The Druidic Cleansing
by Embrathiel
Summary: The Druids leave behind their anonymity and send an ambassador to aid in the fight against Voldemort who is far more powerful than in cannon. The magical world must cope with a forgotten people, a dark god, and a trans-gender heroine they were not prepared for. Horcrux and Hallow concepts altered to compliment a new magic system. No bashing, HPotter/HGranger/DErmaine
1. Prologue: Birth of Anonymity

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

The Druidic Cleansing

By

Embrathiel

Summary and Introduction:

This is a story of magic and change. To fight back against Voldemort, the Dark God of England, all must be reforged. The once prominent society of magical Druids was brought low by a shift in perspective at the beginning of the Renaissance Era. They hid themselves away when branded as users of dark magic and have only now returned to the world to stand against Voldemort. Their ambassador rescues Harry from a graveyard scene that is far more deadly than in cannon due to unforeseen effects of horcrux magic.

This event brings about the shift that was needed, the pivotal moment that allows the magical world to begin a steady tilt in the right direction. In this path of revolution and discovery, one person's self analysis brings about an internal reaction that changes their life significantly. With a new magic system on the rise, politics being addressed in regards to gender and species freedom, an international outpost built to protect against Voldemort, and many other altering foci, the world will never be the same.

The unavoidable mingling of the magical and non-magical worlds will be abrupt, painful, and necessary. See how one action, one small moment, can affect an entire world.

I will be taking liberties with reference to the druids. There are several reasons for this. One being that it is and was a culture, so I do not wish to misinterpret history in any way. Second, my Druids were members of the wizarding world at one point or another, so I am going to have had them develop differently and separately from our actual history. Note that they, in my writing, will always be well intentioned and pushing for the most positive outcome possible, while taking in to account the individual. They disagree with the "Greater Good" argument favored by our illustrious headmaster. I will welcome constructive feedback gladly.

**TDC**

Prologue:

Birth of Anonymity

Retreat safely in to the void of knowledge where no ill shall befall you. Retreat is not loss, it is not failure. Break free from it when you may, yet allow yourself to be healed of the hurts you have here suffered.

**TDC**

Tuesday, June 11, 1577 A.D.

Breudd, High Priest of the Druids mourned that the sorrows of his time must be handled with fear and pain. The beauty of the summer solstice seemed to mock his inner sorrow, as if the sun understood his misery, and yet sought to burn away his regret with disdain. Such personifications however were left to the non-magical Druids, those that still believed in the gods and goddesses. Leaving behind such beliefs had been a terrible revelation to his people, the result of magical understanding that surpassed much of the scientific world. Would this day prove to be the greater blow to his folk, those he was supposed to protect.

Looking across the Black Lake at the Spire they had held sacred for so many centuries, Breudd knew that it wasn't this day that would be of harm, but the results of it. The day when once again the Spire was used to train young magicals in the arts of the free magics; the day when the Spire was seen as the beautiful work of unrestrained magical art that it was; when the Druids could once again roam the land freely, that day would shake the world. No society could be erased temporarily and not cause a backlash upon its reawakening. Amongst the magical world alone, as small as it was, his people were prominent, respected, powerful.

Now though as Breudd looked over the glowing runes that lay inscribed upon the hilltop, he knew that the darkness that had crept in to the minds of the wand users could not be overcome with respect and kind words. Even in the dying sunlight the runes shone a vibrant amber. As beautiful as the script they were formed from might be, the purpose of the circle was as contrasted as it could be. This spell was intended to cut, deeply, no love was here held. There was likely to be a rediscovery of this spell by the wand users, something Breudd neither intended to delay, nor held any concern over. Them learning to craft this without a runic circle would not allow them to locate what had been lost. His secret, his people, would be safe for as long as necessary.

His eyes tracked to the secondary circle, lit by script embossed in verdant green, the protector circle. Within rested the honored relic, a hat once worn by the founder Godric Gryffindor and imbued with consciousness and knowledge well beyond the purpose it was now put to. They would never suspect that the artifact used to sort their young would be that which held the secret they had rejected. The onset of the Renaissance had slipped through the various cultures of the world and was changing perceptions and ideals. New sciences brought grand discoveries to the non-magical world even as those who wielded the powers of creation turned against one another. His people, his family, were being branded as bearers of dark magic. Their attempts to discourage this new way of thinking had failed drastically.

Magic which had once been seen by those without it as a sacred curiosity were now living in fear of that which could not be within their control. That same fear within the world of magic was transferred to those who were unrestricted in their control of the elements. Wands were powerful in their own right, allowing for the use of spells beyond mere elemental influence, but it was not seen this way. To bear the winds or fires of the sun and control them without a totem or item of focus was a concern to those restricted to one. They saw it as dark magic, too free, too unrestrained. Unholy.

Bile rose within as Breudd raised his right hand, gathering his power. If only it didn't have to come to this. Across the lake and high upon its hill, the Hogwarts castle glittered in the fading embers of the longest day of the year. If Breudd didn't do this now, the Spire, his people, might not be able to perform this spell come next summer. The spell as large as it was, required the additional power the day granted him. Without it, the scope would be limited. This being the center of the esoteric, of England's magical power, required deep ties to be cut. Beloved ties. From the castle extended a bridge supported by arched columns that dove beneath the water to the lakebed. In the precise center of the lake rose the Spire, a masterpiece of nature formed by stone and artistic love. He tried to fix its beauty in to his mind. The graceful whorls and designs, the depictions fo plants and vines written in granite and marble, the lush gardens that bloomed upon every balcony.

Stomach clenching, Breudd let the pent up air out of his lungs, and with it, the gathered energy he had stored from the ritual. Borne upon the last rays of a dying sun, borne upon his hopes and tear-filled dreams, borne upon the solstice blessing, the ritual power snapped forward and ripped apart his world. A deafening report smote the air as the bridge connecting Hogwarts to the Spire shattered from stone in to dust, morphing as it hung in the air in to a million million droplets of water that cascaded downward in a momentary torrent of rain. That rain joined the waters of the lake, then fell still, forgotten, unseen. For its part, the Spire itself simply sank, quietly churning the waters of the lake as it dropped ever lower beneath the surface. Even when its peak was submerged, Breudd felt it as the tower moved lower, lower, and then beneath the lake's murky bottom.

**TDC**

Breudd blinked at the arc of rosy sunlight that grace the horizon. It lent a strangely beautiful cast to the turrets and sparkling windows of the castle nearby, a sight he always cherished. Such a beautiful sight, if only the Druids could have been allowed to enhance it, build upon it. If only they could have left a mark of beauty upon the edifice of stone.

A small cough drew his attention to the grass beside him where the sorting hat of all things lay.

"Honored relic?"

"High Priest. You are uncertain as to what you have just done, I presume?"

"I, yes. I thought I had a purpose here this day."

"Within your satchel is a letter of which you wished me to inform you. It will explain what must be. I shall of course keep my silence. As such, i must return to my shelf lest others wonder at my ability to move so freely within the wards."

"Yes, of course. I, I shall thank you, regardless of my inability to know what fogs my thoughts."

"The honor is mine. Good day High Priest Breudd."

Once the hat vanished, Breudd dug through his bag and withdrew a piece of parchment that looked to be stained with droplets of water.

**TDC**

It is to my undying sorrow that I must hold from even myself what I have wrought. I shall claim no renown or praise in my workings. I shall sanctify myself in the knowledge that my people are protected. Know this, whilst my people are decried as bearers of dark magic, we can not remain in the open. Therefore, this sacrifice of knowledge, of awareness, must be made. Though it tears me to break apart our livelihood, our culture to do so, I ground myself in the knowledge that our children, our elders, our women and men are all to be saved by this loss.

Words can not share what I have taken from myself, from all my people. That is not my burden to bear in future days. Know that greatness has been done this day, regardless of what better solutions may arise in my mind. As we slide in to anonymity, as is our need, we shall be safe again, safe in silence. We shall train our young within our homes. We shall protect our knowledge within the bounds of our minds and wards. We shall practice the magics of the moon and stars and sun with open hands and hearts. To weep for what is lost is right and unnecessary.

Be blessed in knowing that this day, a greater protection for our future has been wrought. Foggy thoughts are the protector of what was once vulnerable. Though hiding from the world is undesirable, it is hoped that one day our children and their children will once again share their love of this world with those not skilled as they. Be blessed beneath the sun, High Priest Breudd. Despite what uncertainty brings, this day was worth all that it sacrificed. Knowledge may be given to protect lives. Beauty may be given to protect future. Life shall persist, even hidden amongst the shadows as it is.

Blessed be.

**TDC**

New droplets joined the old, marring Breudd's script and blurring his vision. This sorrow, this working he had forced, was necessary. He would not have lied to himself in words such as those.

With a regretful frown, Breudd sent a spark of fire through the fibers of the paper, turning it to ash in an instant. Though the solstice was drawing to an end, Breudd felt tired, the energy that normally flowed through a body the entirety of the holy day was gone. Whatever he had done had been costly, draining. He gripped the weaves of air that flowed across the land and pulled himself out of his present location and back to his home. Without a sound or whisper of memory, the hilltop was left empty. No trace remained of priest or circle, no memory or tear, no rune or worry. Even the sunken sun had forsaken that insignificant place.

**TDC**

Wednesday, June 21, 1995

Voldemort was disappointed in himself.

As he rose from the steaming cauldron, glorious in the body he had made for himself, he knew that many errors had been made. In his quest for power and immortality, he had challenged long-held beliefs and delved in to magics previously thought lost to the histories. As such, he grew in knowledge and wisdom. However, the magics he utilized took from him stability, a sacrifice he had once been willing to make. Immortality had been worth slight insanity. However, creating seven horcruxes had been too much for his mind. It had resulted in several plans and schemes going far out of the bounds of desirable and meaningful. Oh Voldemort could remember every minute of it, and see for himself just how much of a fool he had been in the past.

The past however was over.

"Robe me Wormtail." he purred out of the cloud of smoke and steam that embraced his naked flesh as had once the flows of magic so powerful even Albus Dumbledore would have broken. Soon it would be his to bear, once only felt and seen, now to be brought to bear by his will.

When he had sacrifice fragments of his soul and sanity to the world to ensure his future, Voldemort had given something else of himself. He had given magic. It was one thing to use magic in a ritual, but it was another to sacrifice part of one's core, a fragment of the great well within a person's body from which all magic came. No one ever considered it because ti was blasphemous, wrong, unholy. The Druids of old had never done this either, but they were the key, the piece of the puzzle Voldemort had considered that no one else had. In sacrificing a sliver of his core for each horcrux, he granted each anchor an element, a power to be held if only it was returned to the body.

It was a failsafe, so that if an anchor was destroyed, Voldemort would be better able to protect himself as his mortality grew.

But that was shortsighted. Why wait until others were destroying his horcruxes? Why not absorb them and claim the powers they granted?

"My wand Wormtail."

Two years ago, fire had ripped through his soul, making Voldemort burn even as sanity and fresh strength returned to him. One of his anchors had been shattered. It had brought with it fire. It had brought with it a loophole, a bypass to power. The initial sacrifice of magic along with a fragment of his soul had lived for fifty years, and grown. The sacrifice had absorbed one of the great elements once wielded by the Druids and upon its return, granted its full power to him. Blasphemy, and power.

He would need to train of course, but the instinct of the element was given, the power, the strength, the fire.

Tom Riddle waved his wand in careless ease, sending away the fading vapors that blocked his view of the darkened graveyard. Within his veins burned a fire that could not be quenched, a strength that should not have been his, that should not have been possible. But after all, he was Tom Riddle, Voldemort, the Dark God of England.

Fire would obey him now as easily as the air he breathed.

The fools would burn; in the fires of his roth, in the fires of revolution, in the fires that flowed from his hands like streamers of living death.

His pawns approached. They flocked to him like frightened children before a whip that could reach them no matter where they hid. They were frail, but necessary. What was a god without servants, without an army. He had mistreated them, been too harsh. He had tortured them for simple failures which had only made them weaker. He had let their skills fade, so confident in their prowess that he had not provided them training.

He had sent them to their deaths on pointless ventures. Rather than gathering and providing a solid hammer-blow to a single target, Voldemort had overreached, assaulting anything and anyone that irritated him. He had bred fear, yes, but there were other ways to to such without risking the lives of his peasants so needlessly. He would help them grow stronger in number and skill, and they would worship him anew.

And to begin, and demonstrate his glory, Voldemort would burn Harry Potter to the ground with fire they could not comprehend.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 24th December, 2018

Elise


	2. Chapter 1: Cornerstone of the Future

Disclaimer: Harry potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Part 1:

Alban Arthan

Chapter 1:

Cornerstone of the Future

The future is made in a moment; a thousand thousand possibilities waiting to be chosen as the pivotal moment. Infinite realities and dooms determined by a single choice, in itself minor and insignificant; yet when brought to light when all is said and done, monumental.

**TDC**

Wednesday, June 21, 1995

She could not return home, not, at least, until her mission was complete. The fear was delicious in its potency and the sixteen year old Druid allowed herself to savor the unnecessary emotion before blotting it out with more urgent needs.

Daela strode between the silent tombstones, letting their whispered sorrows pass over her mind and away. Steady moonlight shone down in watchful audience upon the graveyard, Daela's white garb seeming to shimmer as would a specter of the past. The peace which Daela felt beneath the moon's glory was soon to be ripped away, and yet she could not help but revel in its short-lived gentility.

Her mother's tears, her mother's anger at the fools who had caused her to have to send forth her only daughter.

Ahead,, a ring of black-garbed figures faced inward as the shadow of the world ranted and raved over his victory. She could no longer sense insanity from him but apparently the desire to gloat in manic monologues was an inherent part of his persona. Beneath her tall boots the timid grass bent, blessing her passage with the hope of her banishing the shadow. None of them would notice her, not yet anyway.

The greater magical world as a whole was not prepared for the firestorm they had unleashed upon themselves; and it was her duty to make them burn even more so that they could rise greater than before from the ashes. That was, at least, what Vretha, her mother's phoenix had said, so she presumed it must be accurate.

As she watched, Tom Riddle's new body extended an arm to the sky and fire bloomed about him. The yew wand rested unneeded in a limp hand, proving to all about him what the Druids had known to be true from the start. The self-proclaimed dark lord cackled with glee and brought his arm down to point at the lone grave marker within their circle. Two thin strings of fire leapt forth and seared through the ropes binding Harry Potter to the stone before puffing in to smoke. The boy collapsed to his knees before shakily pushing himself back up. Daela could feel his terror, his uncertainty. Was he ready for this? Perhaps in courage, but not in skill.

"Kneel before me Potter! For I am greater than any has imagined me to be." Tom's words seemed to physically strike Harry, the boy twitching in response. He stood tall and defiant however, proving to be stubborn if not strongly averse to letting fear control him.

"No." Harry's voice shook but was just loud enough for Daela to hear.

"You defy me boy? I have powers you have never heard of. I must thank you for part of it however as it is of course your doing. Ignorance breeds glory for those who overpower the fools child. In this game you have lost. Now kneel before me before I make you."

Harry did not move. Tom sneered and flicked his wand sending its brother through the air in to Harry's hand.

"Then you shall die like the fools who spawned you."

And this was her duty, her time, her fate.

Tom cast forth a stream of fire toward Harry who would have no idea how to counter it. Daela extended her hand and invoked the powers of earth and water, causing an earthen barrier to rise up between the two. Had it been purely soil, the fire would have melted it; but with water imbued within, Voldemort's assault faltered. The fire struck her barrier and sizzled, steam rising, but the wall held. Surprise appeared on Tom's face and when the barrier still remained after several seconds, he cut off the stream. His wand began working through the air and tombstones were transfigured in to snarling wolves. Their bodies lit with hellish fire, they began to circle Harry.

The Death Eaters spread out, answering an unspoken command from their master as he wove magic about himself. Harry was still looking about him, as if expecting to see his savior, but it was not time for that yet. Daela had to admit as she watched Tom sending sparks of magic in to the space about him that he was no push over. The sparks he cast were a myriad of spells, pre-prepared and pre-cast. If he had his way, he would be able to send a hailstorm of curses at Harry simultaneously. Such a setup Daela had never seen, and hardly even considered possible.

The young Potter cast bludgeoning hexes at the hounds to little effect so Daela called the moisture from the air and doused the creatures, forcing water in to Tom's creations so they reformed in to mud and collapsed.

"Appear before me! Who dares interfere?" Tom bellowed.

Wind whipped through her long red hair and with all her strength, Daela yanked Harry and the body of the fallen teen towards her. Dust was thrown in to the air obscuring all but a few meters around them. Tom screamed and light bloomed high above. Ravens that trailed sparks swarmed outward in an expanding ring, casting their light about as they sought out the intruder. With a thud, the two boys rammed in to her body and just as a screaming raven dove at her, Daela extended a hand, forming a shimmering dome of emerald light about them. Her shield shuddered and a small tremor moved through the earth as the fiery bird collided with her barrier. Through the transparent dome and the dust cloud, she watched as the swarm of spells was unleashed upon them like dozens of angry hornets.

Daela's world was reduced to explosions of light and twinges of pain as her shield was hammered by Tom's power. Harry was pressed close to her side, his wand arm trembling as he looked on in awe. Only a few seconds in to the assault, he cried out and pointed as the robed and hooded figures stepped up to the edge of her dome, surrounding them completely. Directly before her, Tom's pale face glowed green, hardly a worse visage than he already was.

"Your people have made a grave mistake in sending you here tonight child. I will destroy you, and then I shall rip their secrets from your mind and ravage their home." With that, Tom raised his hands, one filled with fire, the other holding his glowing wand. At his signal, a circle of wands were raised, a myriad of spells preparing to bombard her. Now it was time to go. She could not have fought them off much longer anyway.

With a hand on Harry's arm and the other holding the fallen boy's wrist, Daela sent her magic throughout them and pulled. There was no crack, no squeeze, no, anything really. One second she was staring in to gleaming red orbs and the next they were in an open space before the opening to the maze, surrounded by panicking people.

**TDC**

Hermione watched as the judges gathered around the entrance to the maze, gesturing wildly and casting all sorts of diagnostic spells. Something was clearly wrong but they had not made any announcements. The commentary had said that Harry and Cedric had touched the cup and vanished but nothing since. Obviously it was a portkey but wasn't it supposed to bring them to the entrance? Or was this a second part of the challenge.

The crowd was restless and everyone was talking excitedly as if it wasn't clear that something was wrong. She gave up on waiting and began making her way through the crowd. Hermione ignored the glances as she rushed down the stairs. They must think her some kind of arrogant child for thinking to engage the judges while they were working. Well maybe she was but Harry might be in trouble again.

It was as she reached the pitch that the wand waving halted, expressions of shock overriding the concern on the faces of the witches and wizards before her. A flare of light came from her left and three people impossibly materialized before the crowd. The witch was unknown to her, dressed all in white and standing tall even after the chaos of magical travel. She had a hand gripping Harry's elbow, barely keeping him from falling over. The last was Cedric, but he wasn't moving. He lay sprawled beside them, motionless. Was he injured? She barely heard the screams as she ran forward, noticing that Professor Dumbledore was doing so beside her. Before they could reach Harry though, the woman raised a hand. A wave of force pressed against her, slowing her to a stop. The headmaster likewise was forced to halt. What?

The stranger spoke, and her words filled the stadium. "I insist that no one panics. There is no immediate danger here. Please, let only those who need to be involved approach at this time."

The pressure let up and Hermione pushed forward, keeping her wand at her side.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. Please explain what has happened while the healers take a look at my students."

She shook her head. "That will not be necessary sir. The death curse struck down Mr. Digory and I can heal Mr. Potter myself." She closed her eyes and a trickle of light coursed along her arm and entered Harry. Instantly he brightened and stood taller, looking more alert. His clothes were torn but he seemed otherwise whole.

Cedric dead? This was why the event was originally unwelcome. Students should not be dying, students should be safe. Who was this woman to heal Harry without a wand? In fact, none of the magic she had done seemed to require a wand. Could she really be that powerful? She looked to be a teenager still, so who was she? Besides, everyone knew you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts grounds.

"My name is Daela, Professor, and I was sent to rescue Harry from Tom Riddle who has reclaimed a body this night and called his followers to him. I would speak with you and the Minister as soon as possible. Harry should join us as well." She said.

"You were sent? Could you be one of the…"

Daela lifted a hand to forestall the headmaster's next words. "please, I shall tell you what I can, but not in a public setting." Hermione saw Daela about to continue, then she closed her mouth, her eyes caught by something. Quicker than she would have thought possible, Daela sprang to the side and extended an arm. A focused beam of light leapt from her palm and Hermione whipped around. The light was focused on Professor Moody's arm, and the man was screaming something awful. Before their eyes and in a matter of seconds, the man's body rippled and took the form of, someone else. What? The light was bright upon his left forearm, his sleeve burned away, revealing the Dark Mark, black against his flesh. Dumbledore's wand began to move and the man before them was bound and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Apologies Headmaster, but I sensed him hiding his true form and the taint on his arm. Please forgive if I acted out of turn."

"No, no, I," Dumbledore seemed shocked, his eyes locked on the unconscious body. "Yes, we must speak. Please come with me, Harry you as well if you please."

Hermione stopped listening. Everything was happening so quickly; Cedric dead, Voldemort returned, this new woman, Moody was an imposter. What what what!

She followed them, barely noticing as they collected the Minister, the unconscious man floating beside the headmaster, and as a crowd of people surrounded Cedric's body. She wasn't sure how so much could happen all at once but it was Harry's life after all. As the Minister approached, so too did two dementors, bringing a chill and terror with them. They stopped when they got too close to Daela and when her eyes fell upon them they fled in to the skies. Cornelius Fudge, blustering out questions stumbled after them. Dumbledore suggested silence until they reached the castle and so it was. She wasn't really supposed to have followed them, but Hermione couldn't leave Harry in this state.

As she followed, she looked again at Daela. The young woman was tall and most certainly gorgeous with red hair that fell to her hips. Her garments were all white, from her knee-high boots to her tight trousers and elegant tunic. She couldn't have been much older than Hermione, yet she walked with an grace and confidence, as if she possessed all the power in the world. Perhaps she did, if she could stop Dumbledore in his tracks.

Their small group passed through the deserted castle and made their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. He conjured chairs for everyone before lowering himself in to his cushioned armchair. With a flourish he proffered a bowl of yellow candies.

"May I offer anyone a lemon drop?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

No one accepted. With a smile the headmaster popped one in to his mouth before twining his fingers together on his desk. Only then did he seem to notice that Hermione was there.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I presume you are here because of your friendship with Harry? Or was there something else you wished to discuss?"

"Yes Professor, that was all. I didn't think to ask if I could join you." She began.

"Yes, I should say so." Hermione flinched as the Minister's eyes fell on her. "If this is such an important matter Dumbledore, I should wonder why this girl is allowed to sit in on it. Why don't you go back to your classmates."

"I want her to stay." Harry seemed to have come out of a daze himself and was sitting tall, his eyes on the Minister.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Ah, there we have it. You are most welcome to stay Ms. Granger. Now, Daela, you said your name was? Please tell us what you can of this evening."

Daela crossed one knee over the other and rested her clasped hands upon them. "I should start a bit earlier than that if you will permit headmaster. My mother is the High Priestess of our people. You were about to ask earlier, yes, we are Druids." Cornelius began to interrupt but she raised a hand. "We have remained in seclusion as the Wizarding world as a whole is not prepared to receive us and our magic. The only reason I was sent is that Tom Riddle poses a much greater threat than anyone realizes. So I am here to aid you, and ask for your assistance in the coming war. Also, your law enforcement official should be here for this as much will be shared that is relevant to her duties."

**TDC**

Voldemort lowered his hands when the figures inside the green shield vanished. Somehow they had escaped, somehow that girl had interfered, somehow that girl had held him off. He wasn't a fool however, the strain on her had been more than amply clear when their powers had directly contested. there had been pain in her eyes when his curses struck her shield. The girl could not have held out against all of them. But how had she done it? From within a held shield no less, the girl had disapparated without doing so, and taken both Potter and the dead boy.

Voldemort turned and stalked back toward the site of his father's grave, his followers scattering and dropping to their knees all around him. Before his reincarnation he might have killed one of them to vent his fury, but now that seemed more than harsh. It would be a waste, if not of a life then of a useful tool, however stupid. If the girl could leave, she could return, and the last thing Voldemort needed was Albus Dumbledore trying to fight him here. Though, it would be a very different battle this time.

With a sweeping wave of his wand, the cauldron and its contents vanished and the ropes on his father's grave faded. He saw the glimmering silver cup out of the corner of his eye and could not hold back the smirk. Idiot girl had been too busy fighting him to think of it. Well, Voldemort was certainly not going to leave a tool wasted on the ground. He stalked over to the portkey that led directly through the Hogwarts wards and began chanting a spell.

He needed to hide this from the old man. The fidelius was too powerful, and it could not be used to hide something so small. If that were possible then anyone could hide just about anything. The world would implode. Instead, all he needed for them to do was not consider the device, forget that it was important. So he performed a modified version of the Fidelius charm, a smaller spell that would only make his enemies skip over the cup as if it were insignificant. Erasing it entirely from their memories would be suspicious. This, however, this was genius.

While it galled him to know the girl could escape from him in a way he knew not, Voldemort was glad for the initial conflict. He had been able to use a little of his new power and test it against one that clearly understood how to fight him. The girl wasn't a Druid by appearance, no. One could not simply pick a Druid out of a crowd by their looks. She exuded an energy though, one that someone of his talents could sense. The way she held herself, the shield she used, the way she fought against his fire and hounds. Without a wand and without casting spells she had utilized the elements and summoned a shield of energy manifested in the world as she designed it.

There wasn't much to know about them. The Druids had hidden away some time ago. To one in his circles though, there was enough to get by. Enough to modify the horcrux spell. Enough to know a Druid child when he fought one. He would have to destroy them; clearly they knew what he had done and were interfering as a result. That girl would have to be broken as an example. No one stood up to Lord Voldemort and lived. No one spat in Lord Voldemort's face and survived to savor the memory.

This, this would take time. His plans would have to be reconsidered. It was very well that his sanity was returning to him.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 25th December, 2018

Elise


	3. Chapter 2: Close-Minded Powers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2:

Close-Minded Powers

Power in itself is meaningless and empty. Only the one who holds it matters.

**TDC**

Saturday, June 24, 1995

"Absolutely absurd!" Daela groaned inwardly at the Minister's outburst. "I don't know where you came from girl, but you do not simply waltz in here and make up stories to feed to us. I need hardly address just how foolish it would be to believe you. The Dark Lord returned? Dumbledore, you can't take this, this, child seriously."

"It seems Cornelius, that Ms…" Albus held out a hand in her direction.

"Ermaine. Daela Ermaine." She supplied.

"Thank you. It seems that Ms. Ermaine would hardly generate a story placing her as a member of the Druids. I have not heard of anyone foolish enough to do so without backing up their claim. Before we address Tom's return, would there be anything you could do to provide evidence of your claim Ms. Ermaine?"

Daela was intrigued by the headmaster's clearly false claim disguised with just enough ambiguity, but felt it was better to let it be. She gestured lightly as her left hand tapped her booted knee. "I must admit Professor, that I have no interest in attempting to convince someone of my heritage who has already determined that they have no need to display even a modicum of respect towards someone under the age of seventeen. It just so happens that I can very easily make clear my claim, and will do so at a later date during a separate conversation. For now, it would be prudent to discuss the more important matter of Tom Riddle's reincarnation. May I display the events within the graveyard?"

"You see! She disrespects even me…" spittle flew from Cornelius's lips but Albus cut him off.

"I well agree that we are all interested in the lineage of the Druids Cornelius, but Ms. Ermaine is correct. We must determine what to do about these most recent occurrences. If you would my dear. I can provide a Pensieve. But ah, I nearly forgot." Albus stood and moved over to the fireplace. With a pinch of powder he sent the flames to a dazzling green and called, "Office of Amelia Bones."

A brief pause, then, "Yes Albus?"

"Ah good evening Amelia. I have our Minister as well as some persons of interest here and we were hoping you might come and meet with us about the events this evening."

"I'll be through in a moment." Then mumbled as if unintended for their ears, "Bloody sporting events. Something always happens."

Daela saw Harry stifle a smirk at her comment as the formidable woman stepped through the emerald flames. She, unlike the twitching Minister, presented an image well deserving of her office. The stony look upon her face was softened by eyes that softened slightly upon seeing teens present. Her robes were immaculate and straight, yet of a quality that had they been mussed, it would not have dampened their elegance. Her office had seemingly aged her as a magical individual of her age should not appear so old.

After taking in the room with a swift glance, Amelia turned to the headmaster. "What can I help with Albus?"

"Ah, it seems we have a Death Eater in our midst who has likely been impersonating out chipper Professor Moody for the duration of the school year. As much as I would happily manage this at the start, I feel that as you are here, perhaps we could send him back to your office for interrogation while we deal with more important matters here?"

As he said this, Albus flicked his wand, causing the unconscious man to float over to Amelia's side. Upon seeing him, she blanched.

"Albus, he's he's supposed to be dead. What in Merlin's name has been happening here?"

"I will gladly share with you, but I feel that young Barty should be transported to the Ministry so he is safely locked away and under interrogation as quickly as possible. I can not of course, command you, but I highly suggest it as what we have to discuss here will go nicely along with what Barty will have to confess."

Shaking herself, Amelia took a quick pinch of floo powder and sent the imposter through to awaiting aurors. She turned to Albus.

"Now, please, do tell what is so important that it has caused a dead man to appear?"

Another chair was conjured and the headmaster gestured for Amelia to sit. "Introductions are in order. Madam Amelia Bones, I introduce you to Daela Ermaine, daughter of the Druid High Priestess. We also have Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger. To summarize, Mr. Potter and Mr. Digory were captured by the Tournament Cup which had been turned in to a portkey. They returned with Ms. Ermaine, but Mr. Digory was struck by the killing curse. Ms. Ermaine was just about to show us her memory of this evening. Ah yes, the pensieve…" He stood from his chair.

"no thank you sir."

Dumbledore paused at Daela's calm refusal. His questioning eyes turned to her, so she elaborated.

"I have a spell that will allow me to transfer the experience to you all in a way that will express all five senses as opposed to the three that the pensieve can manage." She said.

The minister jumped on this with fervor. "I will not have any spells cast at me young lady. You can either use the pensieve that is provided or take this load of tripe back home."

For the first time, Daela felt her patience running thin. "Minister, I am not sure where you get your power from, but if it is from the people of this country, then I presume they would not wish for you to be treating an ambassador to the Druids in such a way. Unless this is how you treat with all governing bodies and cultures?"

"Young lady, you are not even of age. Not only do you not have voting rights in the first place, but you are hardly old enough to tell me how to run my office.! I will not…"

This time she interrupted him. "And if I were to inform you that how you treat with me is how others of my people will expect to be treated, what do you say to that Minister?"

"If someone even did send you, I would have to question their intelligence if they sent a bloody child to perform a diplomatic duty! Now remove yourself from my presence you insolent little girl!" Spittle flew from his lips and his bowler hat was being shaken at her, crushed in one of his fists.

Fury was burning inside her, and Daela could feel her aura projecting past her control. She could see the others, save the enraged minister, watching her with fascination. Likely, her lack of control was displaying itself as it usually did, sparks of lightning dancing around her and her eyes glowing with an azure radiance. That, would improve with time and training, not to mention maturity, but it still bothered her to lose even that level of control.

She fought it down, sinking in to her meditations and focusing on a single thought. Share.

With a flick of her wrist, five silver memory strands darted from her temple and entered the minds of the others in the room. She noted that Albus and Amelia had flinched in time as if to block an attack but had not moved quickly enough. Now they stood rigid, held in the last position they had taken. Inside, they would be reliving Daela's memory from the moment she entered the graveyard until she reappeared on the Hogwarts grounds.

After giving herself a moment to calm down, Daela rose and moved to stand before the window overlooking the grounds, her steps silent upon the carpet. She clasped her hands behind her back and let herself relax, feeling the strains of the night for the first time.

While Daela was strong, she was still only sixteen. Amongst her people, that meant adulthood, but it also meant that her ability to channel the world's energies was not yet fully established. There was at least another six months before that would happen. Until then, she would tire more easily from magic use, and would be unable to recharge her energy levels by use of the environment. As such, she had nearly exhausted what power she had by holding off Tom's assault, punching through the Hogwarts wards, and sharing her memory with five people, all within the span of an hour. Not to mention the despicable man who seemed to be in charge of the magical world, that was just draining. Reining in her temper had been hard enough and she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it again. As soon as they came awake again she would have to seize control of the conversation to lessen his seemingly childish tendencies.

There was one problem however, one Daela and her mother had not foreseen. Harry Potter was a horcrux. From what she could tell, nothing had been done to render it inert nor attempt to remove it; which meant that Albus was either less skilled than they had thought, or that he, dare she think it, had chosen to leave it be. Daela shuddered, it had better not be the latter. With her mother's help, they could easily remove it, but it would have to be done before the soul magnet was needed, or before its connection allowed Tom to affect Harry directly.

She was willing to bet that Albus had not told Harry about it, which would most likely leave it up to her.

Lovely.

How was she supposed to start that conversation? Hey Harry, I know you just met me, but I've got to tell you something. Tom put a soul magnet in your brain which means that if he is aware of it he can take over your body the next time he dies. Mind if I pull it out of your skull for you?

Yup, that was bound to be a wonderful conversation.

If they weren't best friends after that, then something must be wrong with the universe.

Damn.

Behind her, Daela heard the others beginning to stir. After the memories were done being relived, the spell woke them up slowly so they did not hurt themselves. Before they could begin to speak, she did, still facing the window and talking calmly as she had centered herself again and was properly prepared for this.

"I am here, with you now, as a representative of my people because we see no other way to prevent a cataclysm. We can not be certain of the future ourselves, yet we can do what we must. Our magic is what your world once branded as dark, and likely still does. That is why only one of us came to address you this evening."

Hands still clasped behind her, Daela turned about to face the others. Albus sat serenely, hands clasped on his desk. Amelia was directing a quill to take notes on a scroll but still listening attentively. Harry and the girl with curly brown hair, Granger she thought her name was, were staring at her with wide eyes. Needless to say, she kept her eyes from the minister for the present.

"I am no warrior. However, I am here to fight for the sanctity of this Earth. I have power, and am willing to teach those I may if it will help them succeed against the monster you have allowed to rampage across Albainn. However," Here, Daela made her way back to her chair, "I can not, and will not, force you to do anything. I will however, do what I must if you will not. Are we at least able to agree that Tom has returned?"

Albus cleared his throat. "I most certainly agree with you and thank you for your words. Would you mind explaining why you chose to use that spell rather than a pensieve?"

"Of course. As I said before, it provides a person with the full sensory experience with having the added benefit of being nigh impossible to fabricate. Amongst those who understand such magic it is as good as the truth and nothing but."

"Thank you Ms. Ermaine, that is very…"

"No it is not Albus." Cornelius stood and stalked over to the fireplace. With a pinch of powder in his fist, he turned about. "I will not have this Dumbledore, neither from you, or these children. I have more important matters to deal with and I advise you to give it up now before my office has to step in. Good day."

Fudge thrust his other hand in to a pocket and withdrew a small sack which he tossed in Harry's general direction. "There, boy, your winnings. It has a shrinking charm on it so don't drop it on anyone." In another bout of emerald sparks, he was gone.

**TDC**

Lord Voldemort strode regally through the halls of Malfoy Manor. After all, he owned it now didn't he? As elegant as it was, he knew he would need a more, fitting place from which to rule his country. Perhaps he should build one. That could wait however. Now, he had a few matters to attend to.

"Lucius."

"Yes m'lord?" came the desperate response.

"I require a team of ward breakers, preferably curse breakers, yet I will allow for some freedom in your choice. Also," Here he paused and turned to the unmasked man. "I need spies to discover the home of the Druids. They have remained hidden, but if they wish to interfere with my plans, then I intend to show them the error of their ways. I am not to be trifled with. Seek them out for me so I may rip the magic from their blood."

Lucius nodded fervently. "Of course m'lord, I will see to them personally."

Continuing his stroll through the home, Voldemort added casually, "Oh, and Lucius? If you fail in this, you will find your home is, how should I put it, no longer needed. Your failure in keeping my forces well trained was nearly enough to undo you, yet I feel that perhaps a second chance would suit you. You shall be repairing that damage as well now won't you?"

"Of course master, you have my…"

"Don't grovel, it's pathetic."

He missed the confused expression that flitted across his servant's face.

**TDC**

"Well then, now that that's done with, how about some tea?" The headmaster flicked his wand, providing each of them a service of tea and biscuits.

Daela eyed the offering warily. Conjured items provided no benefit when consumed, so her people rarely bothered with them. Extending a tendril of power in to the tea she was surprised to discover that it was not conjured. Curious.

"Now, what do you think of the matter Amelia?" Albus prompted.

Seemingly fortifying herself with the tea, Amelia took a long swallow before responding.

"I am no more pleased with the events of tonight than the minister is. I however, can not deny their happening. I commend you Mr. Potter, and you Ms. Ermaine, for your stance against he-who-must-not-be-named. Though I must ask why you call him Tom?"

"It's his real name." Harry had spoken, quietly, but firmly. "Voldemort is an anagram for his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half blood, as if he would ever admit it.

"Interesting. Well it is good to have a name to put to it. Out of curiosity, do you know why no one utters his name?"

"I thought everyone was just afraid."

Amelia looked at Albus with slightly narrowed eyes. "Albus, you mean you haven't told him why no one speaks the name? Harry, in the last war, He…Tom made his name taboo. That means that if someone said it, he could track them and send death eaters to attack them; even through heavy wards. So yes, people are terrified, and rightly so. Now that he has returned, it is very likely he will do it again. Now though we have another name for him which he most likely will not taboo as he would have to share it with his followers, and it's not as if he is the only Tom running about."

"Was it ever used to draw him out in to a trap?"

Based on how the two elders were looking at her, Daela felt it was safe to presume that had not been attempted.

"Perhaps even I allowed my fear to get the better of me." Admitted Albus. "Had any of us considered it, that may have been a rather useful opportunity. The only flaw I could see in it is that it was never certain if Tom would appear at the site or not.

"Agreed." Entered Amelia. "Now, I can promise that I will do all I can to contest, Tom's, efforts, but I saw something rather concerning. His use of wandless magic, namely using fire, was at a level I have never witnessed let alone heard of. What about you Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have not either, but I presume this is what you came to share with us Ms. Ermaine?"

**TDC**

Harry, while exhausted and feeling as though he had been through a traumatic experience, was rather enjoying himself. To be more accurate, he was enjoying how other people were doing the talking for once. Everything important that had happened for years up to this point in time, had required him to be at least a major contributor to the conversation. This, Daela, seemed to be handling it rather well all on her own from what he could tell. Which was impressive since she looked to be about his and Hermione's age.

When she had first appeared in the graveyard to save him, Harry had been slightly mad from the torture Voldemort had inflicted on him, and had first thought she was his mother's spirit returned to fight for him. When he got closer he realized they looked nothing alike, so it had to be someone else. Someone else who was strong enough to contest and infuriate Voldemort. On top of that, she was well, beautiful. Daela held herself with poise and such calm control that it belied her youth.

And that aura of her's? Well that was impressive. He had never sensed someone's aura like that.

"That is correct." Continued Daela. "There are in essence two branches of magic." At this, Harry saw Hermione twitch and begin to raise her hand.

"However, before you correct me, I mean this in a different sense. There is magic performed through an external focus or foci such as a wand. There is also magic unbound by any vessel save the body. This you would refer to as wandless magic. All magical children experience this before they are bound to a wand. This is also the magic used by my people, for the most part. Each magical individual has the opportunity to bind themselves to one of those two in their lifetime, with only one opportunity to alter their choice."

Beside him, Hermione was starting to take notes feverishly. Where had she gotten the quill and paper from? Harry smiled at her determination not to miss a single speck of knowledge.

"To avoid providing an overly long lesson I will stick to the most important points relevant to Tom." Hermione looked horrorstruck at the thought of an abbreviated lesson. "When a child accepts a wand, they are instantly bound to it, cutting off the vast majority of their potential for unbound magic, wandless. Tom, like any of you, is able to learn a certain amount of wandless magic, primarily involving elemental control. If for example, I instructed you Harry, in the arts of my people, and you learned all you could, you would have the opportunity to forsake your wand if you so desired. Doing so would limit you to such elemental expressions, but grant you the entire power range you are capable of.

"What this means is each of you, having already bound yourselves to a wand, has only one opportunity to change your minds. Tom displays something concerning however. The amount of power he displays with fire is equivalent to the freedom in the element he should have had he forsaken his wand. And yet, he clearly has not done so. Before you ask, it should be impossible for both to exist in a single individual."

When Daela paused, Hermione's hand shot up. The Druid smiled indulgently at her and flicked her hand gently in a signal for he to ask her question.

"Well, I believe we all noticed that he used only elemental fire tonight. He did transfigure stone in to hounds, but that part was typical transfiguration with a wand. Is there any chance that the fire he used was channeled through his wand but released through his hand?"

Daela seemed to think for a moment, her head cocked to the side as she considered. Finally she shook her head. "I do not believe so. While he is powerful, casting fire about like he did, channeled through his wand but expressed through his hand? It would mean that he is beyond even our most powerful magic wielders. As this is unprecedented, I can not give a definitive answer with proof, but I will say that if it were possible, we would know of it."

That seemed to satisfy Hermione. "Could, could I meet with you after? I have loads of questions but now isn't really the time I think…" She trailed off looking around the room.

"Too true." Added Dumbledore. "Now, do you have any theories Ms. Ermaine?"

"We do. There is only one way that we could work out in order to manage what he has. Tom has created at least one soul magnet, or soul container as you may call them. Splitting off a portion of his soul for the rest of it to jump to upon his death, would technically create an unhindered soul, bound to wandless magic. If the soul magnet returned to him somehow then that would connect a particular element, likely of his choice, to his entire soul. The only conclusion that makes potential sense in this situation is that he did just that, and one of his magnets was either destroyed or returned to his soul by himself."

The room was quiet. Harry had no idea what Daela was talking about and Hermione looked horrified. Amelia and Professor Dumbledore were slowly turning their heads to look at one another.

Amelia saw the headmaster's serene look and her eyes narrowed.

"You knew." Was all she said.

Could he have? This sounded like some kind of horror story. Voldemort could keep himself from dying? Well, it wasn't like Harry hadn't already known that. But had Dumbledore known and simply not said anything? Could this be why Voldemort was always after him?

"I suspected yes," the headmaster said calmly but defensively. "however I had no proof and feared that if I brought such concerns to the ministry I might be ignored for the same reason the minister is choosing to disregard the reality he lives in. I also have no proof Amelia. Even now we have only conjecture."

Daela's remarkably blue eyes rolled. "I must disagree with you sir. The mere fact that Tom is returned from the supposed death he was to inhabit is fact enough. Cheating death is singularly impossible otherwise."

"Even so, this means he would be mortal now, so all that needs doing is overpowering him." He parried.

"Not necessarily. What if he made more than one, which, considering his power and determination to embody psychosis and evil, he very well may have."

"And yet, we have no way of determining such things. For now, we can only prepare for what conflict he brings to us."

Hermione was irritably scrawling something on her notes, her eyes half closed in thought. He thought she looked rather adorable like that.

Wait, what?

Two girls in the same room, at the same time.

And he thought they were both pretty?

Oh damn!

It was finally happening. He actually gave a damn about girls now. This was not good. Not good at all. More distractions. Lovely.

Focus!

It turned out that when you were trying not to focus on pretty girls, all you could do was focus on the pretty girls.

Bollocks.

Would it help to look at someone who was not pretty?

Yup, looking at the ancient headmaster helped. A lot.

But now he felt like an ass. Ah well, nothing for it then.

Hermione's elbow nudged his arm.

"Hmmm?"

Harry looked about and saw that he was the center of attention.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just asking you," began Amelia, "If you would not mind testifying under truth serum if my department comes under fire from the minister. It may be the only way to verify Voldemort's return. There are some arguments that they could still use, but it would sway enough voters to make the difference."

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Then he remembered his experience with Snape earlier in the year. "Actually, I could do it now if you'd like."

Amelia shook her head. "Veritaserum is highly restricted and requires a lot of paperwork to have brewing permissions allowed, never mind actual administration. But I thank you for your readiness."

"There's some in the castle though, at least I think there still is."

The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement perked up. "Oh? And how do you know this?"

Dumbledore began to say something but Amelia held up a hand.

"Snape threatened me with it earlier in the year when he decided I was stealing potion ingredients from him. He showed me it and everything. Doesn't it only take a couple of drops or something? He said that was all he'd need to put in my juice."

Part of him felt a vengeful sense of glee when Amelia's eyes narrowed and she stood up turning to the headmaster.

"You mean to tell me that your potions master has been brewing truth serum without the express permission of the ministry. Threatening students with it no less?"

"I am sure Severus would never have followed through Amelia. What he showed Harry was likely just a similarly appearing potion."

"Bring him here, and tell him you have need of his supply. All of it." When professor Dumbledore hesitated she added, "Or I will have aurors come here to take it from him."

With a sigh of resignation, Dumbledore summoned his patronus and sent the silvery phoenix after Snape. The office was awkwardly silent while they waited, save for the relentless ticking and whirring of the silver instruments.

**TDC**

Daela sensed as the man approached, his tainted mark tickling at the edge of her senses. Was there really another professor bearing the mark of their foe? Did no one really understand what that blasted mark was capable of?

The door opened and the potions master swept in, robes billowing. In his hand he held two vials filled with a clear substance. His eyes immediately fell upon Harry and a malevolent sneer stole over his features.

"Ah, I see why you needed so much of the…" He spotted Amelia.

He froze, then slowly looked down at what he was holding. His lips opened in a silent curse.

"Ah, thank you Severus! Look at that Amelia, not only does he do his job well, but his enthusiasm has allowed him to brew enough of the potion to supply the ministry for months. Why thank you Severus."

Daela stared at the headmaster, her brain seemed to have frozen.

What in the name of the blood-soaked earth was wrong with these people?

Worse yet, what had she just gotten herself in to?

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations, Part 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3:

Preparations,

Part 1

Those about us, those we hold to when we have little else, bolster our inner strength. We are strong in our own way, yet those who mean the most to us can carry us to new heights that were previously untouchable.

**TDC**

Saturday, June 24, 1995

After being ejected from the headmaster's office by an irate Amelia, Harry led Hermione and Daela down the spiral stairs while still imagining the various fates that he hoped awaited Snape. Daela had spoken to Dumbledore about admission in to the next school year and the man had agreed then offered her a room for the night. If only Harry could've seen what happened to the greasy git.

Once in the hallway, Harry turned to Hermione, "Any thoughts where we can go to talk with all these people on the grounds?"

"Well, I would think that the library is open still, Madam Pince doesn't really go to any events."

"You'd best go first, I don't think she likes me."

Hermione sighed, then led the way with a roll of her chocolate eyes. Harry spotted a small frown on Daela's face but it was quickly hidden as she stepped forward. While he walked, Harry took the opportunity to consider the past couple of hours. They had, for his life, been rather normal, yet he knew it was awful to have to think that in the first place.

Daela had done some incredible things with her magic, but so had Voldemort. How was he supposed to fight against wandless magic like that? Perhaps now that Daela was here he wouldn't have to be on the front lines and Voldemort would leave him alone. Huh, as if.

He also wasn't sure what Daela had done to him when they got back. Her power had charged through him for an instant and his energy had returned as if he had drunk a Pepper-Up potion. Somewhere inside he still felt the aches and he could feel his extremities beginning to tremble a little, but there was no pain. Likely that damn Cruciatus. Really, who hit a 14 year old with that while they were tied to a tombstone? Sadistic tosser.

And after that….

"Um, Daela? Can I ask a question?"

Her eyes turned on him as they walked. "Of course, if it does not require privacy."

"I don't think it does. Why did the dementors run away from you out there?"

Ahead of him, Hermione's posture perked up slightly.

With a small smile she replied, "Dementors as you call them, are, well… Are you familiar with the concept of a black hole?" At his nod she continued. "If we consider a soul as relative to a star, then it is easier to refer to these creatures as the equivalent of a black hole. However they seek out matter to ingest rather than drawing it to them, yet that is further on. Anyway, they are in fact, the result of an experiment. We are not sure if it was a success, dementors being the desired product, or if they were the result of a failed attempt. However, we do know that they drained the souls of their makers which is why we only know so much."

They rounded the corner to the library's entrance and Hermione began a search for an empty study nook.

"Either way, similar to a black hole, when a dementor ingests a soul, it disappears, and we have no idea where to it goes. They are drawn to life you see, and will pursue it endlessly."

As it turned out, the entire library was deserted except for its watchful caretaker, so the three took the first nook they came to. It had a lovely view over the lake and they could see the tree Harry, Ron and Hermione always sat beneath.

"To properly answer your question though, the Patronus Charm drives them away because it creates their inverse, a force that repels as strongly as they attract. My people have perfected it so that it no longer requires a wand, and can be formed as anything you like, either an aura or a beam for example. Those two ran from me because I was projecting a mild form of the aura, and, well, they rather dislike it."

Harry was in awe. "Is that something you can teach me?"

"One of the matters I wish to discuss is training as I am more than happy to teach you and any others who may desire it. The Patronus alteration is within the branch of spirit magic. I feel that it would come easily to you."

"Actually," began Hermione, looking over her notes from the meeting in Dumbledore's office, "could you go in to more detail about that? What branches of wandless magic are there?"

Daela nodded. "Of course. The technical term is element. The descriptions as you may best have reference for them are; air, earth, fire, water, lightning, spirit, and mind. The magics of each element are separate and must be learned separately, yet can be melded once mastery is obtained to create nearly limitless effects and possibilities. For example, spirit is likely what you would call ritual magic. The Patronus Charm as you may learn is a mix between mind and spirit magics. Does that answer your question for now?"

"It does. Can we talk about.."

Daela cut her off, seeing Hermione's eyes return to her notes. "I will gladly give you all the information I have, though I suggest we discuss the more delicate matters in a more private setting than this."

Harry found himself looking around the small corner in the library as if he was going to see anything that might be listening in on them. He couldn't disagree with her, but knew there wouldn't be much more opportunity other than the next school year. Once he was at the Dursley's he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

"Ok," he said, "What can we talk about then?"

"To start, would either of you be interested in me training you to learn what free magic you may?"

He and Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Good, now, I will be renting a room for the summer, so that could be our meeting location."

Harry stopped her. "Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to go far from the Dursley's'. I'm not really supposed to leave during the summer unless I'm going to the Burrow."

Daela's head tilted sideways in curiosity, her eyes locking on his.

Merlin, those eyes.

Dumbledore's twinkle didn't stand a chance against that look.

His cheeks were growing warmer. Oh dear.

And that damn trembling wasn't helping.

Daela's eyes flicked away and she steepled her fingers before her, a small smile on her lips.

"I will, see if I can do anything about that. Your training will be important." After a pause she added, "And I was wrong to think now would be a fair time to discuss matters. You need rest and I need to heal you before that."

Was he really that bad? He asked her this and nodding, Daela asked him to place his hands on the table. Only when he did this did he realize how bad it was.

**TDC**

At his touch, the archway of stone opened to its master and the dark lord strode in to his cave. Someone had been here, but who, and had they been successful?

Cupping his hands, Voldemort let them hang at his sides, palms down, then breathed. Fire sprung from his open hands, lifting him off the ground and supporting him in the air. He already knew how to fly, but this would also serve the purpose of keeping the dead from bothering him. He angled his hands and the fire propelled its master forward over the dark lake.

It made sense to collect his magnets now and hide them with a secret. What he had been thinking before, well it was madness. The portion of soul needed to create the diary and allow for further constructions had obviously removed more of his sanity than he had initially prepared for. This, this was a better plan, and much more likely to ensure no one could ever locate his pieces.

Lowering himself on to the island bathed in emerald light, Voldemort released the flames and stepped to the basin. His protections were sufficient, but not infallible.

He waved his wand and the liquid evaporated, leaving the locket curled in the bottom of the depression.

And yet, it was wrong.

A bolt of destructive magic leapt from his wand and exploded upon contact with the locket. If it were his, it would not break, and yet…

Not only did the locket get vaporized, but the entire basin shattered. That would only happen if his protection had been compromised.

Bugger.

Bloody, bloody bugger!

He barely heard the explosion as he let his displeasure be felt throughout the cavern.

And if he opened the hidden lake to the skies, well, it wasn't his fault.

And if maybe the water was all turned to steam as a result, well, that was just physics.

And if all his minions in the lake-bed were turned to ash, well it wasn't his fault they were vulnerable to fire.

**TDC**

One last effort this night. One last effort before the solstice was over. This had better not make her pass out.

Daela stepped around the table and sat down beside Harry facing him. She took his hands in her's and looked in to his emerald eyes.

"This won't hurt you, just relax and look in to my eyes." She spoke softly and saw a tinge of red darken his cheeks.

Interesting. Then again, he was a teenage boy.

The tremors were beginning to affect more than just Harry's hands so Daela interlocked her fingers with his and extended her energy in to him.

Healing was unique to the Druids. They themselves could cleanse twice daily of most ailments; once at the dawn and once at moonrise. The sun, and moon affected the body and mind respectively, allowing for one cleansing of each type. There were limits of course, but it allowed her people to heal in a very different way than any other group.

Within Harry, she sense not only the darkness that was the horcrux, but the after-effects of the cruciatus curse. The malnutrition from his childhood made her furious but he could heal that on his own once she taught him how.

Interesting though, was something she had not expected. His difficulty with vision was not a genetic matter, it was in fact a result of that blasted soul magnet in his forehead, blocking his chakra. No wonder he wasn't too keen on his education, or too imaginative. That too could be fixed at a later point. While she very much disliked leaving so many imperfections, there was little that could be done for them at this time. So, taking hold of the bodily damage from the curse, Daela pulled them out of Harry and in to herself.

Immediately his shaking stopped and he sighed in relief. Her earlier spell had blocked the actual pain, but not the knowledge of it, so his relief was understood. Before the pain could hit her, Daela drew that spell out of Harry as well, transferring its affect to herself. It was powerful magic, and each person could only have it active on one person at a time, otherwise armies of warriors who felt no pain would be roaming the earth.

"Better?" Daela asked.

"Wow, how did you?" he began.

"You mean it worked? I didn't even see any magic visibly. That's incredible. Could you tell us how it works? Was it a spell we can learn or is it a secret?" Hermione's interjection would likely have continued so Daela released Harry's hands and raised one of her own to forestall the tide of curiosity.

I can certainly explain, but, not now. Now I am tired, I've done a lot today, and there is much to do this summer." Disappointment flickered on Hermione's face.

"Thank you." Came Harry's soft gratitude, but he was looking at her strangely. "You took the pain for yourself didn't you?"

She nodded. "I will be alright though, I heal more easily than you do at the moment. Now, I hope you rest well and I will be contacting you over the summer. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Daela stood, and after dipping her head in farewell to each of them, she hurriedly strode from the library. Still unfamiliar with the castle, she retraced her steps to the headmaster's guardian, then backtracked to the entrance hall. Her memory was strong enough to hold such routes without flaw, but as tired as she was, Daela could not use her power to seek a more direct route out of the structure. As such, by the time she stumbled down the front steps her eyes were closing against her will and making it to the lake was going to be a chore.

Damn.

And that spell protecting her from the pain was going to be burnt away by the moonlight once the sphere reached the peak of its journey.

Damn.

The grounds were silent. The stars were silent. Her power was silent.

The music that incessantly danced through her mind and soul, the power she could play as easily as an instrument, was sleeping. She had used too much of it this day, so much so that even the bolstering energies of the solstice had helped little.

The lake, the water, the tide, would carry her through the night if only she could make it before her body gave up.

**TDC**

Was it the old man?

Was it the Aurors?

Was it a defected Death Eater?

No.

No, he couldn't think like that. Obviously it was someone, but he wouldn't know for some time, and speculating was not going to help anyone. Especially since the horcrux being gone did not mean that it was close to being destroyed. Now, now, he had to act and recover as many as he could.

The cup of badgers was locked in a vault. It could not be recovered immediately without starting a war; which he was going to do anyway, but, not yet.

Ravenclaw's diadem was hidden within Hogwarts. What in the hell had he been thinking?

Nagini was already safe.

The death ring was seemingly the only one he could retrieve right now.

During his demise he had unintentionally created a soul magnet within the boy; one that would ultimately prove to be very helpful.

But really, it was time to stop making stupid decisions. His sanity had returned and it was time to show the world the true potential of this dark lord.

Voldemort shook himself and glanced around the now open and dry cavern. Only starlight accompanied him.

With a twist, the world warped about him and the Gont shack materialized.

The ring would soon be safe.

Unlike those who interfered and dared to meddle with his horcruxes.

**TDC**

"She seems in a hurry, eh?"

Hermione shook her head as they made their way out of the library before Madam Pince could usher them away.

"Of course she's in a hurry Harry, didn't you see how tired she was. I'll be surprised if she makes it to bed."

"Maybe we should've taken her to the hospital wing?"

"I don't know, if she could heal you that way maybe she has other ways to recover. I hope she's okay." Hermione trailed off.

Side by side, accompanied only by the soft sounds of their footsteps, the two friends passed through the empty halls on their way to the common room. It was strange how deserted they were, perhaps everyone was partying in their common rooms. Or, mourning.

"Hermione, I, do you know what'll happen to Cedric? Dumbledore never said anything about it."

Again she shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking straight when we left the grounds."

"I, well. I want to apologize to his dad."

Abruptly stopping, Hermione turned and snatched one of Harry's hands, pulling him to face her. Her eyes were narrowed but he saw a slight glint of potential tears.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that Harry. Yes it was awful, but you couldn't have done anything about it. Right?"

"Well, maybe if I'd have been quicker."

She squeezed his hand then let it drop. Seemingly uncertain, she extended her arms for a hug but did not move forward. Normally she'd just squeeze him to death. Oh well, nothing for it then.

And suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Harry moved in to the embrace and tried not to cry.

**TDC**

She clung to him. He clung to her. And even though they were both crying, he for Cedric and fear, she for him and the awful things he always seemed to have to deal with, something felt right with the world.

This was what friends did for one another. They caught you when you needed to fall, they held you when all else was not enough. They wept for you when you couldn't find it in yourself to do so.

And when you were crying, they glared over your shoulder at patrolling prefects until they turned and went the other direction.

Damn right they did.

The part of her that exalted at Harry's closeness and kind of wanted to see if he was a good kisser was cowering in a corner of her mind as the rest of her bashed it over the head because friends were more important.

Yeah, Hermione, super friend, the terror of prefects and alter-egos.

Why wasn't she better at this?

But it seemed that her gentle rocking and quiet humming was reaching him somewhere. Her lips close to his ear she whispered quietly to him.

"You did what you could Harry, you survived. You shouldn't have had to be in that situation in the first place, so how could you have trained for it? That's right, you couldn't. Now, if you keep beating up my friend and telling him he should've done better, I'm going to tell Dobby you haven't been taking care of yourself."

Harry shuddered, but she felt his face twist in to a small smile against her shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to know, I'm, I'm always here okay?" It took a moment, but he nodded. "I'm sure we can find out about Cedric and if it helps you can talk to his parents, but please, before you do, make sure you aren't going to blame yourself."

Light footsteps were coming up the hall behind her and Hermione just hoped they would keep right on going and leave them alone. Too bad hiding in broom cupboards was considered inappropriate. They were close. They were passing….

And an airy voice spoke…

"I always thought that witches who like one another had to be a bit more secretive about it, but I suppose society is getting better about that too."

And the speaker just kept right on walking, white blond hair bouncing as she skipped away.

What?

Harry jumped away from her and spun to face the girl.

"What? Oy! Who are you anyway?"

Not turning to answer, the girl waved over her shoulder and said, "Oh, I'm just a friend you haven't met yet. It'll be a please to meet you on the train in a few months."

And she was gone. Leaving behind only confusion.

Harry scratched the top of his head. "Barmy."

Since there was clearly nothing Hermione could do with that interaction in her mind without going mad herself, she decided to pretend it hadn't happened. She laid her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry?" He turned those eyes to her. "You were brave tonight. You always are, but I hope you know that. You didn't run, and while I should slap you for trying to fight him, you didn't run when Daela stepped between you. Just, just know that okay?"

Tilting his head he nodded. "Thanks Hermione. Really. For, all of it, yeah?"

And somehow she knew that was the first time he had been held, while he cried. And again those tears threatened to fall.

**TDC**

About him slithered one and on his finger rested another. So indestructible, and yet so, vulnerable. Perhaps there was wisdom in consolidation. And perhaps he only needed one anyway.

**TDC**

Albus Dumbledore, Gandalf of the wizarding world, as he liked to think of himself, floated silently and rather invisibly over the grounds towards the lake. He was unsure if Daela would be able to sense him like this, but at the moment she seemed rather tired. So he kept his distance and observed.

Rather than running to the bed he had offered her, Daela had barely made it to the lakeshore and was meditating there. How odd. Was there some ritual she was trying or did they all sleep like that. And if so, why did having her hands dipped in the water help?

The girl posed many problems and few solutions. She was independent and powerful, the ambassador of an unknown people who though they stood for balance were unfamiliar with the true workings of the wizarding world. They could help with the war certainly, but they could also cause difficulties. If she hadn't been so persistent with Fudge, Albus knew he could have eased the man in to the truth. It might have taken a year or two, but it would have happened eventually.

Albus did not appreciate meddling in his plans.

And poor Severus would have to be questioned and likely watched by the ministry. At least he would be able to continue teaching. The children did love him so.

And her knowledge of the horcruxes was concerning. If she knew so much she might think she was able to destroy them, and that could not happen. His plans had to remain. Harry had to defeat Tom, the prophecy said so.

And so, contemplating the problems he faced as leader of his fellowship, Gandalf floated in circles around his domain, in a very commanding and wizardly style.

**TDC**

Hermione's arm in his, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower feeling strangely lighter than ever. Yes the evening had been awful, but, no one had ever held him like that before. Hermione had always been a hugger, but that was different. It had made him feel, loved, safe, cared for, as if he wasn't alone. And when they had started walking Hermione had slipped her arm in to his without saying anything; as if he was going to.

She had spoken to him, but the words whispered so close to his ear had meant something more than words spoken aloud for others to hear. Aside from the shivers he had felt and the tingle of desire, they had rung true, and heartfelt. That he realized, was the difference between his friendship with the woman on his arm, and Ron. He did not like to compare them, but there was a powerful difference now.

Hermione's voice speaking the password broke Harry out of his thoughts and he tensed. Hermione squeezed his arm to her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes reading his face.

At first Harry was going to respond with his typical, "I'm fine," but knew he didn't have to anymore.

"I'm, better. Just, don't go okay?"

Another squeeze and a smile. "Don't worry, I won't let the twins get you."

The portrait hole opened.

Silence.

Odd.

Hesitantly they passed in to the common room and froze when they came face to face with their head of house.

"Good evening you two. If you are wondering why there is no party currently keeping everyone awake it is because I sent them all to bed." Harry smiled and allowed himself to relax. "Yes, I thought you might appreciate that Mr. Potter. As you know, everyone tends to celebrate even when it is not appropriate. In light of Mr. Digory's passing," Professor McGonagall gulped and paused briefly. "In light of that, I thought it more appropriate that you be allowed to make your way to bed undisturbed. I thank you Ms. Granger for keeping him company until now, this is a time to keep our friends about us. I bid you good night."

And with that, she left before Harry could utter so much as a thank you.

"Wow."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Did you want to go to bed or would talking a bit help?"

Looking at her it was hard to say no, but.

"Thank you Hermione, tonight I think I'll sleep, but before we leave for the summer okay? It means a lot that you're here. I have to sleep now though, I'm exhausted."

"Of course. Okay, well, sweet dreams."

She embraced him again and held on for several too short seconds before releasing him. Reluctantly Harry walked to the stairs and climbed to his room. He didn't really notice everyone talking to him, but went straight to his bed and collapsed on to it.

His dreams that night were filled with strange and beautiful women wielding incredible powers and Tom blasting his way through cities with fire that flew from his hands.

Only once that night did he wake from his scar with a split second vision of fire ripping through rock, an overpowering rage making him clench his fists.

It faded and still breathing hard, Harry closed his eyes again, thankful that he could even sleep after one of those.

**TDC**

Something was different between them now. Hermione was not sure if she had simply done something right, or if Harry was finally ready to accept her as a closer friend and maybe more. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let him go. If she had to train with Daela until she could stand toe to toe with the druid just to prove herself so she might remain at his side even when he wanted her to be safe, then she was prepared to do it.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations, Part 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4:

Preparations,

Part 2

No one is prepared to take the world upon their shoulders. Those who claim calm when the fate of billions is in their hands are either filled with hubris and therefore undeserving of such responsibility, or lying. Falsehoods make this no better of course. Give me a lord with anxiety any day.

**TDC**

Sunday, June 25, 1995

Peace evaporated.

The cleansing fire of the sun blazed through Daela's veins, tearing her away from her forced calm. The cool protectiveness of the moon was ripped away and her body which had steadily been coping with more and more pain from harry's healing, relaxed as that too left her.

Daela withdrew her hands from the rippling waters of the black lake and blinked her eyes open.

Then shut them.

Idiot, you shouldn't have been facing east and looked in to the sun first thing in the morning. Damn that hurt.

Rising to her feet Daela turned and made her way down the lawn to the gates of Hogwarts. Yes she could transport herself through the wards, but it would take nearly half of the energy she could channel on a typical day. Not worth it. And right now the last thing she needed was a pounding head.

Stone cracked, flinging dust from the immobile bodies of the winged boars that guarded the gates to Hogwarts.

They bowed to her.

She was pretty sure they weren't supposed to do that.

The headmaster was going to hate her.

Not as much as the goblins did.

She sighed and took the last few steps through the gates and on to the path beyond. Exiting the wards felt like she was leaving behind all the wisdom in the world, all the protection, all the energy. She doubted if anyone knew the true power of those wards anymore. Ah well, only so much could be taught.

Taking hold of air, spirit and mind, Daela yanked and pulled herself through the fabric of the world to the city of London.

**TDC**

Cheeks the squirrel, who happened to be sitting in the nearby tree, lowered the nutshell he had been about to throw at her for disturbing his munching. Why were those humans always disappearing when they came near his tree? Was he really that powerful?

**TDC**

London hurt apparently. Yes it was loud, but apparently someone had also neglected to inform her that Diagon Alley was protected by wards that inhibited transportation. And now Daela had a headache.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to master the pain. Around her, people chattered loudly, children scampering and squealing, and a few observant individuals muttered about her sudden appearance where she shouldn't have been able to. Welcome to society young one.

Daela sighed and opened her eyes. Before her gleamed the edifice of marble and protective magics; the intensity of which was making her skin tingle. Or was that just her trepidation. This was to be her second diplomatic meeting in as many days. Judging by how terribly the first had gone, she was hardly confident of the outcome of meeting with the goblins who had legitimate reasons to dislike her.

Resigned to the pounding in her temples, Daela calmly mounted the steps, rising ever towards the grim guardians that awaited her. Yet, they did not even react when she drew level with them. Nor did they twitch when she strode through the two sets of doors.

Still no reaction as she entered the hall filled with impatiently waiting patrons.

Still no reaction as she continued down the center of the hall.

Ping.

Instantly, at the sound of the small bell, a runic circle burst to life about her, dead center between the entrance and the doors ahead that led to who knew where. From those sparking runes arose a humming wall of magic that encircled her within a tube of amber energy. Every goblin in the room leapt to their feet, drawing whatever weapons they had on their person and a booming voice deafened all in the hall.

"Gringots is closed. Make your way to the exit."

It brooked no argument. This of course made everyone stare at her as they left the building. Interesting play on the goblins' part.

Now, not only surrounded by a magic she had no interest in testing, but encircled by a hoard of angry goblins pointing weapons at her, Daela wondered if perhaps this was not a proper diplomatic meeting for a sixteen year old.

**TDC**

While Daela was hoping that the goblins were simply overreacting to her presence and not actually as angry as they seemed, Harry was being clobbered with a pillow as Ron bellowed something about breakfast and demanding information. Knowing Ron's appetite for food, details, and more food, Harry was likely as terrified by the prospects of the morning as the young druid, though neither was aware of the other's distress.

"Gerofme." Harry growled and batted away the pillow, accidentally sending it across the room in to Neville's face.

Oops.

Grumbling, Harry rolled out of bed and hurried to the washroom to wake himself up with a splash or two of cold water and a tremendously contrasting shower of steamy water because opposites.

At some point during that shower Harry became aware.

He became aware of what exactly had happened yesterday, and of something very important.

Something different and almost unreal for its insanity.

Someone, Daela, had saved him.

No, she hadn't just saved him, she had taken fire for him, protected him, and contested Voldemort so he didn't have to.

For once in his life, he hadn't had to fend for himself.

This realization filled him with a mix of relief, gratitude and frustrated confusion.

He hadn't really thanked her; for the healing yes, but not everything else she had done.

She had stood up for him and basically slapped Voldemort in the face.

And why the hell hadn't someone done that for him before?

In his first year, he had had to fight off Quirrelmort on his own, leaving him with a dead professor, which he was not going to think about right now.

Second year he had killed a bloody basilisk and destroyed a cursed diary made by a seriously over dramatic teenager with a twisted sense of nostalgia.

Last year he had been basically forced to conjure a corporeal patronus, the likes of which he probably shouldn't have been able to produce for several years yet.

And now someone had actually pulled him out of the front lines. Intentionally.

And she was cute.

And so was Hermione.

**TDC**

"Um Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Were you banging your head against the wall in there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, why?"

"Hormones."

"Ok."

Pause.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I get that everyone's different and all… But er, could you be a little quieter about it next time you have to uh… You know…"

Ron trailed off blushing.

Harry stopped.

He was pretty sure every blood cell in his body was now in his face, and they were all on fire.

"Uh, Ron, that's not, er…"

Frantically Ron waved off his reply and was all of a sudden ready to go.

"Yeah, uh, I don't need to know. See you downstairs eh?"

And he disappeared.

And Harry felt vastly misunderstood.

And embarrassed for no reason.

Apparently, bashing your head against the shower wall in order to keep yourself from doing unmentionable things while thinking about two pretty girls, still resulted in embarrassment and shame.

Bugger.

Oh Merlin.

Maybe it was better to just not think ever.

**TDC**

Both Ron and now Harry had come down to the common room looking embarrassed and refusing to look at one another.

Boys.

Putting off questions from those around them, the three left through the portrait hole and started down to breakfast. Hermione walked closer to Harry's side than usual. She did not take his arm as she had last night, but stayed close enough that they occasionally brushed arms. The touch barrier had been broken last night and she had no interest in letting him clam up again. She could at least manage it until they left for the summer right?

They didn't talk. There wasn't much to say. They had to tell Ron about last night's events, but they would do that after breakfast, or during if they could get some space for once at the table. No words were spoken save the occasional password to a shortcut. It was comforting. They had been friends long enough that they didn't need to speak constantly to affirm their closeness. And as odd as their trio was, Hermione was glad for it.

Upon reaching the great hall however, they found a very somber environment. And then it hit her.

A student had died.

Cedric had died. Last night.

They found seats at the table and Hermione was happy to find herself squeezed between Harry and the person to her right. The hall was quiet and full, the last few stragglers hurrying to find seats as the headmaster stood before them, robes of ebony making him look more ancient than any shade of purple ever had.

"Before we eat," began Dumbledore, "there are some matters that need to be discussed. First, let us congratulate our champion Harry Potter on his completion of the tournament."

Quiet applause.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stroked a hand down his beard. "We are, a school. Children come here to learn and leave as adults. The safety of this castle, is great, but it is not impenetrable. Last night, during the final task, Cedric Digory, was murdered." Murmurs began but he kept on talking. "The ministry would rather I not give you details as to whom struck our brave Mr. Digory down. However, I believe that as headmaster I am granted some leeway with imparting important news. Mr. Digory was killed last night by none other than Voldemort." More murmurs and gasps. Speaking louder to be heard over them he continued. "He was killed by Voldemort in a plot to get his power back, to return to the world at large and continue his reign of terror. Cedric was brave, and he fell with his wand in his hand, a true champion. But you should know that he did not suffer. The fear of others' pain is often greater than the fear of death itself. No, his loss is, immense, but at least we know that Cedric did not suffer in his passing."

Dumbledore paused and wiped away a tear. Hermione had been dabbing at her eyes nearly the entire time.

Poor Cedric.

Harry was standing. She twisted to look up at him. His eyes were dry and somber, but they were looking right back at her. He didn't have to say it, she knew.

She got to her feet and took his proffered arm. People were starting to notice them. The headmaster had and was smiling sadly at them. He led her forward, squeezing her arm tightly to his side. She wasn't going to say how momentous this was for him. She wasn't going to say how impossible it was. He was going to speak in front of everyone, and he had, for once, reached out to take help from someone he trusted. Support.

Harry was looking for support.

She didn't know whether to cry or cheer.

Thankfully the environment and circumstances was making the decision for her, hence the reason why her sleeve was damp with tears as she tried to clean them away.

Whispers.

All around them. Everyone was watching. She wasn't used to this. So she squeezed his arm right back. And holding tightly to one another, they reached the headmaster's podium. He stepped aside and gestured for Harry to take his place. The next moment they were standing at the podium, their arms still linked as Harry grasped the wood tightly in his hands. But she could still feel him trembling.

**TDC**

Don't panic. Just because those runes make it so you can not transport out of here, does not mean they are going to kill you.

Right?

The young girl in her wished her mother was here to take control of the situation for her; but the druid in her knew this was her place, the diplomat. The first child of the high priest or priestess was raised as a diplomat, just in case it came time for the druids to leave their home. This child would travel the world to become familiar with customs and languages.

As it was, that traveling began at the age of seventeen, when a person's magical potential was reached.

Needless to say, Daela had not yet had such an opportunity.

Please let this go better than the meeting with the minister.

The sea of grimacing warriors, that pretended to be bankers apparently, parted and a heavily armed goblin stepped forward. His arms were crossed and his black eyes watched her without blinking.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"my name is Daela Ermaine. I am the daughter of the high priestess of the druids." She thought it might be better just to answer his questions for now rather than potentially upsetting him.

As she spoke, the wall of amber light that surrounded her shifted to blue and pulsed with the cadence of her words. When she stopped speaking, it returned to amber.

Interesting. Trying to keep one eye on the goblin, Daela allowed the other to wander, trying to get a glimpse of the runes to see what they were doing exactly.

With a quick motion the goblin stepped up to the wall, glaring.

"Eyes on me druid."

The wandering eye rolled back up to him, but otherwise she remained motionless.

"Why are you here?"

"It is time for my people to return to the awareness of the world. I have come here to seek a meeting with your leader so as to begin a dialogue once more. Our two peoples were friends once before. We hope to remain so."

He spat on the floor.

"Friends do not abandon one another and hide like cowards." The goblin gestured at himself. "I am King Veldur you may speak with me. Friendship child is shared when two peoples work together. We were abandoned to the magicals and treated like scum. Do you know what they call us?"

Getting the feeling there was more of a history here than she was aware of, Daela shook her head. "I do not."

He sneered. "They call us magical creatures. Creatures, druid, creatures."

The blood drained from her face. Oh dear.

"Yes, it is terrible. Some of them are nice enough, but slowly more and more laws appear tightening the noose on, us animals."

Rage burned in his eyes and the crowd was growling restless and agitated. They maintained their positions but she could hear small movements and utterances.

The problem with hiding yourself away was that even when bad things started to happen, you didn't always learn about it. They had left the world as a whole for good reasons, but now it seemed that being let back in might be more difficult than her mother had initially thought.

Ah well, at least if she survived this would be considered decent training in the end.

She had to get out of here first without starting a war, which seemed completely likely at the present.

"That will be remedied. I will honestly say that we were unaware of how, inhumane matters have become, but I promise you that we will be ensuring that everyone is treated equally, as people, regardless of genetic make."

King Veldur considered her for a moment. "Brave words. But tell me child. Why did your people run to the shadows in the first place and leave us to this mess."

"We were on the verge of war with the wizarding world. As a people, we were labeled as having dark magic simply because we did not use a foci and because we use ritual magic rather frequently. The last thing we ever want is war. And yet, war is what is happening now regardless. The only difference is that now we have a chance to change the minds of the people and show them that our magic is not evil. Perhaps if they see how much we could counter this false lord they might consider shifting their views for the sake of their own survival." She spoke more slowly now, as this part was not prepared. "We are very displeased with how you have been treated and will do all we can to alter their views to better understand your people. I am certain that we do not know all that has happened, but I am willing to learn and share with my people. Have you interest in our offer?"

**TDC**

As much as his body was trembling, his voice did not falter. It started quietly and built to a firm call across the hall.

"The tournament has taken lives in the past, and that is why some of us had no interest in being a part of it. I can say that for myself I was not at all interested. But some git decided to sneak me in and make me participate anyway." Here he looked around the at everyone watching him, some with appropriate levels of chagrin for their earlier cruelty to him. "Cedric joined, knowing that he might not make it home after. But something was different this year and it wasn't fair to Cedric." Harry took a breath and turned his head to meet Hermione's eyes for a few precious seconds. She didn't want him to look away.

"Cedric was ahead of me in the maze. We'd seen each other a couple of times, but he was always kind to me. We got attacked by an akromantula, it almost got each of us. But we worked together and killed it." Hermione heard a sniffle from Hagrid behind them. "Cedric was still closer, he could have taken the cup on his own. Now that we know what happened, I'm sorry I decided we should take it together. Even though I told him to take it, he wouldn't. He said I should because I warned him about the akromantula. He, he took it with me, and we were taken to a graveyard. Before we could do anything, Voldemort killed him. I, I couldn't stop it. Neither could Cedric. You can't block it." Harry took a moment to compose himself and Hermione rested her head against his shoulder to show her support.

"I'm here Harry, take your time." She whispered. He nodded in response and steadied himself.

"Cedric was a true Hufflepuff. He was loyal and brave, and caring. He wouldn't leave me, and he wouldn't take a victory even though he should have. He didn't leave me, even though my leg was hurt. He was kind and good and the best of us champions. I wish I could have done something, but all I can do is tell you what a good person he was and hope that we remember to be like him. Regardless of what house we are in. That's, that's all I guess. Thank you."

The applause was thunderous and Harry didn't move at first. She looked up at him and saw the shock on his face. From the side, Cedric's parents came up to them. His father and mother held each other as they cried but each took their time to thank Harry for his words and for being there with their son. When he attempted to apologize they shushed him.

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. Please, as you said, just remember to be like him, and don't feel sorry for something you couldn't change." Cedric's mother said between tears.

When he turned back to her, his eyes were red and he was wringing his hands. Gently she embraced him whispering softly until he returned the hug. The headmaster seemed content to let the applause continue until Hermione led Harry back to the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you Harry for your words. I couldn't have said them any better. Let us for now, fill our bellies and fortify for the day. It is always difficult to start the day as this, but you have always proven to be a resilient lot. For now, tuck in."

**TDC**

"We will accept the offer, but know that trust is more difficult to share than cooperation. If that is all, you may go."

The runic circle sparked and sizzled before dimming and lowering the wall. She didn't move however.

"One other matter. I would like to reopen our vault and withdraw some of the gold within as I will have need of it."

The king showed his sharpened teeth. "It would be, our pleasure."

At least they still had the vault and hadn't melted down everything within it out of spite.

**TDC**

A short while later, Daela made her way up the cobbled alley toward the Leaky Cauldron in hopes of taking a room for the summer. She reached the unadorned archway and wasn't sure what to do about it so she just jabbed it with a finger and a spark of energy. Bricks shuffled out of the way as if her finger would melt them and formed a large opening for her to pass through. Inside, the toothless barman, Tom, it seemed, was happy to rent a room to her for so long.

He'd better be for the amount he was making.

The room he led her to looked over the alley, which was exactly what she wanted. Daela had two months to acquaint herself with the culture of the modern wizarding world, and then she would be cast in to the society within the school, if the headmaster sent her letter. She had plenty to do during that time as well. Her first task was to make this room hospitable. It was so, bland and not close to any trees, which was irritating. What to do, what to do….

**TDC**

The cellar of Malfoy Manor would do nicely. It had ample room for the ritual circle needed to complete the process, and any noise would be dampened by the thick stone of the walls. And, it was a cellar. What was more fitting for dark rituals than a cellar? Other than a cave, but he'd already used that one.

Voldemort twirled his wand and conjured a jar in his other hand.

"Wormtail."

"Y-yes my lord?"

"I will need this filled with your blood."

"All o-of it my l-lord?"

Ignoring the stupid question he shoved the container in to his servant's hands and walked away, not before noticing the gulp the rat took upon seeing the size of the jar.

Good servants were so hard to come by.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	6. Chapter 5: Preparations, Part 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5:

Preparations,

Part 3

Plans are made to be altered. If we allow ourselves to fall in to the trap of believing they will go our way simply for our desire, then we are fools. Even the best-laid plans can shatter if one person makes a decision we never expected.

**TDC**

Sunday, June 25, 1995

Squeezed tightly between his two best friends, Harry allowed himself to ignore the chatter and consume his meal in peace. Granted, he was not focusing as much as Ron was who had already nearly finished his first helping, but he didn't think he ever would. Hermione sat beside him, taking small bites of her meal even as she deflected questions for him. Harry hadn't even had to ask her. And then the thought occurred to him that he might be using her. She always helped him and Ron with their homework and well, everything else. Did he thank her often enough?

"Hermione?" He kept his voice down but spoke out of the side of his mouth so she would hear him.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, I know I don't say it enough." It felt woefully insufficient.

Hermione favored him with a smile. "You're welcome Harry."

It still didn't feel like enough. He'd have to try and think of something nice to do for her. At which point his brain locked up because he realized he had no idea what girls liked.

Ron nudged him from the other side. "Oo gudda edat?"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating.

**TDC**

The "Golden Trio" made their way across the grounds to the tree by the lake and the shade offered by its expanse. Ron sprawled with his back to the trunk leaving Harry and Hermione to claim the roots, which were much less comfortable in Harry's opinion.

"So, what happened last night then? Sorry I couldn't be there this time." Ron began.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah well, I don't think it would have mattered if anyone else had been there except maybe Dumbledore."

"He was really angry when you disappeared. At least I think that's when he got angry. He and the other judges were casting loads of spells to try and find you I think. I was heading down to see if they'd tell me what was going on."

"Yeah, Hermione, why didn't you tell me. I'd have come with you."

"Well, I didn't know what was happening did I? Anyway, we had to meet with the Minister, so I doubt you would have enjoyed it."

Ron nodded and stretched. "Oh yeah. How was that?"

"He's a git."

Hermione poked Harry in the ribs.

"Ow. You saw him Hermione. He wouldn't listen to Dumbledore or Daela."

"Yes well, he is the Minister still."

"Who's this Daela? Was she the bird who brought you back? I didn't get a good look at her."

"Yeah, she showed up just in time and distracted Voldemort until we could get away. It was brilliant."

Ron's mouth hung open. "She what?"

"We saw it in her memories too." added Hermione. "she barely held him off. He's really powerful."

"Yeah, but she held him off?"

Nodding, Harry said, "Oh, and apparently he can throw fire from his hands too."

"Wicked."

"That's not good Ronald. And you should've seen him, he did something where he cast loads of spells and they just hung in the air around him. And then he sent them after Daela. It looked like a swarm of bees really. I didn't know that was even possible."

"I've never heard of anything like that, and I'd think I'd have heard something with dad in the ministry. I wonder of Dumbledore can do it."

"Maybe," said Harry. He paused as Hermione tried to cross her legs and unbalanced on the bumpy surface of the root. His arm wrapped around her waist in support. He didn't remove it.

"You should've seen it though. Madam Bones told Dumbledore to call Snape up and he comes in with all his truth serum thinking it's for me. She was really angry."

"Bloody git. Good for her, maybe they'll have to sack him."

"Language Ronald."

The Ronald in question just rolled his eyes, then seemed to notice Harry's arm around Hermione. He cocked his head at them. "What's that about then?"

Damn.

About to withdraw his arm, Harry stopped when Hermione spoke up.

"He's holding me up Ronald seeing as you took the only comfortable spot."

Ron had the decency to look chagrinned. He held up his hands. "Alright, alright, sorry."

Inwardly Harry was rather glad she had said something. Which begged the question of why he was suddenly okay with being in so much contact with her? Yes she was pretty, but it hadn't started until the night before. It was almost like her holding him while he cried had broken the trend for him. Now he was suddenly realizing how much he had missed out on physical affection as a child.

Strangely he didn't feel sad about that. If anything he felt giddy that Hermione was happy to accept it and return it in kind. Did that mean she liked him?

Crap, too many questions.

Too many questions involving girls.

More accurately, one girl in particular.

The thought occurred to him that it was only two questions after all, so he shouldn't really start panicking yet. The other half of him seemed to have adopted the persona of Voldemort and was monologuing about his inevitable doom if he ever tried to understand girls.

For once he felt the desire to read a book, particularly about how to deal with this crap; then he realized that the person he'd have to ask if such a book existed was also the one whom he had his arm wrapped around.

Damn.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Daela offered to teach us all how to use some of the kinds of magic she uses. What do you think mate?"

The redhead was hesitant as he responded. "What kind of magic?" Then he held up a hand and added, "The short version."

Hermione's mouth was already opened and Harry had felt a large intake of breath. She closed it and narrowed her eyes at Ron.

Harry decided to answer instead. "Well, she uses the elements like fire and air, but can cast the patronus charm differently. Its all wandless but it seems really interesting."

Lips pursed, Ron seemed to think about it for a moment. "It sounds interesting, but you know me, I'm not so great at schoolwork. If you two are going to learn, why don't you start and you can let me know how it is and I'll see at that point. Deal?"

They nodded, but it felt strange to be intentionally going forward without Ron in this way. His friend had been the one to bring up the point which Harry thought was rather insightful of him. What else might be different about them as they grew up?

For a while they were content to sit in silence with one another. Gentle winds carried the sounds of their classmates scattered about the grounds and the gentle lapping of the lake against solid rocks lent a peaceful calm to the spot beneath the tree.

And Hermione was fidgeting.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted Hermione flicking a finger against her knee in a small movement so it could barely be seen. He watched for a moment, then smiled upon realizing that it was the same motion she used to flip pages in a book.

He gently shook her with the arm still draped about her waist.

"Hmmm?"

"Go on then Hermione."

"What?"

He pointed with his free hand. She looked down and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Just because we're all sitting quietly doesn't mean you can't read. Go on then." He urged.

Without taking her eyes off him, she reached in to her bag and pulled out what was probably the largest book ever written, flipped it open with a deft motion, and smoothed the pages like a mother would the sheets of a sickbed. Then she winked at him and turned away.

A movement which allowed her to slightly lean against his side while trapping his arm around her with her own.

Harry gulped.

That list of two questions suddenly got a lot longer.

Somewhere inside Harry's head, his Voldemort alter-ego was cackling insanely.

Maybe she was literally driving him mad.

**TDC**

If she had to drive him mad to get her point across, then so be it.

At least, she'd rather not cause him to crack up, but Harry could be rather thick sometimes so it might take just that to get him to realize what was going on.

That had been extremely sweet of him to recognize the tick she didn't even know she had. He was obviously paying attention. In his own way he was just being Harry, but to her 15-year-old brain, he might as well have given her a dozen roses. Had he finally realized she was a girl?

"Ron?"

"Huh? Yeah Harry?"

"If you can summon your chess set, I'll let you win a game."

Ron laughed. "Hah, as if. Hmm, let's see."

Well at least Harry knew how to encourage him.

Only three failed attempts later, Ron's chess set collided with him, bursting open and spilling 32 furious chess pieces across the ground. As it happened, those angry pieces decided that while Ron had caused the faulty landing, they might as well take their outrage out on one another.

Thus a chaotic pitched battle ensued beneath the swaying branches, accompanied by the laughter of the three friends.

Ultimately, the black pieces seemed to have the advantage and were currently chasing the fleeing white pieces in to the lake. Before the defeat could be finalized, Hermione pulled out her wand and, ignoring the vulgarities bellowed at her by 32 tiny mouths, directed the pieces through the air to land on the board.

Silence save for their dying laughter.

Sixty-four beady little eyes watched her somehow conveying disdain.

"What?" She demanded of them.

And suddenly those pieces saw fit to forget about her and properly arrange themselves.

Nasty little…

**TDC**

Monday, July 3, 1995

The pleasant camaraderie they three shared that day bolstered them. They clung to it, each one differently, but with the same determination. Even the exams could not stand up to them that year, though Hermione was frantic as usual. Granted, she was calmer, that is to say she did not require the boys to study past 11:00 P.M. when she would normally have been more than happy to keep them until the early morning hours each night. And thusly, together, they survived the final week and made it to the train where strangely, Malfoy and his cronies did not disturb them. Harry was glad for this, but it felt odd, as if the end-of-year ritual had not been completed. Well, he wasn't about to complain.

Their parting at the platform would have been normal, save for the extended hug and a blushing kiss on the cheek from Hermione. For his part, Harry's cheeks felt like someone had injected them with boiling water. So when she went to pull away, he reached out and took her hand.

"I'll write, okay? And maybe Daela will work something out." He spoke quietly amidst the tumult, but she heard him.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand before moving off toward her parents. Harry located his bulbous relatives and, surrounded by uncle Vernon's anger, he made his way to the car. Hedwig, knowing her plight hooted with frustration, likely believing she was being diplomatic about her desire to escape, which only irritated uncle Vernon even more. Honestly, no human should be able to turn that many different colors without having a stroke. Not that he wished it on his uncle, but that much anger couldn't be healthy.

Then again, he did seem to know several people who didn't seem to have the ability to understand the meaning of calm.

Needless to say there was a "talking to" upon his return to Number Four. This was followed quickly by a few threats and rants which Harry ignored. It was always the same, why bother paying attention anymore? Contrary to his lack of attention, his uncle's rage filled Harry's dreams, interspersed with Voldemort torturing him in the graveyard. Apparently he had missed something important.

"Freak!"

His bedroom door burst open and Harry jolted awake, covered in sweat, panting, heart pounding. His throat was sore, he must have been screaming.

Uncle Vernon lurched across the room and his meaty fist knocked Harry to the wall. Harry tried to grab for his wand beneath his pillow but he was disoriented.

The loud snap of wood brought him to full awareness. In the dim moonlight he was the two ends of his wand sticking up from his uncle's fist in a poor imitation of "grasping for straws." His heart fluttered.

"I told you boy! I have a meeting tomorrow, a big, important meeting! I won't have you waking me up in the middle of the night screaming about your bloody boyfriend! Now shut up and leave us in peace."

The two useless pieces of holly bounced off Harry's chest and clattered to the floor. Broken. Empty. His only protection from Voldemort. His only access to magic. His wand.

The door slammed, and the fourteen year old boy, expected to defeat the dark lord, feinted.

The next two days were spent filled with misery and a complete lack of desire to bother eating.

**TDC**

Thursday, July 6, 1995

As Hermione was the only of the two to respond to her letter, Daela went to visit her first. Having had the time to observe modern styles, she dressed herself more appropriately in a white dress speckled with flowers. Wearing all one color was not apparently approved of on a consistent basis. Strange how such things mattered so much to people. Standing in the middle of her plant-filled room, Daela fixed the address given to her in her mind, then pulled.

Unfortunately she materialized in the driveway just as the postman was putting letters in the postbox. Daela turned at his startled cry and saw him sucking on the side of his hand which he had apparently snapped shut in the door of the box. He looked at her, his eyes wide, then slowly raised his hands to rub at them. Daela bent the light around herself to become mostly invisible and when he looked again, his eyes passed right by her. Confused, the poor man finished his job and walked back to his truck, glancing over his shoulder every few steps, the poor thing.

Once he drove away, Daela allowed herself to become visible once again and made her way to the front steps of the well-appointed home. Apparently dentists were well liked since they seemed to make plenty of money. She rang the bell and only had to wait for a moment before the door was yanked open by an eager Hermione. What she didn't expect though was the enveloping hug she found herself in less than a second later.

"Oh I'm so glad you could come. I'm really excited to learn from you, and I'm worried about Harry since he hasn't responded to my letters and the headmaster came by and told me not to write Harry, but I don't think that's wise, so even though I don't want to go against him I think Harry is more important and we should see if we can help him, and oh I hope you can do something because…"

"Um, Pumpkin?"

The girl in her arms sprang away in an instant, removing the mass of brown curls that had been blocking Daela's view to reveal the two people behind Hermione.

"It's usually considered polite to start with "hello", Pumpkin, but it seems that we've come too late to inform you of that eh?"

Daela smiled and Hermione blushed at her father's words. The man gestured for Daela to enter and she stepped in to a broad foyer that opened to a comfortable looking living room.

"My name is Simon and this is my wife Ruth. It is nice to meet you. Daela I presume?"

She smiled at the kindly couple and dipped her head lightly. "It is nice to meet you as well, and yes I am Daela. Your daughter is very, kind."

Hermione blushed again and rolled her eyes. "Alright, is everyone all set making fun of me? I was excited and I'm worried about Harry." She cut herself off as Ruth placed a hand on her hip and smiled predatorily at her daughter.

"Ah yes, why don't we talk a little more about this, Harry." Her eyes turned to Daela. "Have you met this young man yet Daela? He seems to be very, well, let's say, prominent, in our daughter's life up until now."

"Erm."

"Mum, now's not the time."

"Oh alright then, I suppose we can talk about it when we meet him." Ruth said, coloring her sarcasm with a rather impressive pout.

Shuddering, Hermione turned to a rather confusedly entertained Daela. "Um, maybe we should just go, you know, I'm sure Harry is waiting for us."

Simon extended a hand. "Alright, we'll stop, but just, hold on a moment. Daela, Hermione says you're only sixteen and yet you can practice magic legally?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. Amongst my people, we come of age at seventeen also, but due to my training as a diplomat, I was granted adult liberties at sixteen."

"I see. So then, you are able to, apparate then?"

"We do not call it that, but yes, essentially."

"Interesting. Well, Ruth and I would be fascinated to learn more about your people, but we can always set up a time to all have dinner. What do you think darling?"

"I think that would be lovely. But we will let you go. You two be careful and please be back before nightfall alright?"

"Yes mum."

Hermione reached out and took Daela's hand.

"It was nice to meet you both, I look forward to enjoying a meal with you." She said in parting.

Daela recalled the address Hermione had given her and, remembering her recent error, ensured they were hidden from normal eyes before they transported to Harry's home.

**TDC**

Unfortunately they materialized on the sidewalk in front of an old man walking his dog. The canine in question proceeded to lose its mind, likely determining that he shouldn't be able to smell something and not see it. Consequently his owner became confused and frustrated with his pet who seemed to be furious with empty space. Rolling her eyes at her apparent inability to pick proper times and locations, Daela led Hermione forward to Number Four, leaving the old man to wrestle his yapping dog out of range of the apparently infuriating air pocket.

They had to wait on the doorstep until they had left so Daela could make them visible again. When the door opened, they came face to face with a very large boy about their age who couldn't seem to help but goggle at them.

And blush.

And shuffle his legs closer together.

"Erm, we're here to see Harry. Could you tell him we're here please?" asked Hermione.

Daela had never been dressed down by boys so much before she entered the modern world, and she found that for the most part, she did not appreciate it. At all. Especially by this one who seemed more interested in satisfying cravings than ensuring his life span passed 40.

Hermione cleared her throat and the boy shook himself. "Uh, the fre-he's not been out of his room. But you aren't from," he gulped, "his lot, are you?"

Daela frowned but Hermione continued.

"I don't know what you mean, but no, we're just two normal girls who want to see your cousin. You are Dudley aren't you?"

Dudley adopted an expression that bespoke of his highly doubting that two normal girls would ever want to see Harry for anything ever, but he clumsily shook Hermione's proffered hand.

"Um, okay then, I guess you can come in." He stepped back far enough to allow their passing and turned his head to call in to the house. "Dad, he's got people who want to see him."

From deeper in the house and moving closer Daela heard, "They're not freaks are they son?"

Then around the corner came another large person who couldn't possibly be feeling well considering the amount of body fat weighing him down on a constant basis. And with him Daela sense the hatred, the anger, the satisfaction, and she became worried.

**TDC**

He lay on his bed, wand halves clutched in his hands, and allowed the quiet thrum of hunger to persist. It had long since passed from being an insistent scratching within him and was now merely a presence of need. One he had no interest in fulfilling. Why would he bother.

He heard talking from downstairs but it barely registered through the haze of despair and bleariness that infused his body and mind. There was hardly any energy in his body from lack of food, and why should there be? It's not as if he could save everyone now.

Once again his door burst open and his left eye rolled lazily to the side to look at it.

That eye nearly burst with the inability to process what it was seeing.

Somehow he found the energy to allow his head to roll to the side to better view the inconsistency in his sorrow.

Two beautiful figures were standing framed in his doorway, Hermione and Daela, and they both looked furious. Daela's deep blue eyes fixed on his and her eyes narrowed. In that moment, she began to glow. Not the same way she had in Dumbledore's office, but with an inner light.

No lightning came from her this time, just, light and warmth. She marched forward and her hand touched his arm. Her voice filled both his room and his weary mind.

"You will not suffer so."

And at her touch, that warmth suffused him, accompanied by, peace. It did not remove his emotions, but merely overpowered them and took the foreground for the present. His body relaxed and for the first time in nearly three days, he didn't feel alone. Her warm hands softly pried his from the tightly held pieces of his wand and she eyed them.

"I, I can't do it Daela. He broke my wand, how am I going to…"

Hermione was there beside Daela, a finger laying itself across his dry lips. There were tears in her eyes, but her voice was firm.

"You, Harry Potter, are not alone, and should never have to feel like this again. We will help you, won't we Daela?"

The young druid nodded then handed the useless wood to Hermione while offering Harry a hand up. He took it, and had to allow her to provide most of the effort as he had no energy left. So he leaned on her as she led the way downstairs while Hermione scurried about his room packing his few possessions. Harry wasn't sure what he expected to find downstairs, but an irate uncle Vernon didn't exactly surprise him.

Daela halted the man's rant about children barging in to his house by simply lifting him in to the air with magic. Uncle Vernon stopped, his eyes bulging. With a slow gesture, Daela sent him floating to the side of the hall and out of their path. They waited for Hermione to finish, Harry too tired to find the situation entertaining.

Without incident, without another word spoken in rage, they walked out the front door as Daela gently lowered his uncle to the floor.

And just like that, it was over.

He had to be dreaming, right? Out of all the other opportunities his uncle could have broken his wand, why hadn't he done it until now? This couldn't be happening.

**TDC**

Monday, July 3, 1995

The Dark Lord Voldemort was putting the finishing touches on his ritual chamber in the cellar of the Malfoy home. A week ago he had used Wormtail's blood to place blood wards on the room, binding the wretched man to the vicinity and also ensuring his loyalty. As Voldemort was his master, he had control over the wards, and the man, if he could be considered one.

Only a few runes left to be carved in to the stone and his domain would be perfect but…

Voldemort's wand screamed. It did not actually scream, but it felt as if it was certainly trying its best to. Shocked by this oddity he nearly dropped it when the wood burned with an intense heat. As soon as it had begun, it stopped.

What in the name of himself had just happened?

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	7. Chapter 6: Correspondence

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6:

Correspondence

to Change the World

The written word does not lie. It expresses what is within us, and so can not be false. If we alter what is true, and formulate a falsehood, then it is we who are false, not the words in ink. Power resides within the words of those who know how to wield them.

**TDC**

He was ready. The ritual chamber was complete, and both horcruxes were ready for the spell.

**TDC**

Madam Bones:

While I wish I could say I had composed this letter entirely on my own, I have little skill in such matters. Therefore, I, Harry Potter, am aided by Hermione Granger and Daela Ermaine, both of whom you met in Headmaster Dumbledore's office after the final task.

First and foremost, I will address my concerns on the matter of Sirius Black. This may come as a surprise to you seeing as more likely than not, you consider him an escaped convict. In the culmination of events I am still whirling from, I, and several others, witnessed Mr. Black giving testimony on his innocence. At this time, he neither attempted to harm me, nor did he provide evidence as to the claim of his insanity. We also encountered a man long thought to be dead, Peter Pettigrew. Needless to say, these facts alone bring many questions to mind, all concerning. Mr. Black is, as I have been informed, my godfather. I would be deeply appreciative if you would consider my request to look in to this once again. My companions and I would be happy to provide memories if those would help your investigation.

We are also aware that having these memories means that we also participated in illegal activity of aiding a convicted man. As such, we are willing to face what charges you feel are necessary as acknowledging such actions of ours would mean bringing in to light all else that occurred. Please consider this and I will be happy to provide any assistance I may.

The second concern I would like to address is more difficult for me to express. I have lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, since the night my parents died. In short, we have never gotten along. The other day, July 3, my uncle snapped my wand while he was upset with me. In his defense, I was reaching for it, yet as I am being reminded, that was because I had been punched awake. As such, I left their home on July 6 and am staying in a safe place for now. The three of them are non-magical, and rather averse to it. I do not wish to press charges necessarily, though I have no desire to return to that place. Headmaster Dumbledore has insisted each year that I do so, yet as I can prove to you if you wish to see it, my treatment there has never been above, tolerant. I do not know what laws involve the snapping of a wand by a non-magical guardian, so any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated.

Again, thank you for your support in our meeting the other evening.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Daela Ermaine

**TDC**

It took hours of chanting. Hours of delicate wand movement and mental focus. But it worked. As Voldemort watched, two swirling clouds of dark energy rose out of the Death Ring, and Nagini, waiting. At a sharp summoning gesture, both soul magnets lurched towards him and bonded with him once again. Both were safe, Nagini hadn't had to die. And now…

**TDC**

Mr. Harry Potter:

In regards to your letter:

While witnessing the memory provided by Ms. Ermaine, I observed Peter Pettigrew, previously presumed to be dead, in a very much living state. As such, this observation alone demands an entire re-investigation in to the matters of Sirius Black. Therefore, I shall proceed as if there was no prior interaction between Mr. Black and yourself, or any friends of yours, as no other evidence is required to prove the points such memories would allow. Therefore the first half of your letter is unnecessary, and any self-incriminating statements therein are hereby unmade. Rest assured, the investigation in to your godfather and his interactions with Peter Pettigrew shall be intensive and accurate. I presume he shall be contacting you as soon as he may.

As to the other matter you presented, I am deeply sorry for the damage done to both your person, and your property. A broken wand is nothing to be taken lightly. If you will allow, I would prefer to meet with you in person and possibly your relatives, to discuss the reasons for this action, and how to move forward. As you do not wish to press charges, my options are limited, but for now I can assure you that you are permitted to stay with whomever provides you a safe haven. I will be in contact to schedule a meeting to discuss these difficulties.

Thank you for your letter and please always feel free to contact me. Never feel alone, there are many of us who are here to support those who deserve it.

Best Regards,

Amelia Bones

Director:

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**TDC**

The Dark Lord Voldemort stood on the coast, waves lapping at his sacred boots. Fire was his, and now…

He extended his right hand outward, and a mound of sand coalesced beside him at his beckoning. He directed the earth out over the water and it swirled, tight and dense.

Fire leapt from his other hand, roaring over his cloud of dust, evaporating the water beneath.

Then the fire stopped, leaving a liquid sphere of molten glass behind, hovering above the waves.

Fire was his.

Earth was his.

And now…

**TDC**

Pup:

I'm free…

I love you but don't think I can really write a letter right now. It would help if I could see the paper.

Sirius

**TDC**

Rituals as a practice were difficult. Time was valuable and a the more powerful the spell to be cast, the longer it took to prepare. There was one way around that however. While this method did not circumvent all difficulties included in the process, it certainly aided with them.

The destruction of the diary had granted Voldemort full access to the might of flames. The ring had empowered him with the element of earth. Nagini, spirit. Oh the things he could accomplish with that element.

Ritual magic was going to be beyond simple at this point, and it was just a matter of time before he could recover the rest of his anchors.

They did not know Voldemort. Oh they thought they understood him, but now he was, well, he would be a god amongst men. If he had the time to perform the necessary rituals, he could very likely make himself just that.

A God.

The Dark God Voldemort.

They mocked his name saying that flight from death was a sign of weakness. Nay, if death can not catch you, what is there to fear?

**TDC**

Sirius:

I am so glad you are free. I had hoped, but you know how these things work. I can't wait to see you.

I have to share something with you though. The short version is that the druids sent an ambassador to the wizarding world. I was walking through London with her today when we were attacked by death eaters and dementors. I think there were two men and four dementors.

You should have seen her, Daela was brilliant. The dementors couldn't touch us because she was glowing silver like a patronus as she protected us from the spells. She did get hit by one or two but I think she's alright. Would you believe it, she encased the men in stone so they couldn't do anything, then sent patronus light at the dementors in a wave since they wouldn't leave. Well, they did then. We got away as quick as we could.

I'm not sure how they found us, but I think we are safe here. I just wanted to let you know in case this was because of your exoneration.

Love Harry

**TDC**

Ronald Weasley:

I hope you have had a nice start to your summer. I merely wanted to check in to see how you are doing since our conversation at the end of term. I know it can be difficult keeping information and communication from a friend, but I know that your care for Harry will help you protect him in the end. He has been through so much, but without you he would have found it much more difficult to persist. If you find it difficult to continue with this, please feel free to reach out to me.

You are a good friend to Harry Mr. Weasley.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

**TDC**

Ms. Granger:

I apologize for being unable to approach you before the end of term, however there is a matter of import that I must impress upon you. Mr. Weasley and I have determined that due to the changing times, and Mr. Potter's tendency to make rash decisions, that it is best if we do not communicate with him this summer unless absolutely necessary. Information is being shared that may cause him to act without thought and for his own protection, we must ensure his safety.

I hope you understand the importance of this decision, as difficult as it was to make.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

**TDC**

Professor Dumbledore:

Contrary to what you may think, I do not always agree with those of authority and in this case I am rather offended that you would attempt to manipulate me so. Harry acts as he is expected to, considering the situations he has been put in. For instance, he is currently in a safe place, as his relatives have driven him out of the house after breaking his wand. He would like me to tell you that you have no business telling his friends not to talk to him.

I look forward to seeing you at school, where your jurisdiction matters, professor.

Hermione Granger

**TDC**

The lemon drop slipped out of his wizardly gaping mouth and landed with a splat on the letter before him.

"What?"

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	8. Chapter 7: Integrity

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7:

Integrity

Value those who value others. Value those who cast their own desires aside when it matters for the success and truth of another. Value those who value value.

**TDC**

Sunday, July 23, 1995

Amelia was frustrated.

After all the chaos at the beginning of the summer with Harry's wand being snapped and Sirius's exoneration, she had hoped things would calm down. This was not even including the return of Tom Riddle, or the death of Cedric. No, she wasn't even calculating that in to her headache.

The current issue was twofold. No, threefold. Fourfold?

She was currently sitting in a chair in the middle of a dingy and forgotten Black Manor, at a table with a load of vigilantes who had kidnapped Harry Potter just hours before, a piece of parchment was being held before her nose by none other than Albus Dumbledore, that parchment currently had a gooey blob of lemon stuck to it, and now there was a glowing projection of their druid ambassador standing in the doorway glaring at a cackling and rehabilitated Mad-Eye Moody.

Mildly rehabilitated.

Where was her brandy?

"Alright." Everyone stopped talking. "We are going to handle this one problem at a time, or else I'm taking all of you in to custody at once simply to keep myself from casting guilt at the first person who irritates me, the most. Is that clear?"

Nods all around.

"Good. Albus, will you get that disgusting mess of your dessert out of my face?" He withdrew sheepishly. "Clean it first and maybe I'll look at it." She didn't even know where to start. Perhaps first with the glowing druid.

"Ms. Ermaine?"

The figure turned to her and primly folded her hands before her. "Yes ma'am?"

"May I ask first why you are glaring at one of my former aurors and second how you managed to get an astral projection through one of the strongest spells known to us?"

She smiled. "I have not actually broken any laws of magic, I promise you. I have no idea where you are, and couldn't locate you through this in the first place. I am only able to project near a person of focus." Here she turned back to the grizzled man who leered at her. "He, is a problem because he and a few others assaulted us, stunning me and taking Harry and Hermione to wherever it is you are. They did not ask nicely."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and the man had the decency to compose himself.

"The girlie's quick, but it's all in the instinct. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

She kept glaring.

Moody's expression fell. "Look Amelia, we were just takin' 'em back here so they'd be safe fer once."

"And who's brilliant idea was it? And I presume from Daela's report that you did not explain what you were doing in the first place."

His eye twitched.

The normal one.

Amelia had learned many years ago not to even pretend to pay attention to the other one.

"Well, that would be Dumbledore. He said that without a wand the boy couldn't defend himself, so we needed to take him here fer safety."

"And why did you see fit to attack an ambassador, whom I will remind you is sixteen years old?"

"Erm, well, I thought she might need a little practice and, what could be better to demonstrate the need for safety than a safe attack?"

She glared at him, and the only part of her that moved was her finger which rose to point at him, then at the shimmering Daela.

Moody's fists clenched on the table, but he turned his head to her and spat, "I'm sorry we had to show you you aren't unbeatable girlie, we should've coddled you and told you we were testin' yeh."

He was being a bastard, even for him, and Amelia couldn't have issues with their new allies, if they could be considered that. She still didn't know exactly what would come of their relationship.

Daela merely glanced to the man then back to Amelia.

"Enough Alastor. I don't know what you think has changed about the world in the past year, but we still treat our diplomats, and those of others, with the utmost respect. Since you seem unable to apologize correctly, I shall do it for you. Now, use the floo and wait for me in my office."

He twitched but didn't move. His eyes flicked to Dumbledore.

"Now Alastor. Dumbledore has no authority over this, and ignoring a direct order is not going to benefit you in any way."

"I respect yeh Amelia, but I don't work fer yeh now."

That was it.

Her chair hit the floor as she leapt to her feet. Her wand soon followed, pointing right between the man's multicolored eyes.

"Alastor Moody, you may either leave through that floo in to my office, or I am placing you under arrest for assault on both two minors, one unarmed, and an official ambassador. Now get what remains of your arse out of that chair and move it before I have to show you why in the hell I'm the head of the department and not you."

He moved, she wasn't sure if she had expected him to, but he did, and thank Merlin she was glad for it.

Emerald fire roared, then only silence remained. Silence, and a growing feeling of concern and self-disgust. As long as she had known him, Amelia would not have thought Alastor would do this or act like that to her. Perhaps the time in that trunk had affected him more than everyone thought. And why wouldn't it have, not only had he been attacked, which was his worst fear, but locked away and tortured for an extended period.

Amelia shivered as she sat back down in the chair which someone had kindly righted for her. If it had been her, she wouldn't be very functional now herself.

"Daela?"

"Yes ma'am?"

The projection moved closer to her and Amelia looked at her properly for the first time. Daela's left eye was swollen shut and dark with a bruise. Her Red curls hung limply around her face as if damp with sweat. It was the first time she really saw just how young the girl was.

Daela carried herself with such poise that it was easy to forget she was sixteen. Sixteen, and an ambassador sent to assist them in the war against Tom Riddle. She looked tired, and sad, and hurt. Amelia had been about to open with an apology, but seeing how exhausted the girl was, she took a deep and calming breath instead.

"Child," she began more softly, "Are you hurt?"

Daela's expression smoothed out and her sturdy stance melted in to one of weariness.

"Thank you for asking ma'am. In all honesty, I am not alright as I have just been assaulted while escorting a defenseless and fellow minor. I was hit by several spells then stunned and left to wake, worrying as to what had just happened, thinking Harry and Hermione had been captured by the wrong people. Then I was insulted for being young and inexperienced. No I am not alright."

She took a steadying breath then finished. "I am not well, however I know when to be professional. The damage done to me will heal easily and I will recover swiftly from the exhaustion induced by the extended use of this spell. I thank you for speaking to him, I know it must have been hard."

Amelia shook her head. "Child, it does not matter how well you know someone; right and wrong can be rather clear at times, and this instance is obvious. I would like to apologize for my government as to the attack placed upon your person while in unfamiliar territory. Those responsible will be dealt with accordingly for their assault on a diplomat. You have my sincerity in that. We should be protecting you not harming you."

The girl nodded solemnly. "I accept your apology, though I would ask to be informed of the repercussions for those responsible as our High Priestess will be attentive to the situation."

Damn. She'd forgotten about that.

Merlin was Albus going to get it for this. But first she would have to manage it carefully.

"Of course. Please convey to her my disapproval of what has occurred and that I will be updating you accordingly as to the proceedings."

"Thank you. As it seems for now that you, Harry and Hermione, are safe, I shall depart and recover. I look forward to hearing from you both."

"Daela," Harry stood and reached out to touch her shoulder, but his hand passed through her. Daela smiled sweetly and Harry looked embarrassed. "Yeah, well uh, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. We'll catch up as soon as we can alright?"

She placed her spectral hand over his. "You are welcome. I will speak with you soon."

Daela's form faded, the tired smile still upon her face. Amelia's gaze turned to the man who it seemed had started all of her current problems. She was glad, at least, to see that the parchment he was holding was now clean of half dissolved sweet. That could not be dealt with yet however so he would just have to wait.

"Albus, explain why you authorized a group of vigilantes to assault and kidnap two minors, while leaving Ms. Ermaine unconscious. And in your explanation, please do include why you thought it prudent to allow that your, people, do any damage to the girl. She a Merlin damned ambassador Albus, explain that!"

One hand still grasping his parchment, Albus spread his hands in a placating gesture. One that did absolutely nothing for her.

"Amelia, young Harry was walking around London without a wand. Now that Voldemort is back, he couldn't possibly be safe like that. Everyone knows who he is. We had sent letters to Ms. Granger and Harry to let them know we would be coming to collect them, but they did not respond. We thought they might be in danger. And, seeing how they were strolling around without a wand, it shows how important it was for Harry to be here where he is safe."

She was glaring again.

"As for Ms. Ermaine, I will admit I had no idea she would be attacked. I merely granted Alastor that he might test her skill if it so concerned him. It seems he became a little overzealous."

Idiots, she was surrounded by idiots. She had, like everyone else, looked up to Albus, but allowing the tournament to occur, then all of this, she was beginning to see something she didn't like in the man.

Amelia held out her hand and gestured for Albus to give her the letter. He did so eagerly and opened his mouth to speak, but she flicked her hand to silence him. Reading the letter, she could see why he was upset. How dare someone stand up to him?

She looked over at the Granger girl in question who blushed but met her gaze. Good girl.

"What exactly is the concern here Albus? Does this have something to do with your duties as headmaster?" she prompted, handing it back to him.

He gave her a disappointed look. "Amelia, do you truly feel it appropriate for a student to address their headmaster in such a way?"

"That would depend on how the headmaster addressed them to begin with. Respect is earned Albus, not granted freely. Do you perchance have the letter you…"

She trailed off as Hermione plunged a hand in to her handbag and withdrew the letter in question out so quickly Amelia almost went for her wand out of instinct. It was passed down the table to her.

"Amelia, I don't think that…"

"Headmaster."

His mouth snapped shut.

"Is it not my determination of how to follow the letter of the law?"

"Yes Amelia."

"Good, then let me determine first if the language in Ms. Granger's letter was appropriate or not, then action may be taken."

She read it and had to fight hard against the urge to toss it in the flames.

"Mr. Weasley, did the headmaster send you a letter as well?"

The gangly boy blinked then shrugged. "Yeah, uh, but I don't have it anymore. I think Kre…"

Again, Hermione whipped out exactly what Amelia needed. The Weasley boy glared at her.

"Oy, how'd you get that?"

"You showed it to me Ronald, remember? You simply forgot to take it back."

This one only proved the point and drove home a very clear and important fact. Albus Dumbledore was not the White Wizard he seemed to be.

Oh, this was not a large scale plot by any means, but it was the little manipulations that alerted you to the big ones. Merlin did she see some little ones.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Her original plan to just arrest everyone now and sort it out later was seeming to be a better and better option as this mess went on.

Where was her brandy?

**TDC**

Hermione felt bad for the poor woman. She was obviously holding in plenty of frustration, which was impressive considering the situation. It looked like Amelia was trying to decide whether or not to just kill them all and be done with it. As it were, she wasn't far from a similar rage. Dumbledore's letters had infuriated all three of them over the past week or so, then the attack in London. Well, the second one at least. The first, she had not been present for. It sounded as though Daela was not having a fair introduction to their world. She felt bad for their new friend.

Everything was seeming strange now too. Professor Moody was acting insane, more than he usually did apparently. Headmaster Dumbledore was overstepping boundaries of influence even to her. Harry was even acting differently.

Since the night of the third task, he had been much more amenable to physical contact, especially with Daela and herself. It was both friendly, and, intimate. Almost implying more. He clearly thought they were both pretty, so where were they to go with that?

On top of that though, his mannerisms had shifted slightly, almost as if he needed to express something differently. He had always been closed with his body, as if to protect himself, but this was different in a way, more natural, but also more regal. It was as if his confidence had been bolstered yet his need to remain small and unnoticed still remained. Even now, unlike the other men in the room, his arms and legs were as close to his body as possible. Harry's movements were also more, awkward than usual, as if something was different about him, but she attributed that to his growing taller. Ah well, they were teenagers after all.

Amelia lifted her head, fingers rubbing circles on her temples.

"This is beyond any boundaries I would expect a headmaster to reach for Albus. This is not the setting to discuss this however, and I originally came to meet with Mr. Potter and resolve what we may about his lack of a wand and his relatives. I will ask you to wait for me in my office as well Albus."

The headmaster looked surprised but nodded and made his way to the mantle. Harry spoke up first though.

"Professor, I would like for us to share the secret with Daela so she can join us here."

Dumbledore stopped and frowned at Harry. "I don't believe that is possible my boy. She is after all a representative of an external body. This is headquarters."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Professor, she saved me against those dementors and the death eaters. If anyone deserves to be here it's her. I could show you the memory if that would help your decision."

"I am sorry Harry, but I must be very careful with whom I tell the secret to."

"You told Snape."

"Professor Snape Harry."

"Fine, you told professor Snape the secret, and he was trying to dose me with truth serum. Daela has only tried to help."

"Professor Snape has…"

"Your full trust. Yeah. We've all heard it before." He gestured for the headmaster to leave. The man shook his head sadly at Harry before turning.

"Oh, headmaster?" Dumbledore paused. "If you are not willing to listen to my reasoning and give them proper consideration, I don't think you should be calling me Harry. Mr. Potter seems appropriate, does it not professor? After all, professor Snape apparently deserves the courtesy."

No one spoke. The headmaster took a pinch of powder and cast it in to the flames before looking over his shoulder and saying, "Of course Mr. Potter." Then he was gone.

Wow.

Hermione looked at Harry, and for once in her life, felt that standing up to authority could be an attractive feature in a person.

Yup, he was certainly datable.

Crap, why did everything have to be so complicated?

"I am going to insist that for now, those who formed the group that, relocated Mr. Potter unexpectedly, leave the room while we discuss other business. And auror Tonks, wait in my office, and ensure that those other two do not leave before I have had time to talk with all three of you. Mr. Weasley, as it seems you listened to that absurd letter from your headmaster, you may leave as well."

As it happened, the only four other people in the room departed, Tonks, the one with the pink hair, leaving through the floo looking terrified. Good, that's what they deserved for attacking them, but especially Harry. It was good to know that consequences did still seem to exist in this world.

Once the room emptied, Madam Bones stood looking extremely frustrated and began casting privacy spells like Hermione had never seen. She was only able to commit a couple to memory before Amelia sat down again. She looked them both over for a time, her eyes tight but not unkind.

"Ms. Granger, you have my appreciation for your disregard of Albus's letter. It is never difficult to ignore such authority. Clearly, your friendship is strong. Also, I am glad you are both treating Ms. Ermaine with kindness, unlike our government to whom she is a, much needed ally."

She waggled a finger at Harry. "Though, I don't understand why you thought it a good idea to wander around London without a wand?"

Harry blushed. "Well, Daela's really powerful and she fought off those death eaters."

"Still. I would like to view your memories of that, this most recent attack, and your interactions with your relatives this summer, if you would. I will not watch them now, but they will prove helpful later."

Harry agreed and Amelia showed them how to extract memories, then collected them in a jar. Magically sealed, it was slipped in to a pocket in her robes.

"Now then, why have you not purchased a new wand as yet?"

Hermione spoke up when Harry's pleading green eyes looked to her. "Well, the law actually. It states that anyone purchasing a second wand must receive written permission from the ministry to ensure that the second wand is not intended to replace one that was snapped as a result of expulsion. Based on how the minister acted towards Harry last month, we didn't think it too likely he would get approved. Plus, we had professor Dumbledore trying to find us whenever we went out."

Amelia smiled at Hermione's exact wording. "Ah, well I am glad you are so well read Ms. Granger. You are correct in that you would need a written approval. I wished to ask for your exact reasoning however to be sure it was legitimate." She handed Harry a folded piece of parchment. "There, your written permission to purchase as many wands as you like for yourself."

"Thank you ma'am."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It was snapped by no fault of your own I am sure. As for your relatives, if you do not wish for charges to be pressed, all I can do is remove their guardianship over you and transfer it back to your godfather. It will take time of course, but I can push for it myself due to the nature of the need. Is this what you want?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please. They're well, hardly family to me. Thank you, I know this stuff isn't easy to deal with."

"It's my job Mr. Potter, don't you worry. But speaking of your godfather, where is he? This is his home I believe?"

They nodded and Hermione answered. "We got out of them that he's at an appointment with a mind healer. He should be back soon."

Harry perked up. "Not to be rude, but how did you get in here anyway?"

Hermione felt a shock of excitement. She was impressed he'd thought of it.

Amelia smiled. "Well, I told your headmaster that since I was reasonably certain he knew exactly where you were, that if he did not assist in locating you, then I would inquire as to why he was obstructing justice and the search for a lost minor. He told me the secret rather quickly after that. Daela informed me of the matter initially. I am glad she knew she could come to me. Goodness knows we haven't treated her well enough."

She trailed off and Harry slowly added, "She doesn't hold it against you. She said that it falls upon those who act foolish to wear the mantle of a fool, or something like that. She knows you're trying."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you for saying that, and it is likely more than I deserve, though I do try my best. I would like to discuss more with you now, but as you know I have three people waiting in my office to find out just how idiotic they were being. I would like to meet with you again as soon as we may, perhaps with Daela present."

"Of course," Harry said. "We'd be happy to. Just let us know, I'm sure you're far busier than we ever will be."

Madam Bones rose and stepped toward the floo. "Perhaps you are right. I will be in touch Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Again, my apologies for the idiocy of this day."

**TDC**

Later that day, when Sirius returned in an understandable rage, he took Harry and Hermione to buy a replacement wand as a consolation gift. While he was happy to see them, he certainly lit in to Dumbledore when he showed up. They left Diagon Alley as the sun began to set, Harry clutching a poplar wand with a unicorn hair core. Loyalty, integrity, stability; all compounding on one another within the pairing to create a delicate wand that would work only for Harry, but would never fail him. It felt, different from his holly wand, almost, better, in a way. While it did not feel as powerful, it certainly felt much more right, as if the other had been forced to bond with him and had blocked part of him away. This new wand matched all of him, bonding with him instantly and filling him with a contented solidity. This was better, this was how it should feel.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8:

Secrets

As enjoyable and paramount as they may seem to be, secrets are our downfall and ultimately not worth the risk they pose. Why lie, why fabricate when we can simply be honest? Safety seems important at first, yet are we not more protected by the truth?

**TDC**

Memories swirled about her, and Amelia found herself following along behind Harry and Daela as they strolled down a quiet London street. Night had fallen so there were few others around them. Harry was gesturing and explaining about modern mechanics and technology to Daela when the damned dementors showed up.

The warm air chilled in the span of a few seconds and the few muggles in the vicinity seemed to find this unnerving and scattered. Harry's hand went in to his pocket before he cursed, how awful it was to know you were in danger and didn't have your wand. Amelia had been there before, but it hadn't been until she was already an auror.

Two cracks upon the air and men appeared, one in front of them and the other behind, spells on their lips. And the darkness came. Four, four dementors swarmed the two teens, ripping away joy and feeding on concern and fear. Harry ducked and rolled out of the way of the spells and Daela pointed at Harry, bringing an emerald shield in to being around him. One spell struck her outstretched hand and bones snapped. The other passed harmlessly through where Harry had stood. The druid began to glow and through the pain in her eyes, Amelia saw deep rage. Silvery light emanated from her, a torch in the dark assault and the dementors halted their inexorable approach.

More spells flew at her but this time Daela ducked and sprang to the side with a single elegant motion. Two bone-breakers flashed against the shield protecting Harry and vanished. One green curse nearly hit Daela but a block of earth shot up from the ground and shattered when struck. The teen's working hand made a fist and she slammed her left foot to the ground. The death eaters cried out as dirt and rock rose up around them, encasing their bodies in a mixture that quickly hardened in to stone. Only their words, bellowed and cursed, still flew. Harmless.

The silvery light had faded slightly through her distraction, and the demons crept closer, one reaching out a skeletal hand to touch the shield protecting a terrified Harry.

Light blossomed, and if Amelia hadn't been briefed beforehand, she might not have understood, but the girl could do wonders with what they called the patronus charm.

A wave of righteous energy slammed in to the dementors, blasting them away from the two. Daela glowed brighter and brighter as subsequent shockwaves of patronus light leapt from her, driving away the four shadows like never before seen to Amelia.

The light faded and the green barrier about the boy flickered and died. Daela was cradling her shattered hand in the crook of her other arm, glaring at one of the death eaters.

"That was, brilliant, promise you'll teach me that later?" Harry asked as he clambered to his feet.

Daela's glare faded and she smiled at him. "Of course Harry. Now, why don't we leave them here and find ourselves somewhere to fix ourselves up a bit."

The two men encased in mounds of rock, disagreed with this idea, but the memory faded before she could see what happened to them.

**TDC**

Tuesday, July 25, 1995

Daela materialized before the gates to Hogwarts castle as the sun peaked in the sky. Before she could even step forward though, the winged boars bowed to her again. Oh yes, that again. Why were they doing that?

The gates opened and she walked through the ward boundary, senses opened to the vibrations of magic in the air. They accepted her and at first she sensed a spark that attempted to rocket toward the castle, but it froze and dissipated.

Lovely, now they wouldn't even let the headmaster know she was here? Albus was going to love that.

It truly bore the question though of why? Why were they accepting, and even relenting to her, more so than the master of the wards? Unless they were designed that way, they shouldn't be acting in such a manner. Why did everything have to be a mystery with these people? It was as if attempting to stop Tom wasn't enough, she also had to get involved with loads of other plots and secrets to meet some sort of, balance.

Ah well, balance must be kept, and if no one else was going to do it, it might as well be her.

Time to go see what the headmaster thought of his rebellious wards.

She made her way up through the empty castle back towards the headmaster's office; and yet as silent as it was, it did not feel empty. The castle had an energy of its own, ancient and slumbering. Clearly some part of it was not being utilized. Were they unaware or lazy, not to tap the full potential of the magic at their fingertips? Her mother could not stand untapped potential. It made her skin crawl, which meant that growing up, it had made Daela's do likewise.

The gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office shuffled to the side at her approach waving her through with a Stoney fist. She would rather the castle not treat her differently than everyone else; such attentions were not helping her in any way. As she rode the stairway upwards, she couldn't help feeling that this was doomed to be a pointless venture. Dumbledore had diverted the topic when last she brought it up, so why should this be any different? To add insult to injury, before Daela could even reach for the knocker, the door at the top of the stairs swung open, the knocker rapping twice as it did so.

On the other side sat a shocked headmaster. His eyes flicked from Daela to the open door and she could almost see the short-circuit frying his brain.

"Ms. Ermaine, how lovely to see you. Please do come in. I daresay I have no idea how you came to be here without my being notified." he greeted.

By the time she was comfortably seated in a plush armchair, the shocked expression had been replaced by calm serenity.

His eyes twinkled.

Daela recognized it just in time to flick her eyes down to stare at the toe of her boot. A brief rushing sensation in her mind, and then nothing. Albus Dumbledore had just attempted to read her mind. What in the name of the stars was wrong with this man? If she hadn't looked away, he might have been heavily damaged by the mere attempt to lightly scan her.

Once the attack passed, Daela looked up at him again. "Sir, to be honest I have no idea how you think you can simply read a person's mind so casually, but I will inform you, had I not looked away, you may not have recovered from the response. I am not a master of the mind arts myself, but my mother, our High Priestess uses her own power to protect my mind. As our diplomat, I am likely to be placed in situations requiring such protections. I will advise you to never again attempt such folly. Is that clear?"

He smiled at her in a grandfatherly way, completely ignoring the severity of the situation. "Of course. I simply was concerned as to whether or not there was a flaw in the wards. I do have the students to look after."

Seemingly without her input, her eyes attempted to roll. Stopping that took more effort than she would have thought. Best move on and see if he dropped the topic.

"I wish I had an answer for you. I came to meet with you today as there is one concern in particular that I fear must be addressed as soon as possible."

"Pity, I was hoping... Please, go on."

"The matter of the horcrux within Harry Potter."

You could have heard the wind talking. Then finally, "Please, do explain what you mean Ms. Ermaine."

"Were you unaware that a soul magnet is currently leeching off of him? It has rather, influenced his life up to this point."

"Go on."

Daela tilted her head and eyed his motionless face.

"Headmaster, I have no issue with telling you what I know, which is clearly what you wish me to do. The issue comes when you fail to impart your knowledge on to the situation. Please, do tell. What do you know of it?"

"As headmaster Daela, I am unable to discuss personal matters involving other students, especially not with other students."

"And yet you will allow me to speak of it?"

"Of course. As headmaster I am always available to my students as an objective listener."

Well there was no easy way out of that one.

The fireplace burst to life and the head of Cornelius Fudge popped in to view.

"Ah, Albus. Is now a good time?" he prompted.

"Of course Cornelius."

"Good then."

A few seconds later, in which Daela knew her entire reason for this visit had just been concluded as a failure, the minister stepped out of the flames. He brushed off the few ashes that clung to his robes and then spotted Daela. An expression of dislike flitted across his face before it was replaced by kindness.

"Ms. Ermaine, I am glad to find you here. I hear that headmaster Dumbledore has accepted you as a student. Very lucky, yes, I trust your summer is beginning well?" he rambled off in an exaggeratedly kind tone. As if he hadn't been bellowing at her just a month before.

"It is nice to see you again minister. My summer has been well and I am very appreciative of the allowance of late entrance to Hogwarts."

"Yes. Anyway, I do wonder about communicating with your people. Is there someone more, experienced I might contact. We at the ministry would be eager to learn more about your people."

"I am the diplomat for our people, and until, or unless, it is determined that opening our people to the wider world will not destroy our culture as it once nearly did, I will be the only point of contact. I do hope that will be satisfactory to your ministry and that you can understand our reticence to expose ourselves. We have in the past been subject to much, judgement."

His jaw clenched. "Of, course. Well then, we shall work with what we have. I will have someone contact you to schedule a meeting." He took a breath before turning back to Albus. "Dumbledore, are you aware of what that man has done now? Black—Lord Black, has claimed the Potter boy as his ward and adopted him in to his family."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled and he smiled lightly at the minister. Did he attempt to read everyone's mind? The gall of that man. "It was to be expected Cornelius. I can hardly fault Lord Black for trying his best to protect his godson."

"Yes but." More blustering. "The articles, Dumbledore. How is The Prophet supposed to properly report about all this balderdash about the Dark Lord, when they can't even publish the boy's name?"

"I hear that they have a particularly gifted reporter at their disposal and I am certain they will find a way to express whatever message you wish them to, regardless of the legal restrictions. Personally, I believe that young Harry will be glad for a break from the reporting that has been done about him in the past year."

The minister glanced at Daela. "Perhaps we should continue this in a more private setting Dumbledore."

The older man smiled at Daela. "Ah yes. Before you go, was there anything else I can help you with Ms. Ermaine?"

Waste of time, waste of time.

Waste of time.

"Thank you headmaster, but no. Unless you are able to tell me where my friends are?"

"Ah but if only I could. I must apologize for the safety measures required to protect Mr. Potter, but they must remain in place for the present. Do travel well Ms. Ermaine and if you perchance recall how the wards may have malfunctioned, please do remember to contact me. We will see you soon at the feast."

And Daela was dismissed. As she made her way back through the castle and grounds, Daela could not help but wonder if diplomacy was normally this frustrating or if it was this group of people in particular. The day before she had sent a letter to Harry and Hermione each, but the owls had returned rather frustrated. She could project herself again, but it took so much effort that it was nearly useless except for emergencies. It was one of the few spells that worked well or not at all. You could project for about four seconds, which used most of your energy as it was; yet if you went anywhere past that, it drained all the magical energy you had left throughout the day, and only at the next dawn could one begin to recharge properly. Dangerous and yet extremely useful. Projecting to that particular location however had given her a massive headache as well.

The only reason that might happen was if someone projected in to a protected location without knowing the secret. It was the equivalent of bashing one's head against a window, trying to gain entrance to a home that they did not have the key to. The secrecy ward, or charm, was rather unique in its ramifications. That meant that her friends had been taken forcefully in to a protected area that they might be unable to leave from, and would certainly not be able to share the secret with her; thereby making her use of projection useless and agonizingly not worth it.

So far in the month she had been here Daela had seemingly discovered plenty of things that were either not worth it, or just simply painful. The world loved her it seemed.

**TDC**

Memories swirled about her and Amelia found herself near an outdoor seating area for a cafe. Harry, Hermione and Daela were seated around one of the tables, talking and laughing like normal teenagers which it seemed n[q~"]one wanted to allow them to be. Even Daela who came across as so mature was filled with happiness and giggles. How could anyone take this away from them?

In one instant, the sound of all but the three magical teens became muffled and all the muggles seemed to focus on anything but the area around those three. In the next, all the teens began to rise to their feet, scanning about them as spells flew in from behind Daela. To her credit, the young Druid spun about, one hand raised in an attempt to block what she knew was coming. However, contrary to normal tactics which more than not advised to fire toward the center of gravity, Alastor Moody always opened with a spell or two aimed at the target's head. Make them duck or dodge and get them off balance. Nearer to Harry and Hermione, three figures materialized. Tonks, Remus and Mundungus Fletcher, to their credit seemed surprised that spells were being exchanged and were slower on the draw.

The first spell was a stinging hex which caught Daela on the forehead. Her head twitched and the bludgeoner that followed hammered in to her face. The third spell she caught in her upraised hand, but the fourth was a bright red stunner; and she collapsed, the spell in her hand winking out of existence.

Remus raised his hands as if to stop everything and began to call out, but seeing their friend fall, Hermione's wand flashed and a hex flew toward the center of the three figures she most likely hadn't even recognized, and Tonks' auror training kicked in. The hex was batted away and a stunner caught Hermione lightly in the abdomen.

Harry focused on Remus and glared. "Professor, what the..."

Moody's stunner took him in the back as a seriously delayed spell from Mundungus soared over everyone's heads and disappeared uselessly.

The memory went dark.

Bollocks that was not good. That was not good at all.

**TDC**

Daela,

I'm so sorry you were attacked like that. Saying so, please be aware that Hermione is standing over my shoulder to make sure I add that it is not my fault you were attacked, but that I am sad that you were. Nope, it wasn't my fault at all. Right.

Anyway, for now I suppose we will have to miss out on spending time together until school starts. I hope this gets to you at all, I'm not sure how this place affects owls. It's awful what happened and we hope you are feeling okay.

The thing we mostly wanted to tell you is that we found something, I think it's like the diary. It's a gold locket with snakes on the front and it makes me angry just touching it. For now Hermione and I have locked it in my trunk, but we thought we should write you and see what you think. Is that even possible? We found it while cleaning out this mess of a house and were able to hide it from everyone, though Sirius's house elf doesn't seem to be happy with us.

We hope that you can at least write back with Hedwig; I don't know if you've tried to write already or not. We've been trying to get Dumbledore to tell you the secret and let you in, but he's not budging. In case you can't write back, we hope to see you soon, on the train maybe?

Your friends,

Harry and Hermione

**TDC**

Friday, July 28, 1995

Bugger!

Thankfully that one had been an internal thought. Sirius didn't think his mind healer would much appreciate him cursing as he left the office. That ugly fellow in the corner looked like he could use a laugh though, so maybe...

Keep your thoughts straight Padf—Sirius. Keep your thoughts straight Sirius, you have to do this for Harry.

Harry, right. That was what had led him to almost curse. His thoughts about Harry being press-ganged in to cleaning number 12. That was like setting a house elf free, then telling it had to come back and work for you again. Damnit Molly, didn't you know what you were expecting of that boy?

Sirius was at least glad that he had thought of it. Having someone to motivate you was really as good as it got. If he hadn't been going to meet with Samuel twice a week, he likely wouldn't have even made the connection to Harry's past. He would have to find more opportunities to learn all he could about his godson.

Thoughts of Harry had kept him sane long enough to get out of prison, and Harry now would be his anchor, his motivation. He would do anything for Harry, anything. Even break away from Padfoot.

One of the first things he had determined with Samuel was that while being in his dog form had helped him massively with the dementors, it would not serve to continue influencing him so intensely now. To begin he would have to stop referring to himself as Padfoot. Yes they were one in the same, but a dog's instincts would not serve a man. Particularly not Lord Black. Not as though it meant anything these days.

All the title of Lord meant was that sometime in history, his family had been honored by the crown, and granted certain privileges. It was mostly an honorific now, though it did allow him to sit on the Wizengamot. Harry could claim his title when he came of age, but Sirius doubted that Harry would have any interest in sitting in the midst of that government circus.

Sirius made his way on to the sidewalk amongst both wizards and muggles alike; since it was rather easy to an expert eye to tell the difference. Both Samuel and his primary healer had advised him not to apparate until he was more prepared for it. As they said, a fractured mind could easily lose its place in the world during transport. Walking didn't bother him much really since it provided time to think that he otherwise might not have had.

Sirius had nearly hexed Albus upon returning home from one of these walks, to find that Harry and Hermione had been attacked and kidnapped, under the man's orders. Yes, he wanted them safe as much as anyone else, but this was a bit much. By a bit much, he meant, way too much. What had Albus been thinking? He had talked to Harry and Hermione about everything and when he'd heard all about the meeting that had been had, he'd been forced to take a few quiet moments alone in a silenced room to vent his frustrations. It was either that or start hexing everyone over seventeen in the bloody house.

There was certainly going to be some reassessing of Albus in the near future.

He had at least been glad to take Harry to buy a new wand. Poplar and unicorn hair. Perfect for the boy; loyal to the end, strong in character and not too overpowered. He had been so proud.

Oh and if Harry and Hermione didn't start dating soon then someone was going to start a prank war, and it wasn't going to be them. He could start a prank war and still be a mature adult, right?

Padfoot passed a steak house and...

No!

Sirius paused where he was, quivering, fighting the instinct to collect all the steak in his belly and worry about the consequences later. He fought it, forcing a picture of Harry holding his new wand, in to his mind.

I have to do this for Harry. Pull yourself together Sirius.

The quivering ceased, and his inner canine whined pitifully.

No one had said this was going to be easy.

**TDC**

People often forgot how important loyalty was. It was funny really how overlooked such a simple and yet powerful emotion had become. Once a man's word had meant everything. Now people lied as if their lives depended on it. It was one thing to bind yourself to someone with a word or mark, but it did not enforce your loyalty. Or at least, that didn't mean your loyalty was enforced.

What was most important about loyalty, true loyalty?

Honesty, truth, and sincerity.

Well, that was easy enough to enforce now wasn't it?

His ritual circle improved with the recent absorption of the spirit horcrux, Voldemort had absolutely no difficulty in bringing about such regulations. His followers could once and for all be trusted.

A single drop of his blood landed in the center of the ritual circle, the binder, that which would connect him to his followers. The symbol of the dark mark, now carved in stone within the circle itself, glowed blood red and he felt his followers scream. They were his.

None of them could lie to him now. His blood bound them to him and him alone as the owner of the mark. They could not lie to him. They could not abandon his orders.

They. Were. His.

With a thought, Voldemort summoned his spy to him. The man appeared at the edge of the circle already bent to one knee.

"My lord calls."

"Yes Severus. I have need of information. Tell me where the children live."

His pawn's face turned up to him, and Voldemort saw the knowledge in Snape's features. He couldn't lie to his master this time.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	10. Chapter 9: Balance of Understanding

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9:

Balance of Understanding

Level ground, while seeming easy to achieve, is often a frustrating goal. Some materials, and people, are like sand, willing to agree with gravity, and flexible to our mutual desires. Others though are resistant, like soil and stone, requiring some amount of force to exert itself upon them to achieve mutual agreement. Talk, do not resist, it only makes it worse for every party involved.

**TDC**

Sunday, July 23, 1995

Remus Lupin left her office with a solemn look on his face. She thought it deserving. He had not either fired upon the children or agreed with the method of the group leader, yet he, while attempting to stop the attack, had agreed to take Harry to headquarters regardless of the boy's opinion. Amelia thought herself a woman of fair play. Good deeds should be rewarded and bad deeds and intentions must be stamped out. Besides, pressing charges against him would ruin what ability he had to get a job as it was. Werewolves were hardly offered enough of a chance.

The drunk, Fletcher, had been sent away long before because Amelia truthfully had no idea what to do with him. She couldn't arrest him and not the others, so she had to just let him go. She would though be having someone keep an eye on him. He was known as a thief after all. If they could just catch him in the bloody act then he wouldn't be an issue any longer.

Her eyes turned to auror Tonks who while standing steadily could not hide the fear in her eyes. She was a wonderful auror, but there could not be two pulls on her loyalty.

"Auror Tonks."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You reacted to a hex being cast at you by sending it away and returning only a stunner. The difficulty is the situation you were in. Essentially kidnapping two minors under the orders of an unlawful fool. From what I witnessed, you did not expect the fight either. I am willing to let you off with a warning, provided you make the right decision."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You cannot be in the Order and work for the DMLE. You have thirty seconds to either hand over your badge, or tell that man," she jabbed a finger at the Albus in question, "that he no longer has your loyalty."

Tonks looked entirely uncertain at first, glancing between Amelia and Albus before squaring her shoulders and turning to face the old man.

"Sir, I can't help you anymore like this. It creates too many conflicts with my job. I'm sorry."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond but Amelia cut him off.

"Good, now, we shall discuss exactly how wrong it is to have divided loyalties, later. For now, return to your duties. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

The door snapped shut behind her and Amelia was left with two doltish old men' both of whom she had great respect for. This however was proving to be a very enlightening summer. If anyone might still be salvageable it was probably Alastor. She turned to Albus.

"I am not going to question you Albus, going by what I saw at headquarters, you have no intention of listening to reason. Perhaps over time you will consider matters more deeply. However for now, as I have no interest in constructing a cell that could hold you, I will say this. Due to your criminal actions of having two minors kidnapped, your abuse of power as a headmaster, and your inability to answer for your actions, I determine as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that you Albus Dumbledore must either relinquish your post as headmaster of Hogwarts, or step down from all government positions. That includes both your seat as Chief Warlock and as Supreme Mugwump. You are a member of the ICW because until now England has chosen you as its representative there; but actions like this are not those of a worthy representative for our country. You cannot have such influence and commit crimes Albus. You have to choose."

His mouth hung open for a second or two before it snapped shut.

"Look Albus, I respect you. You have accomplished so much, but you can't just manipulate lives like this. I am using this as a warning. No charges, no time, no cell. Learn from your mistakes. Please. Now, which do you choose?"

He considered his wrinkled hands on the table as he spoke slowly. "I couldn't leave Hogwarts, I think that would be too much for me."

"Then you relinquish your seats?"

"I-I do Amelia."

She let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Acceptance is the first step to understanding Albus. I hate to do it but it must be done. I expect your letters of resignation to be sent soon and we shall determine your replacement at the next meeting. Good day Albus."

He nodded and hauled himself to his feet, swaying slightly. How old he truly looked now. The closer he got to the office door though the more he seemed to pull himself together, finally passing through it with his head held high.

Some part of her mind nagged at her that perhaps constructing a cell for him might have been the better solution. Ah well, hindsight was a bitch after all.

"I'd say yeh handled tha'un well Amelia. I may disagree with it, but yer a fair one."

And there was him to deal with.

She turned to look at him, and tried to see if anything looked different. Nope, still twitchy and as ugly as ever.

"Alastor, what made you, attack them?"

He showed his teeth, but not overly unkindly. "They needed practice. Isna' as though we were gonna hurt 'em. Ya let teenagers waltz around as if they're safe and they'll get hurt by someone much worse than us."

"I will admit that part of that is correct, but Alastor, you can't just kidnap children."

"It wasna' kidnappin' since Albus told 'em we were comin'."

"They didn't want to go with you though. What else do you call forcibly subduing and relocating two teenagers to a place they can't leave?"

"Protectin' 'em. Tha's what it is."

Amelia rubbed her temples. "Alright, do you at least understand why I have to do something about this?"

"I understand tha' yeh think yeh do."

"No, I do Alastor. You do not work for me anymore, so I will instead require that you see a mind healer."

He stared at her.

"Yes, a mind healer. Has no one suggested that since they took you out of the box you lived in for ten months?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry Alastor, but I have to do something. This is a diplomatic matter now. To start, you will see a mind healer once a week for an hour until they determine, to me, that you are well. Second, you will be checking in with Auror Shacklebolt every week also to be sure you are following the law. Third, I am going to need to see your wand. No, I'm not snapping it. I do though need to place a charm on it to monitor all spells you cast. Auror Shacklebolt may remove it at his discretion."

"Ya know how I said before yeh were fair?"

"Too bad Alastor."

"Buggerin' hell."

He smacked his wand down on the table and glared at her all the while as she cast her spell.

"I don't care if you are in the Order Alastor, you are retired. What you do with your time is up to you. However, no more vigilante work. Got it?"

This time when the door closed, it left a ringing in her ears.

To hell with teatime, she needed brandy.

Thankfully, the bottle wasn't nearly as empty as her soul felt at the present.

**TDC**

Monday, July 31, 1995

Harry woke slowly, blissfully slipping from the world of dreams to wakefulness. Someone was tenderly stroking his hair. He hadn't had a mother to do that as a child. It felt, peaceful, gentle. He smiled in relaxation and blinked his eyes open to look up in to the black eyes of…

Snape?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He sprang up from the bed and jolted in to true wakefulness still laying on the bed. The scream that tore from Harry's lips was as high pitched as they came and he was panting now, flinging himself out of bed to escape the monster who was no longer there. Hyperventilating on the floor, half naked and terrified, it took a few moments before he became aware of the laughter.

Harry scrambled to his knees and saw both of the Weasley twins and his child of a godfather rolling on the floor, consumed by laughter. Ron was sitting up in bed, a string of drool running down his chin, yelling at the pranksters. Standing in the door with her arms crossed and a faint smile on her lips was Hermione, a meek looking Ginny slightly behind her. Harry narrowed his eyes at the children and pushed himself to his feet, revenge in his heart. Before anyone could stop him he snatched up his wand from the bedside table and levitated his mattress, directing it right over the three prats on the floor. They saw it, but it was too late.

Thankfully, the mattress was both heavy enough to blot out their laughter, but also heavy enough that it took them a moment or two to extract themselves. Leaving them thus, Harry found a suitably clean shirt and pulled it on over his bare torso, ignoring the feeling of loss that had sprung up amongst all the terror. It hadn't been his mother, or even a girl for that matter. But, they hadn't meant it to hurt him, so he could just feel bad later.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned to find Hermione, ready to embrace him. She looked happy, and that mattered more than anything. So Harry sank in to the embrace, allowing any negative emotions to flow away in the wake of Hermione's joy.

"Happy birthday Harry." She breathed.

"Thanks Hermione."

Why couldn't she have been the only one to wake him? And it didn't seem like she wanted to let go of him either.

From the floor came the call, mixed with laughter from one of the twins, "Nightmare-Nougats!"

From the other, "Dissolve on their own!"

"Place 'em on the tongue!"

"And away they go!"

"With two delightful options!"

"Random!"

"And custom."

"Simply…"

"Alright you two! Shut up!" Bellowed Ginny.

The two who were still in the act of standing froze.

The twins looked at each other.

The twins looked at Sirius.

Sirius looked at the twins.

Then Sirius called, "Simply think of a terrible terror and tap it with your wand before you plop it in the dreaming dearie's mouth!"

Great, they'd corrupted him too.

Hermione slowly pulled away as the others laughed. Harry was soon being embraced by Sirius, the twins slapping his back, apparently feeling the need to congratulate him on surviving so long.

"Fifteen years and they haven't got you yet old chap!"

"He's survived a basilisk!"

"A tournament!"

"A dragon!"

"The dragon was in the tournament!"

"Right it was!"

"A dog!"

"A turban!"

"A dementor!"

"A Lockhart!"

"A who!"

"A who?"

"You know who!"

They dissolved in to laughter again and Harry rolled his eyes.

**TDC**

Breakfast was a rowdy affair as it seemed everyone had let go of all the stresses of the past half of summer and decided to drive Mrs. Weasley insane. The ringleaders, Gred, Forge, and their idol, Sirius, seemed determined to make this Harry's best birthday ever. This was of course rather simple, considering that it was really his first birthday not in the hellhole called the Dursleys'; but he neglected to remind people of that. It was a beautiful morning and he couldn't have asked for better people to spend it with.

Daela, it seemed, was able to write to him, if she used Hedwig. Midway through the morning while everyone was lounging and chatting in the closest thing they had to a living room considering the mess, Hedwig came tapping at the window. He ran to her, worry slipping away. After she hadn't returned, Harry wasn't sure if she would be able to after going to someone else. But the secret it seemed had connected with his beloved owl. He kept the letter sealed until everyone had dispersed in late morning. He and Hermione snuck away to his room so they could read it. Ron wasn't invited anymore seeing as he had decided to listen to the headmaster. Harry hadn't said they would no longer be friends or anything, but he needed to make it clear this was Ron's last chance after the tournament crap. The three of them had argued for a decent period before he decided to limit Ron's chances. Forgiveness couldn't be unlimited after all.

Hermione sat close to him on the edge of his bed, her head resting against his as they read the letter together. He had to keep thoughts of exactly where they were, and her proximity, out of his head so he could focus. Not easy.

**TDC**

Harry and Hermione,

I am glad you are not blaming yourself Harry. Even if it is an enforced acceptance. The matter you wrote of is as important as it seems. Please keep it secret until we can work it out in person. Please don't do anything until then.

In the meantime, I hope you have a lovely day on this the 31st, I know it has not been pleasant in the past for you. I will see you both soon. Most likely I will meet you on the Hogsmeade platform.

Your friend,

Daela

**TDC**

Someone knocked loudly on the door and the two teens jumped apart, blushing.

"Come in!" Harry called.

The door opened and Sirius poked his head in. Seeing them now sitting about two or three arm lengths apart with rosy cheeks, he grinned and came in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

They shook their heads.

"Excellent. I was actually hoping to talk to you Harry for a bit? Do you mind if I steal him Hermione?"

She smiled. "Of course not."

Failing to hide her blush and smile by looking down, Hermione fled the room, Sirius closing the door behind her with a chuckle.

"Anything going on I might find interesting Harry?"

Oh no, was this going to be the talk?

"Um, no?"

Sirius laughed and sat down in a conjured chair. "Don't worry, it's not that talk. There's just been, well, a lot going on and I wanted to see how you're doing with it all."

"Okay, uh, pretty well I guess. There's been a lot as you said, it's hard to pick things out."

"yup, and that's okay. So, I guess to start I wanted to say sorry. I didn't realize until the other day that we shouldn't be forcing you kids to clean. Especially with how, the Dursleys were, I don't want to force you in to it. If you all want to help you can, but I talked to Molly and no one is going to expect it of you."

He had rushed the words out as if he were afraid Harry would stop him or be upset. It was, rather kind of Sirius to think of that, considering Harry hadn't really realized it himself. Come to think of it, it didn't really bother his since he was doing it with friends.

"Actually, I think I'm okay. I mean, I was always having to cook and clean alone, so it's kind of different now. But, honestly Sirius, that means a lot. You didn't have to think about that and you did, so thank you. It means loads."

They smiled at each other. "Are you sure? I just, I just want to do the right thing. I haven't been a parent, so I don't really know what I'm doing. You're all that's left really, of your family and I promised to protect you as a baby, so I don't want to mess it up now."

"Sirius, you're not going to mess anything up. I don't know what…" he broke off, holding back sudden tears. "I don't really know what its like to have a parent anyway, so how about we both give it our best shot and go from there?"

Sirius nodded, blinking back tears of his own. He stood and stepped closer, his arms open. Harry moved in to the hug and they took a breath or two to collect themselves.

Once they'd both seated themselves again, Sirius nodded. "Alright, I can do that. Would you be okay talking about what happened there?"

Harry hesitated. "Uh, I guess so. I mostly try not to think about it, and I don't want you running off to blow their brains out or anything."

"Tell you what, I won't personally go after them ever. If anything then we send Amelia to Surry. She seems to like you so maybe that would work out better."

"I don't really want anything to happen though."

"Nothing will unless you agree to it Harry. Don't worry."

With a nod, Harry hopped up and went over to his trunk. As full of mess as it was, he always knew where he kept it, one of his most prized possessions. Why wouldn't he? From the bottom left corner, he extracted the fated envelope and handed it to Sirius. Sirius looked confused then read part of the address out loud.

"The cupboard under the stairs…"

He sat still and watched Sirius's rage build. The envelope trembled in his godfather's hands and he could see Sirius trying not to rip it to shreds. Quietly Sirius asked, "Your Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes."

"He knew and didn't do anything?"

"They moved me to Dudley's second bedroom after Diagon Alley. They were afraid someone knew where I was sleeping."

"Second bedroom?"

Harry shrugged. "Its over now Sirius."

The older man glowered before handing Harry back the envelope. "You kept it?"

"Yeah. Its not the one Hagrid gave me though. I think uncle Vernon missed it in the burnings. I found it when we came back home, it was stuck between the house and the drain pipe. I'm surprised there weren't more, considering how many letters were flooding the place."

"Anything in particular that made you keep it?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. "Not particularly. I mean, it was really the first thing that made me feel, well, alive really. I kept this one instead of the other one because of the address. It's kind of a reminder of sorts. Not that I'll ever forget that, but more that I went from feeling like a nobody to this life which although makes me feel like I'm about to get killed every year or so, it still makes me happy. Everyone I met here. It's the start of my real life in a way."

"That, makes sense you know. I'm happy for you Harry. I know you've dealt with a lot of crap since you came to Hogwarts, but honestly you've become an incredible person in spite of it all. What if I may ask keeps you from exploding at everyone?"

Harry laughed. "Not sure Sirius. I keep asking questions and certain people keep saying I'm not ready for the answers, so I suppose I've gotten used to it. It does drive me mad though to be honest. Most of it though is Hermione. She keeps me from losing it."

"You've found a good one in her. If anything becomes of your interest, take good care of her. I know you will, but you two fit well together."

Harry blushed again. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry your friend Ron hasn't been treating you very well."

"That if anything I'm getting tired of. After what he did in the fall it makes me not want to deal with it anymore."

"Understandable." He seemed to think about something for a moment then, "Dumbledore offered me the professorship for Defense."

Harry perked up. "Really? Oh that's excellent! Are you going to take it?"

"Yes, in fact I've already accepted. Though I made sure to tell him I'm going to a yearly contract to see if it avoids the bloody curse on the job."

"Wow that's brilliant. Actually, why don't I ask Daela, maybe she can do something about the curse, or at least figure out more about it. It seems as if Dumbledore doesn't care much."

"I look forward to meeting her, she sounds lovely. I'm sorry you have to wait until the fall to learn more from her, I know you were enjoying it."

"Yeah well, it's just one more thing Dumbledore ruined. Any reason we still have to follow that?"

"Mostly? I am honestly worried about Voldemort, we have no idea now what he's capable of. Plus I just have a kind of bad feeling about it. I know its not what you want to hear and I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't lose you now."

"Its okay Sirius, you're right, I don't like it, but at least you're honest about it. It's okay."

And it was true. All his life Harry had just been expected to be a good boy and follow orders. Now that Sirius was talking with him honestly he felt much more agreeable to such things. Manipulation only created hardship and rebellion. Hermione would be proud of him following the rules.

"As far as lessons go, "Sirius went on, "I've asked Filius to teach you occlumency once you get back to school. He's a great teacher, and fun too. I think you'll like it."

"Okay, but is there any particular reason?"

"Most people who can afford it get training. I want to be sure no one has an advantage over you, for your own good. Also with Tommy and those dreams you've been having, I just want you to be safe. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it could be fun. I'll give it a try."

"That's all I ask. Besides, I'm going to be one of your professors now, and I don't want to pressure you more than necessary."

"I think it'll be great though."

"It will, but we have to be careful to keep our connection separate from your schooling okay? That means as a professor I will grade you, I may scold you, and I may give or take points from you. However, if I ever start crossing a line between the two positions, I want us to be sure that we fix it right away okay? You can help me with that."

"Got it. I'm glad you're coming to Hogwarts Sirius. You'll be great."

"Me too Harry, me too."

**TDC**

August as it were, turned out to be a dull month, primarily filled with Hermione giving up on trying to get Ron to do his homework and corresponding with her family. It had taken many letters to smooth over the kidnapping with them. Understandably. The fact that the only word that fit was kidnapping made the entire thing a bloody mess.

It passed rather uneventfully, though Harry began to have difficulty sleeping without being assaulted by nightmares. Even dreamless sleep potions did no good, so he was condemned to taking naps like an old man. Or so he called it. They were all glad when September 1st arrived and they were free to go, this time, with Sirius along for the ride.

**TDC**

Thursday, August 31, 1995

The lemon drop flew across the room and had he been paying attention he would have been proud to know it plastered itself to the exact center of the office door. As it was his attention was absorbed by the article on his desk. How dare they!

The man had just started to stand up to Albus and they did this? Why! Why!

If he had still been allowed in the chamber he might have been able to stop it, but it was far too late now. Either something had gone wrong or they were all deluded. Perhaps they did need his guidance after all.

**TDC**

Shake-Up in the Wizengamot!

By

Rita Skeeter

In a surprise move during today's session of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore resigned his post of Chief Warlock only to be replaced by the mysterious character, Sirius Black.

Surprised? It may calm you dear readers to learn that this reporter was likewise unable to put in to words the insanity of the day.

We do as a paper have to limit what we say about the Lord Black as his family owns a majority share in the Daily Prophet, yet we are still able to relay the facts as they are.

Albus Dumbledore was silent about his resignation and stated only that he feels the need to focus on his students. During an exhaustive voting session today, Sirius Black who spoke evenly and rather mildly seemed to capture the attention of the entire room. Though he only recently became exonerated after a twelve year imprisonment within Azkaban, he appeared to have been the healthiest man in the building.

He spoke about his godson, the need for solidarity within the government, and the need for politicians to stand together for their children.

The vote was close dear readers, very close, but when Augusta Longbottom surrendered her votes to the charismatic man, it tipped the balance.

As even Lord Black said to this reporter after the meeting, "I honestly did not expect to win. My speech came before the vote. But when they began to vote for me, I realized I had to stand up and make a difference rather than just talking about it. I am extremely thankful to those who supported me today."

This surprise has hit the people hard, but we all look forward to seeing the interesting changes brought by Lord Black to the Wizengamot.

We also give thanks to Albus Dumbledore to his many years of dedicated service to our people.

Until next time my faithful readers.

**TDC**

Thursday, August 31, 1995

This night his work was done beneath the silver moon rather than cramped in his basement. Before him upon the grass rested the shining portkey, the Tri-Wizard Cup. Bah, the fools. The fools to make a portkey that could pass through the wards unnoticed. They had given him the best weapon they ever could. A key.

A key to the home of his nemesis.

A key to the hiding place of one of his anchors.

A key, to Hogwarts.

A key to near impenetrable wards.

Fools.

To forget about something so important as the cup. They must think him a child to not protect themselves properly. Before the destruction of his diary he might have used this opportunity immediately, and wasted it. Now though he could plan properly and wait for the right moment. All he needed was time, and time he had plenty of. They however did not.

At first he had not known how to feel about the election of Sirius Black to such a powerful position. Honestly even he had been confused and surprised. How could something like that happen? If nothing else however, the dark lord was a master of turning situations to his benefit. At first he had thought that his supporters had been charmed, but upon interrogating them later he learned that given the short time frame, they had determined as a group that Black was the most likely candidate to win who was also easily manipulated.

At least the idiots had given him something to work off of and also given the image that they could vote toward a character who designated himself as either light or dark.

So far his alteration of the mark had worked brilliantly in his operational security as well as intelligence gathering. He had however encountered the flaw that the fidelius charm imposed. Severus had been able to give him all the information he desired, though in that extraction he had encountered a barrier. A secret could not be extracted even through loyalty enforcement. That would be added to the project list, breaking the fidelius charm reliably. Damned Dumbledore again for certain. What it was hiding he could not know, but the knowledge that there was one meant something important. Ah well, at least he had what he needed.

Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day.

And so the self-proclaimed Dark God of England and soon to be the entire world plotted as his red eyes watched the spells he wove about the silver cup.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	11. Chapter 10: The Spire Rises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 10:

The Spire Rises

The universe demands balance; for every evil deed there is a blessing, for every boon there is a curse. Fear not, yet remain vigilant to how high you stand above the surface of the level ground.

**TDC**

Friday, September 1, 1995

Lord Voldemort was beyond all doubt, an unstoppable force. Even the Department of Mysteries could not stop him. Currently he was burrowing deep beneath the ministry, leaving no trail, and certainly not tripping any blasted wards.

With his hand pressed against the wall before him, he stood completely still as the earth quietly rumbled around him. His little egg shaped room was efficient and beyond the comprehension of lesser wizards.

Soil and rock sloughed away from beneath his palm around the walls to the back of his room, filling itself in as he progressed. A bubblehead charm allowed him to refresh the oxygen available to him whenever he needed to and a small light at the tip of his wand provided light to reflect off his crimson eyes, they couldn't always glow on their own after all.

He should be just about there…

There. His forward travel was halted when he bumped against magic infused stone. Staying against the wall for reference, Voldemort began a greater descent until he found the corner where the wall met floor. He had no clue where he would end up, but still, as far as he knew, no one had ever gotten this far. Why would they have? Any wand based magic that was strong enough to let him travel below ground in a similar manner would be strong enough to trigger an alarm. His lumos charm was so dim that it would not even register above the ambient magic of the area. He did have to consider though that if he could do it, the Druids likely could as well; which meant his future planning would have to include defenses against just such measures.

He moved about three meters in from the wall and slowed to a stop. He would have no warning as to the room he entered or if anyone was there. He could easily take care of anyone there, but the alarm would be sounded if serious damage was done to anyone within the department. Nothing for it then.

Wand tip pressed to the dense stone above him beside his free hand, Voldemort used a combination of elemental and wand magic to break the stone. With his spells chanted under his breath, he pushed his magic in to the stone, attempting to peel away the magic that reinforced it. With earth magic he prepared to slice a thin circle in the rock so he could push it up and climb through. It took many long minutes before the protections on the floor began to give. He did not force them, he did not yank or even attempt to break them. Instead he gently pulled his wand steadily further and further from the flat surface; and a thin film of tangible energy came with it, stretching as he teased it away. If he rushed, it would snap back and register an alert. If he was too slow, the wards would attempt to solidify as he held them and detect an air pocket that should not be there between the magic and stone.

Briefly removing his free hand from the floor, Voldemort dipped it in to the loose soil around him and commanded it to reform. A second later he pulled his hand free, encased in a glove of solid stone. He could not bend his fingers but he did not need to. All he had to do was slide his hand through the ward film which would no longer protect him, and touch it to the surface above. A small thud and jolt of contact, and he had done it. Right hand still easing his wand downward, he released the premeditated formation through his left hand, and with a sharp crack, a thin line appeared forming a circle about a meter across.

That too he lowered slowly until it touched his wand tip and the film of energy connected to it.

Lower. Lower.

Even once he could see the top of the cylindrical segment of floor he had stolen, Voldemort continued to bring them down until he had enough room above it. Knowing he had only seconds, he released them both and apparated on top of the disk in a low crouch. In the same instant he caught the rock in a levitation charm, and through that, kept it moving by the smallest margin so the wards would not react. He looked up and blinked at the near invisible ward line mere centimeters from his face.

That had been close. The flaw in the design was that the wards that protected the structure itself were not intermingled, but instead separate layers of protection. The outer ward protected the rock itself, presuming that no one could "be" inside rock. Just within that was the travel ward that prevented anyone from traveling through it by magical means. If they had been intermixed, it would have been too cohesive a system to disrupt effectively. But this, this had a flaw.

With the cylindrical stage easing up and down steadily, Voldemort raised his rock encased hand once again and passed it half way through the ward barrier. Nothing happened.

He smiled. Now that part of him was within the ward line, the rest of him could follow. Every lock had a key, it was just matter of determining its nature.

The prophecy would be his, and the room above him was silent and empty. Children before the feet of a god, that's all they were.

**TDC**

Sirius was happy to be able to drop the kids off at the train platform. He no longer had to hide inside from people, he was a free man. The Weasleys were a mess of course so he just worried about Harry and Hermione. At the moment she was embracing her parents tearfully. He had been adamant that they be allowed to see their daughter before she left for another year, especially after the manner in which she was taken from them earlier in the summer. He didn't have to say goodbye to Harry but who's to say he couldn't have fun with it?

"Harry?" He turned to his godson and surreptitiously cast a hex on himself to make his eyes water. "I'm, I'm going to miss you."

Harry looked terrified. "Uh, Sirius, I'm going to see you at the feast, right?"

"You don't understand," here he knelt down and attempted to embrace Harry who was looking like he might try and bolt. "You don't understand Harry, I can't, I can't watch you get on that train without…"

Exasperatedly, "Without what Sirius. Honestly, people are staring."

"I can't watch you get on that train without," sniffling loudly and dribbling snot on Harry's shirt, "Without embarrassing the hell out of you."

Harry's mouth opened, then closed, then his eyes narrowed with a devilish grin.

"Well Sirius, it's too bad for you, I paid the twins to be on my side for now on. You might want to take a look at your wand."

Confused and having trouble seeing with the tears in his eyes, Sirius turned about, as he felt for his wand. It wasn't there. Movement on the ground caught his attention and he saw his wand scuttling across the platform on tiny legs, like a centipede.

"What the?"

He dove for it, but it dodged and darted toward the archway. Cursing under his breath in a very dignified manner, the new Chief Warlock scampered after his runaway wand.

He caught the little escapee just before it dove through the barrier to the station. Though not before he was nearly tackled by a reporter inquiring as to if he could explain his behavior on the platform as the Chief Warlock. To which his response was, "I am quite certain that being elected to this position does not remove my rights to be a parent to my godson."

And dam nit if he wouldn't do everything in his power not to let it stop him. It was Harry's turn to have a family. A real family that loved and cared for him beyond all else. Just because they had elected him didn't mean they could take his familial responsibilities away.

After brushing off the little sticky legs from his wand and making sure it would not run off on him again, Sirius disapparated, sending himself to the ministry. His office to be specific. As it was, the room was sparsely decorated with a window and fireplace. Oh he had a desk, but that was expected in an office so he couldn't exactly give them credit for it. If he was right, in about five minutes he'd be getting a knock on his door so he had to be ready quickly.

From the closet in the corner he withdrew his heavier work robes and plopped down in his chair being sure to arrange himself in a regal manner. He flicked his wand transfiguring the comfortable chair before him in to one that was very similar to those hard backed chairs Minerva was so fond of.

As if on cue, there came a knock and Percy Weasley poked his head in.

"Sir, Mr. Lucius Malfoy is here to see you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Please, send him in." But could you hit him with a frying pan first, he thought to himself.

Sadly his unspoken thoughts did not mean action, and Lucius stalked in to the office as if he owned it. He likely believed just that judging by the look on his face.

"You have us very intrigued Lord Black. I daresay no one was expecting one so, untested, to become one of the most powerful men in the country."

Sirius smiled. "I have many people to thank for making it possible Mr. Malfoy, you included it seems."

"Yes, and many others who commonly support individuals of, shall we say, less optimistic views?"

"Quite. May I ask what your intent for this meeting was?"

Lucius sitting stiffly in the chair spread his hands open. "I merely wish to, comprehend, the direction and goals of the new Lord Black, as after all, my wife is your cousin. It would be sensible for me to understand the political climate I am supporting by placing my faith and votes in you as Supreme Mugwump."

Translation, I want your gold if you die suddenly and you'd damn well better do what I want since I voted for you.

Sirius did always love veiled threats in the morning, it livened the air, freshened his mind, and irritated the hell out of him.

"As you know I am only recently returned to politics as they are so have not had the opportunity to assess where my friends and opponents stand. My election was, a surprise, but a glad one. As you also know I am a quick learner and will do everything in my power to stand up for what I know is right, and the best path for our world. As such, I would ask you the same question. Where do you stand Mr. Malfoy so I might better determine the political climate you hope to build by supporting me?"

Translation, tell me what you want so I can twist it in to what I want and make you hate me though you can't argue with it.

He was not a politician. Sirius was an auror at heart and this was not his game. He would do his best to play it though. No his words would not be perfect. No his attempts might fail more than any other, and yes he would quickly build a list of people who wanted him dead. But so what. If you had an opportunity to make a difference on a large scale, why wouldn't you take advantage of it?

"I am as always a believer in solidifying the future of our children. Maintaining the traditions of our world will ensure that they grow up well, honoring their past and future as we do. To do that properly, keeping our familial ties close and strong we will be sure that no traditions or customs are lost to any integration of those who are of less reverent upbringing."

Yeah yeah yeah, all the same shite bundled in to pretty words. Now the trick was just twisting it in to something more desirable. Maybe he should hire Hermione as his advisor, Merlin that girl was smart.

"Well I am glad that we share some of the same concerns Mr. Malfoy. I am currently developing a plan for going forward and will gladly take your experienced advice as it relates to our goals."

"I am glad to hear it. Know that I am always available to offer what wisdom I may. I shall leave you to your planning for now then. Thank you for your time Supreme Mugwump."

And just like that, the three minute meeting was over.

What in Merlin's name? Weren't these things supposed to be drawn out with political banter and conflicts of interest? Was it really as simple as saying you agree with someone and they leave you alone?

**TDC**

Daela looked around at her drab room. Without the plant life she had brought to it for the summer, it seemed almost dead. It had taken time, but she had found a special place to replant each of the beautiful minds that had graced her room for two months. Now it was off to a new start, and hopefully one that would not be the end of her. She donned her Hogwarts robes, flipped her curls back over her shoulder, then disappeared.

If she had timed it right…

Daela materialized on the Hogsmeade train platform just as the first students were disembarking. Perfect. Some eyed her since they clearly didn't recognize her but they seemed more eager to get to the feast than anything and so passed her by. She found Harry, Ron and Hermione accompanied by a plain looking boy and an ethereal blond girl who made Daela's energy tingle. Oh yes she would have to meet her.

Hermione ran forward and embraced her jabbering about how good it was to see her again, and Harry followed suit less tentatively than he might have earlier in the summer. She turned to the other three and saw that Ronald was ogling her. Boy did that have to stop, here and now.

Daela locked eyes with the hypnotized redhead and allowed her aura to project slightly, giving her just a slight outline of crackling sparks and bringing light to her blue eyes.

"I suggest Ronald, that you find safer places for your eyes to rest, lest they decide to stop working."

He gulped and looked away but she saw him mumbling to himself.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said, aren't Druids supposed to be all passive and kind or something?"

It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault. They just didn't know. It was okay.

"You are incorrect with your presumption and I will seek to educate you later if you also agree to no longer group people so vaguely. It is unbecoming.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, anyway, this is Daela Ermaine you two. Daela, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Daela is joining us this year as an ambassador from the Druids. Oh, did you find out what year you will be?"

"Sixth. But they are going to assess me at the start since I don't use a wand naturally. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I look forward to getting to know you."

Neville extended his hand. "You as well, hopefully this year doesn't turn out as crazy as the last few."

Luna smiled. "Nonsense Neville, if there isn't anything wrong, who will Harry save us from?"

"Maybe himself," Neville joked. "Maybe Harry'll be the villain this time."

If only he knew how right he might be if that horcrux got hold of him.

Luna patted his shoulder and started to walk off toward the carriages. "Don't predict the future Neville, that's my purview."

What?

Oh yes, yes yes yes, they needed to be friends.

Of course the others laughed, taking her deadpan tone for sarcasm, and Daela had to giggle along with them to hide the growing trepidation she felt creeping up her spine.

**TDC**

Tradition was important to uphold. Not the vile traditions held by the blood supremacists of the magical world, but the little things that held families together. He and Ruth had dragged all that blood arrogance information out of their daughter that day after the incident at Diagon Alley, and Simon felt this was a much better tradition.

"Be right back Love!" he called over his shoulder while lacing up his trainers.

"Ooh, Darling, could you please please please, pick me up some crisps? I could use a little chocolate."

He smiled and called back his agreement and love before stepping out the door. If they had timed it right, as they always hoped, the pizza would be ready, and they would be able to eat dinner at the same time as Hermione. Pizza because they had always shared one on the eve of her first day of school each year. Part of them couldn't let it go. They even left some without eating it as if it were her portion.

God they loved her. They couldn't have hoped for a better daughter. They could hope for a better headmaster though, but they didn't have any clout in the wizarding world so the best they could do was wish. If he pulled something like that again they would find a way to destroy him, regardless of their impotency. But as long as she was happy in the magical world, they would be happy for her and just have to pull themselves through until they could see her more often.

Simon Granger turned his car out of the drive and headed off to pick up the take away.

**TDC**

The prophecy sphere smashed on the flagstones releasing the specter again, but this time Voldemort flicked his wand, and the creature was dispelled. He was furious, he was wrathful.

With a roar of pure hatred, the Dark God summoned his fire and let it flow in to the Hall of Prophecy from both of his extended hands. And as the alarms began to blare, he poured heat in to the stone beneath him. The flames ate away at the hall as if it were a library and the stone beneath began to reform.

Heat, and lots of it could melt stone. And the wards around the ministry were not designed to hold molten rock within their bounds. He reached beneath the bubbling stone and spread apart the earth beneath, allowing it to flow down in to the opening.

He followed it, and stood, unharmed by the molten death surrounding him, because he was a god, and he had made it. With a flick of his wrist the liquid flowed back upward, filling in where it had left, and Voldemort sent the heat from it, to spread throughout the entire floor, heating it, but not enough to melt the entirety.

That thrice damned prophecy had caused him to fulfill it! All the tangible information was right at the beginning, all the information that would lead him to fulfill the prophecy but not know what he had done. The rest had been vague and shite for any discernible facts.

He would have to rethink this, but only after he had vented his rage.

The should have known better than to try and manipulate the Dark God of England.

**TDC**

Daela left her group of friends and followed the man whom she learned was called Hagrid down to the boats. The glory that was the first sight of Hogwarts would be lost on her, but it would be a peaceful ride at least. She sat in a boat with two boys who seemed slightly terrified by her presence and only stared when she tried to talk to them. So she relaxed and let her fingers drag through the water as they sailed. It was a beautiful sight, though not worth a gasp on her part. She was excited about the sorting. This would certainly be a spectacle.

They marched up the front steps and in to the main hall where Professor McGonagall spoke to the importance of each house and how to treat one another. She directed them in to the Great Hall, Daela in the back of the line, and she had to admit that this was a beautiful sight. The enchantment on the ceiling was not new to her, but combined with the floating candles reflecting off golden plates, the colored banners of each house, it came together fantastically. And sitting serenely in a throne was the headmaster. Wow, a throne, really?

The sorting began and Daela eyed the staff table, seeing Lord Black whom she recognized from the paper, as well as a woman in florescent pink with a sour look on her face. The professor who bore a mark was still present which she had to admit was not appealing in the least. The others looked pleasant enough, though one of them was slightly swaying in her seat, energy bouncing off of her as if she were rejecting it somehow. Odd.

The last of the new students was sorted and…

"Before we begin," Professor McGonagall called out, "We have a new student this year who will not be entering in to the first year class. She is the ambassador to the Druids, a people we though had long since disappeared. We are honored to have her join us this year and we look forward to learning from one another. Ms. Daela Ermaine, if you would please."

All eyes were on her and voices though quiet, filled her senses. She sat upon the short stool and the ancient relic was placed upon her head.

She nearly fell forward from the ringing in her ears. Goddess, the pain.

**TDC**

Muggles, he hated them. They should be thankful for his individual attention. He spent a little longer on the man though since he represented everything that Voldemort had struggled to deal with as a child. There was no protection anymore.

**TDC**

Daela was trembling, clenching her fists as a bell rang throughout the hall. Her eyes opened and she saw from beneath the brim, that everyone was looking either confused or terrified. Then the voice in her head.

[Ah that my dear is much better. I am sorry for the pain you feel though, but that can't be helped.]

[What is happening?]

[To start? You have just broken a fidelius charm that was four hundred and eighteen years old.]

[Wait what?]

[Yes, your predecessor, High Priest Breudd hid away the Spire in 1577 to protect your people. It seems you all went in to hiding after that. If he had not done so, you may well have been eradicated by those afraid of your power.]

[The Spire?]

[Ah yes, you shall find it most appealing young one. Simply step outside and call to it. The Spire shall rise for you.]

[Why me?]

[Why you? Why the descendant of High Priest Breudd? Why the one young woman who may be the only chance at stopping the storm rampaging across this world? Indeed why you.]

[Sorry, I just, mother hadn't said anything about this.]

[Nor would she have. I am, or was, rather, the secret keeper. And you Daela, are my chosen to retake this world. Before you go, the wards are keyed to you, as the guardian of the Spire. You are not the headmaster, but long ago the Guardian was the one who infused the wards. They themselves are more keyed to you, as well as the castle, than any other that may pass through here, save the one who replaces you.]

[Wait, may I speak with you again?]

[Of course, simply call to me when you need an old hat to speak to. Remember, you may welcome any to the Spire for learning, but you are the teacher. You have the responsibility of training the future wielders of the free magics. Let this be my last gift to you.]

Another small headache and memories, thoughts and knowledge flooded in to her mind.

The hat called aloud, "I reopen the house of the Free Magics. I proclaim that the secret is shattered and Daela Ermaine is the Guardian of the Spire. Let those who will learn from her, do so, and those who would challenge her, stand aside. Our future is dependent upon acceptance and learning."

And he was silent. Daela lifted the hat from her head whispering, "Thank you honored relic," while holding the other to her temple, attempting to massage the pain away. She couldn't even hear the uproar that the message had caused. She had to raise the Spire, magic was compelling her, and she had to do it now.

She was unaware of the calls to her as she strode forward, power from the castle and wards building around her. She was unaware of the fact that everyone was rushing after her as she passed in to the entrance hall, her sapphire eyes glowing. She was unaware of how the headmaster nearly collapsed from the electric shock he received upon trying to take her by the shoulder, her aura sparking and glowing. All Daela knew was that she was in the right place as she stood at the bottom of the steps, students and staff alike staring as she moved forward and raised her hands to her sides.

**TDC**

Simon Granger involuntarily slammed his foot on the gas when he pulled in to the drive and saw the glowing visage above his home. Catching himself just in time he stepped on the brake and yanked the car in to park, springing from it with his heart threatening to climb out of his esophagus.

"No no no!"

He bolted in to the house through the open front door, barely giving the glowing emerald mark wreathed in flames a second glance. Red, red red. God no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was red.

His entire world was crumbling and kneeling in red beside the body that he knew must be Ruth's didn't help a damn bit.

**TDC**

Harry's body vibrated from the energy in the air. Beside him, Hermione surreptitiously took his hand in hers, squeezing it, and he could feel that she too was affected. The chatter had stopped and even the woman in pink had stopped yelling at Daela. Maybe it was because she was glowing with blue lightning and even Dumbledore was not getting any closer. When it felt like lightning might strike, Daela reached forward and seemed to grasp hold of something that was not there. With a cry she wrenched her hand upward and collapsed to her knees, the massive amounts of power leaving her in that second, flowing over the lake like a tide of electric power.

He glanced at Hermione then they both moved forward and helped Daela to her feet, supporting her between them as they all watched the lake.

Black waters churned far out in the center where the water was deepest. Water swirled and foamed, waves building and rocketing outward like the largest ripples they had ever seen. Up from the depths rose, the giant squid?

He would have laughed at what seemed to be a joke, but then the squid was raised higher, perched upon the peak of the massive lone tower that rose out of the water with a roar. The ripples that were in fact incredibly powerful waves surged outward and collided with an invisible barrier at the lake shore. Water spouted upwards in a dozen geysers that formed a line from the tower to the cliffs overlooking the lake. At their peaks they spread out, their spray intermingling and behold; with a low thud to the air, what had been a beautiful display of water was transformed in to t solid bridge of decorated stone that connected the new spire to the castle.

Another thud and a beam of energy briefly connected Daela to somewhere deep in that tower, then disappeared. Atop the new formation, the giant squid, seemingly rather upset with them for taking away its favorite sleeping spot, waved its tentacles at them furiously before pushing itself off the tower to dive back in to the depths. Moonlight shone upon sparkling windows and statues, and even Harry could feel the energy and serenity projected by the edifice. It was in a word, glorious.

Daela's head lolled to the side to land on his shoulder and she let out a tired moan.

"Bloody hell." Seemed to be the phrase uttered repeatedly by several hundred voices in awe. Dumbledore looked flabbergasted and Flitwick was squeaking excitedly to Sirius who seemed not to hear him. It had in truth been a magnificent display, and it seemed as though it had drained Daela completely.

"How about we get you inside for some food eh?" he asked her. She wrinkled her nose at him, but with Hermione's help they turned about and returned up the stairs, the crowd parting for them like they were royalty. And he wouldn't be lying if he said it didn't feel a little good to have people getting out of their way for once.

Professor Dumbledore ran up behind them as they came near the doors to the Great Hall.

"Ms. Ermaine, we must meet about this at once. Why don't you come to my…"

"Professor," Harry turned his head to eye Hermione who was not normally one to speak up to one such as Dumbledore. "If you can't tell, she's exhausted. Perhaps everyone should eat then we can sort this out later."

He looked thunderous but acquiesced as he looked about at all the hungry teenagers. Yup that's right, nothing more motivating than preventing a mob of starving teens from removing your head in reaction to you keeping food from them.

It took time, but once everyone was seated again, the headmaster gave his usual speech, though he seemed distracted for some reason. Following, Umbridge, her name was apparently, gave a rousing talk about keeping an eye on Hogwarts and making certain that the students were being properly educated. As determined by the minister.

Snape glared continuously at Sirius during the announcement of his professorship and Harry was certain nothing was going to go wrong with that one. Then finally they were permitted to eat. Daela did so with encouragement, but did so monotonously as if she wasn't really quite aware of it.

Everyone around them was bombarding them with questions, but since they really didn't have any answers anyway, they had to shrug them off. Eating did seem to help Daela after a few moments; her movements becoming more fluid and less mechanical. Hermione sat on his other side, Neville protecting Daela' right. They wouldn't let anyone bother her if they could help it. Close against his side, he heard Hermione's whisper. "We're going to have to be careful, professor Dumbledore and Umbridge look really angry. So does professor Snape."

"Yeah but he's always angry."

She poked him with her elbow.

"Ow, okay, yeah they do. We'll be alright though. It doesn't seem like there's much they can do about it. I mean, nothing like this has happened before."

"And there's nothing in Hogwarts, a History, about it either, though I don't suppose there would be since it was protected by a fidelius. Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, it is. I just hope Daela's okay though, she looks knackered."

"Yeah, if anyone ever expects me to pull a tower from the bottom of a massive lake again, tell them they can sod off."

Harry and Hermione laughed at Daela's tired words. The questions started to come again, bolstered by her return to awareness, but Daela waved a hand lethargically before her saying, "I will give a talk tomorrow during one of the mealtimes. I am too tired right now though and would appreciate no more questions until I can stand properly."

Nods all around. Through a mouthful of food Ron added, "Ca' we 'o in 'e to'r now?"

"No you cannot go in the tower now."

"Wait, how did you understand him?" Neville prompted. "We've been around him for four years and we can't even translate when he's eating."

"He projects his thoughts like a beacon, I'm surprised you can't hear them as well. It's not helping my headache any either."

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	12. Chapter 11: Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 11:

Sanctuary

Such places may bear our guardianship in terribly literal ways. Yet protecting our physical safety is hardly scratching the surface of their true potential. A sanctuary is a capsule for our preservation, for our imagined safety, and for our hope. A sanctuary need only be that which preserves and enflames our hopes and dreams so we need not cast them to the ground. A sanctuary is many things, not least of which a beacon.

**TDC**

Friday, September 1, 1995

Albus Dumbledore was really not happy. Though he would describe it better as serene disapproval. Nothing was working how it was supposed to, and now it looked like the Druid girl had just taken power out of his hands. Really? What kind of joke was this, building a tower in the middle of his lake. Poor Toby the squid had been rather upset by the loss of his favorite spot and that could not be had.

It also did not help that when he had risen to leave the feast early in order to get to the tower before Daela, Madam Umbridge had hopped up as well and was now trundling along behind him like some oversized gumball with legs and heavy breathing. He hated having negative feelings about gumballs, but there really wasn't a better comparison. Not to mention her attempts to rant and rave about the evil dark magics he was allowing in to his school interspersed by gasps for breath and panting. It was mostly that really, about 80 percent attempts to breathe and 20 percent garbled words. Yes, it was quite safe to say that he did not like her in the slightest.

It was too bad really that she couldn't have been the defense professor, at least then he would know she would not be returning after that year. Ah well, even the greatest of wizards couldn't predict everything.

It seemed that the connection of the bridge had reformed the castle somewhat, forming a hallway on the third floor the ended in a fanciful arch carved in to the shape of two trees with their branches touching overhead. If he had not felt the castle shift through the wards he could have been searching for an hour or more, but knowing in advance had allowed him to locate it before dinner was even finished. It was dark through the archway, so Albus lit his wand and stepped through on to the admittedly exquisite bridge.

His wand light passed over short pillars, interspersed at even distances along the path, bearing unlit torches. Carvings of flora and fauna adorned the railings through the entirety of the distance. Atop the bridge where each of the massive supporting columns joined with the structure, another archway stretched overhead, etched branches grasping one another in eternal stone. All in all the bridge alone was more adorned that half of Hogwarts. And this was during the night, leaving much of it hidden in shades of grey.

They came to within a few meters of the entrance to the tower and were halted by an invisible barrier as hard as any of the stone beneath their feet. He bounced off of it and expectedly, the hag following close behind him collided with him. Damn woman. Who literally followed directly behind someone on a bridge that was easily able to hold ten people across?

**TDC**

Harry watched Dumbledore leave with the toad woman and turned to Daela. "Can they get in?"

She finished chewing a bite while shaking her head then answered simply. "No."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore's really powerful. Can you really keep him out?"

Daela nodded. "Its not me at all. The wards on the Spire are older than this castle and unless he can channel about three times as much power as it would take to break the castles wards, then he has no chance of even touching those on the Spire."

"Wait, how is that possible. These are the strongest wards in the country, unless you count the ministry maybe."

"Wards based on wand focused magic alone. The Spire's wards were made with both forms of magic, like Stonehenge actually."

"Stonehenge doesn't have wards."

Daela smiled. "You think that. But that is only because the wards are so strong. If you don't know they're there, you can't even sense them."

"Is that like the fidelius?"

"No, the fidelius creates a, sort of pocket around the area so if you don't know the secret you don't have any access or memory of it whatsoever. Stonehenge is so old that the wards allow you to be present and aware of it even as you occupy the same space as we do. To all but us it is an ancient ruin. To us it is the center for our ritual magic around the world. Even knowing it exists does not permit access. You have to be capable of channeling at least four of the seven elements, one of them at mastery level, before it is open to your knowledge and senses."

Harry felt a tingle down his spine. "Is what Voldemort has considered mastery of fire?"

Daela tilted her head in thought. "Possibly. We can't be certain but based on what I saw I would presume as much."

"Then he only has to gain three more."

She nodded solemnly. "That is true, though we are not even certain if he created more objects, other than that locket you found. For now we shall presume it is such for the sake of this conversation." Their talking and the dinner seemed to have woken her up. Not entirely though as her movements were still lethargic but her liveliness had appeared again. But then Daela paused, her eyes locked on his, and her mouth opened in a silent O. She shook herself, shivering then continued. "For him to have access to Stonehenge he would have to have three more objects get destroyed either by him or us. He however does not know the requirements and so it thusly not likely to attempt to approach that particular area."

"Okay, but what were you staring at me for?"

"Nothing, I think I'm likely over tired. The castle used me rather harshly to do that and I'm not sure how long it will be before I am back to normal."

She was lying and he could tell, but he respected her enough to let it go for now. "Alright then, do you want to head out? I can help you back to the tower."

"Sure, and I would appreciate that, thank you."

"Hermione?"

To his left, Hermione pointed at the Prefect badge she had received in her letter. "Sorry, I can't. Will you show me later though?"

"Of course Hermione, and I'll make sure Harry has plenty of information to report back to you when he gets back, now won't you?"

"Oh boy, look at the time, we've got to get you back to the tower before the headmaster hurts himself."

Hermione's evil grin didn't disappear even as he walked arm in arm with Daela out of the hall.

"You're evil, you know that?"

Daela smiled. "Courtesy challenged is the term I prefer, but you may label it in whatever way suits you. Oh, and We are going to the third floor by the way."

"Good, evil fits just fine. And I'm pretty sure nothing bad has ever started on the third floor. Nope, nothing bad. Certainly not the trap door and Fluffy."

"Oh hush you. This should be exciting, I can't wait to see what the tower is like."

"If we can get past that Umbridge woman and old wrinkly."

"Be nice." She admonished gently, but her smile removed any pressure from it. Merlin she had a beautiful smile.

This last month at headquarters with just Hermione had been great, and a lot easier in fact. When he was around them both he wasn't sure who to have feelings for. Hermione he had known for years and was closer to her than ever. Daela he had only just met and yet she drew him in with her peaceful manner. He even thought it cute the way she went from peaceful sarcasm to righteous indignation when people were being thick. Being around both of them was hard and confusing to both his attraction and friendship.

Daela was wonderful and all but it almost seemed strange how quickly and easily she was integrated in to their group without fuss. She seemed to mesh so well with them that there was not even a transition point really. He couldn't help but think that would be different if Ron had been involved. The way he had been staring at her on the platform. Yes she was gorgeous, but that had been blatantly rude. Daela didn't deserve that.

They rounded a bend and came to a delicate archway that looked like two trees with their branches twined together at the peak. Daela pressed a hand to the trunk on the right and leaned her head back in a sigh.

"Those two at the end of the bridge are not treating this place with the appropriate reverence. Let us go remove them shall we?"

That too sent a tingle through him that was hard to ignore.

Arms interlocked, he allowed Daela to lead at her own pace. The moment Daela stepped through the archway, the torches on the first two pillars that seemed to be interspersed along the length of the walkway, burst to life in white flames. This continued as they walked, rhythmic flashes of flame lighting their way when they came near enough to the next set. As they progressed along the bridge, she trailed her long fingers over the finely shaped stone of the railing as if she didn't want to miss a single inch. Harry thought it was beautiful too, but knew that he had little understanding of the true meaning of all that was eternally bound here. Part of him was eager to learn anything she wanted to teach him, and the other half still hoped he wouldn't have to do the fighting this time.

**TDC**

Hogwarts was well known to have been built upon a nexus of ley lines, which explained the constant thrum of power that shimmered through every stone of the structure. And yet as Daela strode along the bridge she knew that as powerful as the castle was, the Spire was older, more solid, and filled with energy the likes of which she had only felt in one other place. It therefore brought irony to her earlier statement about Stonehenge and its similarity to the wards of the Spire. No, the tower did not hold more power than the ley line nexus, but more energy passed through it every moment than would ever manage to be channeled through the castle unless certain spells were activated. The Spire, her Spire, had indeed been built first, but why, if that was true, had it not been built on the nexus? Following, since it had not been built on what would seem to be the obvious choice, how did it channel more energy than the castle?

Her body and magic felt alive. Every step that brought her closer to the structure seemed to lighten her body, making her one with the power within. The emptiness she had felt after the wards had used her to channel their power, was gone. She felt more refreshed than if she had allowed her power to realign for several days. Only upon visiting Stonehenge had she felt this free, as if she was as much the energy around her as the magic itself.

She still did not relinquish Harry's arm however. Just because she felt better didn't mean she no longer wanted to be close to him. His kindness and humorous sarcasm were infectious and incredibly attractive.

They drew up directly behind Albus and Dolores who were managing to multitask rather respectably between casting and chanting diagnostic spells upon the wards of the Spire, and arguing about exactly why they were there. She would have loved to wait and see what they had to say, but as she and Harry halted, the final set of torches burst to life on either side of the two adults, shocking them out of their mutual bickering. They spun about and stared for a few seconds before beginning to talk at the same time.

Realizing this they stopped and turned a glare upon the other. Instead of allowing them to take the lead of the conversation, Daela cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I will ask why the two of you are attempting to penetrate wards that have existed for several millennia. Wards that I am certain you have discovered are keyed to me alone."

Umbridge's faced went bright red. "How dare you speak to your betters in such a way girl. We are here to analyze what appears to be a manifestation of dark magic. You will not speak to us in such away again. Now run along to your dorms."

"If it is dark magic, then why is it so beautiful? Also, in terms of age, yes you are my elders. Yet in terms of legal implications, I am not your lesser. In case you have not been informed madam I am an ambassador, a diplomat, from my people to yours and treating me in such a manner is by no means assisting your government or our opinion of it."

"Child. I am The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. I do not appreciate your implication that I should do what you say. Nor do I feel that anyone should elect a child to represent them. The minister warned me about such foolishness and I will not be cowed by…"

"Dolores," Dumbledore interjected. "I believe we should focus on our initial purpose for this discussion. Ms. Ermaine. We are here to investigate the appearance of this tower as it seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Would you please explain what you have done?"

Personally she thought the word cow fit the pink clad woman perfectly but she kept that thought to herself. "The Spire, as it is called headmaster, rose from the lake at the bidding of the castle. It seems that the honored relic you call the sorting hat, was the secret keeper for one of the largest fidelius charms I have yet seen. I was in fact only the one that the wards chose to channel their power through. I am as intentionally responsible for this occurrence as you are."

He had to gesture for Umbridge to keep silent as he asked his next question. "It seems the charm broke upon your sorting, a separate matter we will discuss in the morning. Please explain why the, Spire, has risen upon your arrival?"

"The charm was to be broken when a Druid sat upon the stool and donned the hat. This has been the purpose for four centuries, to ultimately return to the world at large. Though, the hope was that upon this happening, the belief that we wield dark magic would be gone. It seems we were mistaken."

"You most certainly were girl. The ministry is looking in to this because your magic is wild and untamed. Such uncontrollable power is dark in its origins and you must be dealt with accordingly."

And there it was. Something that could not be controlled by those who did not understand it was, of course, dark, and evil.

"Is that the message your minister would have me relay to our high Priestess?"

"It most certainly…"

"I believe madam that we should further deliberate before making such important decisions. Let us please focus on what we came here for. I expect, as headmaster, that you will allow me to inspect an unknown quantity upon these grounds."

Daela shook her head. "In true honesty I would be happy to show you, but the wards only allow within them those who bear a deep sincerity in their desire to learn the free magics for what they are, free, neither dark nor light. They are more powerful than myself and so I cannot alter them. It is up to your intent and goals. You may in turn be satisfied to learn that no students will be harmed by this magic as they would have to be willing to learn from it in the first place before they could enter it. I will be staying here henceforth and will report to you anything that may be concerning. I am tired however and so bid you farewell and a pleasant remainder to your evening."

Ignoring their protestations, Daela pulled Harry around them and they stepped through the ward line as if it were not even there. Walking between the living trees that flanked the doorway, they passed under the protection of the tower, leaving behind two rather flustered and arguing adults.

**TDC**

Albus trudged up to his office after managing to convince Dolores not to call for a full-scale assault upon the Spire. Part of him had to agree with the ward schema. As much as he disapproved of its being there, and its subsequent barring of him from entry, it was clearly powerful enough to be legitimate. The druids were wise in their own way and clearly rather gifted in the magics they could invoke. He would have to gain access somehow.

The matter of dark magic was insane however. He did in fact respect the free magics, he just didn't approve of such things as these happening without his approval. Especially when they affected the running of the school. Creating a new house? Unheard of. It couldn't have existed before could it. The fidelius charm couldn't wipe out an entire history could it? The sorting hat was in for an interrogation as soon as he got to his quarters.

The branding of dark magic was a concern however. He believed Daela in that this had happened before, and that it might again. This might be a political battle he could not win; but he would damn well try his best.

The only real positive to the situation was that it was Friday, so he had the entire weekend to pull together what he could in preparation for classes on Monday.

Albus froze upon entering his office. A loud chiming was emanating from one of his silver devices. Someone's wards had been removed. He rushed over to the instrument in question and his mouth fell open, a deep chill making his spine stiffen. The wards on Privett drive had been torn apart. The incredibly powerful blood wards he had worked so hard to maintain.

In a flash he called to Fawks and they traveled through the ethereal fire to Surry, appearing on the front drive of number four. High above hung the dark mark, yet now it was wreathed in flames that only added an additional level of terror to its visage. He burst through the open front door then in to the kitchen where he again stopped in his tracks. Merlin no. This was not supposed to happen. It seemed that Vernon Dursley had been robbed of his precious life in the most excruciating manner possible. Albus flicked his wand searching with the last vestiges of hope for any life remaining nearby. Blessedly he saw two flashed out back and rushed to them. Trembling in the bushed behind the home he found Petunia and Dudley Dursley. They were huddled together, unharmed but weeping and clutching tightly to their last remaining family member.

"No please! Please don't hurt us!"

Albus knelt down beside Petunia and extended his open palms, speaking quietly and solemnly.

"Dear lady, I am not here to hurt you. Will you allow me to take you from this terrible place to safety?"

She didn't seem to hear him.

"It was one man. One man came in and tortured Vernon. He said he was evil for torturing an orphan child. Evil for his cruelty and arrogance. He ranted even as he tore my husband to pieces."

She dissolved in to deeper tears, her son's head buried in her shoulder. Fawks, sitting on her shoulder let out a mournful and yet steadying cry. It didn't seem to help.

"Are you two unharmed?" Albus prompted gently.

Petunia nodded.

"Will you allow me to take you to safety?"

"We don't want to be anywhere near your kind. Look what you did to my sweet Vernon."

"Madam I promise you, you will be safe. You do not have to remain long if you do not wish, but please at least until you are ready to step out once again."

She did not answer, but she did not decline either. He reached out and lightly placed a hand on each of their shoulders and allowed Fawks to flame them away to headquarters.

Being the only one present in the house, Remus became their caretaker. He explained briefly what had happened but that he had to search for any others who may have been harmed. Leaving them be, Albus searched the homes of Harry's friends to be certain. Regrettably, one other had been killed this night.

Albus had found Simon Granger kneeling beside the body of his wife, eating a pizza no less. How odd, and slightly disturbing. The man was entirely unresponsive and became extremely agitated when Albus attempted to take the pizza from him. Giving it up for now, Albus took the silent man, and his pizza to number twelve as well. His psyche was clearly damaged and he too was in shock. Once Simon was reasonably settled in Remus' care, Albus contacted Amelia to inform her about the attacks. This was going to be a long night.

**TDC**

The Spire was incredible. Every floor was devoted to either learning or practicing one of the seven elemental magics. Each pair of floors contained living quarters, ritual rooms, practice rooms and either interior or exterior gardens. Three entire levels were devoted to an incredible library that Harry pointed out would likely put Hermione in to shock. The floors continued down through the waters of the lake and even further beneath the earth.

Each elemental area was situated in its rightful place. Earth magic was designated below ground level and water magic beneath the surface of the lake. Likewise fire persisted just above the waters of the black lake, and air capped the tower. Rooms for spirit and mind magics were interspersed amongst them. All in all the tower was vast and extensive, the intricacies of which they had no energy to discover this night.

Stepping out on to the roof of the tower they discovered an arrangement of pillars that would help filter the sunlight based upon which direction it came from, just as did the stones in Stonehenge. The floor was awash with symbols and runes, all testament to the ritual magics that had been enacted hundreds if not thousands of years ago.

"Which tower belongs to Gryffindor?" she asked him.

"Uh, that one over there." He said pointing. "Why?"

"We're going to get you there so you do not get in trouble for breaking curfew. Hold on tight."

Arms still interlocked, Daela, now refreshed from her ordeal, summoned a vortex of wind that swept them up in to the sky. Harry whooped in excitement and Daela smiled at his exuberance. Yes, he did love to fly. They soared above the grounds and spiraled down the tower to the windows of the common room. They swung open at her touch and they flew through to land upon the scarlet carpet amidst an awed crowd. Daela glanced around quickly and decided she wasn't in the mood for much attention.

"Alright then, see you soon." She smiled and hugged Harry's arm before rocketing back out the window and pushing it shut with her slipstream. Looking back over her shoulder Daela could see Harry getting swamped by his fellows and she was glad she could escape to bed. Not her forte and he would be alright. Right?

**TDC**

Suffice to say that while Harry did at first find Daela's actions amusing, he did not appreciate the assault of so many questions upon his tired mind.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	13. Chapter 12: The Call

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12:

The Call

The call, the song within us all. We sing it upon our understanding though it is in a language we struggle to understand. It is you see, speaking of us, of our innermost cravings and goals; unbeknownst to us, it is our truth. And only upon full acceptance of our innermost selves do we begin to translate that gorgeous tune only we can hear.

**TDC**

Saturday, September 2, 1995

By breakfast the next morning, the school was somehow buzzing with the rumor, or knowledge to some who considered it thus, that Harry was dating the beautiful Druid girl and she had flown him in to the common room after sweeping him away with her powers in the night.

He chose to ignore this. He and Hermione actually thought it entertaining how quickly this one had spread. It was a school after all. They met Daela and the rest of their friends at the Gryffindor table amidst the whispers and stares from those nearby. As it happened, it didn't help that Harry ended up seated between Hermione and Daela who both happened to be very close to his sides barely leaving him room to eat his food.

Neville mockingly toasted Harry then asked, "So Harry, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you get two lovely ladies to date you and manage to convince the school you only caught one?"

They all laughed. Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice but only coughed up half a lung before he got control of himself.

"Oh, I don't know Neville. Probably by not having a clue what was happening in the first place. That's usually both the safe option and what happens anyway. They really are smarter than us you know."

Both of the damned girls on either side of him thought it prudent to lay their heads on his shoulders and grin up at him teasingly.

If only they knew how much that was torture for him. Or else they knew exactly that and were intentionally provoking an unseen reaction in his lap.

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

Couldn't they at least be nice to him?

Ron,, incredibly, after finishing a mouthful of food asked, "Who you dating then mate?"

His eyes flicked quickly to Hermione and he blushed, turning his gaze back to Harry.

Crap, not only did Ron not get the joke, but he also apparently was interested in Hermione. That might be a problem.

Harry answered quickly to save the situation. "No one Ron. Everyone's just taking the mickey."

His friend blinked, then laughed, though this time only he was doing so. Delayed reaction indeed. Breakfast proceeded as normal until Professor McGonagall came around with their schedules. Instead of handing them out individually she halted at the end of the table and flicked her wand sending a stream of parchment sheets through the air along it. It made Harry wonder why the professors didn't always do that. He caught his though it meant he almost elbowed Daela in the head and perused its length. They all jumped when the Professor appeared behind them with a grim expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, could I borrow you please."

Her solemn voice did not help matters. Yes, their head of house was always stern and businesslike, but this was, not good. So with difficulty they extracted themselves from their seats and followed along, Daela's concerned glance following them from the hall. Without even being aware of it, Harry and Hermione linked arms and strode along as close to the other as possible. They were silent for the entire journey up to the lofty office which Harry felt he had visited far too often for any normal student. Upon entering, they found the headmaster standing before them looking every one of his many years. He beckoned them forward to the waiting chairs and did not speak until they were seated.

"I want to extend my sincerest apologies to both of you, however I wished to speak with you before the papers arrived. You see, last night there were some attacks, performed by Voldemort himself. As it were, two people were murdered by his hand."

Harry and Hermione were holding tight to one another's hands at this point, hardly even aware they were doing so. "Harry, I am sorry to say that your uncle Vernon was one of those two who were taken from us last evening. And, Ms. Granger, you have my deepest condolences. I visited your home and found your mother had been taken from us as well. Your families are otherwise unharmed."

The Dursleys had been attacked? Harry couldn't deny that he had partially expected this, and as much as he hated them, he did not wish them harm. Least of all this.

But it was Hermione's plight that struck him and without thinking he scooted his chair even closer and turned in to her so he could fold her in to an embrace. He'd been quick enough to catch her before she began to react, her body still tense but unresponsive to the news. He bent his neck to look up in to her chocolate eyes and watched her world crashing down around her.

She had instinctively reacted and begun to return the embrace, but she paused and her eyes moved to his as if seeking reprieve.

His heart broke. He had no relief to offer.

Hermione's body commanded her to breath and she sopped holding her breath in shock. Instead she started hyperventilating.

And all he could do was hold her while she wept.

The whispered tones of their elders became background noise as he focused all his attention on the incredible young lady in his arms as she broke down and wept, clinging to him as if he could make it better. He barely noticed when their two chairs became one, only caring enough so he might hold her more comfortably. He whispered to her, quiet words of what felt like empty comfort, just to give her something to focus on other than her thoughts. It was one thing to grow up without parents, but it was another to have them and lose them far too soon.

Before long, Professor McGonagall lightly tapped his shoulder and whispered in his ear. He nodded and rose, lifting Hermione to her feet with him. She buried her face in his robes and still holding her close, he followed the two professors through the emerald flames to sanctuary.

**TDC**

Daela was both worried for her friends and terrified for herself. Not knowing what was wrong with them did not help the anxiety she felt for what she must do this morning. She had to do something, that was clear, but what?

She had been instated as a head of house, but a house with no students in it. The Honored Relic had stated that she could teach any she wished to, but did that mean they had to be members of the house, or just that they could come and learn from her if they wished? The best she could figure was that it would be up to each individual student to make that particular decision. All she had to do was explain to them all what the situation was. However it meant she had to establish herself as a head of house as well.

As it happened, both the headmaster and the Umbridge woman were not present at breakfast this morning. She couldn't predict if any of the others would challenge her or not so it was just a matter of plucking up enough courage to defy what they all saw as tradition that had existed for a thousand years.

Lucky her. It wasn't as if she even had a choice in the matter. This was precisely why she was here, and she had to change many pre-conceived notions about her people at the same time. It was time to change the world before Tom could do so. It was time to break down all she was in to a few minutes of unwarranted chatter.

Daela rose to her feet and walked quickly to the head of the hall to stand facing the students, not daring to look behind her at the staff who were not all likely to appreciate her words. She raised a hand, shaping the air about her to better project her voice to all.

"May I have your attention please?"

**TDC**

Neville watched Daela move to the front of the hall and call for attention. Silence fell over the house tables and he had to appreciate the speed at which the beautiful girl drew their attention. He didn't know much about her as yet, but something was going on and it had clearly started at the beginning of summer. Harry and Hermione had returned closer than ever, literally, and Daela seemed to hold if not the respect of many, then their focus. People watched her like they watched a politician, he could see that even just since the night before. She held herself with poise and confidence even at her age. They watched her like they watched his gran. Whoever she was, things would change around her.

"I would like to start by clarifying a few points for everyone. There is history involved but I will abbreviate what I may so I do not take all of our meal time away by talking." She paused and Neville saw a small bit of anxiety enter her posture before she straightened to continue.

"I am Daela Ermaine, daughter of the High Priestess of the Druidic people. We have remained in isolation for several hundred years since the beginning of the Renaissance Era as a result of how our magic was viewed. To be clear, our power is based upon the elements and while we use no focus, such as a wand, we are as potent casters as any who do. To clarify, we believe that all life is sacred and beautiful and that combat should always remain a last resort. Yes we tend to be peaceful and rather introspective, but we feel emotions just as do any others. I am a teenager, so am prone to just as many mood swings as any of us. The presumption that we are all quiet meditators who focus only on the spiritual aspects of life is false, unless you are talking about my mother's brother." Here she paused again with a smile, a couple others chuckling in the silence.

""I will not address politics here as this is not the proper venue, but I will say the truth. I am here as a representative of my people to attempt to help halt the, wave of insanity that is passing over your country as we speak. Perhaps most doubt this, but it will become clear very soon so I shall dwell on it no longer. Instead, the Sorting Hat said a few things last evening I want to make clear. First is that the Spire that rose from the lake last night is ancient. It was hidden by a powerful fidelius charm for over four centuries and has always been a place to teach the free magics to any who wish to learn them, either in full, or as a supplement. He stated that there is a house involved, that too is accurate." Murmurs arose. "However, this varies from the four houses you are familiar with. I will happily teach any who wish to learn and only those who wish to fully devote their time to the free magics need realign their sorting, as this is a voluntary one." Neville could see Snape growing angry up at the high table and begin to stand. "I am the Guardian of the Spire which for the present means I am the head of the house, so to speak; though I have no interest in…"

"Sit down you silly girl. Only the headmaster can make you head of house and he has done no such thing."

Even when the man was dressing down someone else it still made Neville want to cower. It was too bad Daela wouldn't be able to finish her…

"That is sweet of you to be concerned sir, but I assure you that Hogwarts itself has made the decision. Unless you wish to imply that the headmaster is above the wishes of the castle and the magic within her?"

What? She was standing up to him. Her body was elegantly turned so that her feet were still facing forward but that she watched Snape at an appropriately accurate angle. He couldn't see her face too well, but damn she was pretty when she was irritated. And she was standing up to Snape. That couldn't go well.

"You arrogant child. You think to place yourself as our equal? A professor and head of house? If I hadn't seen him leave the hall I would think you might in fact be Potter. A week's detention for your arrogance."

The hall was silent Even the other professors were staring at Snape. Daela, unbelievable laughed.

She laughed at him.

Her sweet Irish lilt became hard when she responded, turning her full body to face the man.

"I would inquire as to the state of your health sir. There is, you see, an affliction of the skin and mind that presents itself upon the body as a rather potent tell. If you can prove yourself to me that there is no rash on your forearms, I will permit your words to matter to me. Until then, I recommend you ask someone with political acumen, just how to address a diplomat, an ambassador, without making yourself look like an impudent child who just can't tolerate the fact that everyone gets an equal chance at the game you are playing. You sir, are an equal, not a better, and you are barely even that until you can bear your arms to me and prove you are not afflicted by madness. Short of that sir, I suggest you sit down and stop making a fool of yourself in your attempt to reshape the world as you see fit."

There wasn't a jaw not touching the floor at that point. The miracle was that Snape actually sat down, glaring, but silent. A second of silence then, a standing ovation from three quarters of the hall. Most of it anyway. Neville was impressed but her did not rise. Something about her told him that she might not appreciate the gesture. And he proved to be correct.

Daela snapped back to face the rest of the hall and glared. Her eyes scanned and locked with his for an instant in which she nodded to him in seeming thanks, then she flicked her wrist.

A light thud upon the air and everyone sat down in confused silence.

"While I appreciate your support, this is not a contest. We must still show respect to those we may, even if they do not ask for it. I will not have anyone thinking that I will ever be a willing part of a rivalry. Professor Snape and I had words yes, but that is all. Please comport yourselves appropriately."

Professor Flitwick hopped on to his chair applauding. "Well said Ms. Ermaine, well said! And thank you for both displaying your level headedness and your ability to stand up for what is right. I would award you points, but I don't know how to at the moment since there is no fifth hourglass."

She smiled. "Thank you sir but your words are enough."

"Ah well then. Please, did you have more you wished to say before we continue breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you. Essentially, if anyone would like further information or has the desire to learn what I may teach, please come find me. If you truly wish to devote yourself purely to the elemental arts, know that you can only make the choice once. If you wish to do so, pass along the bridge on the third floor and enter the tower. Know that if you choose the elemental magics, your wand will be of less use to you. Only one magic may be strong in your body, not both. I suggest you speak to me first regardless. Know that though I am labeled as head of house I have no intention of involving myself in the point system, or in detentions. My teaching is not based on that. Either you wish to learn from me or you do not. Thank you for listening."

Neville rose before he realized he had. The applause that began froze and all eyes turned to him, even Daela seemed unsure. He began to walk down between the long tables to her.

Maybe this was it, maybe this was why his magic was weak and why he was so uncertain. Maybe this was what he was supposed to learn. It felt right to him, it felt like the right decision to make even knowing so little. It was as if his magic was calling for this, expecting it of him.

As he approached Daela he took his wand from its pocket and flipped it over to hand it to her handle first.

Destiny was singing in his ears, singing, calling.

The heir Longbottom stopped before the entrancing Druid, extending his father's wand to her.

"Teach me."

Neville was answering the call.

**TDC**

On the other side of the floo, Remus waited to receive them looking exhausted and grave; as if he had a choice. For once while exiting the flames, Harry did not stumble. Whether it was due to focusing on Hermione or some other quirk of life, he did not know, nor did he really care. They left the kitchen and professor McGonagall made to direct Hermione away from Harry but he glared and spoke softly in the distraught girl's ear.

"Mione,, do you want to go see your dad on your own or do you want a little support?"

"Mr. Potter I hardly think this is a moment to intrude…"

From buried in his shoulder, "Come, please, don't leave me."

He nodded. "I can speak with the Dursleys later. I won't leave you love."

She clung to him all the tighter until they entered the drawing room. Simon Granger was sitting on the sofa, rigid and still except for one hand which repeatedly stroked a pizza box that lay beside him. He looked awful, pale and vacant with his clothes covered in blood. If he weren't moving slightly Harry might've thought him dead. At the sound of the door closing, leaving the three of them alone, he perked up and smiled as they came closer.

"Oh good you're here Pumpkin, maybe you'll get to eat your third this time eh? I hope you're hungry."

Hermione released Harry and dove for her father's arms, crying openly now, but Harry watched the man, knowing something was obviously wrong. He waited where he was, feeling like an intruder but refusing to let it get to him for Hermione's sake.

"Oof, wow it's good to see you too Pumpkin. Oh and who's this, it couldn't be Harry now could it?"

"It's nice to meet you sir."

Hermione lifted her head and stared in to her father's face. "Daddy."

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"You're not okay are you? Why aren't you sad?"

Simon paused. "Of course I'm not sad Lovie, you're here."

"But you're not sad about mum are you?"

Simon stiffened, eyes flicking to the pizza box.

"It happened while you went to get the pizza didn't it daddy?"

Slowly Simon nodded, his face twisting from bliss to a rictus of wretched sorrow. Hermione seeming to grasp the issue quickly batted the box off the cushion. Her father moved to grab it but she caught him up in a hug. Through her tears Harry heard her say calmly, "Harry, please banish that thing away from here."

"No!"

He ignored Simon's outcry and whipped out his wand calling out "Evanesco" as quickly as he could. The box vanished and Simon went limp, whimpering piteously. His daughter simply held him as he began to cry and for the first time it felt normal in the room. He remained with them until Hermione was calm again. They talked briefly but she said that she needed to go with Harry to visit his aunt and cousin but that she would be back soon. Together they left the room and stepped in to the hall.

"Are you sure you want to come, you don't have to."

"Harry, of course I'm coming. I don't think either of us needs to be alone right now."

Remus came down the stairs quietly but nodded upon seeing them. "I wanted to check if you were all doing okay or if you needed anything."

"Where are the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"They are up in the room you shared with Ron."

"Thanks."

"Uh, could you please keep my dad company, I think he's in shock still and shouldn't be alone. I don't think he's going to recover well from what happened."

"Of course Hermione. I am so sorry about all this, but I will certainly keep him company."

Remus went in to the room and Harry turned back to his best friend. "Are you okay?" Seeing her eyes begin to tear up again, Harry continued, "Why don't we sit for a bit yeah?"

They lowered themselves on to the top steps of the flight of stairs and Hermione turned to lean back against his chest. She wrapped his arms about her and leaned her head against his shoulder. He could smell lavender in her hair and the position they were in was certainly not lost on him. He was careful to keep his eyes in appropriate places. This was not the time for unapproved glimpses. Hermione's eyes slid closed and she took in a few deep breaths before speaking; and once she started it seemed she needed to let it go, so Harry rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and just listened.

"I'm not I guess. I mean, they've always been there, like parents normally are I suppose. You know we always got pizza on the night before I started each year of school, and they kept the tradition even after I left. They even timed it so they would eat their dinner at the same time as we did. They never ate my third, they always left it as if I was going to eat it someday or something.

"I never really got how important it was to them. I mean, they love me, but it's just." She waved a hand in an attempt to find the right words. "They almost had to create a different life without me and I think it killed them to do it. I feel awful not going to visit them more often over winter hols." Hermione just wept for a time and Harry allowed himself to just sit with her until she was ready to continue. With Hermione it was always best to let her talk rather than prompting her. It was kind of like she took prompts as questions she would from a professor. She relaxed more if she could create her own script rather than follow one she thought she had to.

"They wanted another baby you know, but by the time they were ready for it they decided not to since they, since they loved me so much. Daddy said mummy didn't want to worry about loving more than me since they love me so much. I think they were worried about not being good enough parents to more than one child. They would have been wonderful you know." A long sigh. "It's just, I know they love, loved, each other because of how daddy is handling everything and I know he loves me because of that too. He's not okay Harry, I'm worried for him, I've heard of these things, but I think he couldn't handle it so he shut down and connected with the next most emotional thing he could feel, which was me. Poor daddy."

She dissolved again and Harry rested his cheek against her brown curls, finding himself humming quietly as if to soothe her. Impulsively he turned his head and placed a light kiss upon her forehead. Incredibly, she stilled and rolled her head to the side so her cheek rested against his shoulder and neck. His heart skipped a beat. He hadn't meant anything by it, beyond trying to calm her, and now her lips were right there, her breath warm upon his throat. Should he do something or was this the entirely wrong moment to take advantage of the opportunity.

No, he wouldn't initiate that, it would be up to Hermione from here. This wasn't the time to take the initiative.

"I don't know what to do because I can't be here with him but I'm all he has. We don't have loads of family, and those we do are in Australia."

"How do you feel about Remus being here? And I imagine Sirius will be here on occasion."

She sighed. "I suppose. I just worry."

"And that's okay, just don't take on everyone as a responsibility."

"Hmm?"

"Er, well, I guess I mean that you're only just about sixteen, you don't have to take care of everyone or make sure that they're happy. It's okay to worry but just take care of yourself too."

Her lashes tickled his skin as she laughed. "So you're giving life advice now are you? Who are you and where is my Harry?"

His heart was going to be all messed up if it kept skipping beats like that. Her Harry? He couldn't hide the grin that overtook his face.

"No worries Mione, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

They sat together for a bit longer, interspersing the silence with quiet mutterings of conversation, but just glad to be alone for a time. And when they did rise to visit the Dursleys, it was with reluctance on both their parts. They walked arm in arm up to the room and Harry knocked.

He still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about everything. Considering how Vernon had bullied and tormented him all his life, was he sad for his death? Yeah maybe. No one deserved to die like that, but that was really all the pity he felt for the man. There wasn't much else associated with his late uncle save for hatred and anger. As for Dudley and his aunt, he had no idea. His feelings weren't much more favorable as they hadn't been much better, if at all. They likely hated him even more than normal and very possibly blamed him for his uncle's death.

The door opened and Harry came face to face with his cousin. Dudley went from looking terrified to his face doing a passable imitation of his father's in that it almost went purple.

"What the hell do you want freak?" he barked. A second later Petunia's face appeared behind Dudley's shoulder and she too seemed rather displeased to see him.

"Get away from my family boy!" For some reason that moniker dug a bit deeper than normal, but Harry hardened himself anyway. "You killed my sweet Vernon! It's bad enough we have to deal with your kind here, that last thing we need is your freakishness to get involved!"

And the door slammed in their faces.

"That went better than I expected. At least Dudley didn't try to hit me or anything." He looked over at Hermione and saw her mouth agape as she stared at the door. "Come on then Hermione, let's go find a place to sit and have tea or something."

She came out of her reverie and fixed him with a very stern glare. "You mean to tell me you are going to let them treat you like that when you are trying to offer your condolences?"

"Uh, yeah, apparently. Not much choice really."

"Oh, no choice you say?"

Based on the furious look in her eye, Harry knew someone was about to get hexed. "Mione, perhaps we shouldn't use magic on them eh? I think we should just give them a little time and just try again."

Hermione deflated but kept her gaze on him. "Promise not to let this go?"

"Of course."

"Because if you let it go it's not going to get any better, and you don't deserve that."

Yes, his heart was in for some serious trouble with her.

"Thanks Hermione."

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	14. Chapter 13: Dark Magic

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13:

Dark Magic

Perception drives and motivates our fear. No situation is free of fear if we allow ourselves to be consumed by it and no event bears true terror if we deaden ourselves to reality. Neither extreme is preferable, again, balance is required. As such, our perception of a concept or action is equally wedded to our views. If it exists it can be shifted across the spectrum of light and dark; make not that mistake of viewing only one side of the shadow.

**TDC**

Saturday, September 2, 1995

Harry performed his second flawless trip through the floo and had to admit it must have something to do with Hermione's insistence that she be attached to him in some way. If it ever became more natural or easy for him it would be as a result of her influence. Bless her.

Sirius was waiting for them in the headmaster's office and he escorted them out, quietly offering support to Hermione and Harry though he did not push when Harry said not to worry about the Dursleys' refusal to communicate like civilized folk. Seeing that they wanted to be alone he hugged them both and watched them walk away down the hall. Harry felt bad in a way since he knew Sirius was trying his best.

As they rounded the corner he smiled over his shoulder at his godfather, which seemed to lighten the man's mood a bit. No he wasn't responsible for others, just like he had said to Hermione, but that didn't mean he wasn't an influencing factor to some. And if he wanted to get closer to Sirius, this was the way to do it, mutual support.

Together they made their way to the third floor and as they drew closer to the inner archway, Hermione's mood began to lighten somewhat and her eyes lifted from the floor. He kept up a running dialogue of his and Daela's discoveries the night before, just to provide some sound and thought to the environment. It seemed to help so he didn't mind and part of him reveled in knowing something Hermione didn't, even if it was only for a few hours. What he wasn't prepared for however was the change in the Spire's appearance during the daylight.

They stepped on to the bridge and he stopped, at first wondering if something was wrong, but familiar shaped providing a sense of comfort and certainty. In the dark, all had been dull greys and blacks. Even the torchlight had only provided so much colour to the environment. But now, the tower was covered in verdant plant life, the stones polished and etched with writings and symbols older than he could imagine. Even the vines that were carved in to the railings seemed alive. Windows and statues sparkled and mosaics gleamed beneath the might of the sun. Looking down at the surface of the lake it seemed as if the tower continued straight down with no island to support it. He supposed it was true, considering the floors below the surface, but the formation of it all gave the appearance of a half-drowned tower jutting out of the water.

"Isn't it beautiful? I can't believe it's been below the lake bed all this time."

"It is, especially now." He responded. "I mean it was nice last night but it looks so much more alive now. I can't wait to see how different the inside is."

So they hurried forward like the children they were, chattering about this and that as they progressed, stepping through the ward line without even recognizing its watchful gaze. Once inside the bridge level of the tower which was open and consisted of delicate support columns and gardens, they halted, unsure of where to go first. Looking down they could see through the entire height of the tower as it was hollow in the center with a stair spiraling around the inside of the hole. It stopped several floors above them so that the point of the tower, the roof level was an unbroken circle.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Daela said that they left it open in the center so people could just fly up and down with air to the different floors in order to save time."

"Wow."

"Is the brightest witch of her age actually speechless?"

With her free hand Hermione swatted his wrist. "You like flying don't you? Why not give it a try and see if you can make it to the bottom nice and quick."

He chuckled.

"I would prefer if he did not though." They turned to see Daela fading in to view behind them. "He is rather important to my plotting and scheming after all. Besides, if he gets too full of himself we can always toss him in to the lake and see if Toby is hungry."

"Uh, Toby?"

"Ah yes, sorry, Toby is the squid who seems to still inhabit the lake. He was rather put out that I took away his favourite cold spot and took great enjoyment in disturbing my morning swim the cheeky prat."

Don't think about her in a bathing suit. Don't think about her in a bathing suit.

Not working not working!

Maybe he should just jump down the tower and save himself some trouble. As it were, Daela had returned to wearing her tunic, boots and trousers, all as pristinely white as her eyes were blue, and so form-fitting that it left very little to the imagination. Maybe girls had been invented to torment him. Women and Tommy boy.

"It is beautiful here Daela."

"It is, I still haven't explored it all. In fact I was just giving Neville and Luna a tour. Would you care to join us on the rooftop?"

"That would be lovely."

Together they walked up the stairs until they stepped out in to the open air on the last floor below the peak. As they ascended, Daela explained that with this design, the stairs did not interfere with any spells being cast above. They found their two friends standing at the railing overlooking the castle. Immediately Harry noticed that Neville was standing taller than normal which made what had looked like a slight weight problem look more like natural displacement that had been hiding some muscle. He was interested to learn what had brought that change about in just a few hours.

When the two turned to the newcomers, he saw a bright smile on Neville's face. Not an awkward grin or giddy smirk, but an honest and relaxed smile of someone who found contentment in an unexpected place. It looked good on him, as if he had grown several years in a morning. There was one thing Harry noticed that didn't please him all that much though.

"Uh, where is Ron?"

The other three glanced at one another before Luna's dreamy tone took on the bad news. "He isn't interested in extra work apparently. That's what he said at least, though he was thinking about Quidditch and Hermione at the time."

The Hermione in question started gagging and Harry had to promise he wouldn't let Ron touch her before she subsided.

"Gross!"

"Yes I imagine you would think so Hermione if you knew what he was thinking…"

"Luna." She smiled and blinked her eyes up at Neville who blushed. "Erm how did you know what he was thinking? Shouldn't you only be able to do that if you mastered legilimancy?"

"Oh no, Ronald projects his thoughts like a beacon."

They laughed at her quoting of Daela's declaration from the night before.

"I'm sorry Harry, I did try to persuade him." Daela admitted.

"Yeah well I think there's only so many things that will persuade Ron at this point. He'll either come around or he won't. It's fine, this is a great group to start with anyway. Are you two going to learn from Daela too?"

"Well, began Neville, "there may be more people soon. Daela spoke in front of the hall at breakfast, and I decided to give up my wand and learn the elements entirely."

Harry stared. "You did? Wow mate how come?"

"Well, I just, had to. It felt right. I mean, magic never worked well for me anyway and something about the energy here just feels, I don't know, good. I mean, I know the wand I was using was my dad's, so it wouldn't work well for me anyway, but it's different than that. Sorry, I can't really explain it well."

"You don't have to Neville. You understand it and that is all that matters." Daela comforted. "And, in addition, you might just have another opportunity to change your mind after all."

"What?"

"Yes, you handed me your wand and quite literally nothing changed about your aura. You were using so little of your magic through your father's wand that it did not even register to your energies as a full commitment. So in the end, if you change your mind ultimately and want a wand that is fitted for you, you may do so."

"Wow, thanks, but honestly I think I'm good. Unless something crazy happens, I think I'll stick with it. Just being here alone is enough that it feels better than it ever did casting spells.

"Entirely your choice either way. I won't push a decision regardless."

"Thank you."

And in truth it did mean a lot. It meant a lot that someone was offering to teach them with no expectations. Harry knew that to some it would not be a motivator, but to himself at least, the lack of demand would help with the base desire and interest in the first place.

"I want to learn what I can, but for now I'd rather not make a decision either way." Hermione said. "Is that alright?"

"Of course."

"I feel the same." Harry agreed, Luna nodding her approval and similar feelings alongside him.

"Good then. We will need to discuss schedule rearrangement with the headmaster. For now though know that there will not be any direct practicing of the elements themselves, at least not until Samhain. The reason being that you need to attune yourselves to the energies in this space. They are different than those you cast from your wand and require familiarity. Neville may if anyone get to start earlier. However, we commonly begin trainings on any of the eight days of the Wheel as they are the most magically potent. For now I ask that you spend what time here that you may and read as much as you like from the libraries here. Get used to the energy in the tower and see if you can feel it anywhere else. You might be surprised. Meditation does help with familiarity and touching your energies, though it is by no means required."

And that was okay too. Harry didn't need absolutes, just affirmations and goals to work toward. Goals to aim for with his friends alongside him.

"So, where did you two go off to then?" Neville asked.

Harry's heart sank and he squeezed Hermione's arm with his, turning slightly to look over at her. She had lowered her head, all pleasure gone from her demeanor. She shook her head and leaned against him again so he spoke up instead.

"Well, Tom attacked the Dursleys' and Hermione's homes. Mr. Granger and my aunt and cousin are alright, but, well…"

He trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid. Their friends came forward to embrace them with quiet words of support. When Daela came forward she pressed her forehead to Hermione's and whispered to her, but Harry heard clearly enough.

"A retreat of the mind, as a retreat of the body, is not always born of fear and weakness. Often it is to regroup and return with greater strength. Your father will be well in time, he loves you and won't be able to keep himself from the truths of the world for long with you waiting for him."

**TDC**

It had only been a matter of time before he was called to Albus's office to discuss the events of breakfast. Filius had not exactly decided to keep the information from Albus, but he had hoped it would take longer for the man to hear the information, considering that Dolores had not been there either. Sadly it seemed some of the Slytherins had alerted her to the proceedings, and thereby Albus. As far as Filius knew though, some Slytherins may as well have meant Severus. Quite likely rather.

The potions master was not here however to provide entertainment for those who recognized his Potter Psychosis. Instead, Filius had been called in by Albus and Dolores to admit to his transgressions. If he was honest with himself Filius was irritated that everyone seemed to think this was a bad thing. Wasn't their job to teach the children whatever they could? Limiting them didn't seem right. Yes, the free magics were unknown but Daela seemed rather well mannered and if she had been delving in to dark magic, she wouldn't be so pleasant. Granted, it had been incredibly satisfying to see her slap Severus down like that. Had it been worth the glares he was getting right now?

Yes, yes it had. No one managed the man and he had been running amuck within the school for far too long. Sadly it took a sixteen year old girl to shut him up.

Now he just had to see how long it would take for someone to begin managing Dolores.

"Filius, the fact that you thought it prudent to make such a decision, and allow such things to happen, without my permission is unacceptable."

"To a point Albus yes." He admitted. "However, as you already know, the decision had been made the night before and really all that happened was a public announcement of clarification. I did not in actuality make any decisions, I simply agreed with Ms. Ermaine that there should not have been a celebration when Severus stopped verbally assaulting her."

"I hardly agree. These children think they can get away with everything, and encouraging them to talk in such a way to professors is incredibly wrong. Your judgement in this matter is questionable at best Filius. And you should know better than to include me in such discussions." Ranted Dolores.

Minerva rolled her eyes at the ceiling. The gall of that woman really to think she was above all of them. Filius looked to Albus to see if he was going to correct Dolores, but he did not.

"Honestly, what exactly is so wrong with other students wanting to learn something? Isn't that our job, to teach them so they want to continue learning?"

"The issue Filius is that what she wants to teach them is dark magic. I will not have the youth of our world learning such magics from a girl who hardly understands what she is teaching them. No students will be allowed in that tower if I have to keep them from getting in there myself."

"Really now Dolores. I know of no such laws or rules that expect that the girl should not be permitted to teach them. Until we see proof of dark magic I see no reason to…"

There came a knock on the door and Albus stared at it with narrowed eyes.

"Please, come in Ms. Ermaine." The door opened and Harry entered followed by Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Daela. Had they really managed to circumvent the wards and the gargoyle? Even James hadn't been able to manage that. Daela looked slightly chagrined but faced the headmaster squarely.

"To be honest sir, I do not intend to bypass your security, as high level as it is for a school, but the wards refuse to recognize my passage as they should."

"I see. When you are ready to clarify I am happy to speak of it. Now, I believe we should discuss this morning's interruption at breakfast."

Daela shook her head. "Sir, there was no interruption. I merely made an announcement to the school and left it at that."

"Ah but telling the student body that they may partake in something that is untested and questionable encourages them to do just that. I do have to consider the safety of my students. As well as the announcement itself and the assault on Professor Snape. What compelled you to confront him in such a way?"

Filius rolled his eyes but Daela kept herself calm. "Sir, if you would like I am more than happy to show you the memory of the event. You would find that it was in fact your professor who proceeded to insult me and call me arrogant. I believe his words were to the effect of me being so arrogant he could have mistaken me for Harry. Which, to be honest sir, is beyond rude and extremely inappropriate to say before the entire school."

Good girl, turn it around on him. Let's see what Albus has to say for that.

"Professor Snape has relayed no such communication to me, so I cannot verify the accuracy of that statement. He has only ever worked toward the further education of his students. Why Ms. Ermaine did you see fit to be rude to him?"

"Sir," some frustration entering her voice now, "I will be very clear. Your professor first interrupted my words by calling me a silly girl. He proceeded to insult me with the description of arrogance and was entirely inappropriate in his manner of address. If he simply wished to discipline me for my breaking of a school rule, if there is one about such matter, then he could have done so in a polite way. Such rudeness from a professor should neither be tolerated or warranted. In this particular situation, I am going to require that something be done to ensure that this never occurs again. What, as the headmaster of the school, do you intend to do as the supervisor of both the staff and students herein?"

Merlin, if Filius was sixteen again…

Albus stared at Daela confusedly. Dolores was doing an impression of a fish, or silent frog, with her mouth opening and closing. Her face was reddening though which did add some comedic affect to the matter, especially since it clashed with her lurid pink outfit. As much as he wanted to0 comment, Filis knew it was better for him to stay silent and not provoke the headmaster.

Finally Albus sighed and said, "It is sad to see such vengeful behavior from one so young. Yes, Ms. Ermaine, I will look in to the matter. I will also expect that you refrain from obsessing so intensely about Professor Snape. It is hardly appropriate of any student." Albus ignored the aghast and incredulous expressions directed his way from everyone but himself and Umbridge and plowed on. "Regardless, the matter of your intent to teach the students something that is neither on the curriculum nor generally accepted by society cannot continue. You as an ambassador to the Druids may practice the magics of your choosing, but we cannot have our students being taught an untested art."

"Sir, this is no…"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone stopped and all eyes moved to the sorting hat who had suddenly and loudly come to life. "Albus Dumbledore, as headmaster you should know better. As the castle's relic and manner of communicating with both you and the new students, my word is beyond any decisions you or the board may make."

"But,"

"No. And I am not finished Albus. Yes, the Spire was hidden for 400 years, and yes, no one remembers from before that save myself, but that does not excuse your disobedience in this matter. If I say that Daela is permitted to instruct the students in the free magics, then dam nit she is. You either trust me or you do not Albus, you cannot have it both ways in this situation. The founders designed me to carry forth their ideals, and this is one of them. Every student shall have the opportunity to study and learn the free magics either in part or in whole, without interference from either the staff or the ministry."

"Dark magic! How can you allow such a thing."

"You, Dolores, have no say here, nor does your minister. Your society, and attitudes just like yours, first branded the free magics as dark because they were not wholly understood by wand users. I will not have the Druids disappear in to anonymity again for the sake of your petty concerns. Grow up Dolores and learn your place. Now, I would like to return to my rest. Is there ought else that needs settling?"

Albus jumped on that one quickly. "no, thank you. We are…"

"Actually, we wanted to discuss schedules." Harry interjected.

"Why?" Albus prompted.

Neville's firm voice broke in, "Because I want to learn the free magic entirely, and the others want to learn it part time."

Filius stared at Neville. He had seen him ask Daela to teach him in the Great Hall, but now he realized what the Longbottom heir had meant and how profound the statement had been. He wanted to surrender his wand. And in a sense it fit. Neville was strong inside though he didn't always believe it, but his magic was off for some reason. If this was what brought him together, then who was Filius to stop him.

"That," the headmaster began, "Is not something w…"

"yes Albus it is. As much as I hate to admit it, there is no expectation that schedules be altered for those who wish to learn the free magics in part, but for one such as Neville who wishes to learn them in their entirety, schedules must be altered. To make this quick Mr. Longbottom, you will be excused from the classes that require a wand and only have to take astronomy, potions, history and herbology. All else you may step out from and use the time to learn what you may. There will however be an expectation that you take the theoretical segments of the exams in this and your seventh year, as well as provide an overview of what you are learning in replacement of the practical's."

Neville looked surprised. "Thank you. Wow, thank you. I'll do my best."

With that, the hat went silent again and Dolores glared at Albus. "How can you be allowing this?"

"In this Dolores, I actually have no choice. The magic of Hogwarts will enforce it regardless of what anyone wants. We shall address this later. For now, I will ask everyone to depart, if that is all?"

Everyone took the dismissal for what it was and filed out of the room. Filius knew nothing was going to happen with Severus, as much as he deserved it. One could only hope that one day Albus would get his head out of the rather dark hole it had been shoved in to.

**TDC**

Staff and students alike trooped out of the headmaster's office after he kicked them out. It was rather petty really and it made clear one single point. Dumbledore couldn't handle losing. Whether or not it was an important loss didn't seem to matter. When something didn't go his way he either pretended it was wrong, or ran away from it. He had chosen the latter this time.

Once in the hall, their group left the professors behind and headed in the direction of the Spire but were halted by a voice from behind.

"Mr. Potter, could I steal you for just a moment please?"

He turned, pivoting seamlessly with Hermione as if they had planned it, to see professor Flitwick hurrying up behind them.

"Sure professor, do we need privacy?"

"Ah, it couldn't hurt Mr. Potter, it couldn't hurt. Let's see, how about that classroom over there?"

"Perfect, I'll be there in just a minute." As the professor moved off, Harry whispered to Hermione. "Are you okay for a bit? I don't think it'll be long. It's probably about the occlumency."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

But he wasn't sure if she was sincere. Either way, he slid his arm from her's and gave her hand a squeeze before joining the charms professor in the unused room. He took a chair near where the small man was swinging his legs from his perch on a desk.

"Ah, good, thank you for your time, we should only be a moment. Sirius mentioned that he would like me to teach you occlumency."

"Yeah, I guess it could help, but I don't really know much about it."

"Well, imagine that your mind, your memories and thoughts are all jumbled up in your head. Occlumency if practiced well does two things. First and foremost it organizes your mind so that nothing is mismatched. It aids with recall and introspection rather well. The other is that it allows you to develop mental cohesion. The simplest way to explain it is that if your mind is jumbled then there is no real, edge, or border to it. So if someone is trying to read your mind, it's easy for them to slip inside."

"Kind of like Ron. Daela and Luna said he projects his thoughts like a beacon."

Flitwick chuckled. "Ah ahem, yes, that is very likely. Anyway, the way occlumency helps is by teaching you to organize your mind, thereby giving it definition and solidity. It is easy Mr. Potter to plunge your hand in to a bucket of feathers, but it is very difficult and painful to do the same if the feathers are replaced with stones, or even solid rock. The more organized, the more dense and stable your thoughts become."

"So occlumency makes being dense a good thing?"

This time the small man lost his balance and landed on the chair below him cackling madly.

"Aha aha, yes, I think aha, that this will be a lovely ahem, bunch of training sessions Mr. Potter. Yes, in this sense, it is true, dense can be a good thing. Oh my, I will have to remember that one."

"I have been getting nightmares, I think Dumbledore thinks it's from Tom."

"Ah, that could be, that could be. Tell me, how frequently do you get these dreams?"

"It used to be like once a year or so, but now it's every day. I have been using dreamless sleep potions but it's not helping."

"Ah dear, yes, hopefully this will help with that problem. I won't make any promises though as everyone's mind, and therefore everyone's reaction to occlumency, is different. We will do our best though won't we now."

"Yes professor."

"Excellent. Now, in truth, I am very pleased Mr. Potter that you are taking more of an interest in your studies. It is not always a simple decision to make, so I commend you on making it."

"Uh, thank you sir."

"Now, I would like to meet twice a week. How about Sunday and Friday evenings? I will talk with your Quidditch captain to be sure you are either excused from practice on those days, or that they work around your schedule. This isn't a punishment after all."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

"No need, no need. Now, I won't keep you any longer. Run along now and enjoy what is left of this weekend."

Upon rejoining his friends, Hermione joined herself with him without question and they all continued their trek back to the Spire.

"I'm going to be taking occlumency lessons with professor Flitwick now." He said.

"Ooh, good, he's brilliant." Hermione added from his side.

"Yeah, I hope it helps with the nightmares."

Daela missed a step then righted herself. "That reminds me. You wanted to show me something right Harry? Why don't you bring it to the Spire before tonight and I'll take a look at it."

"Okay. Why don't we go back now and get it. What do you think Hermione?"

"Okay."

And getting a little extra alone time with Hermione wasn't going to be a drawback in any way either. Nope, it would be rather nice in fact.

**TDC**

Monday, September 4, 1995

Considering he was no Molly Weasley, Remus thought he had prepared some decent meals in his life. Having been alone for the majority of it, and being a werewolf, he had neither had the money to eat out frequently, nor the permission to hire or own a house elf. As a result, his meals were rather well made though they contained no meat. He always wanted meat.

Why avoid it then? Well Remus did not much appreciate his furry little problem and instead preferred to bury it by pretending it wasn't there. Cutting meat out of his diet made the wolf inside him sleep more frequently and leave him alone. He only allowed himself meat on the few days before the full moon, otherwise he would go mad with starvation and start giving inappropriate hugs.

As it were, his meals were fair, yet the Dursleys had acted as if he had given them gruel and demanded they eat in their room. Granted yes he knew they were hateful of magic, and yes, a magic user had just killed their Vernon, but was it not still rude to treat him like a criminal even when he fed them and left them alone?

Remus was used to being treated terribly, his scars made sure of that, but these two hadn't even looked at his face, but instead avoided him because he could use a wand. This wasn't fear of a werewolf, this was prejudice against a wizard. And if they were to stay here any longer, it had better start getting better soon, or else they could cook their own meals.

So he waited until they came down for lunch on Monday and while they hurried to the table to snatch up their meals he stepped between them and the door.

"I would like to talk."

Wide eyes stared back at him. The sad part was that Remus understood fear, but this was prejudice that had allowed fear to bolster it and turn it to an unwarranted hatred.

"You have been here for two and a half days and not said a word to me. I am happy to cook for you, but only if you stop treating me like some kind of criminal. I am not here to hurt you, only house you and keep you safe."

Dudley stepped forward, his wide eyes glaring. "Move."

"Not until we talk."

The boy was obviously in to boxing because his free hand snapped forward like lightning. Too bad for him Remus was a werewolf, and no one could really match him in speed and strength. He caught the fist in an open palm and pushed back, hard. Dudley to his credit scooted backward but did not fall over. Dudley stayed where he was, staring.

"You two are afraid, and hateful of me because I can use magic." They flinched. "Yet I have neither used it on you, or threatened you with it. I have only been kind and helpful to you. If you are to stay here, you will act like adults and communicate with me. That includes not trying to punch your host. I am a person too you know and I don't deserve you treating me like this."

The boy looked to his mother who grimaced and shook her head. "We have good reason to hate your kind. But fine, thank you for the food. We just need some time to ourselves."

He stepped to the side. "You are welcome and of course, I understand. Take what time you need. I am here if you need anything."

Together they left him alone again. He sighed as he sat to eat, deciding that even if nothing changed, at least he had gotten them to address him. There was hope it seemed.

**TDC**

Monday morning dawned and Harry regretted waking up instantly. Yes he would have Defense with Sirius later in the day, but to get there he had to have History, Snape, and Trelawney first. Maybe he should just go back to bed. His first lesson with Flitwick had been them simply further discussing the finer points of Occlumency and getting to know one another a little better. Their minds would be in frequent contact so sharing what they could beforehand would be a benefit. So at least he didn't have a headache yet like the professor had said he would.

He walked with Neville down to the common room where they collected Hermione and made their way down to breakfast. It seemed that though they were not dating, Hermione didn't want to let go of him, so naturally the whole school had decided that he was being tossed between Daela and her powers, and Hermione who wouldn't let go of his hand whenever they were together. Neville had taken to smirking and looking away as if he hadn't noticed. Breakfast would likely have been a typical affair if the Weasleys' owl hadn't plummeted to their table in front of Daela. Of course, the whole hall went silent when the red envelope was spotted. It hopped off Errol's leg, leaving him to evacuate the area as quickly as he could considering his issues. The envelope opened its mouth and began to scream.

"Daela Ermaine! How dare you teach children dark magic! How da…"

Daela, with a curious expression extended a finger and flicked the envelope mid-sentence. It froze mid word and glowing, interwoven lines appeared all over it before vanishing as the evil thing tore itself to pieces without finishing the message.

Silence, until, "Wow, how'd she do that?"

"Can she teach us that?"

"No one's ever stopped a howler before."

"Mum's gonna go mad."

"That's not dark magic, that's brilliant."

And so the praises went on, but Harry turned to Daela who was wearing a somber frown as she looked in to her porridge, which was now filled with shredded red paper.

"How DID you do that?" he asked.

Sighing, Daela began fishing out the paper shreds with fingers of magic. "Well, everything that is made of magic, or directed by it, has a magical, structure or mesh. I simply broke it. Can you figure out which element or branch of magic it is?"

"Uh, not really, but it's probably not any of the five main elements, so it'd have to be mind or spirit."

"Or both." Hermione chimed in.

Daela nodded with a smile, still methodically ridding her breakfast of the taint. "Tell me, what makes you think that?"

"Well, spirit focuses on the magic within a person, I think you said, and mind focuses on the application of that magic, with reference to thought and psyche. So, you used both to visualize the mesh around it, and make contact with it."

"Close." Said Neville. "Isn't it that spirit allows you to connect with the magic in and around you, where mind magic allows you to perceive it cognitively rather than instinctively?"

Again Daela nodded. Their group gasped.

"Wait," Harry said, "Does that mean that Neville was right about something Hermione got wrong? Ow!"

Hermione had stepped on his foot, but smiled at him so he supposed it was okay.

Daela chuckled and answered Neville as she made her porridge churn and swirl in her bowl, sifting for more paper. "You have been reading well in the day and a half you have had obviously Neville. That is correct. The magic of the mind allows for perception of external energies as well as the manipulation of cognitive energies. So you are correct Hermione, just not entirely."

Hermione pouted. "You know, one of us could've gotten rid of the paper for you."

Daela's food stopped churning and she frowned. "Ah yes, I often forget." Hermione, who was not squashed between two girls pulled out her wand and called, "Accio paper shreds." Several more shot out from the depths of Daela's meal and congealed on the tip of Hermione's wand with the others. She flicked it, banishing them away.

"Thank you." And Daela dug in happily.

"We do of course."

"Humbly beg the forgiveness."

"Of the esteemed dark lady."

"For the terribly accurate and rude."

"Letter from our dearest mother."

Harry, Hermione and Daela twisted about to see the twins on bended knee before the druid looking terrified.

"For we."

"Most certainly."

"Truly certainly."

"Most assuredly."

"Did not."

"In good conscience."

"Or any conscience."

"Or subconscience."

"Inform our mother."

"Of the evil you intend."

"To spread amongst the youth."

"And instead."

"We beg of you."

"To teach us your evil ways."

"So we may overpower."

"The anti-pranksters."

"Throughout the world."

"With out…"

"Enough!" Daela called over them, bringing silence to their ramblings. "You know that if you want me to teach you, you need only ask right? I won't curse you with doom or anything unless you displease me."

"Oh thank you."

"Oh great evil one."

"Ahem!"

They stopped again, though everyone was laughing at this point.

"Come to the tower whenever you are free and I will teach you what I may. But if you arrive and I am not present, then you just may develop irremovable warts on your perfect little faces, so pay attention to my schedule, alright?"

"Ah but of course lady." They chorused before running off, entirely forgetting to check her schedule in the first place.

At least they had the twins to bring some levity to the day. They would need it to get through the classes they had arranged. And as they made their way to history, leaving Luna to her own schedule, Harry asked Daela if divination was a legitimate art.

"Ah, goo point, thank you for reminding me. I did wish to speak with professor, Trelawney was it? But to answer your question, no. It is not an art or skill, it is a happenstance or blessing. Either you are born with the gift of foresight or you are not. Either it is blessed upon you later in life, or it is not. There are normally only a dozen or so around the world at any given time."

"Does that mean she's a lucky one or a fraud? And why might they have a class based on it if you can't teach it?"

"Well, she is legitimate but I need to meet with her, which will hopefully help any issues she has been suffering from. As for the class? Well it should be a one-time class. You can teach how it works, but not the skills themselves. The fact that it is a multi-year course is despicable and that will be discussed as well."

"Think I should drop it then?"

"Honestly? Yes. Personally I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. I could see both of those being more helpful."

"yeah, I'd rather do runes than arithmancy I think."

"You'll love it Harry." Hermione said. "Ooh, I can help you two study too. It'll be great!"

He groaned mockingly and she elbowed him for his trouble. Outside the History of Magic classroom they parted ways, but Daela glanced through the door and frowned.

"Why is there a spirit teaching the class?"

"No idea. It's said he just died in his chair and has kept teaching the class. He's really boring."

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me they have allowed a repetitive spirit teach the students history?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Yet another mark on the headmaster's record. We shall see about that."

"Wait," Hermione reached out and took Daela by the arm to keep her from entering the classroom. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? There are two types of spirits, repetitive and active. Active spirits like the others in the castle can learn and communicate with you reasonably as if they were living. Spirits like this, which are repetitive, or redundant, are incapable of progress and unable to do more than they did in life. This means that there has likely been no progress in his classes for decades. Also, they never leave unless you make them."

"That sounds like him." Harry mumbled.

Daela gently took her arm from Hermione's grasp and strode in to the room. Ignoring the stares from all around, she stepped up to the desk and extended her right hand as it began to glow with a silvery, ghost-like light.

"Spirit." Her hand began to make small motions in the air, leaving a trail of silver motes behind. "you have been trapped by living regret and disallowed to move on." Their professor lifted his head and his face tracked Daela's light. "Your essence shall be permitted to pass through the veil this day. I ask that you be at peace and let go of your worldly concerns for they are behind you now."

Her hand began to make large slow circles before him. Then as she snapped her hand forward to bury it in the ghost's chest, an eerie howl filled the air. The silvery light from her hand made the professor shimmer and glow brighter than ever. Daela stepped back several times as he rose in to the air, still howling and sparkling. Then with a shattering sound, the light splintered and he became thousands of tiny motes of energy that swirled about and dissipated in to nothingness.

A second later there was a burst of flames, and headmaster Dumbledore appeared before the class with Fawks on his shoulder.

"What has happened here? Where is Cuthbert?"

Daela spread her hands in an innocent gesture. "No clue sir, I just came in here to meet him and he disappeared. I think he moved on or something."

He narrowed his eyes at her. For being a kindly old man, he surely did glare a lot at Daela. Harry thought she was kind enough.

"He vanished did he?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I thought I had heard a spirit moving on. We will talk about this later Ms. Ermaine. Now I have to find someone to teach history. Class dismissed for now."

And he flamed away. Amongst the chatter, they fled the room, Daela muttering about how if the headmaster kept this up he would have a whole list of topics to "talk to her later about."

"So," Neville said, "That was kind of a forced removal eh?"

"Exorcism is the technical term."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to use it since it typically seems evil or cruel."

"If he were a spirit such as Sir Nicholas, then yes it would be. A repetitive spirit however is only an imprint and though it may seem like it, has no new feelings, only remembered ones. We have plenty of active spirits around my home, it's the others you have to worry about."

"Any particular reason?" Hermione asked.

Since they had some time before potions they walked Daela to her Ancient Runes class.

"Well, nothing ominous exactly, just that they can have an effect on the other spirits around them and that they provide nothing new to the world. The longer they spend idle the more likely they are to become upset. Also, did you notice any particular feelings related to this one?"

"Sleep." Chorused Harry and Neville.

Daela laughed. "Yes, that can happen too. If you spent any more time around him than normal you might be unable to resist sleeping too deeply."

"Oh goodie, can we have that happen during potions?"

Hermione the villain elbowed him again. By this time they had reached Daela's class and she waved off the mock conflict, slipping in to the room just before the bell rang. Taking advantage of the free time before potions, Harry, Neville and Hermione returned to the Spire, eager to see what else it had to offer that had not been discovered the two days before. One point of interest was what Hermione called an equivalent to a magical hologram which upon pressing a rune, a full scale projection of a figure appeared. This figure could instruct on various topics, as if a teacher were present, though it could only move within a short distance. There were several of these in each section of the tower, but they did not have enough time to enjoy more than the first as they had to return for Snape's class. Harry was as always dreading it though as it turned out, there wasn't too much to worry about.

Upon his first error, which was inevitable, even with Hermione helping him, Snape swooped in and began berating him. For better or worse, he was less tolerant of blatant insults after the summer and confidence boosts from Hermione and Daela, so instead of taking it silently, he snapped back.

"As much As much as I would be pleased to see Ms. Granger and yourself evaporate in the destruction of your abysmal potion, I can't allow students to die so abruptly. Next time Potter, pay attention and stop daydreaming like a fool. Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your stupidity." Snape's tone was typical of course, that was nothing new. No, it was Harry's ability to stand up for himself for once that mattered.

"How about you act like an actual teacher and teach for once rather than waiting for someone to mess up their potion. And stop insulting me like a child." Harry snapped.

Amazingly, that stopped the professor. Everyone was silently staring, forgetting about their bubbling works as they watched their invincible monster of a professor freeze up. His eyes bugged out and his mouth opened and shut repeatedly before he jerked upright.

"Of course."

And they proceeded to have the single best potions lesson ever. He actually taught them what to do. With words and demonstrations. He didn't hover. He didn't insult. He acted like a teacher. And it would have been no less impressive if he had tried to hug Harry and apologize. It took most of the class before anyone was prepared to actually accept the new style. It seemed like a prank at first until he actually offered to help Harry when he almost messed up again.

Yes, it had been the single strangest experience Harry had ever had. And that was saying something.

Needless to say, he became an instant hero, and by lunchtime, he was known as the Snape Charmer. Which sounded disgusting and awful but it was too late to change their minds, which meant Fred and George had gotten one up on him again and he would have to have Daela scare them off it. He was more worried about what was going to happen to him when the rumor and title got around to Snape and the man came out of his delirium. Detention for sure.

The twins did make a mocking appearance at lunch to congratulate him on his taming of the venomous Snape, but he pouted at Daela and she took pity on him, sending the two away with girlish screams. When she turned back to him he saw she had wreathed her eyes and teeth in flames while grinning at them. Yup, she was scary.

After another dreadful divination class, the last one he was sitting through before talking to McGonagall about changing classes, he and Hermione entered the Defense classroom with eagerness. What kind of professor would his godfather be?

As it turned out, a rather cheeky one. Nothing seemed different upon entering the room as some students were already sitting prepared for class. Harry happened to be the first to actually sit down and discovered a nasty surprise. Upon his bottom touching the seat, he felt a mild sting in his right buttock and hopped up with a yelp. Only Hermione reacted with giggles and inquiries as to his health. Everyone else already seated wasn't even paying attention.

He glared at his cheek while rubbing his bum unabashedly before attempting to sit again. This time nothing happened. He watched as Hermione drew her wand and waved it over her seat, revealing a spell in place over it. She dispelled the stinging charm and sat comfortably with a pleased and self-satisfied sigh. He stuck his tongue out at her at which she smiled sweetly.

A moment later, Sirius came ambling down the steps from his office smiling broadly.

"Well then, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short, though it sounds like someone was missing their father when they developed the acronym." A few chuckles. "Anyway, thank you to those who did not inform your classmates about the surprise, and congratulations to Ms. Granger for being the only one to attempt to dispel her seat before sitting. I am Sirius Black, and I would love to hear what we all learned just now."

Harry tentatively raised his hand along with several others.

"Yes, Harry, I believe your hand was up first."

"Uh, Constant Vigilance?" he asked.

"Exactly! Constant Vigilance!" he boomed. "Professor Moody would be proud you remembered that, though it wasn't he who actually gave you that lesson, so…" He trailed off with a helpless gesture. "Mr. Thomas, your hand was next. What did you learn?"

"That you took the time to cast loads of stinging hexes before we got here."

"Right you are. And why would I do that, Ms. Brown?"

"Well, uh, to teach us to pay attention to what's around us?"

"Right. Now, what was wrong with that lesson, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione frowned then grinned at him. "You wasted loads of energy for an unrealistic situation and if others had actually said something to warn each other, most people wouldn't have sat on them."

"Right you are. Excellent all of you. The truth is that while this may have made you slightly paranoid to sit down in my presence, it did little to show you what the world is like. The purpose of that however, is that you should in truth learn to pay more attention to your environment. Even something as simple as looking before you sit blindly. In an unfamiliar location, cast a detection spell if you are uncertain. Basically, just be aware, but don't become as paranoid as Alastor Moody. Let's see, ten points to Gryffindor for your answers. Now then, this year we will be…"

The classroom door opened without preamble and the pink toad lady waddled in with a clipboard.

"Ah, madam Umbridge, what can I do for you?" Sirius asked with feigned kindness.

"I am here to observe your class Mr. Black, as I will be doing with all professors throughout the year. Please continue as if I were not here."

"Alright then, here, allow me to get a…"

"No need, this will do nicely."

And she sat in the first desk available. Half a second later she sprang up with an indignant squawk and danced about before glaring at the room in general. Sirius lowered his arm looking sheepish.

"Who did that? How dare you hex a professor. Who did it?"

Aside from laughter, no one answered. Harry looked at Sirius who was looking uncertain. When no one professed his guilt however, he continued as normal, taking her directive literally.

"This year we will be learning some basic techniques for…"

"Mr. Black, someone has hexed me and I demand to know who."

He rolled his eyes. "To be honest madam, I have no means by which to determine who jinxed your seat. Nor do we know for certain if it was intended for you. You said I should continue with my class as if you were not here. May I please do so?"

Harry loved him so much in that moment.

Umbridge simply huffed and plunked herself down again as if she had forgotten what happened the first time, then took up her clipboard and began scribbling something out on it.

"Ahem, anyway. As I was saying. This year we will be learning basic techniques for avoiding direct dueling, strategies to be used within duels themselves, and how to defend, attack, and retreat safely. We will be practicing…"

"Hem Hem."

"Ah, yes professor, you have returned I see."

"Yes Mr. Black. I must have been mistaken as I thought I heard you say practicing for dueling."

"Yes, that is correct."

"But surely there is no need to, excuse my language, fight one another. Surely reading spells in the books should be enough."

Sirius shook his head. "Ma'am, could you please list the subjects in which you have NEWTS, or explain what your teaching qualifications are to me?"

"I should say not. What makes you think such information is in any way relevant to…"

"It is relevant madam because you seem to think that your lack of qualification for this position makes you the perfect candidate to correct my teaching methods. You are welcome to observe me. You are not however in any place to question my teaching methods. So you may either sit quietly and take your notes for the minister, or you may leave. You do not intimidate me Dolores, and if you know your place, you will not attempt to do so to me."

Hermione looked as if she could kiss Sirius. He had to admit he wasn't far behind her.

**TDC**

Thursday, September 14, 1995

Was he allowed to hate his life? Well he had better be allowed to. With the conflict between his father's interests and his own, he wanted to dunk his head in the lake and let the squid have him. Damn Potter and his pigheaded friends.

The Dark Lord had regrettably told his father that Draco was no longer to aggravate the Potter brat and his friends. That he had done rather well he thought. Ever since the night of his return, Draco had pointedly refrained from addressing or paying serious attention to the whelp. It hadn't been easy of course, but he had done it for his Lord and father.

This was another level of pain though. He had also been instructed to gain access to the tower and learn what he could of the Druid magics from the girl. It would mean dealing with the Potter club but he didn't really have a choice. The question would be his ability to access it. She had said something about gaining access but Draco had not been listening too well.

He walked along the long bridge, feeling awkward and alone without his minions with him. All seemed well until he smashed in to an invisible wall. He cursed and grabbed at his nose trying to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Thankfully he was fine, but what the hell?

Draco reached out and placed his hand against the ward, feeling it to see if there was an opening. Sadly there wasn't. He would have to…

A shimmer of light and the redhead appeared right in front of him inside the ward line. She looked him over and tilted her head in curiosity.

"I do not believe I know you." She said.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I wish to learn your magic."

She frowned at him. "Ah, I see. Well, one can only pass the ward if they wish to learn for themselves, truly and honestly."

"I do though. Why won't it let me pass."

"If I may Draco; you have to want to learn the free magics for yourself, and your personal benefit as well as that of others, not simply because your father and his master say so."

He stared at her. "How dare…"

The girl raised a hand. "I speak from knowledge Draco and not out of cruelty. You and I both know where the directive comes from. I will however gladly teach you what I may if you can pass this barrier under your own power. I do not discriminate as strongly as others do. This is no insult to you, your father, or Tom Riddle. Please, feel free to return when you are ready."

And with that, she disappeared.

Who the bloody hell was Tom Riddle?

And why had she been right? She wasn't supposed to be right.

In a way, he couldn't even be mad at her. When it came down to it, those were his motives. He would either have to go back to his father and the Dark Lord empty handed, or do what he could to pass the test. Could he? Unless this was a plot from Potter.

No, he couldn't think that. Even if it was he would just have to do better than Potter could and beat him again. He would get past that damn ward if it killed him.

Draco left the bridge, thoughts full of confusion and bumped in to the back of professor Umbridge who was standing oddly in the middle of the archway to the bridge.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing? No one is to enter this tower lest they become twisted by dark magic."

"Well," he had to think quickly otherwise she wouldn't let it go. "I wanted to learn what I can from them, to spy for you. I mean, if it is dark magic, we should have someone on the inside so we know what they're up to right?"

She smiled broadly which did nothing to improve her ghastly features and patted his shoulder. "Yes, yes, you are right after all. Good then, you will report what you know directly to me. Run along then Mr. Malfoy."

He scurried off, knowing he had just dodged a curse there. The next time he returned, he would be ready. Ready to lie to Umbridge, ready to learn for himself whatever that meant, and ready to tolerate Potter. Draco Malfoy could do anything he put his mind to.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	15. Chapter 14: Freedom

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note:

It is important to state here that any story one has read where a character is of a different gender than they were initially represented by the author, is equivalent to a trans character, just without addressing the massive affect that has on a life and on those who view it. If you have ever read a fem-Harry story, then this should be no different if you have an open mind.

Helpful criticism towards the story is always welcome. Hateful comments are of course, unbecoming and wasteful of everyone's time. I have a thick enough skin thanks to my own experiences in this area.

Chapter 14:

Freedom

Like phoenix fire it burns. It burns through your soul and your veins. Your heart screams out in joyous exaltation and not a single sorrow matters to you. Freedom, unexpected when it is truly discovered, for we do not truly understand what we seek.

**TDC**

He rolled over in his sleep as the next dream took hold of him. It was expected at this point, his nightly dream, or nightmare more likely. Any dream that involved Tom Riddle talking to you was certainly a nightmare. If it had happened just once or twice it would have been fine, but this was happening nearly every night now and Albus was either going insane or beginning to appreciate it.

It happened the same every night, just as it did this night. The door to his quarters opened and the dark visage of his failure as a professor. Red eyes watched him as Tom sat cross-legged in the middle of his room, silent as the air. Albus blinked at him, wishing he could wake, though it felt more real than any other dream he had fallen in to before.

"Good evening Tom."

"Albus. Have you considered my words?"

Albus sighed. They talked for what felt like minutes or hours and steadily his nightmares had turned from debate to discussion, and nearly to agreement. It was frightening to him that he was beginning to agree with Tom in any way. That if anything was what concerned him about these nightly terrors.

"I have Tom and I have to say I am disappointed that you have viewed your life in such a way, though I do admit that it could not have been easy for you. As far as the ministry is concerned, well I am exactly that. They have pushed me out and even Cornelius is hardly listening to reason. I am wondering if there is any way to reclaim the government to reason."

"There are ways Albus."

"There are, though I would hope never to resort to such measures unless it is beyond hope of recovery."

"We want similar things in that Albus. If you consider it our goals are not so different."

"So you see fit to tell me Tom."

"So is the truth."

There was brief silence before, "You know the Potter child is evil."

"You are the one who corrupted him with your power."

"Perhaps, but he will require it to see the truth of the world, and you did nothing to stop it Albus."

"No I did not. I do not know if it were foolishness or an understanding. Perhaps in part he does need this to see what he must do."

Albus' eyes began to slide closed and the last words he heard before drifting in to the next dream were, "And so perhaps you are coming to see reason."

Perhaps I am…

**TDC**

Saturday, October 7, 1995

He was exhausted and she couldn't stand it anymore. His nightmares had not only failed to improve with his occlumency training, but he had admitted to minimal progress in his lessons as well. With growing agitation showing in him every day, Daela knew it had to happen soon or else they might lose him.

So she asked Harry and Hermione to meet her in the Spire within one of the rooms in the water levels. The dark water of the lake lapped at the bottom sill of the windows and the gentle blue of the walls lent a calming atmosphere to the environment. They would need all the peace they could get.

This was not going to be easy for her. Against her better judgement Daela was finding that she too felt romantic feelings toward Harry, but even to Hermione at some level. The variance in their cultures provided a slight block to this though. Amongst her people there was no rock solid bond with only one person. It was understood that one could feel love for multiple individuals, so their bonding rituals reflected that allowance. As it were, she highly doubted that both Harry and Hermione would be interested in exploring a relationship. And yet she still had to tell him about the horcrux. The only benefit being their friendship. If she had told him at the beginning she doubted they would be as close as they were.

Needless to say, she was breathing hard and trembling slightly by the time they entered the room. Harry and Hermione sat on the floor by her sides forming a triangle as they often did in their training. Each of them took one of her hands and their concerned eyes watched her.

"Daela?" Hermione asked quietly. "What is wrong?"

He was fifteen, she was sixteen. Did she really have to tell him this, at this age? Why did it have to be up to her? Why couldn't someone older and wiser relay the awful information? It was times like these that made her dislike being the only one outside of their home. She was all alone and no one else was there for her. Not her mother, not her family. Even Vretha was no longer near her.

Two hands squeezed her's and she realized she was crying. It wasn't right, she wasn't the one being hurt by this.

"Daela," Harry this time, as the two of them slid closer to her so they could wrap an arm about her back. "We are here for you. Please, tell us what's wrong."

That wasn't helping. It was if anything making her realize that yes they were there for her and she wasn't alone. They did love her; if not romantically then at least as friends and that was far more than she had expected to ever have outside of her home. She loved them as friends and she was falling in love with them as well and she couldn't say anything.

They were patient and allowed her to gather herself without pressure. When finally she was ready, she breathed deeply and turned her eyes to Harry's radiant emeralds.

"I have news to share with you. Before I do, know that there is a way to fix it, not all is lost. I promise you."

He frowned but nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I want to apologize for not telling you sooner. I was busy debating with the headmaster to try and get him to inform you, yet he does not see the issue and is leaving it to me. I'm sorry to have to…"

He reached up a hand and pressed the tips of his fingers to her lips.

"Daela." She blinked. "I have taken plenty of bad news before. I trust you. Just tell me, its okay and I don't blame you alright. You have done nothing but be the best friend possible to both of us. We'll get through it together."

She bobbed her head in agreement and Harry removed his fingers.

"When Tom struck you with the killing curse, he also unintentionally attached a piece of his soul to you. Now its not an immediate concern and no you don't have a piece of him inside you, just a link so to speak."

He seemed to not be surprised by that so she continued.

"Like with the diary and locket, he created objects that act as magnets if her were to die. Because you are living he can not enter you directly if he dies. Not unless he twists you first. That is why he has been sending you nightmares and making you angry lately."

"Okay, so can he, can he just possess me or something?"

"No, no, not easily and with your ability to resist him, not for a rather long time. But the truth is that we can remove it."

"Okay, but what's the problem with that? There's always a problem."

"Well, for one, every one that is destroyed, he becomes stronger. In this particular case, we will know for certain that he will have mastery of two elements, fire, and mind. That will not stop us of course, but it is a consequence of ridding you of it."

He and Hermione nodded.

"If we do it right, we may be able to capture it and keep it from reconnecting with him. My thought is that we may be able to trap it within the locket as well, though I am not sure if that is manageable or not. The other risk is that if anything goes wrong with the ritual, well, he could, feasibly take control of you." At their terrified looks she quickly added, "But that isn't likely I mean we would have to make a mistake and my mother would come to help us so we should be fine."

Looking slightly sick Harry asked, "If we didn't do this, what kind of time frame would we be talking about?"

"A long time Harry. I honestly don't know it would depend on your ability to hold him off. This is our best bet though and I would be sure to make sure everything goes well."

"I know, I just. I don't like the thought of him having access."

"Understandably."

"But it sounds like a good idea. When would we have to do it? Samhain?"

Daela and Hermione smiled. Hermione patted Harry's shoulder and said, "Good, I thought you might learn something from us after all this time."

He grinned at her then turned back to Daela with a more moderate expression. Leaning forward he embraced her. "Thank you Daela. Thank you for telling us, for telling me. I know it was hard and I'm sorry you had to be the one to do it. But I trust you and your mother. I know I will be safe."

And damnit if she wouldn't give her life for him just to be sure of that.

**TDC**

Wednesday, October 11, 1995

As much as he had doubted it, Remus had to admit that the past month had gone, better, than he had expected. After his talk with Petunia and Dudley, it had only taken them a week and a half before they stopped expressly avoiding his presence whenever possible. Only in the last fortnight had they begun actually saying more than their niceties of please and thank you. It was progress.

He had asked them on Monday if they would be okay sitting down together and just opening a dialogue between them. Petunia had hesitantly agreed and asked to wait until Wednesday to give them some time to prepare. As if they were going to war or something. It wasn't like he bit or anything.

Often.

So he prepared tea and sat down by the fire and waited for them to join him. They were taking their time, but they were getting somewhere. Simon Granger was in between normality and half mad. Sirius had arranged for the man to see a mind healer at the same time as he went for himself, so twice a week the two left headquarters for their own good. Hermione's weekly visits helped too, since for that time at least the man was relaxed.

His sharp ears picked up quiet but heavy steps coming down the stairs to the kitchen, but he didn't react. Why make them think he was some kind of supernatural being or something? Instead he waited patiently as he had for the past month until they poured their own tea and sat down in the chairs surrounding the fire.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning, Remus?" Her greeting was halting but he tipped his cup to her in acknowledgement.

"Right you are Petunia. How's the tea Dudley?"

"Uh, good. Thanks."

"Excellent. To start I suppose, thanks for talking with me. You didn't have to."

"Well," Petunia said while staring at her tea. "We did. I, I should apologize for being so rude. We don't like magic, but we didn't even give you a chance and we're sorry for that. Thank you for being, patient with us."

"I am just glad we are able to talk now."

Petunia pointedly looked at her son who grimaced then sat a bit straighter. "Sorry I tried to punch you. I'm not good with my anger."

Again, Remus nodded. "You might not believe it, but I do too. If you'd like some pointers just let me know."

Dudley looked to be considering it.

"So, how is everything with the house? Is there anything that could be different or made more comfortable for you two?"

"I. I suppose, could we, move in to separate rooms?"

"Of course. Just pick one and I'll help you move everything."

"Thank you.

"Its just an offer, but Simon is doing it so I thought I'd put it out there. Would either of you be interested in seeing a mind healer? They are the equivalent of a psychologist and would be able to talk about what happened and maybe help with some things."

They both shook their heads.

"I prefer to manage myself, but thanks for offering. Is there anything I can, do to help around here? You seem to have it pretty well under hand."

"I do, but I wouldn't mind some help with the cooking. I'm used to it, but its not exactly a hobby or anything."

"You're quite good at it. But yes I could help. How about I start with breakfasts?"

Remus gestured. That would be fine with me."

"Would, would you, you know, work on stuff with me?" Dudley asked quietly.

And sometimes a simple talk with civil words was all it took for people to make a step forward.

**TDC**

It came down to him being a prat. Oh it had taken a long time to realize that, but that's what it was in truth. There was, as Daela had said, a difference between following the word of his father, and living his own life. He could willingly learn the magic Daela knew, and still do as his father commanded. They could be separate influences. In this case, he was going to learn because he, Draco, wanted to; whether or not his father ultimately approved or not.

And in truth he was interested. Something about the girl seemed so calm and balanced. Even Longbottom had become like her after he gave up his wand; something seen by most as taboo. There had to be something to it.

As for him being a prat, nothing said he had to be rude to Potter. His father had never expressly said he should be and so Draco had done what he thought his father wanted, and been an arse. Repeatedly. Yes he did agree with what he had said but even he had to admit to himself, he had been made a fool on more than one occasion. When it came down to it, he, Draco, would rather keep such things to himself rather than boldly throwing words at people regardless of the consequences. After all, Slytherins were supposed to be cunning, not stupid like Gryffindors.

Part of keeping his mouth shut was going to be hard, but necessary. He would have to develop a fresh opinion of Potter and Granger. Yes, he mostly believed that she was a lesser being, but he couldn't deny her magical knowledge and prowess. Perhaps there was something to starting over. It didn't mean he liked them or that he could start entirely neutral, but for him, allowing himself to establish a fresh opinion of someone was as good as it was going to get. He hoped they could accept his efforts.

No longer feeling alone without his bodyguards, Draco made his way along the bridge and hesitated where he thought the ward line had been. He inched forward, not eager to flatten his nose again. A Malfoy shouldn't be walking around with a bruised complexion like a commoner. He was almost to the arch before he realized he had made it through. With a sigh of relief, Draco took his first steps in to the Druid's domain.

If he was honest with himself, the tower was rather impressive. It was not made with wealth, but the designs would by most be considered beautiful and elegant. He couldn't give a crap. But it was peaceful inside, that much he could admit. As he walked toward the center of the floor, he heard voices coming from a room off to the side. Quietly he approached, not sure if he would be welcome, and pretty sure he wouldn't be accepted.

In a small garden room open on the side to the elements, he found a fair sized group of people in a ring around Longbottom. The twin terrors were there with Potter and Granger. Daela was speaking to Longbottom and Lovegood was hopping from foot to foot while waving her arms. What a group.

"Alright, let's try earth now. If you can channel it through yourself, it will make you stronger physically and harden your skin. Feel the rock beneath your feet, and the ground beneath it. It is far below, but it is still there. Feel it and let your body relax in to its solidity." They watched as Longbottom breathed slowly and deeply, clenching the muscles in his arms even as he seemed to calm. "Now, see if you can push me back."

Daela stepped up to him and held out her hands. Looking curious, he placed his palms to her's and shoved. Daela tumbled backwards but turned it in to a flip and landed in a low crouch. Longbottom had dropped to his knees and was massaging his arms.

"You didn't say it would hurt."

"No I didn't. You might not have relaxed if I hadn't. Anyway, take a moment to recover. We are all set for now anyway. The fact that you got this far is brilliant enough."

Draco took another step forward and Daela turned with a small smile. "Ah good, you made it. I was wondering when you would get through."

Everyone else spun about and half a dozen glares were directed his way. Scratch that, five. Lovegood was still hopping. Draco flinched at the attention.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Haven't you been happy leaving us alone?" It was Potter of course, but Draco bit back his retort.

"Actually, I wanted to say something. I'm not perfect." Snorts all around. "But I want to learn from Daela. So, can we try again? I don't think any of us is capable of forgetting things, and that's fine, but let's try and be civil. I doubt she wants us to fight anyway."

Daela smiled more broadly. "I agree and thank you for your words. I believe that we can all work together, right?" She directed the last at the others who stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding their agreement one by one.

"I'm going to ask this politely okay?" Potter started, actually seeming to be trying. "Why are you here? Did your father want you to learn?"

Draco grinned wryly. "Yes, but as we all know you can't enter here without wanting things for yourself honestly. I am here because I want to be, regardless of whether or not father agrees."

That seemed to be enough for him. Potter turned to Daela and said, "Okay, I can do it, just as long as you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do. I'm plotting and scheming as usual."

They all laughed but Draco wasn't so sure she was joking.

**TDC**

Saturday, October 14, 1995

The door to the headmaster's quarters closed behind him and with a gracious swoop he slid in to the large chair behind the desk. By the window, the gleaming silver cup cast strange shadows throughout the room, but Voldemort rather appreciated them. They were in fact created by a situation the old man could never have thought possible. It had required much ingenuity, but he, the Dark God, had of course prevailed.

One modified confundus spell cast upon the cup immediately after he had discovered it in the graveyard had ensured that it was considered of little importance to anyone who thought of it. It was one of his greater creations, a hybrid between the confundus and fidelius charm that did not remove the memory, but created thoughts of no importance.

Another modification to be sure he could repeat trips as frequently as he liked, as well as alter their destination.

And one final alteration to be sure that if anything ever happened to him, the cup would portkey to his current lair for his use upon his return.

The mere fact that the portkey could be used against them would not only never have occurred to anyone, but would have seemed impossibly unlikely. The fact that after all this time no one had blocked it was testament to his creativity. He was the Dark God after all.

The one thing he couldn't be sure about now was his ability to enter the castle proper. The headmaster's office was warded differently and would not trigger the wards if someone unfamiliar entered, likely due to the floo access. As for the rest, he was rather certain his presence would directly trigger several of the wards as they had likely been keyed to him many years ago. The only thing that made him question it was the presence of his horcrux in the room of requirement. Its existence not triggering wards meant that part of him was already within the castle and not tripping anything. However it might merely be due to its location in that particular room which was likely warded differently as well. There were too many uncertainties and Voldemort did not like it.

His greatest and most prized accomplishment so far however was his work on the old man. He had neither cast a single spell on him, or even attempted to. All it had taken was repeated nightly visits from someone who most certainly couldn't be there. He chuckled to himself. The only problem had been the damn phoenix, but it seemed that the spell he had woven in to the cup just for that circumstance had worked. When the cup materialized within the office, it sent out an area wide sleeping spell which until now had knocked the bloody bird out cold without fail. And something he had not truly allowed himself to expect, the headmaster's caving to his beliefs.

Rather it was more him digging up the beliefs of the headmaster that the man had buried deep within and drawing them out. Taking the man's fears and bringing them in to the light. Offering suggestions and options. But most of all, sharing, talking to him about his own life. It was in truth the hardest part for him to manage. Opening up about his own life was not something he did willingly or easily, but for this plan to work, he had to make Albus believe he was dreaming. That meant making the conversation unlikely and surreal. Talking about his past in a way the old man would never have expected him to, was one sure fire way to accomplish that.

Deciding it was time to initiate the next phase of his plan, Voldemort stepped to the floo and tossed powder in to the flames.

"Severus Snape, come to me now."

He returned to the throne and waited. It would not be long.

Yes, he could kill the old man in his sleep. He could probably kill most people in the castle before they realized it, but this was much more beneficial to his ultimate plan. Why kill the bearer of the Elder Wand, the bearer of a phoenix, the great Albus Dumbledore, if he could sway him to his side instead?

No, this way was much better.

The world was not prepared to face him, not really. They thought they had a chance, but in truth it was already too late. His plans were already laid out and no one was going to stop him now.

The flames roared and Severus stepped through in his night robe. He stopped and stared at his master before falling to his knees.

"My, my lord. Is your victory so near at hand?"

"It has always been at hand Severus, but I am patient. You are only allowed to know I am here because I know you can not spoil the secret. Isn't that right Severus?"

"Yes my lord. My lord, may I share a concern?"

"Bold Severus, but yes, what are you so worried about?"

"Potter. He, told me to do things and I have to do them."

Voldemort sat upright his red eyes fixed on his servant. "Tell me."

"I was berating his… his… the error in his potion and he said to actually teach and help my students rather than yelling at them when something went wrong. And he said to stop insulting him. My lord, I can't disobey. I don't know why. What has happened to me?"

It couldn't be possible could it. But it was the only solution. He, the Dark God, had made an error, and it was crippling his most functional servant because of it. He had bound his servants by his blood. His blood which had been stolen from Potter.

And what an error that was.

"Does he know of this victory?"

"It is rather obvious but he has not attempted to command me otherwise my lord."

"Good, then perhaps he is thick enough to consider it a lucky chance. My orders to you then are to only fulfill his command to the word, nothing more. If you find any loopholes, use them. Is that clear?"

"Yes mi'lord."

"Now, I have a task for you. Do you know of the room of requirement?"

"Yes, but I have never used it myself my lord. I heard of it by listening in on a conversation between Black and Potter during out sixth year."

"Good. Tell Draco of it. On Samhain he is to enter that room by thinking of the room where things are hidden. Inside he will find this cup. It will be sitting next to a cabinet with a bust and a diadem on top. He is to take the diadem and take hold of the cup. It will bring him to me upon the success of his dee. If he wishes to follow in his father's footsteps."

"Yes my lord."

"Is any of it unclear?"

"No my lord."

"Good. Leave me now."

And after another whoosh of flames, he was alone in his office.

**TDC**

Tuesday, October 31, 1995

This was going to be all the harder to watch because she loved him. Yes, at this point it was safe to say she loved Harry. After all the closeness they had had over the past few months, and their near inseparability; their mutual comforting of one another after the losses of the first of September. She loved him, and yet she would have to watch a ritual that could potentially mean his death. Only her trust in Daela and in Harry's strength kept her from hyperventilating.

Earlier throughout the day, while Daela was preparing the ritual circle, Neville had sat with the rest of them and worked on their first manifestations of the free magics. Their use of it would be greatly limited to what he could manage, but it had been comforting to see Neville's skill at something new, and his confidence therein. They had begged off what classes they had, complaining of either sickness or pranks gone wrong in the twin's case simply to spend the day together. And now that the sun had set, only Harry, Hermione and Daela stood upon the peak of the Spire. Upon completing her assessment of her work, Daela had sent a patronus message to her mother, asking for her presence.

With a flash of fire, a figure garbed in living green robes materialized at the edge of the circle, a pale phoenix upon her shoulder. Eluir, High Priestess of the Druids had arrived with her companion Vretha to hopefully ensure all went well. The commanding woman moved forward to embrace her daughter, then clasped hands with both Harry and Hermione. Only then did she move about the ring to examine Daela's work.

In preparation, Daela had laid out an eight pointed star of pillars that rose a meter off the ground topped by cone shaped crystals; each pillar and crystal represented one of the eight days that made up the Wheel of the Year, each of the eight compass directions, and each of the eight elements. The last, Daela had explained was the body, though to most it was discounted as everyone already possessed it. To the Druids however, nothing was taken for granted. Each crystal pulsed with azure energy begging release, though as Daela explained, they would recharge after the ritual was complete until they were needed once again. After all, the most important fact about rituals was that any changes to an area that were made for such a purpose, had to remain. If a rune or design was blotted out, the ritual it was a part of would crumple. In this case, it would not necessarily have any adverse effects once it was complete, but with the effort put in to each, they were considered sacred and untouchable by the Druids. Finally, just to the north of the northernmost pillar, the serpentine locket rested on the rooftop, waiting to be filled, hopefully, by a second piece of soul magnet.

"You have done well daughter, I can find no fault in your work. It always was your passion."

"Thank you mother."

Eluir walked Harry to the center of the circle, a hand resting upon his shoulder. "You are strong, this will not be your end. I sense however great blocks within you, created by this stain. After it is complete I will meld my mind with your's to assess what needs fixing. And while I would prefer to ask if such an intimate gesture is alright with you, it is in this case, necessary. Please forgive me if you must."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll appreciate it. I already do. Thank you both for doing this for me."

"No need young one. No need. Hermione, would you please join us within the ring. As this is a cleansing ritual, your," here she paused as if trying to determine how to express Hermione's feelings, "closeness to Harry will be a strong aid to him."

Still trembling and feeling sick to her stomach, Hermione passed in to the circle and as directed, moved to the eastern edge to provide the fiery passion of emotion to protect him. Daela moved to the south to channel spirit and her mother stepped to the west for strength of mind. With any luck they would be able to push the horcrux north to the waiting vessel and be done with it.

**TDC**

Why couldn't anything ever be easy for him? Why did it always have to be a decision between himself and his father? Why couldn't Draco just get left alone. The first problem with it was that he did not want to leave. If he took the diadem and left with it, not only would he never be able to return to Hogwarts, likely at least, but he would be branded with the dark mark. Also, if the dark lord wanted it so badly, what horrors was he about to be responsible for?

After his time actually beginning to get more comfortable with the idea of getting integrated in to Potter's group of friends, it was harder to leave. Everyone had stopped making jabs at one another and instead supporting each other through the learning process. Such kindness would never be found amongst the dark lord's ranks. Welcome was really what it was, something entirely new to Draco.

And yet, to some extend he did want to join the death eaters. He did for the most part believe that blood was important and that the old lines needed to be preserved. Getting the dark lord's approval had always been first on his list, alongside his father's. If he failed in this, he may never get either.

Potter and his friends, or the dark lord and his father.

He was only fifteen. Did he really have to make world altering decisions already?

Either way, something had to happen tonight, whether Draco liked it or not.

**TDC**

Harry was seated on the center stone of the roof, naked to the world, which was only slightly distracting to Hermione. The problem was the scars on his body which he had admitted in the past were due to his uncle. He held his new wand point upwards in both of hid hands, forehead resting upon the tip. The ritual itself would be of spirit, but the energy would be channeled through Harry who, having no direct training in the art would need a more familiar focus.

At a gesture from Daela, the primary circle of the Spire activated, enclosing the entire roof in a ring of glowing script that radiated power like nothing Hermione had felt, short of the tower rising from the lake. At a second gesture, the eight crystals pulsed in rhythm with one another before emanating rays of light that collided with Harry, bathing him in eerie blue power. At once he began to scream and Hermione felt a drain on her own energy. As instructed, she focused on her love for him her need for him, her trust in him. No horcrux was going to take her Harry.

Further beams of light radiated from the crystals, connecting them to one another, forming a crisscrossing web of energy that crackled with potential.

Glorious phoenix song filled the air and Hermione felt bolstered, stronger, as if her love for Harry could change the world. The light was raising him in to the air as he trembled, wand spasming with light out of sync with the crystals. But as she watched, the overwhelming power from the circle was adjusting the energy within his wand, causing it to slowly but surely beat in time with the rest.

Like a symphony of magic. And it was terrible and beautiful. As the energy synchronized, Harry seemed to be in less and less pain. Still held in mid air he began to straighten, lifting his forehead from the wand. As he did so, an angry cloud of black energy clung to the poplar foci, ever so slowly being taken away from its host.

It was working.

**TDC**

It was hideous. Something Draco never thought he would say about something so beautiful. Lit by the silver light of the portkey, the diadem of Ravenclaw glittered in all its glory. And yet, he could feel the dirty magic that filled it, and was repulsed. It was that, if anything that made up his mind.

Yes he wanted the approval of the dark lord and his father, but if this was the kind of magic he would be involved in, then he wanted no part of it. It was abhorrent, disgusting, and wrong. In no good conscience could her hand deliver it to the dark lord. This was precisely the test he was about to fail, and Merlin help him if Voldemort wanted him dead for his failure.

Draco glanced about for something that would help him not have to tough the filthy thing and spotted several broomsticks amongst a mess of other detritus. Summoning one to him he stuck the end of it beneath the crown and slowly lifted it from its resting place.

Expectedly it began to slide down the broom shaft towards his hand and Draco nearly panicked at the terror of it touching his skin. Nearly dropping it he swung the broom about and angled it down toward the cup.

The diadem still rose towards his fingers only a few hands breadths away. Breathing fast, Draco pointed his wand at the cursed thing and called "Depulso!"

Thankfully the spell sent the terrible item crashing down in to the cup. Before anything awful could happen he tapped his wand to the side of the cup, and in a flash of light, it disappeared along with any chances of ever becoming a death eater.

"Damnit Potter, you had better be on the right side."

**TDC**

Harry's back straightened and with a terrible shriek, the cloud of black magic rocketed toward the southern edge of the circle. Feeling drained of emotion Hermione watched as Daela and her mother attempted to push it back with waves of power, but to no avail. The horcrux burst out of the containment field and vanished in to the night.

"Bloody earth!"

It was the first time she had really heard Daela curse with anger. But she was focused on the boy before her who was steadily being lowered to the ground by fading beams of energy. Amazingly, his body was clear of scars and he was sitting perfectly straight and rigid. Was he alright? When the crystals went black, Hermione rushed forward to embrace him and found that he was unresponsive. He stared at her with terror and wretched confusion in his gaze.

Pleadingly she looked up at Eluir who was approaching looking concerned.

"Please Hermione, if you will step aside for just a moment."

There was nothing she wanted to do less, but the woman's gaze was firm, so she released her love and waited. Eluir sat before Harry and locked eyes with him. She too went stiff, and it was all a waiting game from there. There was nothing she could do. She felt helpless.

**TDC**

Voldemort was disappointed in the Malfoy boy. He had hoped to have him under his thumb to better control Lucius. He would have to improvise now and rely solely upon the apparently rather flawed ritual that bound the marked to him.

Just before he activated the ritual to restore the element of lightning to him from the diadem, a bolt of terrible pain lanced through him. A pain he had only felt once before, in spirit form. The destruction of a horcrux. He lay crumpled to the ground, both miserable and filled with manic laughter.

Yes, they had cleansed the Potter boy, a feat he had not thought them capable of, but he had regained mind energy this night. And now he was about to conquer lightning.

Only two more to go and he would be a god in full.

What pathetic children they were.

Only two more months before they realized their frailty.

The dark god was ready for them now.

**TDC**

It was not her place to direct the realization. Though she had seen the beginning signs the moment she made contact with Harry before the ritual, it wasn't her place. Her duty in this was to soften the blow. As if the poor child didn't have enough to worry about.

She stood in Harry's mind-scape, or what had been managed considering the impact of the soul magnet. In this case they faced one another amidst a field bordered by short and scattered oak trees. The child stood before her looking terrified and uncomfortable. The initiative would have to come from her end.

Gently she prompted, "Tell me child, what disturbs you so?"

Flashes of memory overwhelmed her. Harry as a young boy with close-cropped hair suddenly growing a mop of black curls. Harry as a child with curls that fell to below his shoulders, his aunt screaming bloody murder over him.

She returned to the field to see him crying silently, then further memories flooded in.

The large uncle bellowing the word "boy!" over and over through the locked door of a cupboard while inside Harry crouched, terrified and confused.

A young Harry asking why she was a boy and not a girl.

A young Harry saying she wanted to wear her aunt's dresses. Her uncle declaring that no boys wore dresses, and that if he couldn't realize he was a boy, then that would become his name. Boy!

Boy!

Boy!

A young Harry with long dark curls saying, "Isn't my hair pretty auntie?" Her aunt frantically chopping it short, nearly removing Harry's ear in the process.

"Your hair will never be pretty. What are you a freak!"

An older Harry receiving a new, poplar wand, and noticing that the wand felt more feminine and gentle, but also more comfortable in their hand.

A recent Harry crying because their body felt wrong and they didn't know why.

A recent Harry panicking because an erection just wasn't right, it was wrong wrong wrong! But why?

Knowing that he was a freak. A boy. A freakish boy and nothing else.

But knowing, that that was wrong somehow.

A recent Harry finally starting to realize what was wrong as his aunt bellowed "Boy!" at him before slamming a door in his and Hermione's face.

And as the flood of memory and emotion poured over Eluir, she felt one common theme.

Freedom.

And similarly, a torrent of self disgust, self hatred, self doubt, simply lifted away, burned asunder by the flames of self realization.

Eluir wept, for she realized what that damned horcrux had done to the poor child. And with her realization, Harry realized it too. The horcrux, made of a male caster had only compounded the male grounding Harry was expected to have. The male wand, brother to Tom's had even twisted Harry's magic against them.

And part of her hated the world for him. Why couldn't a child be who they were?

Why did this poor child now have to worry about who they were on top of all else they dealt with?

Why, why couldn't the poor child just be left alone by this cruel world.

Her vision faded back to the field where stood a peaceful and joyous looking teenager. Terror and happiness rolled off the child in equal measure.

"Am I…"

"No! You are not insane and don't you ever ask yourself that question child. This happens. We can not expect that the physics and biology of the world always match what the universe has planned for us."

"Why do I have to be different? Why does it have to be so hard? I don't even know what to do with this."

"You, child, will never be alone in this. I will always be here to support you, know that. And I am certain my daughter will be as well. This does not occur frequently amongst our people, but it does happen. We have always had the belief that if the universe expects it of us, and as long as we are strong enough to love ourselves, then why should we torment ourselves with false truths. You are who you are child and only you make that decision."

"People are going to hate me aren't they? Can anything even be done about this?"

"They are. And they are going to love you too. I suggest you talk to your healer when you can, she will know what to do."

"I'm scared, but it's different this time."

"You are strong child. My advice, if you want it, is to remember those who love you for who you are, not what form you take. I shall release you now, but know that I am a thought away. I think certain magics will come a bit more easily to you now."

Harry moved forward and embraced her. "Thank you."

And as she faded from Harry's mind, three words pounded in her head bringing a smile to her lips. The child would be alright in the end.

Hepatica

Jane

Potter

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	16. Chapter 15: The Healing of Occlumency

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15:

The Healing of Occlumency

Often we underestimate the healing power of self understanding. Knowing ourselves is the most potent power we possess. It can ultimately save us from ourselves, and free us from the burdens of others. All we need do is understand who we are, beyond shame, beyond dislike, beyond arrogance. If we know ourselves to the utmost truths and falsehoods of our lives, then no one can hurt us, because we shape who we are.

**TDC**

Wednesday, November 1, 1995

Albus was to say the least, losing his mind. He wanted to scream for the insanity of it all. Daela, a girl of only sixteen thought herself powerful enough that she would clearly perform a massive ritual within the grounds of his school. The gall of her to do it within the Spire so he could not enter. He had of course already examined the castle's ward stones, but they were no help to him. Apparently the Spire was an entirely different ward scheme all of its own. Damn it all.

He had left breakfast early to be sure he could catch the girl on her way back to her little sanctuary. He could not enter the tower but he could pace the bridge before it. Everything about the situation frustrated him, and of course Dolores wasn't helping. He had managed to convince her not to go to the Wizengamot about it all, knowing they would have no power over it. If anything she was going to ruin her own career by going after Sirius, who in his short term as Chief Warlock had already begun the motions to abolishing several laws regarding werewolves. The young fool.

The only good thing about last night was that he hadn't had a dream about Tom. Though to be honest with himself, it was reminding him of who he really was, and waking him up to how truly terrible things were going for him. And it had all started with Daela's interference. If something didn't change soon he was going to snap.

By the time she showed herself it felt like he had paced the length of the bridge a dozen times. Considering its expanse, that was saying something. Harry and Hermione were on either side of her as they walked toward him along the bridge. Albus halted and allowed them to come to him, taking what little control of the situation he could. They halted a few paces away watching him curiously.

"Headmaster?" Daela asked.

"Good morning. I merely wished to inquire about the magical build up last night. It seems that a rather potent ritual took place on the grounds and I need to be sure that all is well."

"It is. No need to worry sir. I monitored the entire event."

"You monitored?" He spluttered. "Ms. Ermaine, must I inform you that you are still a minor. You can't just go performing spells like that without supervision and approval."

She frowned at him. "In actuality, I can sir, there is no specific rule against it. Also how do you know I did not have such supervision?"

"You said you monitored it. And magic is not to be performed on such a scale without assurances of safety."

"If it please you, I did have supervision from an, adult. And as Guardian of the Tower, I do in fact have such allowances within the ward boundary of the tower. Please read the bylaws sir, your lack of attention to them is disturbing."

They walked past him, his mouth hanging open. What rude little…

He turned about with the intent of following them but found that the Druid had taken each of them by the hand and had lifted them all in to the air and was already through the wards, flying toward the peak of the spire. His rage boiled. They were rude. Disrespectful. Arrogant.

Albus Dumbledore was not to be treated so.

**TDC**

Friday, November 10, 1995

She was terrified and ecstatic at once and not sure which should be felt more strongly. Terrified that Flitwick would not accept her, ecstatic that she was finally telling someone other than Eluir, and everything else was a jumble. She had begged of lessons with the charms professor until now since she just hadn't been ready yet. Part of her felt she was supposed to convince herself out of it; but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense, and the less it made sense. The more she considered all the things that made her, well, a her, the more she realized it wasn't really a choice. It was, instinct, just known. All those somewhat suppressed memories meant one small thing. There was not one individual part of her that made her, a her. It was a whole, everything, and indescribable and unquantifiable matter. And for the first time in her life, as terrified as Hepatica was, she felt comfortable with herself.

Her name had been easy. It had come to her in that moment with Eluir. It was in truth hard to believe how simple it had been. Only a few criteria and it popped in to her brain. Keep initials the same, make first name a flower, don't change the middle name too much, and there it was. Hepatica Jane Potter.

She wasn't really sure she wanted Flitwick to be the first one to know, but if they were to continue in her occlumency training, he was going to have to get in her head, and many things would be obvious from there. So it would just make sense to tell him and get on with it. Test out the waters in a way.

So she waited in Flitwick's office in her usual chair, fidgeting with her poplar and unicorn hair wand. If anything the tool had connected with her even more after her realization, as if it had been waiting. It wasn't that it felt specifically feminine compared to her holly wand, but it felt more comfortable, more understanding of her and much more symbiotic. Her spell casting was not any more powerful, but certainly more reliable and easier to learn. Professor McGonagall had been rather pleased in transfiguration and Sirius was over the moon that she was even better than ever in defense.

Snape? Well, he was still actually teaching, as crazy as it was, but had toned down the niceties somewhat. He wasn't rude, but he was back to being grim and as unpleasant as he could manage while still being polite. It was strange, but Harry wasn't going to… Bugger! Hepatica wasn't going to complain about it. If Snape wanted to teach, she would let him.

And yes, it had barely been two weeks since the epiphany moment so she was occasionally messing up by thinking with male pronouns or her old name. It was natural she assumed. Changing the way you think about yourself or someone else was difficult. It was clear though since every time she heard her old name being used to address her, it jabbed a little at her heart. It just didn't feel right anymore. And she had just signed up to tell everyone that and try to get them to understand. The world hated her.

She flinched slightly when the office door finally opened and her mentor bounced in.

"Good evening Mr. Potter! I hope you are feeling better?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Wonderful. Now, have you been practicing while ill?"

She wasn't sure if that was a trick question or not. "Yes?"

He grinned, seeing her uncertainty. "That is good. Occlumency will not slow down any healing processes. It can in some instances help with pain management, but otherwise it has little physical effect." He collected himself in his chair, straightening his robes before rubbing his hands together. "Now I'm interested to see what has changed in your mind scape since last we met."

"Well actually, can we talk first? A lot has kind of changed."

"Of course. What is it?"

She floundered. How in the name of Merlin was she supposed to do this?

"Well, uh, you know how I was having difficulty making much progress before?" He shook his head in acknowledgement. "Well, er, Daela had found something that needed healing, so she did, and well, I learned some things. I mean, they were always there, but I didn't exactly know it, so."

She huffed out a breath, frustrated, then finally decided it would be easier to just say, "I'm I'm not a boy, professor. I'm supposed to be a girl."

Silence.

The professor tapped a finger to his chin in thought, looking her over briefly. "I see. How long have you known this?"

Thankful that he wasn't shooting her down right away she plowed ahead. "Well since Samhain, exactly, but I mean things happened when I was younger. I mean, my uncle and aunt didn't like it so they beat it out of me, but it was there and I only remembered some stuff before but when she healed me loads of stuff came back and I remembered. It made sense so fast and I found my name and everything. Everything just feels kind of crazy right now."

"Is it something you feel or something you feel and need to change?"

That was a good question actually.

"Well, yes. Now that I know and understand what it is and was, I think if I don't do something about it I'll go mental. I wanted to tell you first since I knew you'd notice in my mind scape and I didn't want to keep pretending I was sick."

He thought for another minute before saying. "Well, what matters is your sanity and happiness, so whatever brings about both of those, I support. Thank you for telling me, truly, it means a lot. Would you prefer I not tell anyone I presume?" At her emphatic nod he smiled and continued. "Well then, how should I address you in private then?"

It was hard to say, but she couldn't help but smile as she did. "She and her, would be appropriate, and my name is Hepatica sir."

"Ah wonderful. Then welcome Ms. Potter. I was never a skilled herbologist so the meaning of that flower is lost on me I must admit."

"Its shaped kind of like the liver. It's not pretty, but more symbolic. I mean, I think the name is pretty but the flower itself isn't exactly."

He chuckled. "Well then, before we begin, know that I am always here to talk. I know it's not exactly the same thing, but I am of mixed heritage, both of goblin and human descent, so I know a little about not fitting in and feeling torn, if you need someone to chat over tea with."

"Thank you sir." It was kind, and though she was pretty sure the two matters were entirely separate, it was his way of making sense of the situation, so she wasn't going to correct him on it.

As the actual lesson began, tension flooded out of her, leaving her more exhausted than anything. She was used to doing things on her own typically but this was different since it was a personal choice, well not really a choice, a need rather. A need, rather than a fight she had gotten in or something. The only others that had supported her until now were Ron, Hermione, and now Daela. As terrified as she was to tell Flitwick, she was unable to remove a sense of doom from the thought of telling those closest to her. That made her feel awful. It wasn't that she in any doubted Hermione's or Daela's closeness and desire to stick with her regardless; it was just that now matter how confident in their support she was, only fear remained. Perhaps it was fear translating over from every other aspect of her life, but the simple fact of having trouble sorting it out was frustrating.

Perhaps occlumency could help with that? So when Flitwick entered her mind-scape to find an obviously female avatar, Hepatica allowed a small amount of that fear to leak through. He looked at her and gestured, asking, "Did you consciously alter your avatar, or was this subconscious?"

"A little of both actually. I consciously toned her down a bit because she was super super girly and not all that realistic. I made her look more like what I think I wou…could look like when all is said and done."

"Good then, I am glad to know you are managing some of your more base thoughts. Let's work on how to sort out emotions. You have plenty of those now and I imagine they aren't going anywhere soon. Let's work on how to organize and feel them so they don't cripple you or make you physically sick at least."

She was totally buying him a birthday present.

**TDC**

Saturday, November 11, 1995

Dudley was her rock. Now that her sweet Vernon had been taken from her, Petunia really didn't know what to feel. She hated magic because it had taken her sister from her, both figuratively and literally, if the stories were correct. She hated magic because it had taken her Vernon away. She hated magic because she hated magic.

But there was something about Remus that was getting under her skin. The first thing had been his patience and his drawing clear lines with them. He hadn't yelled, or threatened. He had spoken. And he had magic.

Since their proper talk, he had been spending time with her Dudley, teaching him how to meditate which her son was actually interested by; but also how to move properly. Remus was teaching her admittedly slightly aggressive child how to fight, and it was calming the boy down. Remus was if anything, in control. He radiated calm mastery and part of her wanted to rebel against it, and the rest of her really wanted to trust him. Was it because much of her relationship with Vernon had been about operating around his moods that made Remus' calm so comforting?

He had introduced her and Dudley to Simon who was doing remarkably well. The man was still distant and Petunia felt bad for him. She at least had Dudley, but Simon's only remaining immediate family was away at school.

Petunia wasn't totally ready to be engrossed in the magicals' culture though. Whenever other people came through the large house, she retreated to her room for some solitude. Forgiveness was hard to give those who needn't ask for it. And that was the crux of the matter. If she forgave the rest of them, she would have to forgive the one she had wronged most of all. If she accepted magic in to her life, she would have to apologize to the fr…Harry.

And that would involve so much more than forgiving him for something he didn't do. It would involve Lily. Involving Lily would mean involving herself. Involving herself would mean involving the memory of Vernon. It all went full circle.

But there was that part of her that still had trouble dealing with what freakishness lurked inside her nephew; the barely stamped out girlishness that shouldn't have existed in him in the first place. So not only could she not forgive him for magic but she couldn't just simply forget the other things.

But, to better herself and hopefully her son, Petunia would try. She would try to be at least amiable to the Potter boy. She would at least not be rude needlessly. Either way, effort was required.

**TDC**

Sunday, November 12, 1995

Why was it that the things that were best for you, stressed you out to no end? Couldn't she just be happy about it without having to worry about how everyone else felt about it? This conversation would be a little different though. She had talked to Flitwick about who she really was, but now she had to talk to Madam Pomfrey about the actual process and getting things done. It would help if there was actually research or anything written on the subject, but she had asked her occlumency tutor that on the way out and he had shaken his head sadly. If anyone would know if research on a particular subject existed, it would be a Ravenclaw.

So Hepatica made her way to the hospital wing on Sunday morning, wishing almost she could walk in and complain about morning sickness. Hah, that would confuse the poor woman. Thankfully the wing was empty save for the matron who was on her instantly.

"Mr. Potter, I do hope nothing has gone wrong. There were no sports today." Her wand was already twirling casting diagnostic spells faster than Hepatica could process the movement.

"I'm actually well ma'am. But there is something private I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have some time?"

She frowned but upon seeing the sincere expression on the girl's face, gave in and directed her in to her office. They took seats on either side of her desk and Hepatica found herself fidgeting with her hair; if only it were longer.

"Well then, what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I thought I should come to you since you are the healer obviously and I wouldn't know who else to talk to about this, so I hope it's okay. Uh, you see, I've come to some realizations lately and I need your help."

She looked dubious but gestured for the younger to continue. "Well, I'm uh, I'm not a boy. I mean I was born one obviously, but I'm not supposed to be. I can feel it, I know it. My name is Hepatica and I don't know what to do about all this."

Pomfrey's mouth opened, closed, then opened again. When she did not say anything, Hepatica decided to continue, not looking the woman in the eyes, sensing her disapproval.

"I need to change you see, but I don't know anything about how much can be, or what the process is. I, it's not just to look a certain way, its because I need people to see me like that, like I really am. It just doesn't feel right being seen as a boy. Can you help me?"

Pomfrey's jaw clenched and unclenched. "I, yes, I can. I will be honest with you Potter, I am not someone who either approves or is comfortable with such things."

Yeah, well, it was bound to happen that some people wouldn't like it, at least she was seeing someone now, early on, to get used to it. She looked at her hands folded on her lap.

"However." She looked up. "I am a professional Mr…What was it again?"

"Hepatica."

"Yes… I am a professional Ms. Potter, so you need not worry about my opinions coloring what I do in my work. I do not like it, but I swore an oath and I take it seriously. This is not something that is of harm to yourself, so I have no compunctions about going forward with a process. I must ask about your certainty however and if you have spoken with anyone as yet."

"I am taking occlumency lessons with professor Flitwick. I talked to him on Friday."

"Ah, good then. He, was comfortable with your certainty, having seen your mind during your lessons?"

"Yes, he saw that my avatar had changed in my mind-scape."

"Alright then. So before anything happens, we have to talk about what this means, and options you have. Then I will need a magical signature to verify that you are fully aware of what you are doing to yourself going forward."

"Ma'am, is, is this really rare?"

"It, it is not as rare as it would seem Potter. Just as it is not rare to find that many people contain life-long sicknesses they were not aware of. This is different of course, but suffice to say that many people are either hidden, or beyond recognizable detection. You are not alone. It is frequent enough that it is included in medical training, if that helps."

"It does. Thank you."

"Good. Now then, it is important to note that anything you do about this is permanent. Magic makes it a bit easier for us than it does for non-magicals, but it comes with the caveat of even hormone alterations being permanent. Just know that going forward. I am going to give you a pamphlet that explains how certain procedures work, further down the line, but as for what we will talk about, you have a couple of options.

"If you wish to keep this a secret for a time, I can help you with a medical glamour. These are stronger but are taken in a potion to make them more powerful and persistent. You can key certain people to it if you like, but along with any other potions you take, this would ensure no one you don't want to notices anything. You have the option of course of not doing this as it is simply a quality of life choice. Do you have a preference?"

She did. Hepatica wanted to get it over with and tell everyone so she didn't have to keep secrets or deny who she really was. But life wasn't always easy and so she knew what she had to do.

"How simple is it to remove?"

"Very. You take it daily and if you stop taking it, then the next day you will revert. Each one lasts 26 hours, just in case you are late taking it."

"Okay, I'll use that then, as much as I hate to."

Pomfrey nodded, "As you wish. The next is about your magic. Since this is a delicate process, if you have a wand that is more suited to your past self, then it can hamper the process. May I examine you wand? They do often have a gender they prefer, even if its not obvious or overly formal."

She handed her wand to the older woman saying, "It's a new one since my old wand broke. I got this one and it just feels better, more like me. I think it's female if anything is."

"Fascinating. And you say… How long ago did you get this wand Potter?"

"Back in July."

"Fascinating. You are correct, but typically a wand that suits your preferred gender does not commonly select you until after you have begun the process. May I examine your magic quickly?"

She nodded and after a spell or two the matron was looking rather interested, her disapproval being pushed aside by curiosity. "Well, I can honestly say I am quite interested. You see Potter, the last time I examined you, your magic was different. I simplify by saying male or female but its not really that. Magic and wands follow along similar flows of energy and personality, guided by emotions and how you handle them. We commonly classify wands and magic that travel more firmly and in more narrow flows as male and those that are more fluid and refined as feminine. There is no specific classification as there is of course cross over, but it is more accurate than not.

"Your magic before was tighter and quiet but now it is open and a bit more fluid, like your wand. I am honestly surprised, but it seems that something recently allowed your magic to express itself as it has been trying to do for some time. Did anything major happen recently?"

"Well, Daela healed me from something at the end of October and I think that helped."

"Mmm, seems so. I won't press for details. Regardless, at least you do not have to get a new wand at this point. Finally for today at least, is the matter of hormone replacement. Anything related to procedures we can discuss later after you have read your homework. What hormone replacement therapy does is it shuts down your testosterone and replaces it with estrogen. You will not be able to produce it on your own, but after a point, you may choose to take less of it depending on what results you are seeking. This is a daily potion, and depending on how much it takes to override the current system we may need to adjust the dose."

She folded her hands on her desk and stared at her fingers, sighing. "Potter, are you sure you want to do this? It is neither a cheap nor painless process." At Hepatica's firm nod she sighed again then pulled out parchment and quill to begin writing. "As you wish. I am writing up a statement for you to sign that says you are entirely aware of what you are doing and that you wish to proceed. I am going to suggest strongly that you begin visiting a mind healer. It is required for any processes beyond hormone replacement that you wish for, but not to begin. In this you are lucky you are magical because the muggles are a bit further behind in this matter."

"Do you know why that is?"

"Because in our world, if a parent or guardian is actually allowing this to go forward for a minor, then they are either extremely progressive, or dead certain that this needs to happen. Having said that. You can sign this with me if you like, but I will need a signature from Lord Black as your guardian. I will give you this form and you may keep it until signed. There is no time limit alright Potter? You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you and I know. It's not that I even want to, it's that I have to. This is… I've never been so certain of anything."

"Well then, here you are. Bring it back signed if and when you would like to begin. You do of course have my confidentiality."

Hepatica reached over to sign it and stopped. "Uh, ma'am, which name do I use in this case?"

"Your name of birth. The process to change your name is entirely separate from me."

"Damn. Alright then."

She signed, trying not to look at the name printed and as she did so, she felt a spark of her magic leap in to the parchment. It zipped along the letters she had just written then froze like a large glowing comma after the last letter.

"Wow."

"Yes, that is a magical contract. The glow is a piece of your magic, irremovable from the parchment so it can not be used against you, but also impossible to forge."

Taking the proffered pamphlet, Hepatica stood up then waited awkwardly at the door. "Thank you ma'am. I know you don't like it, but thank you for being professional. I promise you this is the right thing to do."

The older woman nodded grimly. "Your life is your life Potter. I respect my charges for what they are, and ultimately, happiness is a state of health, so I can hardly deny such things when I have sworn an oath. Good day Potter."

"You too ma'am."

Hepatica was just stepping in to the hall outside the hospital wing when she froze with a silent curse on her lips.

She had to tell Sirius.

**TDC**

"You do realize what you have to do Albus?"

A long tired sigh. Why couldn't he just dream about something other than red eyes. "I don't know anymore Tom."

"She took away his tool of training. He will not become strong now. You must learn her skills before she replaces you."

"I can't even get in there."

"The Spire? Yes I would love to see it. However, you can if you want it badly enough. You said so yourself. The question is whether you would rather get pushed out of Hogwarts as well as the ministry, or actually have a chance to stop her take over."

"I…"

"You do not have infinite time you know."

**TDC**

The benefit to having his mind horcrux sent back to him, other than gaining mastery of the element, was the memories that came with it. The would not have been so hasty if they had known the now he had every memory the magnet had absorbed over his lifetime.

It was time for a larger ritual space. And his latest creation was going to get him what he needed. Why animate corpses, why make a zombie, when he could instead make something far, larger. And with the brand of the dark mark beneath its scales, he could safely imbue it with power and not have to worry about it using them against him.

So close now…

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	17. Chapter 16: Terrified Confidence

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16:

Terrified Confidence

Seeming opposites and contrary sensations of the mind. Yet, when is it that our true stubbornness shows; when is it that our true courage rises from the depths of our souls? It is, in the depths of our fear, when all we can do is resist and push back against whatever it is that seeks to crush us. That, that is when we are truly brave, when our silent confidence rises beyond our own expectations.

**TDC**

Friday, November 17, 1995

Sodding balls. What was wrong with these people, didn't they know how awful a dance was to a group of teenage boys? The girls loved it of course, but all the guys hated it. More than anything though, they hated the first part.

That first part which was currently making Neville's hands sweat and his brain go wonky. Why did he have to ask someone to the dance? Why couldn't they just have a list and pick people for it so they didn't have to embarrass themselves in front of everyone?

The one thing he felt he was doing better with this year was tackling that first problem right away. Professor McGonagall had announced the evil of the dance just that morning at breakfast and after shitting his pants Neville had decided to get it the hell over with so he could stew in his own misery and woe for the rest of the weekend. Yup, might as well get it over with.

His target-he had to think of her as a target as if he were hunting her because otherwise he'd chicken out-was Susan Bones. And of course she was sitting with her study group in the library, thoroughly surrounded by girls. Merlin's balls. He considered the irony of balls and balls being the same word but shook it from his brain. Couldn't be too distracted for his death sentence.

Use your training Longbottom, you gave up your wand for a reason.

Steadying himself with a hand on the stone arch of the library door, Neville connected himself with the material beneath his hand. Rock, stone, immovable, still. It was not absorbing any qualities of the element exactly, but more aligning himself with it, connecting with earthen energies and the slow beat of the planet's rocky heart. Personally he preferred the freedom of air and the untamed fluidity of water, but slow calm was alright in this situation. He would take what he could get.

Straightening, the Longbottom heir strode with all the confidence he could muster straight in through the shelves and over to the crowded table of witches. He stopped just short of the nexus of evil and cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him.

Crap.

Now they were all focused on him, him. Eyes staring and he forgot what to say. He turned to face Susan and the words escaped before he could correct himself.

"Susan, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the solstice ball?"

Idiot! That line was supposed to come after asking to speak to her in private, and after getting her away from everyone else. That was not the introductory line you berk!

Crap.

Evil grins appeared all around the table. Yup he was going to die.

Susan, a grin of her own adorning her lips set her book down and stood up. Tossing her red hair over a shoulder she began walking around him, eyes moving up and down him like he was some kind of cattle being sold at auction.

Yeah, he probably was.

Well, nothing for it now. Time to see what price he was worth.

Susan stopped beside him and crossed her arms. "What do you think girls, he seems strong enough. I mean, look at those arms."

Padma chimed in, "He's obviously brave, not many boys could do that in front of all of us."

"True." Susan agreed. "I suppose he's cute enough too." This caused a ring of circling giggles and Neville's face to begin burning.

Girls were evil. Completely evil. And his arms weren't that big really. If anything they were seeing the minor results of Daela making him throw rocks all over the place, which was in itself rather cruel.

She turned more to face him directly, Neville adjusting himself to match.

"Tell you what Longbottom. I will go to the ball with you, if, you get me involved in that training of your's."

That's it? He'd won?

"Yeah, course. I'd be happy to."

"And you'll teach me yourself?"

"Uh," he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Either way he'd have to talk with Daela about it. Though, nearly three months of training was seeming like a pretty good introduction with all he could do. "Yeah, I think I could do that."

Her smile was bright and it sent shivers through his whole body. "Good then. I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast to start?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that."

Gracefully sitting down without taking her eyes from him she added, "I'm wearing blue, just so you know."

He was confused. "Now?"

They laughed at him. "To the ball silly." But she wasn't picking on him at least so it made his embarrassment that much easier to tolerate.

"Alright then, blue it is. I'll, uh, I'll see you in the morning then."

And he fled the area before the remainder of the calm left him. Once out in the hallway he slowed to a stop, a stupid grin arising.

Not only had he gotten a date to the ball, but he'd kind of gotten a date for tomorrow morning.

Yeah, girls were evil.

**TDC**

Saturday, November 18, 1995

Sirius knew something was up when Harry came in to his quarters looking entirely frightened. Not the, broke daddy's favorite golf clubs, frightened. No, this was the, you're going to hate me, frightened. Either way, that was never a concern, Harry probably just didn't know it yet. Nothing could make him love Harry any less.

"Hey Sirius, can we talk?"

Uh oh. "Yeah of course Harry. Here, you want some tea?" Maybe it would help the poor kid stop trembling.

They sat together on the sofa facing the fire with their tea to warm their hands, and Sirius waited. Since he had started teaching his patience had grown exponentially. Now he honestly didn't mind waiting for answers, or for someone to talk, as long as it took. He looked in to the fire, watching the flames dance upon their meal and thought of how, if things were different, he would be having to talk to Harry through a fire like that, rather than sitting next to him. Merlin if he hadn't been exonerated he didn't know what he would have done. Probably gone crazy no less.

"I'm uh, I'm going to… Actually first, I just, this isn't a prank or anything Sirius okay?"

Quietly, his voice breaking he said, "Yeah, I get it, take your time okay."

And then the words came flowing out; in a tide of things he barely understood and couldn't care less about. If it had to do with Harry, then Harry was all that mattered. Harry was trying to hand him a pamphlet or something while the teacup was shaking madly in his hand so Sirius set his own down and gently took it from him, halting Harry's rambling. He set that down too and took his godson's hands in his, meeting his eyes when they finally lifted to his own.

"I don't need a pamphlet to know I love you. You have given me what I needed to be a better godfather, a better man really. I promised myself I would always be here to support you, no matter what. And I am. But, I do need you to slow down and start over. I didn't get much out of that but I'm pretty sure you didn't say anything about killing my girlfriend or shipping Remus to Africa or anything, so I think we're good. I swore to be here for you, you, not what you did or anything else, you."

He squeezed Harry's hands then stood and made his way to the shelf where he took down the unopened bottle of fire whisky. Returning to the sofa he poured a small amount in to each of their cups then returned Harry's to him with a smile.

"There, now we can talk properly."

His godson chuckled a little, took a sip with a tiny grimace, then said, "Girlfriend huh?"

Sirius laughed, "Nope, still a loner, but it made you pay attention didn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes and took another sip. "I guess, well, I've known but I haven't known Sirius. There's been little things here and there, but I didn't make sense of them until a couple weeks ago." Another fortifying sip, "I'm transitioning from male to female."

His heart stopped. What!

Now's not the time to lock up Sirius.

So he gulped, nodded and said, "Alright. Tell me what you're thinking."

His godso-child drained the tea and continued. Harry wove a story about how when young, he had wanted long hair just because and his aunt had freaked out, chopping it all off. He told how his uncle and cousin had beaten him for saying anything about being a girl or wanting to dress like one. He told of his attempts at school to play with the girls instead of the boys, saying he was a girl. He had been put in the cupboard for a long time for that one. Harry told him he…she was a girl, named Hepatica, and that he should use female pronouns but only when he was ready. Harry told him about how much she had hated those things about himself that he didn't understand, and how much better he felt now.

His godchild talked, and talked, even after Sirius refilled the tea and whisky. And when finally the words slowed to a stop Sirius sat for a moment thinking. Then a thought occurred to him and he pulled out his wand and held his feelings for his gods…goddaughter in his heart, and called out, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver grim leapt from his wand and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch radiating those same feelings throughout the room. He spoke while putting his wand away, watching the way the light of the patronus interacted with the firelight. It was beautiful and he could stare at it all day.

"You're my patronus you know. Not you exactly, but I always use how much you mean to me, to my life, as the foundation. I was there when you were born and damnit if I won't be there until I die. I'm not good with words okay, so forgive me, but, well. I don't care what your name is, or what your body type is. That doesn't matter to me, in that it doesn't change how I feel about you. What does matter is that you are happy. So if you tell me you are a dude with a stupid haircut, go for it, though there will be pranks involved. If you are indeed a woman named Hepatica, then that is the name that I will be putting on my will."

He turned to face his godchild once the patronus faded, seeing the tears in hi-her eyes. He took up her hands again and continued.

"Hepatica, right?" A nod. "Then Hepatica, unless you're an entirely different person, then nothing is going to change between us, except your Christmas present. I'm guessing you don't want, "The Idiot's Guide how to not Look Like a Prude and Get the Girl." I mean it mostly talks about wearing suits and making sure your beard is trimmed so, I'll have to think about something else."

Hepatica shook hi-her…damnit…a smile growing. "I do still like girls though, that's not changing."

"This is brilliant!" He exclaimed hopping up, the whisky giving him excitable energy. "We have the most liberal household in England. We have a werewolf, a previously escaped convict, now forgiven, a trans-gender lesbian, and a load of muggles, all under our roof. Can we please invite Lucius Malfoy over for tea so we can watch his brain short-circuit?"

Hepatica laughed and stood, approaching for a hug. He held her for a time, comforted in that they were going to be okay, and maybe even better for supporting each other.

"I don't know half the crap I need to, but I'm here for you okay, I'll learn it. And I'll kick the shite out of anyone who gives you lip for it. You're not alone, you have people who love you, no matter what. Besides, now I have a goddaughter, so now I get to do the whole, don't touch my daughter routine. What are your intentions toward my daughter, scumbag?"

She poked him in the whisky-filled gut, but she'd started smiling instead of crying, so he counted it a win.

**TDC**

Something was wrong with him. As it were he had been thinking that particular phrase far too often for his own good recently, but it must be true. After allowing himself to be involved in the group of Potter's friends Draco had found some actual appreciation for them all. And even after betraying his Lord's command, he felt like he had made the right decision. For once, Draco felt like he had made some good choices. As much as they equally doomed him to an early death; but he figured that was in the cards anyway.

It wasn't helping that the rest of his house had noticed. Before him stood three very determined Slytherins, all demanding that he get them in to the tower so they could infiltrate the plotting of the Gryffindorks. He had informed them that there wasn't any actual plotting going on in the Spire, but it was one thing to say it and another thing for them to decide to listen to him.

Daphney was taking the angle of being offended he hadn't invited her on his own. Tracy was upset that he was learning special skills without them. Blaze was, well, he wasn't sure what the deal with Blaze was. Zabini was just staring at him silently, pointing at each of the other two when one of them made a good point. At least he was quiet, with the other two jabbering on about his meanness and failure to be a good Slytherin and help them plot, he couldn't think straight, or properly mull over the doom awaiting him the next time he saw his father. Perhaps he should stay at school this year for the holidays?

"So it's really not fair or very Slytherin to learn special things right in front of everyone. A real Slytherin would keep it secret and only tell those he trusts." Tracy.

"A real Slytherin wouldn't trust anyone Tracy." Daphney.

"Oh yeah."

"But a real Slytherin would…"

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. Merlin the two of you. Don't you ever need to breathe or something? To answer your points, its only being Slytherin if I'm intentionally learning secret skills to use against other people. I have no intent to do that in secret, ergo I am not being a bad Slytherin by doing so." They attempted to interrupt but he raised a finger. "Also, I went there on my own to see if I could get in. You too could do the same thing rather than relying on me to coddle you up to the door."

Blaze pointed at him then began walking toward the common room door. Wait had he just agreed that Draco made a good point?

"Oy," Tracy called after him, "Where you going Blaze?"

"I'm taking his advice. You should too."

And he was gone. The two girls glance at each other, glanced at Draco, then together ran from the room to follow their wayward Zabini.

Somehow he had gotten rid of them in one fell swoop. Peace at last.

Only then did he remember he was supposed to be at the Spire himself, for a training session with Daela.

Damnit.

He heaved himself to his feet and followed after the others. Upon reaching the tower he found them in conversation with Daela just inside the entrance. Damn. Part of him had hoped they wouldn't be able to get in so easily. The perks of being selfish he supposed.

So while they talked he went down to the room where he was still working on controlling water. He groaned inwardly when he found Lovegood sitting there, a bracelet of water swirling about her outstretched wrist. He had gotten used to her by now and no longer referred to her as Lunie, which he had to admit had been a difficult transition. She really was a nut, but one he was coming to tolerate. The problem was that she knew too much. And no one knew how. He had asked Daela how the blond knew way too much about everyone's innermost thoughts, and even she, even Daela, had shrugged.

He sat down on the opposite side of the pool from her and dipped his hands in the cool water. It wasn't a pool really, just a large puddle in a stone hollow in the floor, but words were words and Daela seemed to prefer pool over puddle.

He concentrated on the water, how it moved, how it fell ceaselessly to the lowest point. Water, Daela had said, always got what it wanted. It eroded all of humanity's attempts to control it, always fell with gravity, and yet was so easy to manipulate. Draco thought it rather like losing the battles so it could win the war. So with that in mind he attempted to make it do his bidding.

"Why haven't you asked me to the ball yet?" He blinked and looked up. Nope there was no one else in the room and she was staring right at him with a sad smile. "You don't have to be nervous you know, I'm really quite nice."

There weren't even words for how confused he was. So he spluttered and coughed, trying to figure out what in the hell had given her that idea.

"Its okay Draco, I know you're nervous about it all." More choking. "I know you don't want the other Slytherins to know, you do have an image to upkeep after all, but it's really okay. I won't say anything to anyone. Thank you for inviting me." And with that she skipped out of the room before he could even put a coherent word together.

What the hell just happened?

**TDC**

Her stomach hurt and she wanted to throw up. And use the loo. But she knew that those were all induced by stress and anxiety, so she focused on where she was going. Her bag, now loaded down with a special case from madam Pomfrey that acted like a small vanishing cabinet, contained all her potions. The matron could refill it from her own copy of the case so Hepatica didn't have to keep visiting her every day which would be kind of obvious. It was a weight that was both frightening and exhilarating.

She had begged off dinner, saying she would talk with them later in the tower, and now she was headed there, hoping to be there first. Yes, her talk with Sirius had bolstered her, but it had also drained her incredibly. Her emotions felt strained and weakened, like the strings of an instrument played for far too long. She didn't doubt her friendships, but she knew that if she told Hermione tonight how she felt, it could be the loss of that opportunity entirely. She had no idea if Hermione would even be interested in girls. And that was another matter. Now she was gay, a lesbian, and people would have issues with her for that alone, never mind everything else. Good thing she wasn't a celebrity or anything.

Thankfully when she arrived at the same room Daela had used to share her news about the horcrux, it was empty. Water's calm freedom was needed right now along with stone's firm comfort. So she meditated until they arrived, doing her best to center herself through the confusion and worry. It was hard, but she wouldn't have been able to do it without the elemental aid.

She came out of it slowly, the two of them sitting beside her to complete a triangle again. Before they could ask questions though she spoke up.

"Daela, you know that memory spell you used to show us what happened in the graveyard? Can you do that with other people's memories? I'd like to show you both something but I'd like you to know what I was thinking and feeling as well. Is that possible?"

She shook her head. "Not through a spell, but if your occlumency is progressed enough then you could just show us. I can help Hermione and all you would have to do if focus on what you want us to know and see."

"Okay. I just. I could explain, but we're all pretty close and I think you might understand better if I could just show you."

Hermione smiled. "That would be nice Harry, and very kind of you to let us in like that. It means a lot."

So she brought up the memory of the ritual, and her entire conversation with Eluir afterwards. Hepatica felt the other two slip in to her mind and she relived it with them. Memories from her childhood, her fear, her realization, her joy. And in response, she could feel their reactions. Small surprise from Daela but genuine care and appreciation as well as small satisfaction that she had known to a point. Hermione was stunned.

Hepatica could feel Hermione's love for he mixed with confusion and uncertainty. But there was no less of it. Yes she was surprised and confused but she didn't have any different feelings for her. Then Hepatica showed them her conversation with Sirius, and the love she held for her godfather.

When memories faded and they returned to full awareness, she looked at the floor unwilling to see their expressions. Hermione reached over and cupped her chin, lifting her face to stare straight in to her eyes.

"Never doubt our friendship, we are here with you."

So they talked. For hours they all talked, reestablishing a comfort that had never left and helping Hepatica realize that nothing was going to be different between them. As friends. But there was still one more thing to do.

So when it was time to go, she left with Hermione as usual for their walk back to Gryffindor tower. And when they passed an unused classroom, she asked to speak with her. Confused Hermione followed and together they secured the room with privacy charms. Unsure of how to start, Hepatica fidgeted nervously and panicked when she saw the light of recognition in Hermione's eyes. Damnit she knew!

"Uh Hermione?"

"Y-yes?"

"I just need to tell you. You don't have to do anything about it, I just need you to know."

Her friend nodded. It was the first time in a long time that they had talked like this without being in some form of physical contact, and it was killing her, like a drug that had been taken away from her far too soon.

"Well, I've really actually, loved, you for a long time. As a friend yeah, but I, I just need you to know that I love you Hermione. I want to be more than just friends with you, but there's a lot going on right now and I don't expect you to make any decisions right away or anything. I mean, you're my best friend and I don't want that to change, I just."

Hermione stepped forward and put a finger to Hepatica's lips, silencing her fumbling.

"Hush." Her voice was soft and gentle, but there was uncertainty in it. "You're right, I won't make any decisions now. To be honest I love you too. I have no issue with what we talked about tonight, I just need some time to think about things. I hate to say that because I know its going to be horrible for both of us, but I do it because I don't want to hurt you okay. I'm really sorry."

Hepatica shook her head. "Its alright. You could've just said no, so thanks for thinking about it."

"Think we can be okay until then?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because if we start acting all distant then everyone is going to wonder what stupid things you said and why I had to yell at you or something."

Linking arms they left the room, Hepatica's heart heavy, but holding at least some small hope that Hermione would say yes.

**TDC**

Monday, December 4, 1995

Sirius was glad it had all happened really. In that last month alone he could see the change in his goddaughter. She held herself differently, more feminine positions, but also more comfortable, as if she had been fighting and resisting using them her whole life. In hindsight, she probably had. And she had relaxed more with him too, as if she knew better how to interact with him as a girl than as a boy. Little things that seemed so instantly natural to her now, made sense. He wasn't sure if he was taking meaning from things in the past that in actuality didn't have it, but his memories were making a little more sense.

There had also been a shift in friendships it seemed. He could see it now in their formations as they stood in pairs, casting hexes at each other's shield charms. Har-Hepatica and Hermione remained as close as ever, while Ron was off with the other Gryffindor boys. Interesting how things changed, even if they changed silently.

He called a halt and had them switch who was casting and defending. Hepatica was on the defensive now, her wand ready, and as he counted down, something happened.

"Three, Two,"

A perfect shield charm burst in to life before her and she dropped her wand in shock. Bloody hell, she'd just cast it nonverbally. Everyone was staring, so he applauded, encouraging the rest of them to do the same, and class continued. He took her aside with Hermione once everyone had left though.

"That was brilliant Hepatica!" He embraced her, glad that Hermione knew so he could get his practice in.

"Thanks Sirius." Her smile was broad and her eyes sparkled. "I think it was my wand."

"How do you mean," Hermione asked.

"Well, you know how we determined it was more on the female end of the spectrum? Well I think that since I started everything it's been responding better. It's not that spells are stronger or anything, just that they're easier to cast, like it know what I want and is eager to do it."

"Incredible. I never would have thought it actually made a difference. Guess that's where that whole "wand chooses the witch" thing comes from eh?"

"Yeah, apparently."

They made to leave, but Sirius held them up once more. "Hey, I, I just wanted to say, you seem really happy. Like happier than I've seen you. I know there's a long way to go, but I'm glad for you, honestly."

"Thanks Sirius." She favored him with a smile and left the room, that girl she should totally be dating right beside her.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	18. Chapter 17: Alban Arthan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 17:

Alban Arthan

Tis the triumph of the moon and failing of the sun. Pinnacle and base of the wheel, determined only by one's desire to praise one lord more than another. A day of weakness and a day of strength, praise and weep for tis the birth of a new sun and the passing of an old. Both the sunset and sunrise of a new year.

Friday, December 22, 1995

Winter Solstice,

Alban Arthan, (Light of Arthur)

**TDC**

Stonehenge. Those outside of their community rarely saw the truth of its construction. The base structure, the ruin seen by those without the proper elemental management was not far from the beauty of its ultimate form. A foci for the sun, the most cherished glory of the skies. And they questioned why it did not align well for Alban Arthan. The winter solstice, birth and death of the sun. But how could it align perfectly at such a moment of impossible truth.

Yes, they had built other locations, more suited to directing the sun's light for that day, yet Stonehenge was imperfect for a reason. It channeled the fire of the sun's power on its day of strength, and failed to do so as gracefully on the day of its weakness. The truth was uncertainty.

Rituals had always been conducted on the winter solstice to hopefully give new life to the sun, to birth it anew. Now that science had proved that the sun would in fact not die if the rituals failed, the instead celebrated its renewal. No, if they failed to call upon its rebirth it would not fail to rise. Yet there was nothing wrong about displaying their hope and joy for a new year upon its day of weakness. The sun, their guide, their ultimate master of stability and futures past. Wrathful and steady, fire and death.

So Eluir, High Priestess of the Druids, accompanied by her bonded Phoenix Vretha, led the ceremonies of Alban Arthan to conclude the year. Amidst the cold, amidst the blustering wind, amidst the crowds of their fellows, they praised the past and future light of the sky.

There were plenty of others there, seen as though through a misty haze, for they were present, conducting their own rites, yet they did not have the natural might to enter the sacred truth of Stonehenge and her beauty. They were not looked down upon, they were in fact included in the ritual, hope for them to grow and witness its glory one day. They were respected for conducting their own forms of praise, and so they were acknowledged rather than spat upon.

Throughout the day, Eluir guided minor rituals, strengthening the magic within the holy place, interspersed with discussions and counseling. Druids were after all often respected as peace makers. And if they had matters amongst themselves, then it was up to her to manage them.

Today though, as the sun began to hide below the horizon, she missed the brightness of her daughter. Daela, sweet patient Daela. She had sent her babe out in to the world that many of them had feared for so long to involve themselves in. Her daughter, her sweet child was vulnerable to the manipulations of modern politics, and for the first time she couldn't protect her. She both hated herself for having to do it, and comforted herself by knowing Daela's inner strength. If any of them was capable of bringing about change, it would be her daughter.

The sun was banished beneath the horizon, and slowly, a wet rain began to fall, impossibly amidst the weather that chilled their breath to mist. It felt unnatural, but strange things had happened before on the days of the wheel, so why should this be any different?

**TDC**

This was torture. Not only had Hermione started being more physically close, as she had over the summer, but now she was doing Hepatica's hair, and it felt wonderful. Maybe it was because no one had ever actually taken time with her hair before, but it felt soothing and almost sensual in its gentility. Her body was so close to her, her breath on the back of her neck, and Hepatica wanted to jump her so badly.

She could only hope that the return to physical closeness was due to her deciding to go out with Hepatica, but she hadn't said anything yet, so it was just hopes and assumptions. And she was here in the Spire, getting dolled up with Hermione and Daela, two girls she was most certainly attracted to. It wasn't helping.

Thanks to the medical glamour, she would be able to have her hair done and all loveliness, but she wasn't wearing a gown or anything. She trusted it, but not that much yet. Her hair, having been released from a subconscious block to stay at a certain length, had taken to her transition wonderfully and was down to her shoulders now, curly and springy. She figured it might be rather like Hermione's when it was at full length, but that would take time, even at this rate. And as Hermione pulled the brush through it, she thought of how badly she wanted to run her fingers through her friends chestnut locks.

"You doing okay?" It was Hermione's voice from right over her shoulder, concerned and kind.

"Yeah, just, you know. Its not really like much is different, but still."

She stopped and moved in front of her, kneeling before Hepatica's chair. She took Hepatica's hands in her's and spoke sincerely.

"A lot is different. This is important to you. It doesn't matter if it isn't important to everyone else for the same reason. As long as you care about it, that's what matters."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hepatica saw a look of sadness on Daela's face before she turned to continue the braiding of her hair with fingers of air. Was she jealous? If she was honest with herself, Hepatica wasn't too picky. She quite liked Daela, even to the point of wanting to date her. If Hermione wasn't interested, she might give it a go, but she also didn't want to cause a rift in their friendship by dating one of them. Was she terrible for wanting both of them? Yeah, probably.

With her luck she wouldn't get either of them anyway, so what did it matter?

"You both look beautiful you know."

"You're avoiding the point."

"Doesn't make it any less true though does it?"

Hermione squeezed her hands and returned to finishing up with her hair.

"Thank you Hepatica." It came from both of them.

"I will admit though, I don't really know what to do. I don't know how to address dances differently now."

"Well," Daela offered. "Why not try letting us lead some of the dances and see how that feels?"

"Sounds silly though doesn't it?"

Hermione lightly pulled her ear. "Its only silly if you think it is. In the end, it comes down to you being comfortable. And, no one knows what that is until you determine it for yourself."

"Why do you always have to make good points while causing me pain?"

"Because I'm brilliant and you're not."

Hepatica rolled her eyes and Daela giggled.

**TDC**

Why couldn't he just curse people when he was frustrated. If any day it should be permitted, it would be this one. Draco had been confused and tricked in to taking Luna Lovegood to the ball. More like she had said it, then walked away while he picked his jaw off the floor. After that, he couldn't just say no. As much as it was a smudge upon his family to take her to a ball, he had decided that as he had already defied the Dark Lord, why not irritate his father in the process. And why not take the opportunity to confuse every Slytherin in the castle all at once?

So now he waited for her in the entrance hall, ignoring the snickers and unveiled comments that graced his ears as his house mates passed him by. E could handle it, because he knew how Slytherin worked, and he had heard the rumors.. No one knew what to do with such an unpredictable move. They thought him a fallen lord, a loser, a dunce. But they also spoke of him as if he were weaving a plot, as if a move so stupid couldn't be obvious, it had to be part of a plan. Often, both sides were spoken by the same people. Draco hadn't bothered to correct any of them.

He had begged her, in private of course, not to go too crazy with her adornments for the ball, to keep it simple.

So when she walked down the marble staircase in what looked like a rather short dress made entirely, and only, of leaves, he nearly pissed himself. And in that moment he learned one very important lesson. Never ever ever, never ever, leave room for interpretation with Luna Lovegood.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her when she approached.

"Oh you do look lovely too Draco, it is adorable how Slytherins hiss all the time as if they're talking to snakes. Shall we go?"

Could he explode now?

Grumbling he took her arm and they walked toward the door to the hall. "I meant, what are you wearing? It looks, nice, but why so little?"

"Oh but you said to wear something simple, and I did. Leaves are rather simple really. Even though when it coms down to it they keep us alive, they're rather simple once they're pulled from a tree. I put preserving charms on all of them, aren't they a nice shade of green?"

Steam must be coming out his ears.

"Where exactly did you get leaves like that in this weather?"

"Oh, the trees in the forest are rather kind really. They grow leaves rather quickly you know. When they take a long time in the spring its really to be dramatic and pretty. I just went out and asked them. Where did you get wool like that for your robes in this weather?"

That was it. If someone else didn't start a brawl at this dance he was going to just for the bloodshed.

"A shop."

"So you stole it then?"

"What?"

"If you got your wool from a shop, that means you took it from the shop. Does that mean you made your robes as well?"

"No I, I bought them from a shop."

"The store clerk must have been really kind to let you just drop your money on the floor and take the robes."

Pure exasperation. "No, I bought them from the clerk in the shop."

"Oh, that's lovely."

"Are you sure you're not doing that on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

He pulled her in the direction of where Potter and his girls were sitting at a table with Longbottom and Susan Bones.

"Seeming clueless when you are really just doing it to drive me mad."

She smiled innocently as they sat. "I can't drive someone mad if they are already so. Hello everyone."

Exchanging greetings with everyone, Draco took his seat between Lovegood in her dress made of leaves, and Daela who's gown looked like golden fire. He had to keep his eyes away from her. The way the sparks lit up her face and hair was…

Draco ground his teeth and snatched up the menu. This was going to be a long night.

**TDC**

If there was one thing Daela learned from a night of fine dining and dancing with a group of teenagers, it was that the boys entirely failed to stop staring at any point, ever. Even Draco Malfoy slipped a couple glances her way. So what if her gown was made of literal golden sparks? It went well with her hair. So what?

Yes, Druids were as susceptible to the physical urges as any other society, but they had been taught not to stare rudely and lustfully. Their solution to the matter was to compliment the person of your interest in true words, gain their appreciation for the words and be done with it. That way everyone's feelings were acknowledged, and no one felt like they were being undressed by a hundred pairs of eyes. Clearly society as a whole had not properly cracked down on appropriate interaction between the sexes. She had noticed women staring to, Hepatica in particular, and that only hurt. Everything in Hermione's attitude this day spoke of her agreement to ask Hepatica to be in a relationship with her, and again, while Daela was open to a relationship with the both of them, she doubted that either of them would feel the same. But Hepatica's gaze always went between herself, and Hermione. One way or the other. If her eyes were on Hermione from a distance, they traveled to Daela. It was sweet torture, that's what it was.

The dinner had been lovely, both in company and conversation. It was adorable to see Draco attempting to get through an evening with Luna. She could tell he found the Ravenclaw interesting, but his perspective was so rigid that much of their interactions were one of them attempting to wreak havoc with the other's world views. Cute and entertaining. He had grown much since his first attempt to enter the Spire and Daela would be lying if she said she wasn't trying to break down the barriers between the four houses. The system was old and more of a problem than it was worth anymore. The friends of his had been extremely diligent in their studies with her, just as had Susan Bones. It didn't matter where someone came from; give them something to learn and an honest reason to learn it, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference after looking at the end result. It pleased her to see everyone learning so well.

And Neville, he was a dear and a focused student. The fact that he felt comfortable helping with the early teachings already was fabulous. He had a long way to go, but if things ever changed, he could very well be the next Guardian of the Spire.

After finishing a dance with Fred Weasley, Daela returned to the table where Hepatica was taking a break with Hermione. She eased in to her seat and took up a glass of water, relishing in its relief.

"Hey Daela," Hepatica greeted, "I was just saying to Hermione that I wonder how the whole world is going to react when they find out that their Boy-Who-Lived, chosen one, is actually a Girl-Who-lived."

She nodded. "It will be interesting to say the least. I wonder why they started calling you the Chosen One, its not as if there's a prophecy…"

Prophecies.

The Hall of Prophecies.

The Hall of Prophecies had been burned in its entirety on their first day of term.

It had been burnt by a fire that was entirely non magical, as in it had not been started with a spell. And they hadn't caught anyone. No one had left the room, or entered it.

But if there had been a prophecy about Hepatica…

The empty glass fell from her fingers and Daela jumped to her feet.

"So sorry, I, I have to check on something in the tower. Really sorry."

She fled the hall and ran out the front door. With a rush of air, Daela sprang in to the sky, shooting toward the Spire, the easiest place within the wards to teleport from. As she flew, she summoned her manifested patronus, a wolf, and sent it out in to the world to find Amelia Bones.

How could she have not connected it before. If there was a prophecy about Hepatica it would make sense that Tom would attempt to break in to the hall to read it. The hall hadn't been broken in to and it was seemingly impossible for a fire to start there under any normal circumstances. But how could he have gotten in to such a heavily warded part of the building.

He would have had to tunnel beneath the earth, a task which wanded magic would have made difficult for him.

But if he had recovered a horcrux infused with earth, then that meant he had mastery over fire, earth and mind. All he needed was one more and he would be able to at least see that Stonehenge was not what it appeared to be.

She landed upon the tower, catching her balance with her heeled shoes and began pacing, waiting for the return message, her heart fluttering. And then it came. Amelia's patronus returned to her with affirmation and she spun the energies of the world about her and teleported directly in to the woman's home. She appeared in the middle of the sitting room before a roaring fire, Amelia Bones standing in front of her looking worried.

"What is wrong? Your message was rather urgent."

"I know you were looking in to the horcruxes, did you ever get anywhere with them?"

Amelia seemed unsure where this was going. "Not quickly, but I was able to track down some leads I thought were promising. I asked the Goblins to check their vaults only a few days ago."

"Did they ever respond?"

"Yes, they owled me this morning saying they found one and were preparing to destroy it. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"We need to stop them. If he was responsible for the ministry break in at the start of September, then he may already have three elemental masteries. If he gains even one more, he can shatter the protections on my home. Please, we need to get to Gringots. Will you come with me?"

She nodded, "Yes, and you can explain on the way."

Seizing the woman's arm, Daela transported them in to Diagon Alley and they hurried toward the massive edifice that was the Goblins' bank.

"Stonehenge is active. The short version is that we hide it very well, but use it regularly. It holds most of the protective enchantments over our home. One can only access Stonehenge if they hold a mastery in one element and can channel at least three more. If Tom can do that. Daela trailed off as they mounted the stairs.

"But what makes you think he has three?"

"He has fire. He likely used earth to break in to the ministry, and we removed one more from Hep-Harry's head two months ago."

Amelia stopped her with an arm. "Harry Potter had one in his head?"

"Yes, but madam please."

Shaking her head, Amelia followed Daela in to the bank. Then when Daela stepped aside, Amelia walked up to a teller and addressed them.

"Excuse me, I am sorry for being short but this is urgent. There was an item that you located earlier today in a vault, you were planning to destroy it, I need to know if it has already been done."

The world wavered around Daela as the worst headache she had ever felt came charging out of nowhere. With a cry she clasped her hands to her head as panicked voices filled her thoughts. Panicked voices screaming about an attack on Stonehenge by a flaming red demon.

Distantly she heard the teller's response. "Yes, Amelia Bones, the item you ask of was destroyed mere hours before sundown. Is your companion well?"

Her world was ending. Mother was there, and everyone she held dear. If the voices were correct the wards had already been hit hard.

With a primal scream of anguish, Daela grasped from within her that line of magic that connected her to the Spire, and yanked on it with all her might. For two seconds nothing happened, then emerald lightning struck where she stood, blasting a hole in the marble floor, and Daela vanished from the spot. The one true benefit of being a Guardian of any place, it could be used as an anchor to pull you free from any wards or spells, so long as you had access to magic, and several seconds of build up.

Her world was ending.

**TDC**

Amelia turned from the teller as Daela screamed, barely hearing his response. The girl looked terrifyingly beautiful in her gown of fire, even as her face was twisted with pain. With a scream the made everyone in the room flinch, Daela flung up her arms.

She felt static power building, like when Daela had been angry with the minister at the beginning of the summer. Her eyes flashed green fro barely an instant and then…

Lightning as green as the grass on a summer day struck where the girl stood and for a moment her world was tinted the colour. But when her vision returned to normal, Daela was gone, leaving only a perfect bowl shaped depression in the floor.

"What is going on here!" It was the Goblin King, bellowing at her as he ran forward. But Daela's hurried explanation had been enough. Amelia didn't even bother to turn, she started walking toward the doors.

"I think, your majesty, that in our haste to destroy Tom Riddle, we may have damned an entire society. I thank you for your help regardless."

This was going to be another long night at the office.

**TDC**

Impossibly, there was a spark of fire inside each drop of water that fell upon Stonehenge that night. Eluir only realized this once the sun had gone down and the sparks could be seen more noticeably against the darkening sky. They had at first been mistaken for the sunlight reflecting off of them, in seeming farewell, but now she knew better.

It was lucky she realized this, for as she did, the last drops of that water fell from the sky, adding to the myriad of puddles now filling much of the area between the stones. It was lucky because she was already looking at the sky, and so noticed the red glow from high above that could have been mistaken for a comet. When her eyes lowered, she saw the outlying candles that were scattered about the plain begin to flicker and die. A chill went through her then, and her eyes lifted to the fast approaching glow.

"Maeryn!" She called, discretion being the least of her concerns.

"Yes Priestess," he replied as he hurried up to her. As Guardian of Stonehenge, he was the only one who could protect it properly. She needed him now.

"Activate the wards," she said, pointing up at the light now taking shape above them. "We have guests."

"Priestess, if I do we…"

"We don't have a choice, there are dementors out there and everyone on this plain is in danger. The only choice we have is to activate the wards and evacuate those we may. May the goddess grant us enough time."

He looked up, following her direction and his hazel eyes went wide. And in that instant, the cold struck them like a blanket of frozen fear. Every candle failed and the winter air no longer seemed a concern compared to the icy sensations of the soul. Maeryn's arms spread wide and he began to glow with deep blue light as he channeled the protective powers of the ring. Unfortunately, the strength of Stonehenge's wards were in no one being able to access them, but Eluir was quite certain that would not help them in any way tonight. No, in fact, activating the wards only made the entire area more vulnerable. Though she had never had to see it in practice, nor had Maeryn she figured. No one had ever been able to threaten the hidden truth of the mammoth construction.

As panic began to grow amongst her people she projected her voice for all to hear. "The wards are activated. Those who can, evacuate those who can not. Those who wish to may stay to protect this sacred place if you wish, but know that this enemy will not give quarter."

Every rune, every line or image ever carved in to the titanic standing stones began to pulse with an azure light, drawing upon the energy that had built in the area for ages. A dome of deceptively thin light rose over the center of the plain, but it could not mask the glow that began to colour the ground, the stones and the people. Red as blood.

Red as the eyes of Tom Riddle.

**TDC**

As flawed as it were, his bonding ritual was the true enabler of this night. Without it, his fighters would not have been able to gain awareness of Stonehenge as it was meant to be. But with it, they could access the ancient place through his ability to channel. Yes, it had the added benefit of allowing him to control the dragon upon who's back he was currently riding to war, but that was a secondary benefit. His dragon, captured and seared with the mark to command loyalty; enhanced with the elements to make it nigh impossible to kill; and tortured so it was filled with undying rage at the world that had spawned it.

Below, the ring of dementors was closing in and the tiny lights of candles had faded. Though he could not see them, his minions were also converging upon the circle, the training of the last few months hopefully giving them the strength to combat the people who were in fact, the true magic users. The impossible dome that had appeared beneath him was a testament to that. A dome of protective magic that only existed to him and his followers because of his ability to channel and hold mastery over six elements. It was pathetic really, granting him water at the last minute had been unnecessary but helpful in some ways. It would make practicing his lightning skills more entertaining.

He could feel both panic and defiance from below and knew they were beginning to flee. It didn't matter. He wasn't as interested in lives as he was in possessing the location itself. Beneath the center of the dome, silver light bloomed and the dementors slowed. They did not stop, but they did lessen the speed of their approach. They would be able to drain away patronus energy more effectively if they did not rush. And as he watched more silver light appear, he gripped tightly to his pet's scales, then hurled himself off the beast, a levitation spell activated silently as he lowered himself to the ground beside his followers. The dragon, its primary purpose was not killing. It was his greatest creation.

A battering ram.

**TDC**

Eluir stood in the center of the circle, pulling through herself all the love for her daughter, her safe daughter, she could muster, and allowed it to suffuse her entire being. Spirit light burst from her flesh, every inch of her glowing as she began to hold back the dementors in the only way she could. Above, the glowing dragon rocketed downward, scarlet lightning reaching out from its maw in mockery of natural flames. And when it smashed full force in to the dome of protective power, a shockwave sparked across it and the earth trembled. Maeryn, standing beside her fell to his knees, aglow with blue light that intensified. The wards, the magic of Stonehenge was tied to his life. The curse of the Guardian was just that, life. If his life failed, so did the wards. The ritual to transfer power was too long to complete under any less than a steady siege. And it finally occurred to her, that this day could truly be the end of their society.

With a roar, the monster above released its lightning at the wards again, claws ripping at the fabric of magic beneath it. And from the outskirts, flashes of spell light began to fly towards them as well.

Blinding light and a concussive force to the air, and Eluir nearly lost her footing. She turned to see that a group of Druids had been scattered by a lance of lightning striking the puddle they had been standing in.

"Bloody Earth," she breathed, "How many horcruxes did he have?"

Looking up at the dragon, she knew Tom wouldn't have settled for any less than the full seven. The rain, the fire, the lightning, spirit, and mind magics from Hepatica. The only question was whether or not he had earth yet. Air was contained in the locket her daughter currently held, but if the man had mastery over six elements, there was no chance of victory, unless she could make him focus on her alone.

"Stay out of the water." She commanded, watching the wards for the moment they would break, and preparing to use magic in a way she had never had to before. Their way was not war. The Druids could use what power they had to fight, that was clear, but combat on this scale was not going to be natural to them.

Another roar, and Maeryn was lifted in to the air, a scream, inhuman and tormented ripped from his lips as magic consumed him. A flare of azure light, and the wards buckled, cracking out of existence like a smothered fire. Red light intensified, and the beast landed beside her, glowing silver eyes fixing on her.

Damn.

Phoenix song erupted in the air as the fight began in earnest, but Eluir was hardly able to focus on it as she contested the twisted creature beside her.

An earthen hand rose from the soil to hammer at the dragon's fragile wings while lightning of her own lashed out, sparking of the red scales of its head. It roared and spun about, its tail coming at her at incredible speed. Weaving fire, earth and water, she encased the tail in a mass of mud before searing it with flames in a flash to harden it like brick. And in the same moment she leapt in to the air, taking the brief instant to flare her patronus energy which always faltered when focused on anything but. The ring of encroaching dementors wavered before pushing forward, unstoppable and impossibly dark.

Its tail both weighed down and encased in fired mud, the dragon became enraged, hammering its tail to the ground in an attempt to shatter the casing. When it did not succeed it jumped over the churning masses and took to assaulting the standing stones themselves.

Damnit, if those fell…

She sensed it just in time and allowed herself to fall as the air trembled, a streak of lightning passing through where she had been only half a second ago. To any mortal, that would be instant death. Through the flurry of elemental power about her, the screams of battle and roars of the dragon, she turned to see Tom standing in the center of the circle, gathering lightning to his fingers for another strike. She wouldn't allow another attempt.

A vice of air squeezed the man as fire leapt from her outstretched hand. Furious at the assault upon such a sacred place, Eluir dove at the man who's eyes no longer glowed red, and smashed in to him alongside the jet of fire. Lightning discharged randomly from him, striking a nearby death eater, and she tumbled to the ground atop him while he fought for breath.

But she had forgotten one very important thing. His wand.

A silent spell sent her flying backwards, the air knocked out of her lungs. And with that act, he was released from her grip of air, and the silver light she emitted nearly lost its full strength.

She rolled to her feet and strode forward, a churning mass of indistinguishable might clashing between them. If she could not block one of his spells with a rock, she infused her hand with spirit and slapped it away from her. Her only advantage was the use of air and her years of practice. Tom on the other hand had use of a wand, and was using it rather well. Transfigurations were difficult for her to combat. She couldn't let any of the spells hit her as she had no idea what they were in the first place. And when he summoned a serpent of fire, it took nearly all of her energy to subdue it. Something about the magic of it tore at her, siphoning away the energy she needed to destroy it. With water and soil she hammered the creature, slowly pressing it down to the wet earth. And all the while, he fought her. Until they came. Cold dread enveloped her as several of the blasted demons dropped from the sky to encircle her, as if he had summoned them.

Struggling to keep herself together, Eluir released her hold on all but the crucial energies, and froze, as silver light radiated from her body. She had to drive them away, they were too close. Only a scant few other Druids were actively fending them off in several key areas where the fighting was going well. Spells and elements could be fairly matched in some circumstances, but it all depended on the strength of the wielders. And most of her people had never had to fight a single instant in their lives. Considering, they were holding out remarkably well.

As her light pulsed brighter and brighter, renewed by her hope, the dementors fled.

Revealing a bright green curse heading straight for her.

A bright green curse that was fading as it came in to her light. A headache built in her skull, but a realization struck her as, overwhelmed by her light of hope and love, the killing curse, winked out of life.

Tom roared with fury. The dragon's fury knocked over another of the surrounding stones, crushing a mixed group of ally and enemy, and the world tore.

"Flee!" she called to her people, praying they would heed.

Wand aglow with emerald light, Tom radiated energy of the spirit, and he slashed his wand downward, ripping apart the fabric of what should be possible with spellcraft.

A shockwave of expanding green magic burst from where he stood, green as death, green as the curse that severed souls from their vessels. The spirit infused death rocketed outward, fading only where it came too close to its counter, the previously unknown salvation of the peaceful, the patronus charm. Where it did not falter, friend and foe alike fell before it, leaving empty patches in the ring as it grew. Druids who were able surrounded themselves with earth or flew in to the air, but the fight was over. Her people were fleeing or dying. The glowing dragon was making steady progress around the circling stones that had stood for thousands of years, hurling them to the ground. And with every fallen stone, thousands and thousands of years of rituals were undone.

Her people fled to a home that was no longer protected. The secrecy of such an ancient place was demolished, and even the elements were not strong enough to contest the doom that befell her people.

In one final attempt to wrest control from him, Eluir hurled out streams of lightning, and sent the earth to tear itself apart. Enemies were crushed by rocks and slain by electricity, and just as Tom approached her, unharmed through a haze of sparks, talons dug in to her shoulder, the fire of her pale phoenix ripping her from the place, ridding her people of any chance at salvation. They were dying and she could do nothing.

Their screams of pain the last thing she heard before the roar and music of phoenix fire.

**TDC**

She had never thought that dancing could be fun. Hepatica had hated it the previous year, but this time, dancing with Hermione had been incredible. They both only enjoyed the slow songs, so their dances were close and slow, and intimate. After spending an evening in each other's arms, sometimes leading the dance herself, and sometimes following Hermione's direction, they were both flushed and affectionate. Hepatica couldn't take her eyes off of Hermione's and Hermione seemed unwilling to lose any amount of bodily contact. So even as they strode from the hall, hoping to find their friend in the Spire, they walked with their arms about the other's waist, heads close together. Bollocks to whoever saw and cared.

It reminded Hepatica of their walk at the end of last year where Luna had passed them saying something vague about witches and dating. Or something like that, but either way, it had proved to be prophetic. Hopefully.

As happenstance would have it, it did. Halfway across the torchlit bridge, Hermione slowed to a stop and turned to her, taking her in her arms as if they were to begin dancing. Hepatica's heart was racing, her breath coming quickly and quietly. She could feel Hermione's breath on her skin, her chocolate eyes flickering in the torchlight, the smell of her perfume. Her body pressed close and the sound of her breath.

She filled Hepatica's senses and if only the world would pause, her life might just be complete.

"Hepatica."

"Yes Hermione?"

There was no spoken word. Her love's lips moved forward and pressed lightly to her's, and that faint breath she had in her lungs was taken away in a brief moment of glory. It was brief and sweet, hot and soft. Neither held it for long as knowing it was a test. Neither had the skill of experience to make it memorable beyond the moment they held in their hearts, but it said everything.

"I love you too. And I would be honored if you would be my lady."

Hepatica couldn't help it. A giddy giggle sprang from her lips and she pulled Hermione closer, taking her in to an embrace, brown curls filling her vision.

"As would I Hermione, as would I."

She hated to have to step away and break the moment. For once, something was going right in her life. She was herself. She was happy. And Hermione was her girlfriend. How could it get any better?

But Daela had seemed rather upset when she left, so they continued together to the tower before them and made their way to the peak which seemed to be the unofficial meeting place everyone knew about. As they came above the rooftop, they heard agonized tears and a burst of fire with what sounded like phoenix song. Hurrying they found Daela, still sheathed in her fiery garb, curled up on the hard stone, her tears open and pained. Fire was fading around the slumping form of Eluir, her phoenix taking flight from her shoulder to land beside Daela, singing pitifully.

Dread rose up within her, what could have been so terrible it brought Eluir here and reduced Daela to inconsolable worry. But as the woman approached her daughter, Daela looked up and lurched in her direction.

"Mother!"

"Yes darling, come here. I'm, I'm well enough."

They came forward slowly, not wanting to intrude, but worried for their friend. Spotting them, Eluir nodded them to come closer and whispered to her daughter.

"Love, Hepatica and Hermione are here as well."

Not responding with words, Daela simply reached a hand in their direction, pleading for their contact. Kneeling beside her they embraced her as the girl collected herself.

"It hurts so badly mother, when will it stop?"

"I can not say darling, this has not happened before in my lifetime. Is it just your head?"

"Yes."

Gulping air, their friend sat upright under her own power and wiped the tears away. Tell us what happened, please."

"It rained firewater. Tom coated the plain with water, heated by fire within, and used it to better manage his lightning abilities."

"Wait, so he has lightning as well?"

"Child, I believe he has all but the one you hold in this tower."

Daela was speechless.

"He has a dragon under his control, and used it to shatter our wards. He brought dementors and men. If I could have had only him to deal with I might have been able to stop him, but…"

Eluir wiped tears of her own and shook her head. "I must be logical about it though, he is too powerful. My mastery over the elements at best matches his, but he has a wand, and he has found new ways to integrate the two magics."

"What? That's not possible."

Eluir gestured angrily. "I saw him turn the killing curse in to an expanding ring of light that obliterated half of our people and his. So I believe it is safe to say he figured it out. I saw him channeling spirit just before.

No one spoke for several minutes.

"Its my fault he found it."

"Why daughter? Why do you presume to take responsibility for Tom's destruction of a monument that should have been untouchable?"

Daela cowered. "I, I told Hepatica and Hermione about it months ago. I, I was explaining the wards on the tower and how Stonehenge is protected. I was so stupid. I should have realized he could have read it from your mind Hepatica."

"That doesn't make it your fault." Hermione reprimanded.

"Exactly right. Child, yes that is likely one of the ways he could have found out about it. Yet with everything else he has done, everything else he knows, do you truly believe that he has not other means to learn matters such as these? We had no idea how many horcruxes Tom made in the first place. I truly doubt that he knew exactly what he was giving himself when he created them originally anyway. Yes he knows now, but we have no way of knowing anything for certain right now when it comes to that man. Only that he has reclaimed enough of his soul magnets to stop his eyes from glowing. They have returned to normal now, and I imagine we will see some other changes as well in the near future."

Eluir looked exhausted.

"I interrupted earlier mother, I am sorry. Please continue with what happened."

So Eluir told them of her duel with Tom, of how valiantly the Druids had fought back even as poorly as they were attuned to combat magics. And when she was done she narrowed her eyes at Vretha.

"I could have helped them escape if you hadn't taken me."

Vretha squawked and a soft voice reverberated in Hepatica's mind. "If you had stayed, you would have died, and I would not have been able to deliver the one good thing that came of this night. You die, I am reborn. I am sorry, but it had to be this way."

Her head falling, Eluir agreed. "Yes. You should all know this as well. I discovered that the patronus energy is a counter to the killing curse."

"What!" Hepatica couldn't help herself. "But wouldn't people have discovered that ages ago?"

Eluir looked tired and annoyed. "I do not know young Potter. I know only that his curses faded upon their approach to those projecting such power. I received a fair headache in return, so there is some price, though I am not sure just what yet. But, it is as Vretha says, the one good thing that came of this evening."

More silence.

"Well, it's not really much," Hermione added, "But at least now we know he has used all his horcruxes but the one. Does that help us at all other than making him incredibly powerful?"

"All it does is tell us that we hold his immortality. He could make more, but it would be foolish. To do so would sacrifice the elements and he would have to reabsorb them once again to have such power. It is a one-time benefit really."

"Well, at least there's that."

Silence.

"So," Hepatica began, "Daela, why does your head hurt then?"

"Being our ambassador does have some effects. Mother, as the High Priestess protects my mind from a distance, and in return for being her mouthpiece in most cases, I am also the one who bears the strain of any mental communications that need bolstering for distance." She frowned and looked up to the stars as if to find the words there. "I am like a relay point for long distance messages. Most do not have the strength to contact someone from a great distance, so if they need to transmit something important, it passes through me. Only at times like this does this happen though. Most of the strain was people contacting me to inform me of what had happened. Needless to say, it hurts."

"Got to love consequences huh?"

From below they heard footsteps approaching slowly up the stairs. Daela whispered quietly, "It is someone new but I can not tell whom."

Together they gathered themselves and rose to their feet, facing the stairs. The shadowed figure came before them and halted, just inside the light coming from Daela's dress.

"Ah, I dare say I am honored to meet you High Priestess. I came in fact Ms. Ermaine to humbly request to begin learning the free magics from you at your convenience."

Dumbledore wasn't supposed to be able to get in the tower, but there he was.

Why did the shittiest things always seem to happen at the same time?

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	19. Intermission: Holly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Intermission:

Holly

A wish of good fortune, be it a call upon the fates themselves or the energy that permeates the very fabric of reality, is blessed. Sarcasm has no place here, nor lies and half-truths. An honest wish of positivity upon another brings balance and peace to both.

**TDC**

Sunday, December 24, 1995

Hermione in her arms, Hepatica followed Sirius through the floo to Grimmauld Place. Since finding that her best friend was a pleasant remedy to her traveling difficulties, Hepatica had required that she be allowed to hold Hermione close whenever passing through the fire. Hermione, of course, had no complaints about this. It had been a few weeks since they had returned to visit their families, and after the events of the solstice, they both were in need of some familial affection. Everyone's anxiety levels were skyrocketing, and for once they had no clue what to do about it. Hepatica had invited Daela to join them for the holidays, but she had declined, saying she needed to help remove all traces of inhabitants from their long-time home. She was picking up the wreckage of a society, her society, that had risked itself to save them all, while they peacefully spent time with family. Hepatica felt guilty and somber, a mood she knew Hermione was equally sharing.

It did not help that she was about to celebrate a holiday she no longer believed in, especially after finding so much serenity in nature alone. But she would do it if only to keep from going mad with fear. Facing the Dursleys would be nothing compared to the knowledge of just how powerful Tom had become. To shatter the single most hallowed ground protected by the Druids in under an hour; no one person alone could contest that. For once it wasn't going to be up to her, it would be up to the entire country to fight back.

Part of her couldn't let go of the hold she had on feeling responsible for everyone and everything. After four years of being expected to survive against Tom, expected to be the one thing he couldn't destroy, well, it had wreaked havoc on her sense of duty. Considering that she was only fifteen, she didn't think this overly fair or healthy. Self-pity was the last thing on her mind though. The days of meditation over the past months had pulled Hepatica beyond feeling miserable and raised her instead to considering why the universe was directing her life in this way. This in itself, she realized, was a rather egocentric view of reality and would need to be adjusted later. At least it was better than it had been.

Together, Hepatica and Hermione stepped from the fire and in to the arms of Remus Lupin.

"It is good to see you both. I must admit I have allowed myself to get used to it again."

Hepatica embraced him and stepped back. "With what happened on the solstice we weren't sure if we would be able to, but for now at least we have some time to see everyone."

"I am glad for it then."

For once, Hepatica believed the werewolf. Remus had always been somber and while gifted with the talent for professorship, had not been truly relaxed in all the time she had known him. Now, and over the past few months, something had changed in him. Whether it was having company, or simply time in a true home, she wasn't sure. Either way it looked good on him. Those scars were always prominent, but with fewer lines of worry and sorrow, they were less pronounced. Remus had always carried himself with an inner confidence, covered by what she thought might be guilt, but that did not seem to be haunting him presently.

A quiet clink of metal distracted Hepatica from her musings, and as one, the three turned to see Sirius bent over the stove with one of the pot lids lifted slightly.

"Touch that food and Petunia will have your tail." Remus said quietly. It still seemed to startle Sirius because in mid sniff he yelped and let the cover drop in to place, a sheepish look stealing across his guilty features.

"Oy, I wasn't going to touch it."

"No, you were just going to stick your muzzle in it. Should've let you burn yourself.

Just then they heard footsteps and the Dursleys came in to the kitchen, Petunia eying Sirius near the stove. At first glance they looked better, more at home. They too had changed, even a little over the past months and Hepatica was, at least in part, hoping to reconcile with them in some way.

"What are you doing Mr. Black? The food is hardly done yet, unless you would prefer to eat raw beef?"

Splaying his hands and stepping quickly away, Sirius wined, "I was just curious."

Remus added, "And curiosity killed the dog."

"Cat, Professor Lupin. Its curiosity killed the cat." Hermione couldn't seem to help herself.

"Perhaps, but I like to think a dog would be just as susceptible to the dooms of impatience."

Petunia cracked a smile, rare as they were, and examined the bubbling stew. "It's alright, Mr. Black, you are the owner of the house, so you do get the largest portion after all."

Sirius whooped and did a little jig.

"Mr. Lupin on the other hand failed to properly defend the kitchen, so he gets a reduced portion. Feeling extra hungry Duddykins after all that training he puts you through?"

Wow, Aunt Petunia was actually joking around. What had happened while they were away? It was good to see though because even as a child she hadn't witnessed much humor in the Dursley household. Doting love for Dudley, but little humor.

Dudley grinned at the pouting Remus then turned to Hepatica and Hermione. He looked about to say something, then glanced around at the others. Getting the hint that he wanted to talk alone, they made their excuses and followed him in to the hall. Dudley sat on the bottom steps and fidgeted with his sleeve. She waited patiently with Hermione lightly leaning against her. Hepatica could wait endlessly as long as she could stand with Hermione. Just being close to her took away any frustration or anxiety.

"So uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a total prat all your life. Magic people don't seem to be half bad if Remus is anything to judge by. I won't make it an excuse, but I wasn't exactly raised to be objective about it. But uh, I wish I had been."

Hepatica smiled at his sincerity. "It's okay Dudley. You're trying now, that's what matters."

"Yeah, but I don't really even know you since I never tried. Can we kind of, start again or something?"

Hermione gave her a gentle squeeze from her arm around her waist. Why shouldn't she? Dudley had been awful, but it was true, he hadn't known any better really and if he was trying now, then that was better than she'd ever thought she'd get from him. She knew him better than he knew her at this point, so starting over now might be the best option.

"Yeah Dudley, let's do that. And, thanks, I know it's hard."

He nodded, still looking awkward.

"Well then, in the spirit of new beginnings, I'm Hermione, and we're dating."

Hepatica stared at her, her mouth slightly open as Dudley laughed and held out a hand to Hermione.

"Haha, it's nice to meet you again Hermione. Sorry I've been a git to you too."

"No worries. So, what have you been working on with Professor Lupin?"

"Other than making me more civilized? Just a little meditation and martial arts. We're working on teaching me not to be a barbarian."

"Isn't giving you the skills to actually beat people up, kind of counterproductive to that goal?" Hermione's other hand came up and affectionately flicked Hepatica on the nose.

"Be nice you."

Dudley laughed though. "Yeah, that's what I asked him when he said what we'd be doing. I wouldn't have thought that learning how to actually fight would help me with my anger issues, but you might be surprised."

"Having an emotional and physical outlet that is also productive tends to be rather beneficial to those who need to work on self-management." Said Hermione.

"yeah, I agree. Anyway, Harry, mum is trying. I don't think she knows where to start, but between you two and me, she's going to try."

"Thanks Dudley. I'll try too. I don't think I know where to begin any better than she does, so this'll be new to all of us."

He nodded. "Alright then, we'd best get back before they start wondering what we're talking about."

Smiling, the three teens reentered the kitchen.

While dinner was being prepped, Hepatica stayed in the kitchen, leaving Hermione to visit with her father for a bit. Yes they were dating but that didn't mean they couldn't each benefit from a bit of alone time. As much as Hepatica was sure she loved Hermione, she also didn't want to be joined at the hip for the entirety of their waking lives. Most of them would be just fine. Communicating with Petunia was different but subdued. Her aunt was willing to address Hepatica, but only for little bits at a time. And that was fine with her because it was as difficult for her to let go of the past as it was for her aunt.

Besides, having to listen to everyone calling her Harry was beginning to become grating, and it wouldn't be long before it started overriding her ability to tolerate it.

When they all sat down for supper, Hermione came in with a quiet Simon. He greeted everyone but wasn't the most talkative of the bunch and sat at the opposite end of the table from the hearth. They'd found that the sight of the fiery mark in the sky had given him an aversion to fire. He had improved to the point of being able to be in the same room as one, but floo travel to his appointments was far out of the question. Simon seemed to be most comfortable talking with Hermione and Remus, but he would toss in an occasional comment to the general conversation before shrinking in to himself again. Compared to how he had been the last time Hepatica had seen him, he was improving quickly. She hoped he would get better soon, he really was a kind man.

**TDC**

Sirius waited until everyone had retreated to their rooms before he knocked on Hepatica's door. Uncharacteristically for himself, he was nervous. He had thankfully had no difficulty transitioning Hepatica's name in his head, but he was still working on exactly what everything meant for their relationship. He had asked her and Hermione if they wanted to share a room since they were both girls, but they had declined on account of their being in a relationship, and it would be rather odd to everyone else who didn't know yet. Sirius was rather out of his depth with these matters, and being godfather and guardian to a girl was very different from being in charge of a boy.

Hepatica opened the door and Sirius gulped. "Hey, can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah of course." He stepped inside and closed the door feeling reminiscent of his talk with Hepatica back before the school year started. She sat on the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, so I, I got you something." She looked at him like he was being stupid. "Yeah, obviously. But, I didn't think you'd want anyone else to see it, so I thought I'd just give it to you now. If that's okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "As long as it's worth more than this house."

Sirius laughed then pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Nervously he watched as she peeled away the blue paper, then opened the gift. Inside lay a silver bracelet, upon which hung four small charms. With trembling fingers Hepatica lifted the bracelet, the charms swaying before her. He had wanted to give her something meaningful. After all, this was her first Christmas with him as Hepatica. But Sirius was terrible with gifts, so he did what he could. A lily, a stag, a dog and a wolf, four charms to represent those who loved her most; Her parents, Sirius, and Moony. They were small charms, he didn't think she'd like gaudy jewelry. Delicate things were more pretty anyway.

He became worried when she didn't say anything for a time. When she stood she came forward as if uncertain if she should do it, then held out her hand. It took him a second longer than it should have to realize what she wanted, probably because he was distracted by her tears beginning to fall. Sirius took the bracelet and clasped it around his goddaughter's wrist for her with shaking fingers. As soon as it was on, she came forward and embraced him, quietly crying in to his shoulder, the words "thank you" coming weakly as she squeezed him.

His nervousness fell away, hitting him strongly with emotion, realizing how much this uncertain gift must mean to her.

"Merry Christmas Hepatica." He whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too. I'm glad you like it. I really wasn't sure what to get you."

She laughed a little. "Like it? I love it Sirius." Hepatica pulled back and looked down at her first piece of jewelry on her arm. "This means so much Sirius. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**TDC**

After the excitement and emotional high produced by her first bracelet, Hepatica had difficulty sleeping. Though it was usually bad thoughts that ruined her rest, these happy ones were proving to be just as difficult to conquer. Even meditation helped little. Giving it up as a bad job, she put on her night robe and made her way down to the kitchen.

She stepped through the doorway and saw someone sitting by the fire. Hepatica walked forward until she distinguished that it was Hermione, at which point she moved forward more easily.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Hermione turned and Hepatica's heart leapt at how the firelight illuminated her features. "Hia, what are you doing up so late?"

"The same thing you are. Couldn't sleep."

Hermione stood up once Hepatica came near and they slid in to one another's arms; such a simple and powerful gesture, made fluid by their recent inseparability.

"Well, despite that, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too Mione. Want to see what Sirius gave me?"

Hermione's head snapped up, eagerness shining in her eyes. "Ooh, what is it?"

Hepatica held out her wrist saying, "He waited till everyone went to bed because he didn't want them to see it, in case…"

Hermione's gentle fingers wrapped about her hand, touching the tender skin over her pulse. She cooed over how pretty it was, but Hepatica's brain had stopped. Hermione's touch was enthralling her, the entirety of her body alight with warm tremors. Ever since she had started her transition, her sex drive had been a bit overactive. That was saying something considering her's had been that of a teenage boy, and on top of that, it was supposed to decrease with estrogen. It was totally not helping in this situation.

"He's really sweet. We'll have to do something nice for him." Hermione was saying as Hepatica shook herself back to awareness.

"Yeah he really is. I wasn't sure how I was going to feel about it at first, but, I really love it."

"Its your first jewelry, that's a big one. More so than for most people."

"Yeah, not that anyone else would really get that."

"I do, and I think Sirius does at least. You do have a few of us you know."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione took her in to her arms again, pressing close and humming lightly. "I know you didn't," she breathed in a sigh. "You have a lot to think about. But now isn't really the time to worry about it. Let's just relax tonight okay?"

At the conclusion of her words, she gently began to move, guiding Hepatica in to a slow dance where they stood. Hermione was beautiful in the firelight and her body warm against Hepatica. But most of all it was her presence, her love, that made the moment complete.

"You're beautiful, all of you." She whispered.

"Thank you but I don't have a gown this time."

"You don't need one Hermione. Its you that matters, not the dress."

A softening of her expression and a lean forward, and Hermione was kissing her. Hepatica allowed herself to sink in to the patient kisses, reveling in her angel. When she felt Hermione slip something in to her hair, she broke off for a moment to look at her inquiringly.

"It's a sprig of holly."

"For?"

"It means good wishes, or a gift of good will for the year to come. It's more of a Yule matter, but why not tonight? We're going to make this a good year, I'm sure of it."

She smiled and pulled Hepatica close again.

Yes, why not tonight.

And when she did finally go to bed, it was with more pleasant thoughts, and the memory of Hermione's kisses.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	20. Chapter 18: Reeling

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Part 2:

Atlantis

Chapter 18:

Reeling

If we do not rebound and cushion the blow with our responses, then there is no healing, no chance to recover. We must be capable of standing up regardless of the assault, and changing our path to prevent it again.

**TDC**

"England is still reeling after the world altering events that took place on the winter solstice. In what appears to be a terrorist attack, unclaimed and unforeseen, a massive explosion obliterated the national landmark known as Stonehenge. This iconic construction has stood for thousands of years, providing mystery and vague knowledge alluding to the great people who long ago built the megalithic stone circle.

"As stated, no one has claimed responsibility for this destruction. It is unknown how many lives were lost that night since the damage is so extensive. Now all that remains is a deep bowl-shaped depression upon the great plain which no one seems to be able to willingly go near. Perhaps just another mystery surrounding this now lost piece of history. As of now, there are 43 reported deaths, by those who knew others who had gone to the circle for the solstice celebration. Whatever device was used, it vaporized every one of the titanic stones, leaving nothing left to salvage but satellite images. Updates will continue as we learn more about the solstice tragedy that ended an era.""

"You're listening to, The BBC."

**TDC**

Clash of Forbidden Magic?

By Ester Thompson

Scarcely a week ago one of my fellow reporters broke the story about an incredible magical conflagration at Stonehenge. We have as yet had no definitive proof as to what occurred, but it seems that everyone has a different opinion. Therefore it is up to us, to give our readers the best accounting we may in times of uncertainty.

Several specialists have identified the explosion as akin to the backlash of an ancient ward system collapsing in on itself, though as we all know, there were no such wards in place there. This enigma has stumped the same specialists and left us with little certainty as to the actual magical disturbance.

Amelia Bones, the director of the DMLE released a statement saying, "While it seemed initially clear that this was the result of an attack by the recently returned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; I was informed by my superiors shortly after that no such possibility exists and so this was not in actuality the case. We are now working under the presumption that terrorists who wish us to believe he has returned, caused this disturbance, and we are pursuing what leads we currently have."

As we all know, the statement that You-Know-Who had returned in June, was initially made by Albus Dumbledore and one of his more well-known students. This claim has been denied by the Fudge administration since. Based on the statement above it seems almost as if Bones was forced to change her direction. But if so, then that would mean that the director of the DMLE also believes this claim. What, dear readers, could this mean in the grand scheme of things.

At present, it seems that no one is able to approach the site of destruction, even several curse breakers. This is disturbing news as it leaves us wondering what could be powerful enough to hold them back. It is also clear that the muggles are aware of the destruction as Stonehenge was a tourist site for them. Their own reporters have been seen nearby, but are likewise unable to approach. Could this be a concern for the statute of secrecy? Who could be behind this attack? Is the DMLE being forced to alter their investigation? Why would they release a statement that could be damaging for their director?

These questions and many more are being asked, and rest assured readers that the Daily Prophet will do everything in our power to bring you those answers.

**TDC**

Monday, January 1, 1996

Amelia had to admit that even for the magical world, the last six months had been rather, trying. Between Cornelius attempting to clock everything she did, and Sirius attempting to support her, she felt like the center of a game of monkey in the middle. It was a game played by non-magicals, but the wizarding version was called muggle in the middle, and much less polite. After the interrogation of Barty Crouch, Cornelius had declared the man insane and therefore his testimony unacceptable. Her only witness was now dead thanks to the minister.

The attacks by Voldemort on September 1st were determined as wanna-be Death Eaters, and therefore illegitimate and untraceable.

Sirius had been able to lobby for more funding for her department, but with Fudge overseeing everything she did, it was hard to do much. Perhaps if she had more freedom the events of the solstice might have been less successful.

It was because of those events that she now was striding down the long bridge toward the previously hidden Spire of Hogwarts. Sirius marched along beside her whistling some frustrating tune, but she liked him too much to slap him. He had done all he could, considering his recent and unexpected ascension to Chief Warlock. It was a difficult office to hold and one that Albus had done little with during his time. Albus would not be joining them at the meeting today. For what specific reason she did not know, but when she had asked if he would be present, Daela had grimaced and shaken her head vigorously. Clearly he had not redeemed himself as yet. Poor old man.

The meeting today was a direct result of the recent destruction of Stonehenge, a matter which Amelia felt less directly responsible for than she had initially. At first, thinking that the horcrux that was destroyed because of her intervention had been the tipping point, she had blamed herself for Tom's success. Now knowing that he had all but one horcrux within himself, it made it clear that he could have done this without her influence. It did not stop her from feeling partially responsible though.

Today, Daela and her mother had called upon all remaining Druids within the British isles, and any from around the world who wished to join. They needed to discuss the repercussions of the recent events and where to go from here. She and Sirius had been asked to be present as representatives of the ministry who were also appreciated for their ability to be objective and level headed. Sirius had quipped that level headed had never been a term used to describe him, but Daela had just smiled and winked at Amelia.

While others might not be fully aware of what was happening, she could see it. War was upon them, and Voldemort was far too powerful to be stopped by any small force. This would take an alliance.

Having seen the tower from afar, Amelia was impressed by the actual detail it possessed up close. She felt calmed by her proximity to it and the worries of the present felt more tolerable. They entered the bridge level and Sirius led the way down the spiral stairs, all the way down to the bottom level. Over the railing she saw something glowing at the base of the Spire but it wasn't clear until the stairs widened to circle down around a large chamber like a stadium. At the center of the rings of concentric levels of seats, was a platform large enough for only one or two people to stand. The stones that made it up glowed blue, casting brilliant light upon the girl who stood upon it, her white garments turned the colour of the magic beneath. As they stepped off the stairs, Daela lifted a glowing arm and the columns that supported the Spire above came to life with that same azure energy, lighting the entirety of the large room. The ring of columns stood between the lowest row of seats and the open floor. It was not a stationary light either. As consistently as it illuminated the room, when Amelia looked closely she could see swirling eddies of magic, as if the light was alive and flowing like water.

Being the first to arrive the two came forward and sat in the front row, waving their greetings to the Druid ambassador. She returned the gesture before stepping off the platform and approaching them, leaving behind the radiance of the stage.

"It is god to see you both and thank you for coming this day." She said, dipping her head in the Druid custom of respectful acknowledgement.

"I thank you for including me Daela. This place is beautiful. Are we truly below the lake bed?" Amelia responded, standing to embrace the girl. Their relationship was professional, but they had dealt with enough together so she felt it more appropriate to show some semblance of personal appreciation for her.

"It is rather so. Yes, this and several levels above are below the earth. The platform in the center is where the Guardian of the Spire may stand to access all of its powers, including the wards and any other capabilities therein. It sits in the audience chamber as a symbol of availability and leadership. I am still learning about it all."

"Well it couldn't be in better hands." Sirius hugged her as well before they both took their seats again.

"Thank you. Everyone should be arriving shortly. Excuse me for a bit as I have to be on the dais while they arrive, and to keep Albus from entering the Spire."

Over the next half an hour, the room steadily filled. Harry and Hermione, along with several of their friends, including Neville, Luna, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, all sat around them. It was a surprise to see the young Malfoy being so friendly with them, and even more so to see several other Slytherins join them. Apparently those beneath Daela's tutelage were forming a close group of friends. She noted that Luna Lovegood was sitting as close to Draco as she could, and her niece was blushing while accompanying Neville. Interesting. Most of all though she was glad to see that the young Potter and Hermione Granger had begun a relationship and were holding hands in a more romantic fashion than they had the previous times she had seen them.

Filling the room though were the Druids. While exuding pleasant emotions, they were all rather reserved and looked strained. Many wore robes of varying colours and some carried staves, though whether they were more symbolic or used as foci, she was not sure. She could understand their concern. So much of their lives had been overturned on the solstice and the future was uncertain as it had ever been. What would Tom's next target be? Though Amelia had not yet met her directly, she identified Eluir the High Priestess easily by the pale phoenix perched upon her shoulder. She sat on the opposite side of the circle from them surrounded by a large group of people who appeared to be foreign representatives. This affected not only England, but the entire world.

When it seemed that everyone had arrived, Daela raised a hand, seen clearly by all thanks to the lighting from beneath. "Welcome to The Spire. We have plenty to discuss this day and much of it is not pleasant. First and foremost, for those who were not present when we did so, the home we inhabited within these lands has been scoured and emptied. As Stonehenge has fallen, we no longer have the protections we once did. Next steps will be discussed shortly, but first it is important to make certain facts clear."

Here Daela paused to brush her hair from her eyes. Amelia got the sense that she was nervous. She was only sixteen after all, having to give a public statement of such import.

"Tom Riddle, the self-stylized Lord Voldemort, created seven horcruxes, soul magnets." Murmurs broke out but stopped when she raised a hand again. "Such numbers have never yet been seen but I assure you this is correct. As such, between our own efforts and his, Tom now possesses mastery over all elements save air." Amelia could feel the panic. For the first time she was surrounded by several hundred people who understood the true depth of what was going on.

"As there is yet one horcrux, he cannot be slain in combat. If he is, then his spirit will rekindle by use of that magnet. He, along with various forces assaulted and demolished Stonehenge during the solstice ritual. Tom brought with him a contingent of dementors and his followers, known as the Death Eaters. In addition, Tom has enchanted a dragon to do his bidding. It was this being that he used to batter the wards in to submission. I need not reiterate how dangerous this makes him, we are all aware. Such power, alongside his ability to use powerful wand magic makes him an army unto himself. No individual among us has the ability to combat him. So it must be, that we stand together against his tyranny." Forestalling comments, Daela raised her hands to the sides as if to embrace everyone there, her voice ringing in the chamber. "We are people of discussion, of compromise, of peace. Yet as we have seen, we too will fall if we do not stop this fiend. It does not matter how powerful our diplomacy is, we have to get ourselves involved if we wish to survive. The world will crumble with Tom Riddle as its deity. I will not stand for it."

Goosebumps rose on Amelia's arms and adrenaline straightened her back. This Druid might be young, but she was certainly born to her role. Amelia was already involved and she made her want to do more. Around them, soft conversation arose while Daela allowed a few moments of discussion, her hands resting clasped before her. Harry and his friends were nodding and Neville was speaking enthusiastically with her niece who had eyes only for him. Sirius nudged her, leaning closer to whisper.

"Do you see why Albus wasn't allowed to the meeting?"

Silently she nodded. Yes, Albus with his forgiveness ideals would not appreciate the direction this was going. As soon as Daela began speaking again, silence fell. Her command of the room was as absolute as if she were the queen of England.

"Our people, wherever we may live, are not adept at warfare. I do not ask for aggression. I ask for skill. I ask that we work together to reclaim the sanctity of this earth. Those who wish to directly combat the forces Tom commands may do so. Those who prefer to heal or counsel, may do so. We have many ways we can help one another. Recognizing those abilities is all I ask. As it is, we have some amount of news that will aid us. Mother?"

Daela walked down the three steps that ringed the platform and took an empty seat beside Harry who hugged her, speaking words of encouragement quietly. In her place, Eluir came forward bowing her head in greeting.

"While combating Tom Riddle, I discovered a potential counter to the curse of emerald death. It is commonly named the killing curse, amongst the magical population."

Amelia's heart nearly stopped but she had to keep listening.

"I was projecting a spirit aura to ward off the dementors, and while it was at full power, the curse was weakened upon its approach, and ultimately it faded. I do not know if a wand casted patronus will manage this, or if it is purely spirit based, but it is much more than we have previously had. This will be studied, I assure you. But do know that Tom has also managed to augment his wand based spells with spirit. He created a shockwave of the emerald curse that was devastating to everyone around him. I do not mention this to counter the hope we have gained, but to show how powerful he truly is. But he can be beaten, of this I am sure."

Could it have truly been right in front of them the entire time? Wouldn't the Unspeakables have attempted that? With all the focus they put on blocking the curse, wouldn't they have tried something like this? It seemed more likely that they had, but a wand cast patronus did not counter the spell.

She wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should. Amelia half stood and looked at Daela who was rising to return to the center. The girl caught her gaze and gestured her forward. Daela stepped up first to introduce her.

"This is Amelia Bones. She heads the law enforcement department within the magical ministry. Amelia has proven herself to be both objective and welcoming to both us and our magic. Please, Amelia."

It felt strange standing on glowing stone, almost the opposite of the accused chair in the ministry courtrooms. Instead of everyone glaring at her, they were watching respectfully.

"I have not heard of such a possibility as this before. We have many spell researchers in the ministry who have been working for years to attempt to block the killing curse, without success. I will inquire as to if this has been tested, though my current theory is that one of them must have, but perhaps it only works without a wand. If so, then it may help push the argument that the free magics are not dark. They are obviously not, but the fools who will believe anything would have trouble countering that spirit magic can block such an evil spell. I only wish that such a discovery had not come at the cost of so much to your people. You have my sincerest condolences and I will do everything in my power to keep you from having to shoulder the burden of this war alone."

Returning to her seat Amelia heard words of gratitude and appreciation spoken towards her. It seemed the Druids did not clap, but instead spoke their feelings as a whole. She rather preferred it that way.

Next Daela opened up the room to discussion about where to go next. Ultimately the focus was on where to relocate to and which current home of the Druids would be best protected for use as a command central so to speak. The conversation circled for a fair amount of time before Harry called out, "But that doesn't make any sense in the first place."

Conversation halted and Daela beckoned him forward.

"This is Ha…"

"Wait!" he called, cutting her off. She blinked at him and something passed between them silently before she quickly embraced him. He climbed the stairs and stood illuminated by ethereal blue energy looking terrified.

"I do have something to say about that, but first. I have an announcement to make. I am sorry to those I haven't had time to talk to specifically about this, but considering the world we are in and everything that may come, I can't go forward without being what I must." He took a deep breath and Amelia heard Sirius whisper under his breath, "No way."

"My name is Hepatica Jane Potter, and I am transgender. This is new to most, but I need to be myself going forward. Anyway," He spoke quickly as if to avoid the topic he had just thrown at them. He? She, now it seemed. Bloody hell that was a big one. Amelia wasn't even sure if she was able to think about that on top of everything else. Yes she was happy for the young Potter, but wow.

"My point is, why relocate to a home you already have if you know none is well protected. If Tom could find and destroy Stonehenge of all places, then couldn't he do the same to any other place you might choose? I guess what I'm getting at is why not build a new home, a place he can't just break in to. A place for everyone, not within the bounds of any country. A place where we can both live and fight back. I don't know, just, it just makes more sense to me."

Daela returned to her place amidst a chorus of ascension. Amelia agreed with the idea, it made sense after all. Besides if they built it together, with wands and rituals, it could be strong enough to withstand whatever Tom threw at it. Within reason of course.

"It seems that many agree with the idea, one I greatly agree with myself. For now before deciding for certain, why don't we collect ideas and perhaps we can develop a preliminary plan. Thank you Hepatica, you may have just changed the course of this war."

The meeting continued after that, but Amelia had taken in what she could. Sirius was beaming at Hepatica, her friends both surprised and not, chattering with her once the assembly broke apart. For herself, Amelia was pleased with the meeting overall and glad to get a glimpse, however brief, in to the workings of Druid society and decision making. There was no clamor to be heard, everyone knew they would get a chance so bellowing and arguing was unnecessary. Daela was a good facilitator and the result was a plan Amelia couldn't wait to see put in to place. By the time they emerged from the Spire, the sun was setting. And in that sunset, upon the bridge, stood a flustered Albus Dumbledore who was clearly irate at not having been permitted entrance to such an important meeting. No one saw fit to inform him of the proceedings and though he followed Amelia and Hepatica's friends, he got no answers. He deserved respect as a person, Amelia had to grant him that, but as anything else? She didn't think he deserved a mite of power. She had seen enough of him. To prevent herself from feeling rude though, she did address him, but only to inform him that as he had not been invited, and as she was not the leader of the assembly, she could not inform him of anything that had transpired. He did deserve some response at least.

Merlin were the next few days going to be interesting. Perhaps she should open up a new bottle of brandy in preparation.

**TDC**

Parting with quiet support and pensive looks, Hepatica's group of friends departed the meeting chamber along with most everyone else. For now the Druids would be residing in the Spire itself until a better situation was developed for them. When only she, Hermione, Daela, and Sirius remained, Hepatica allowed herself to relax. This was a comfortable group, one she knew supported her and held no interest in altering her internal decisions.

Sirius gave her a hug then sprawled out on the bench, supporting his head with his hands. "It's nice to be in a meeting I'm not in charge of. Thanks Daela." He yawned.

Daela stuck her tongue out at him then came over to Hepatica, leaving behind the platform to embrace her friend.

"I am so happy for you. Were you planning to do that?" she asked from over Hepatica's shoulder.

"Not really. I just, realized I couldn't stand that name being used again intentionally. I mean I know it's going to take time before everyone catches on, but at least for those who get it, you know?"

"It makes sense kiddo. Have to admit it caught me off guard though." Sirius laughed a little. It sounded a bit like a dog, the part of him he had told Hepatica he was pushing down for the sake of sanity. Apparently the life of an animagus wasn't as glamorous as it had seemed.

Hermione's hands returned to her's and Hepatica smiled, leaning closer to her. "Yeah, sorry about that, I know it's going to cause some interesting bits, and yeah its early, but what the hell right?"

"About those interesting bits." Sirius sat up to make better eye contact with her. "The Prophet has to be careful what it prints about you thanks to our ownership quantities. That is unless we give them a story ourselves. How do you feel about heading off the matter by having the first publication under your control?"

"Well, that is kind of what I was hoping. Again I didn't give it a lot of thought obviously, but I did consider it. What if I give them an interview so that we can control the wording and terminology they use? I'm good with it. There might be some push back against you since you're my guardian."

Sirius waved a hand. "Let them try. The worst they can do is force me to resign as Chief Warlock, maybe, if there was enough of a push for it. But that's not something I was expecting to get in the first place, so no loss there. I am here to support you through this, so an article with both of us in it would probably be the best thing."

"You sure you're good with this?"

He reached out, placing a hand on her knee. "Kiddo, you're happy, you give a damn, and you're dating a girl I would've killed for when I was your age." Hermione mocked vomiting and Sirius rolled his eyes. "So what I'm saying is that I support you. I have no concerns other than safety at this point. So I will do everything I can legally to protect you."

"Okay. Thanks Sirius. Yeah let's do the article."

"If you're up for it Daela, it might be helpful for a separate article from you about the Druids and what happened at Stonehenge. They've been reporting that its terrorists trying to get rid of your dark magic practices. Because you're so evil."

"If I'm so evil, shouldn't I just burn down their offices or something?" Hepatica snorted. "Yeah because you're really good at destroying things Daela, uhuh, sure."

Her friend reached out and poked her forehead, fixing her with those beautiful eyes and reminding Hepatica that there was a reason she had difficulty functioning when both Hermione and her focused on the young Potter.

"You'd better believe I'm good at destroying things missy. But to answer your question, you bring up a valid point Sirius. I'll do it, if they will have an interview with me."

"They will, but we don't have as much influence over what they print about you. As long as you are careful with your words and leave them little wiggle room then it should be fine."

"All we can do is try."

"What about Dumbledore though?" Hepatica turned to Hermione, drinking her in with her eyes. At the sudden focus, Hermione blushed, lightly squeezing Hepatica's hands. "He won't be happy about the meeting or the article. He probably won't even like the guests in the tower."

"The last of which he has no jurisdiction over, so I can handle that one. And the first, well, it was my meeting, and I have no obligations to invite him." Daela resolved.

"He's really not going to like me coming out. Not much to do about that though."

"Except that he is the headmaster, so it is his job to support and protect every one of his students."

"Yeah well, he's never really treated me normally has he?"

"Good point."

"Not to put more pressure on you Sirius, but can you pressure him with your position to be, uh, objective, I guess."

Her godfather considered for a bit. "I can only do that if he is going against a law or regulation. There is no current protection for transgender individuals in the magical world, but I can take a look at the non-magical laws since they do apply to us. Let me get back to you on that."

"Mostly it will fall on you anyway right Sirius, since you're Hepatica's guardian?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded his agreement. "We've got this. It's not going to be easy by any standards, but together we can do it." He hopped up and clapped his hands together, a grin spreading across his face. "Alright then, who wants to go prank the ministry by punching it in the face?"

Oh dear.

**TDC**

Tuesday, January 2, 1996

Albus Dumbledore lowered himself in to his exquisitely comfortable armchair behind the desk he had overseen for so many years. Satisfied at the conclusion of his meeting with Cornelius that while yes, Amelia Bones was proving to be rather difficult to deal with, there was little they could do about her at the present. He was satisfied because while he was weakened by the loss of his position as Chief Warlock, he could still influence the man who currently sat as such.

Sirius Black would not wish for the paper to be sharing the news that Harry Potter was learning dark magic from the Druids. Such information might be enough to cause him to reconsider his position. After all, while it was very little in itself, the fact that Albus might be able to skew it in to getting Harry ousted from Hogwarts could be enough pressure to convince Sirius to reject Amelia. If he wanted his teaching position and his godson at Hogwarts, and he wanted to remain Chief Warlock, then he might have to make sacrifices. After all, the public did not know of the laws within Hogwarts requiring that the Druid magic be permitted.

Yes it was a frail plan, but it was something. And Albus still had Cornelius on his side. Interesting that. Less than a year ago he had found Cornelius rather frustrating and now he was making plans with him to remove the same people he once would have aided in the ministry.

How things changed when your eyes were opened.

He had seen the beginnings of the corruption when Daela had first arrived and taken control of the meeting, as well as turning Amelia against him. Sadly even he had been unable to manage the matter, leading him now, to believe he might need some help. Help from an unlikely source yes, but history was made by those who dared to defy the concepts of right and wrong. Besides, the truth had been coming to him recently, opening his eyes to the danger the Druids had brought to his country.

Eyes lowering to the surface of his desk whereupon sat today's issue of the Daily Prophet, and a letter that seemed stuck to the front page of it.

**TDC**

Professor Dumbledore:

In the paper today is a matter of import you should be aware of. I request that as this is a personal subject that you allow me to address my fellow students and professors during dinner this evening.

I hope this letter finds you well.

H.J. Potter

**TDC**

Since when did Harry address his letters like that? Something was going on and Albus knew he wasn't going to be ready for it.

**TDC**

A Potter's Choice

By Ester Thompson

Dear readers, today I have news that is by its own nature, world altering. I had the pleasure of meeting with the heir Potter, and I have to say that she was very different than I had imagined.

Yes readers, I did say "she." Why, you ask?

Hepatica Jane Potter, is in fact a girl. More accurately she is a transgender girl in the process of changing her name from Harry James, to Hepatica Jane. I am quite certain that the Daily Prophet has never before reported on matters such as these, so I shall endeavor to inform you accurately.

Potter said to me, "We are who we are. This is not determined by our bodies, but our souls. The part of us taken by dementors, is in fact what makes us the people we become."

As Potter explains it in her case, "I was just born in to the wrong gendered body. It is neither my fault, my parents' fault, or anyone's. So I just have to fix it."

That is correct readers. People who are transgender undertake the process of altering the make of their body to represent the sex of their mind.

When asked for the specifics as to why she changed her name from Harry to Hepatica, Potter said, "The Hepatica flower both looks like and represents the liver. It isn't all that pretty actually. But I've always been expected to solve everyone's problem, namely He-Who-Won't-Stay-Dead, and so a liver seemed to fit rather well. I solve everyone's problems, just like the liver filters blood. Either way, I rather like the sound of it though, it's pretty I think."

I talked with Potter for some time dear readers and there were many questions that were not answered for the sake of privacy. I did however learn that Potter is just like any other teenager who values friends, family, and her girlfriend Hermione Granger.

Beside Potter sat her godfather, Lord Sirius Black, Chief Warlock. When asked his opinions on this, he supported Potter wholeheartedly saying, "I love her for who she is. My goddaughter is happy and learning to be true to herself, how could I deny her that?"

The Chief Warlock was confident and unconcerned about a backlash against his position. After all, as he says, we all have the right to be ourselves.

For an analysis of how this may affect the current political climate: Page 2

For a history of why so many magical names are flowers: Page 3

For a more in-depth look at transgender identity: Page 4

**TDC**

Albus returned to awareness, blinking the haze from his mind to find the article clutched desperately in his hands, wrists resting upon the edge of his desk. The lemon drop he had been sucking on was no longer within his now open mouth, and he wasn't able to be overly concerned about its whereabouts. His eyes fell to the image of Harry hugging his godfather, proudly displaying a bracelet upon his wrist, hair suddenly longer than Albus had ever seen it, and probably the happiest smile Albus could remember being on the boy's face.

Boy.

That was the key word in Albus's mind at the moment. Boy. Boy Boy Boy!

The prophecy said "he" it always used male pronouns. What did this balderdash about Harry being a girl mean for the prophecy?

First of all, this was simply unacceptable. People were born as they were, there was no exception to that rule. It was one thing for Albus to prefer the company of men, but it was another for him to indulge the notion that people could be born in the wrong body. It was shite, bollocks, balderdash.

Insanity!

The office door opened and Albus blearily raised his gaze to meet Minerva's eyes. She came forward silently until he heard a small squelch.

Albus blinked.

Minerva frowned and lifted a foot to reveal a gooey lemon colored blob stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah how kind of you to locate that for me Minerva, I did wonder where it had gotten to."

Even he had to admit the quip was weak. With a quick flick of her wand, his headmistress banished the treat and then conjured a chair for herself, dropping to its hard surface silently. She laid her own copy of The Prophet on the desk before his own as if to compare them, hoping for them to be different.

"How do we even begin to handle this Albus? In all my years…" Minerva trailed off, shaking her head.

Resting his chin on his fingertips, Albus nodded sagely, reaching in to her mind to sense general emotions and thoughts.

"You ask the question at the root of it all Minerva. What do we do indeed. Harry cannot be allowed to unsettle the school so. Think of the disruption this will bring when families notify their children. Clearly this was intentionally issued after the Hogwarts Express left the station so that the ride would be unhindered, but that only speaks of premeditation. Who knows what else they may have planned."

Minerva frowned at him, her surface thoughts growing frustrated. "Albus, of course they premeditated. Every plan is just that. But how do we handle this as staff in charge of these students. The bullying that will arise from this alone."

"The only option is to stop it as soon as we can. We should first meet with all of the professors, then I will make an announcement at dinner. In the meantime I will speak with Cornelius and see if we can put a stop to…"

"Albus." He stopped, words half-formed in his mouth. Minerva never interrupted him. "Albus, that is not at all what I meant. We are charged with protecting our students, not trying to change them. Besides, Lord Black has given his backing, we don't have that level of influence to alter such a decision."

"I'm sure we can…"

"No Albus. We don't have to like what is happening, but our jobs are to help Ha-ahem-Hepatica, in whatever it is she wants for herself. This is her decision, and Black's. We don't have any say in it whatsoever."

"But if it affects the education of our other students?"

"Which it does not. The only way it affects them is if they and their parents allow it to. It is a personal matter, not an educational one."

"But Minerva…"

"No Albus. And besides, we have people to ask. I know that Filius has been training Potter in occlumency and I am sure if anything has been proceeding for any length of time then Potter must have been talking with Poppy."

She was right about that at least. They had people to question and now was the time before anything else happened. Forcing himself to action, Albus moved to the fireplace and called for both of his staff. It was only a few moments before they too sat before his desk, Filius looking excited and Poppy seeming resigned.

"Who would like to begin?" Albus intoned, being sure to first adopt his disapproving wizard persona.

Filius of course spoke up. "Well Albus, I have to say I am surprised by the article. Hepatica had given me no indication that this was to happen. Though the last time we met was before break."

"When did you learn of this Filius?"

"Near the middle of November actually. I of course knew because of our lessons, but she chose to tell me beforehand rather than let me find out during."

"November!" Only after did Albus realize how loud he had expelled that word. All it earned him was a frown from Minerva.

"Potter told me then as well headmaster." Poppy threw in.

He was furious. How could this have been happening under his watch for so damn long? Albus was supposed to know everything that happened within his castle. Something was wrong and perhaps it was time to reclaim his staff.

"You do both realize that keeping such information from me is both unprofessional and inexcusable."

Both of them shook their heads but Filius addressed him. "No Albus it is not either. We were told something in confidence by a student. Told something that was neither putting the child in danger, nor any others within these walls. As such, we are not required to report it to you unless it is either of those, or a matter of educational affect. Besides, Hepatica's grades have only increased since then."

His fists clenched beneath the table.

"I have to agree with Filius. I do not agree with such things as he does, but I do respect the rights of each student, and this is one of them. Potter came to me in confidence, knowing I could help her. She did so, and I reciprocated; as is my duty. I hate to disagree with you headmaster, but this is the truth."

It seemed he was outnumbered. Oh he could call in reinforcements that he knew would agree with him, but it was a perfect example of all the evil that the Druid had brought to them. His staff rebelling against him, Harry losing his mind and thinking he was a girl, Amelia turning against him. Albus really did need some help and at the rate things were going, he would need it soon.

If only they understood the deeper reason for Albus' worry. If Harry became a girl, what did that mean for the prophecy which specified a male? Would that mean that it reverted to Neville Longbottom? Or had it been him all along? In a sense Tom had marked Neville by his followers tormenting the boy's parents and leaving him essentially an orphan as well. The prophecy had been vague enough to provide slight room for interpretation, but what did it actually mean?

The true fear though was that if it did still refer to Harry, then perhaps if Harry became a girl then there would be no one who could destroy Tom. If Harry changed himself then maybe he would lose the "power he knows not".

Could Albus really do this? Could he do the terrible just for the sake of what was right?

Plans would have to be made and quickly. Clearly he did not have the time he once thought he had.

Waving off his professors in a clear dismissal, Albus cut the meeting short. There was clear disapproval from all of them and he heard them begin talking together in the stairwell. Ah well, he couldn't make everyone love him all of the time. And during dinner, the headmaster struggled with the decision on what to do and how to address the students. Partway through the meal, Harry stepped up before the staff table and drew the attention of the entire hall.

Albus ignored the boy's announcement and brief explanation to the entire school. He watched as many indulged the boy by greeting him afterwards with smiles and happiness. Albus watched as others clearly realized what was going on and glared at the boy. Tapping his spoon to his goblet, the headmaster rose.

"As headmaster I must remind everyone that in this school, we only address educational matters. As this you have brought forward is not such, then there is nothing about it that I can either support or recognize. See me in my office after supper Mr. Potter to discuss your disruption to the academic environment."

He was however, not expecting what followed. In the uproar that ensued from half the students, there came an earsplitting crack. Albus turned to see Sirius Black standing up, his wand held high, and his face twisted with rage. When the man spoke his voice boomed throughout the hall.

"As Chief Warlock," Uh oh. "I require that you rescind that statement and the connotations it carries. You have the duty to support your students and telling them that non-academic matters may not be brought forward is entirely false. Treating this as a need for punishment is beyond reprehensible. Respect the rights of your students Albus Dumbledore or the Wizengamot and Board may not respect your status as headmaster."

Damn it, when had that man grown a backbone?

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	21. Chapter 19: Foundations

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 19:

Foundations

From the depths of the sea your legend lingers; ever bright and lost to our questing. A concept, a dream, a mystery a myth. Rather than remain in the shadows of history, arise within our hearts and minds, anew in glory. Arise from our plans as you know you were meant to be; guide our intention and return yourself to this world as solid as stone. You are to remain immaterial no longer. You are hope and power. You are Atlantis.

**TDC**

Wednesday, January 3, 1996

When dinner concluded without fireworks, as it nearly had the previous night from Hepatica's announcement, there was an audible sigh from the student body. For all they knew, Sirius Black had smacked down Albus Dumbledore after his improper treatment of Hepatica, and after that, it was all mystery. The numbers of students who had approached Hepatica during mealtimes today had surprised Daela. Anyone who approached was kind and offering well-wishes while clearly restraining what she was sure was a torrent of questions. Her friend handled it well though even after her private expression of anxiety when it came to the general populace.

What the student body was not aware of however, was that after dinner Sirius had barged in to the headmaster's office in a towering rage. Due to no eavesdropping charms whatsoever did they learn that he had bellowed at the older man for nearly fifteen minutes before informing him that if he even dared to mess with his god daughter then his tenure at Hogwarts would be ripped away from him. And since they had certainly not listened in without his permission, there certainly was not a surprise party thrown for him in the Spire afterwards. And since by no means had the twins been involved in the planning were there pranks lined up for the next two weeks involving the headmaster.

Nope, Daela knew that none of that had happened. Not at all.

Daela set down her fork and watched as strands of magic whisked it and her plate away. The House Elves were a curious race, one she was not entirely certain about. It was clear that Hermione had a soft spot for them, but it was also obvious that the magic that infused them was not to be altered so easily. Servitude of some degree was required to sustain them, be it to a family or ideal. Unfortunately, teaching them all to follow the ideal of freedom, as Dobby was doing, would not be simple, or even feasible really due to their indoctrination. Their race had once been proud and independent, but that had been thousands of years ago. One clear fact though was that their magic nearly always claimed priority over the wand based magic of modern society. Had their power been granted greater favor simply so they could serve their masters?

Her attention flicked to the high table as Professor Sybill Trelawney rose to her feet with a wobble. The poor woman had clearly not been instructed properly in her art, and had been suffering for it for who knew how many years. Daela stood, giving her excuses and followed the miserable woman from the hall. No, divination was not an art that could be learned, but that did not mean it was Sybill's fault, she likely didn't know either. She felt badly, considering that talking to the Seer had been a priority at the beginning of the school year. Yet she had failed to follow up on that goal and was addressing it now four months late. Ah well, no one was perfect.

When they were approaching the seventh floor of the north tower, Daela called out to the professor who spun about in the middle of the staircase. Fortunately she caught herself but Daela still felt like it was her fault that the woman nearly tumbled.

"Can I, help you, child?" she stammered.

"Well," Daela continued as she drew level with her, "I wanted to speak with you about something. Do you have a moment?"

Nodding, Sybill turned about and continued walking. "You are, the Druid child, are you not?"

"I am."

"Are you the reason that one of my students did not return for their O.W.L. year?"

Daela grimaced. "Well, I don't know if it is entirely my fault. She made her own decision but asked me for advice."

"Ah."

Together they climbed the ladder and entered in to a room that made Daela's head hurt. Really, did anyone need this much perfume and gauze? Wow, the woman really was suffering. Daela knew this could happen, but she hadn't ever seen the results of a blocked seer before since the patient had always been treated before it went so far. Perhaps patient was improper; student seemed more accurate. They each sat down in the available squashy armchairs and the older woman summoned a bottle of brandy from her quarters. Reminding herself that it wasn't the woman's fault, Daela straightened as much as she could in the chair and addressed her.

"Ms. Trelawney, I will not keep you long. I wish to discuss with you a matter that is of a concern to my people, but also one that is curable." Not answering her, Trelawney took a long swig of the potent alcohol. "Well, yes. The matter is of Seers. We ensure that all Seers within our people are well trained and informed of their gifts, but I worry that you may have not been fully informed. I only say this due to the fact that you are displaying several symptoms indicative of someone who was not properly prepared for their gifts."

Two bulbous eyes fixed her through the large glasses surrounded by numerous scarves. "I am the granddaughter of one of the most renowned Seers girl, how could you think I was not trained properly?"

"I do of course mean no offense to either yourself or those responsible for you in your younger years, but of course, I will explain. When a Seer's gift is blocked from them due to lack of insight, it manifests this block in several ways. First is to note that you may have had one or more prophecies or accurate predictions in your lifetime; a blocked gift is never entirely kept away from you. When blocked, your gift can make you cold and uncomfortable, as if nothing about the world is enough to keep you warm or safe. Often people turn to alcohol or some other drug either a stimulant or inhibiter. Not only that but blocking the gift held in your inner eye can also dampen eyesight as frequently matters of the third eye affect. Without knowing more about you I could not delve deeper, but from what I am seeing, you exhibit the classic signs."

Trelawney had continued to drink during Daela's explanation but corked the bottle at her conclusion and banished it back to its home. "So tell me then girl what exactly my gift is supposed to be like if this is not it; because let me tell you, no one has ever implied my lack of training ever before."

Flinching slightly at the woman's harsh tone, Daela continued, speaking gently. "To begin, a Seer should always remember their predictions, always. There is magically no reason why they shouldn't as they are the conduit, not a puppet. Second, while yes, everyone has their own personality and quirks, you should still be more comfortable than you are, brought on by confident feelings of the future. No Seer knows everything that is to happen, but a more open sense of intuition does help guide them.

"Third, intentional viewings should be much more accurate than you seem to be, no offense ma'am. Finally, every Seer has the ability to push past the veil and view the future with stark clarity. This viewing however drains their entire gift and can kill them in they are weakened. It is rarely used, and from records, it is more an act of desperation than anything, but these predictions tend to be very detailed and helpful. This happens either by the conscious action of the Seer, or when they die, whether it be from natural causes or some other means."

"So you are saying that I'm only ever going to be at my best when I die?"

Wow that was sadly morbid and accurate. "I would hardly say so ma'am. It is more that your gift emphasizes itself only once and that is when you expire. You are at your best when you choose to be."

"Oh good then, that makes me feel loads better." The sarcasm was thicker than the brandy she'd been drinking. "So then what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Well as I'm not a Seer, I am not privy to the art, however if you like I can provide you with some options."

"Go on then."

"The first is a book written a few centuries ago by a prominent Seer from France which has proven very helpful to some of my people. Another option is visiting the Druids and receiving direct training from…"

"The book will do. I have no interest in displaying my pathetic gift to someone who thinks themselves better than me."

"They wouldn't…"

"The book child, that will be enough. If it works then I will be in your debt. Let's leave it at that for now, I'm tired."

Rising, Daela dipped her head trying to at least be polite. "Yes ma'am. I will collect it for you immediately. Thank you for seeing me, I just wish to help where I may."

Trelawney nodded, her bleary eyes drooping. "Thanks anyway. We'll see what comes of it."

Daela left the Seer to her brooding, dropping down from the trapdoor without using the ladder. She strengthened her legs with earth and landed silently upon the stone corridor below. Perhaps she could have handled that situation better, but how many positive ways were there to tell someone that they were miserable because someone hadn't trained them properly. If she knew the skills requisite she would have been happy to teach the woman, but it seemed the professor preferred to stay alone rather than learn from someone directly anyway. If only there had been a better way to go about that conversation.

As it were, all she could do about it now was give her the resources available and hope for the best. Currently she had more far reaching matters to attend to in the Spire. As it had been agreed upon to establish a new home and base of operations, they had to actually begin moving forward. The difficulty they faced though was that none of the Druids were architects; considering how none of their homes had been relocated in centuries. Yes, they knew what they wanted, but that didn't mean the logistics were any easier. Tonight was likely to be frustrating and confusing.

Entering the Spire and turning in to the room designated as the project planning room, Daela was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting at the large table with the seven Druids she had asked to be present. They all, including Draco, dipped their heads in welcome to her. The young Malfoy rose and stepped forward.

"Daela, I do not intend to intrude, but I heard your team discussing the logistical challenges of this plan. I'm not much more skilled at it perhaps but I have some understanding of estate planning, which may be of aid to you."

She smiled genuinely and gave him a quick embrace. "You need not ask permission to help save this world Draco. I in fact will take it gladly, please, join us."

He looked shocked at her hug but at her words he returned her smile and joined the table once more. Taking control of the room, Daela asked, "So, where are we so far?"

"Thus far we have determined some of the important requirements of the completed project. We thought it prudent to determine exactly what we need prior to constructing a plan." That came from Salys, an earth master from Ireland. He was renowned in his craft, and known as the Artist of Stone. The things he could do with that element. Daela had asked for his presence as he was likely to be in charge of the actual building.

"Lovely. What have you generated so far?"

"First and foremost we need to be able to provide housing to a potentially growing population. Security is key, so the design must implement a solid ward scheme in addition to being able to channel ritual magic as needed. We also need a focal point as well as enough overall space for all else that may be required in such a project."

Draco raised his hand slightly off the table as he spoke. "Daela, I was just introducing the concept of districts. Obviously you are all aware of them, but especially for such a large matter as this, I think they will be more important than ever."

"I agree," she said. "We will need gardens and homes, training grounds and a school. Markets and magical centers. There is a lot to involve here. It is also important to consider, primarily, to add the need for incorporating the circle, as it is required for our more potent magics, as well as the compass directions for alignment purposes."

"Well," Draco continued, looking thoughtful, "What if the entire project was in circular form, and each district was held within a ring, growing larger the farther from the center they are." As he spoke, Salys moved his fingers, causing the surface of the table to shift, displaying concentric rings and further and finer details as the young Malfoy continued. "If we determined the importance of each district we could place it in the correctly sized ring. And, I know it's probably crazy, but what about this. Let's say we have eight outer towers around the outer edge of the plan; but instead of specifically aligning them for a particular time of year, as you normally do, what if we made it so that the entire structure, or city, or whatever, could rotate."

His words were greeted by silence. This was not a silence of rejection however. Daela could see the implications shining in the eyes of her fellow Druids. Yes, the entire idea was massive and might seem impossible, but if they could pull it off, the potential was staggering.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, that is a truly progressive thought. I believe we all see how important that could be if we made it work. I think that before we continue we should next consider location."

"Well, I kind of had a thought about that too."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, uh, Har-damnit, sorry. Hepatica said that it would be better to have it outside the range of any country. If we need that, and the ability to turn it, I believe we already have our answer."

As he continued to speak, Daela wondered at his growth in the last few months, and at just how important his thoughts were already proving to be. Yes, Draco Malfoy was certainly a strength and Daela was very glad she had stolen him from the ideals of his father with such a simple statement about himself. He still held several biases she would love to shift a mite, but he was trying. And trying was what really mattered.

"I would question though, whether or not a city with rotating sections would be able to conduct energy with the current method we utilize."

That was Caitlyn, one of their experts on energy transfer through solid objects. Through the efforts of her family, many innovations had been made in ward schemes and magical storage of latent energy. Daela was glad the woman was present, for she hadn't even considered the possible difficulty this might present. The others grew silent and contemplative, but Draco looked understandably confused.

"I presume I am missing something unique to elemental power." His statement was directed at Caitlyn and Daela saw a hint of the cold look he once bore on a daily basis. No, the young man did not like being left out of critical information. At least his words did not carry the bite they once would have.

"Ah, yes, I apologize. I am not aware of how far your training has progressed so please stop me if you are already familiar with a concept. You may be familiar with rune stones, or the common ones at least, which are carved and set in place before being charged with magic to activate them. Often they are placed on or near ley lines to allow for passive charging." Draco nodded and so she pressed forward.

"This is an effect we have attempted to replicate without relying on ley lines and I have to say we have gotten rather close of late. Using spirit allows us to interact with the magic around us, and mental energies allow us to perceive it in ways that allow for manipulation. Just like you can use your wand to charge a typical ward stone, we can use spirit and mental magic to charge diamond and crystal. This is a direct energy ratio, so ultimately it is not very useful or effective unless charging a stone is made the primary focus of one's life."

Draco shifted in his chair and cocked his head. "Direct energy ratio?"

"Say you take the amount of energy it would require to hold an object weighing two stone, up for one minute and infused a diamond with that. If you then took the energy back out of the stone, you would be able to use just that to perform the same task. However if someone stronger than you took that energy, they would be able to stretch it further due to their developed physical tolerance. To avoid a terribly long explanation, suffice to say that it is terribly inefficient. Often it is sufficient for many rituals, but beyond that you would need a more continuous and steady source of magic.

"As I said, we have advanced quite significantly from this process. For large schemes such as warding, we can cause a focus gem to absorb energies around it, such as ambient magic, heat, kinetics from wind or water, and so on. So if the system consists of one focus stone, then every bit of energy absorbed by it is utilized properly. This does not as yet work with more than one piece. At present if we wish to transfer energy from one centralized gem to another, we have to fuse them together with a connective line."

Draco rubbed his chin, thinking. "So you are saying that it is similar to moving water from one reservoir to another? You cannot just pick it up and move it, you have to join it somehow?"

Caitlyn dipped her head in agreement. "Very similar except that any connection must remain perfectly static; and if a connection, or any part of the energy storage system is broken, the entire system shatters and the energy is lost."

He grimaced. "It sounds revolutionary, except for well, excuse my potential ignorance, but, everything. We would need a system to be flexible and mobile as well as able to tolerate damage. Especially for a project like this. But I know that is exactly your point in bringing it up in the first place."

Draco leaned back and folded his hands, eying the shifting model before him. "As much as I hate to admit it, perhaps we could use Granger's help. She may know of some muggle methods that could accomplish what we need. She's always bragging about them after all."

Daela grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Oh, good, so you can meet with her to learn what you can so you can bring it back to this group. Right Draco?"

He glowered at her.

And if he could meet with Hermione on a regular basis without starting a war, then perhaps her method of forcing him in to their group was working after all.

**TDC**

After the meeting concluded, Daela left the room to find Neville seated with Sirius in a side chamber overlooking the castle. One benefit to having control of the wards was that she could use them to monitor who was within, and where. A skill that had become increasingly useful as the growing numbers of Druids flocked to the Spire for sanctuary; to the ever growing irritation of the headmaster. Albus would be able to do the same with those of the castle proper, but based upon the stories she had heard from Hepatica and Hermione of the last several years, it sounded as if he was either incapable, or simply chose not to use them. The longer she was within the grounds, the more the untapped potential of the castle irritated her. It was one of those things she really struggled with letting go of. So much for mental discipline. She stood just inside the door, not wanting to stop Neville's lesson. The young Longbottom had grown so much in confidence since she had begun tutoring him and he would one day be a powerful caster and maybe even a Druid priest. He was soaking up knowledge and lore like no one she had seen in a long time.

"Exactly. Some people have an affinity toward one element or another based on their personality and how they operate as a person. Anyone can learn all branches, but some people find it easier to learn this or that over any others. For me, I am better at learning earth and lightning magic than any of the other five. Mostly because I tend to be quiet and try to think before I do anything." Neville was saying.

"I assume there is a reason there, and I get why earth would work well with you, but that doesn't explain why I have an affinity for electrocuting people."

Neville snorted. "If I had to guess, I would say it is because you enjoy watching their reactions." Sirius laughed, an expression Daela was glad to see could be produced by more than Hepatica. The man was growing more and more in to his life outside prison now and wasn't as solely focused on living for his goddaughter. "But really, I think it does fit you, especially with your ability to turn in to a dog. You may take a while to build up, but once you do, you are ready to fight for what you have to. But it's beyond that even. Lightning is about opposites, especially opposites colliding to create something greater. If you think on it I believe you'll figure it out. That's what meditating is for."

"Aaaugh!" Sirius wined. "But I'm no good at meditating, you know that."

Neville smiled. "It takes practice. Don't worry, you'll learn to do it well eventually, even if it is not something you enjoy."

Growing serious, Sirius nodded solemnly. "So that makes sense, but what about how some people are casters and others aren't?"

"Well, I can't answer for the present, but as of the sixteenth century it was a matter of choice rather than affinity. Some people preferred not to manifest their magic beyond their bodies and others did. Daela coul…"

It just so happened that he looked up and spotted her in the doorway. "Yes, Daela could help answer that, and look at how powerful I am, she's here right now."

Grinning, Sirius turned about as she stepped forward. Daela spun the air abut Neville and poked him in the forehead lightly. "I should instead think it is my supreme power that alerted me to your need. Either that, or my powers of overhearing conversations."

Neville waved her words off. No No, I truly believe it was I who has summoned you. However, at the risk of getting dunked in the lake again and being reacquainted with Toby as a lesson, I shall surrender the floor to your awesome power." The young man made a good show of literally bowing and scraping as he moved away. Yes, she might just have to return to making him throw heavy rocks all over the place, that seemed to work wonders for his obedience in the autumn.

She let him go with a roll of her eyes and turned to the still laughing Sirius. He stifled his humor impressively fast though and grinned. "I presume you may be able to educate me properly dear lady?"

"Children. The peasant over there is actually correct. It has always been more or less of a preference from one individual to another. As a rule, we have had little need for large manifestations of power, except for rituals, building, contests and training. That is mostly why we as a people were unprepared for such direct involvement in the war. That is already beginning to change, or at least being spoken of. We prefer peace, but I am seeing just how many Druids around the world are not willing to sit idly by and watch others fight to protect them."

Sirius crossed his arms in a thoughtful gesture. "So it is kind of like dueling to us. Most of us have been trained in how to cast fighting spells, but many do not practice them and can only cast the charms and spells they use on a daily basis. Those who can fight are well trained in it though and you don't want to mess with them."

"Seems about the same. However, I must interrupt the lesson Neville as I need to talk to Sirius about something."

"Of course. Do you have anything I should work on?" he asked, stepping back towards them.

"Actually, my mother is in the spirit library. Could you tell her I would like for her to instruct you in Guardianship when she has a moment? Otherwise she could use help with her research."

"Absolutely, that sounds interesting. Talk to you later Sirius."

They watched him go before Sirius spoke. "He's going to be taking the Spire isn't he?"

"He is. It isn't a secret or anything, but when our project is complete, I will be transferring myself to it. Neville has not had enough training to take on something so large just yet."

"Ah. So how was the meeting?"

"It went rather well actually, and is what I want to talk to you about. We want to move forward with this quickly. But I don't think this should just be for the Druids and Wizards. I believe we should offer this opportunity to any race. Particularly the Goblins at present, as my people have wrongs to right with them. It might be helpful if we had some Ministry representation with us for the proposal."

"How about Amelia and myself? That would cover most of the Ministry, especially the groups they haven't had the best dealings with in the past. This would bypass the Magical Creatures Department, but I don't really agree with them on most things anyway."

"Which is exactly why we need you. I am going to draft a letter to King Veldur; would you mind adding your signature to it?"

"Of course, if only to see how he reacts when we all sit down at the table together and talk like normal civilized people. He'll have a cow."

Daela rolled her eyes again.

**TDC**

Wormtail gripped the Daily Prophet in a sweaty hand as he eased himself through the black halls of his master's new fortress. He had to admit to himself that the new Dark Lord was much more efficient than he had been before. Perhaps it had something to do with his eyes no longer glowing red, or the fact that his physical form was slowly returning to human appearance day by day. Whatever it was, it was working. Oh the master still felt his displeasure and made sure that others were aware of it, however the torment was always less damaging than it had always been, as he said he had no interest in breaking his tools. This was a nice change for Wormtail since he had always been one to receive remedial torture rather frequently. Without the constant tremors from Cruciatus exposure, he was much more comfortable in his service.

Having said that, he had no clue how this new article was going to be taken by his master. The only reason that Wormtail knew his lord had not already been told was because Wormtail had been appointed as the Dark Lord's informant and was solely in charge of delivering the news. This was a job that had always terrified him in the past, but it seemed that he was no longer to be tortured for his master receiving bad news. Don't shoot the messenger, seemed to have finally gotten through the man's head. It also helped that due to the Dark Mark, he could no longer lie, so his master knew that whatever Peter told him was accurate.

This was different though. Peter didn't know much about the whole trans-gender thing as it were, and he found he didn't really care. A person was who they were. Peter was Wormtail, he was a rat. If Harry was in fact a girl named Hepatica, who was Wormtail to judge? He wasn't sure how his master was going to take this news though. The man did always obsess over Harry, but recently he had grown furious with the Druids and his need to eliminate them. For him to want to destroy something so badly, it told Wormtail that that was probably the one thing that could lay his master low. As long as they also got rid of that blasted dragon. The bloody thing kept staring at him like he was to be lunch, and it didn't help that it was getting bored.

He entered his master's chambers and knelt before the throne, holding out the rolled up paper. Long fingers took it from him and he heard the pages flicking as his master read in silence. The silence held longer than he would have thought until Lord Voldemort rose from his throne and crossed the room to stand before the high window overlooking the plains.

This new reaction was disconcerting. Peter had always been able to predict his master in the past, and now, he had nothing to go by. The Dark Lord was standing and thinking in silence and for once Peter didn't know if that was a good thing or the calm before the storm.

**TDC**

Thursday, January 4, 1996

The Half-Blood Prince rounded the corner toward the Headmaster's office and windlessly reapplied the feather-light charm to his robes to ensure they billowed properly. The damn children after all these years still had not figured out the simple solution; though it was one of the few things he had to thank his muggle primary school for. Wizards understood gravity yes, but they had less of a grasp of just how important it was. In this case, if you made something lighter than it should be, it would act as if it was. So no he did not cast a wind charm on his robes or anything so wasteful. That would be impractical.

It had been a couple of days since the disgusting article about the Potter boy had surfaced, allowing him to build up a rather impressive list of complaints to bring to the headmaster. If this didn't work he wasn't sure what he might do. He hated Potter. He hated Albus. He hated the Dark Lord. He hated all of them.

No matter where he turned he had a master he hated. What shit luck he had dug up to get him stuck in a situation like this.

If the he-she was going to remain at Hogwarts then it might just be the last straw for Severus. Contrary to what they all thought, he was as capable of escaping all his masters as he was terrifying children. It would mean sacrificing his potion making skills, but the quick removal of an arm and the mark it bore, would allow him to hide out. His plans were already made. No good spy risked his life without backup plans. They were fools. All of them.

It was just more fun to play them against one another.

That's what they got for using his Lily against him like they had.

The gargoyle opened to the hissed password and Severus mounted the stairs. Albus had once been his most powerful master. No longer was that true, but he was possibly the weakest. Potter not only had apparently gained control of him after the Dark Lord's ritual, but also had the Druid bitch in his pocket; and she was not to be trifled with. If the Dark Lord had told him to avoid direct confrontation with her, then that meant something. How was it that all of a sudden these meddling Druids had appeared and were somehow more powerful than the vast majority of the magical population.

Alright, perhaps that was generous. He had only seen a few fight at the solstice and they were strong, but half of them had seemed as if they didn't have a clue how to defend themselves. Still, it wasn't right that some, any, of them should be more powerful than so many wizards.

He opened the office door to a tired looking Albus and instantly scanned the room for any oddities. He knew that his other master had not placed any traps, as he did not want it clear that he had been visiting here. The survival instincts of the past two decades however had grown to primacy in his mind. A quick and accurate assessment of the environment could mean life or death when meeting with the masters he had gained.

Everything was in its rightful place except for the grimace on the old man's face. If his geniality was slipping then something serious was wrong. With any luck it would be the same matter that had brought the potions master here.

"Ah, Severus. I thought it would have taken much less time for you to approach me about this."

How dare he pretend to know what Severus wanted.

"I wanted to be certain that I had me observations properly categorized. I assure you that I am no less disgusted than I otherwise might be."

"Of course, of course." Severus sat across from his elder and waited.

"So, let's hear it then."

Curious.

"Black is clearly working with or using the boy to attempt to remove you." Judging by the perplexed stare, he knew Albus hadn't considered that angle. Also curious, what was wrong with this man who was normally the first to consider all angles?

"The idiot boy is not smart enough to come up with a plan like this on his own. I doubt he even knows what he is doing. Either way, Black has an obvious dislike of you and is doing nothing to hide it. Using the boy to create a social divide would be the perfect, prank, in his mind." The P word twisted his lips in to a snarl as it passed and Severus had to resist the urge to wipe his tongue.

"I doubt I could properly refute any of what you have said. However something about the boy is different now and I can't help but feel like I have lost him."

That was putting it lightly.

"Perhaps. That damn Druid girl has done something to make him more arrogant than he already was. And Granger…"

Damn Granger.

She posed a problem for Severus, she and the Druid girl. Between the two of them he was struggling to manage the rage that wanted to claw its way out of his soul. The rage, and love.

Granger's cursed brains, her damn gifted muggle-born ways were driving him insane. Every time she did something that reminded him of how Lily would have handled the situation, he wanted to dump a cauldron of acid on her and then weep for what he had done to the one person who's mind reminded him of his beloved Lily.

And, Daela. No she wasn't exactly a carbon copy of his beloved, but the red hair, intelligence, and disgustingly dangerous kindness was just as horrifying.

These children were going to kill him one day. So he hated them. So, he let the fire burn, and fueled it with those that reminded him of Lily. He hated it, he hated everything they stood for and everything they dredged from his memory.

"Yes," Albus continued, oblivious to the internal agony Severus was riding. "I did hope to keep Harry separate from Ms. Granger, but it seems they have begun dating. They have left Mr. Weasley behind and are causing many more problems without him. My plan in that regard was foiled it seems."

"It seems that many of your plans have fallen short."

The old man's visage grew dark. "Do not think to lecture me Severus. I built their relationship with Ronald for four years and it nearly worked. I ensured that Harry grew up with difficulties so he might be ready to sacrifice himself if it came to it. I prepared for Dolores to break his spirit this year, but I was thwarted by the events of the summer. All because of Ms. Ermaine. So do not think to tell me about my failings. I have given everything I have to them and this is what I get in return."

"Of course sir."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and what successes have you had since you can no longer lie to Tom?"

He grimaced in return. "No, I cannot lie to him, but that does not mean he can read my mind. Occlumency does still help me there. I can better fake my servitude at least. He has to ask direct questions and since he has seemed to regain much of his sanity, the random distrust has died down somewhat. But no, I cannot so easily reveal his plans as I once did."

"So you see Severus, we all have our failings."

If you could call a god putting a spell on you to obey him a personal failing. He hated Albus and his arrogance to the core of his being. How he wanted them all to burn.

The fight drained out of the aged face before him and Albus sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"And yet Severus, I cannot help but feel that I must make the difficult choice for the good of us all. I cannot do this on my own it would seem."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I cannot yet say, but know that you may no longer be required as a spy. Soon you may be set free Severus."

A cold shiver gripped his spine at those words. He had no idea what Albus meant but a myriad of potentials flitted through his mind and none of them were good. Should he bolt?

"I know you have more arguments about the boy, but know that I very much agree with you. That and many other reasons are why I am considering this new path. As hard as I know it is for you, hold strong for just a bit longer. I do have one more option before I make my decision. I will be beginning my Druid training with Ms. Ermaine on Monday. We shall see what insight this brings about Tom's new powers."

No good would come of this, that much Severus was sure of.

**TDC**

Sunday, January 7, 1996

One of the benefits to having your godfather as a Hogwarts professor and the Chief Warlock was that you got to take your girlfriend to Hogsmeade on the weekends that visits weren't scheduled. So naturally, Hepatica wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to buy Hermione a book or three, and Hermione wasn't about to miss an opportunity to help Hepatica learn how to shop as a woman. Surprisingly, Hepatica hadn't found it all that unpleasant. No she'd never been shopping before, but she hadn't expected to enjoy it in any way. Maybe it was Hermione, maybe it was the fact that it was entirely new. Either way, they'd had a blast.

Sirius, trudging through the snow behind them on their way up to the castle was complaining about how awful the trip had been, being made to shop with girls and having to watch them get all kissy face. They were ignoring him, but once and a while someone would toss a snowball over her shoulder at him. The monster was smirking and mostly talking to no one, but it was entertaining either way.

"How do you deal with rooming in the same suite as, him?" Hermione joked.

"Oh, well, it's only been a few days so it's hard to say, but mostly I chuck pillows at him until he shuts up."

They laughed. "I do wish you could room with us though." Hermione wined. Then she blinked. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's too bad you can't room with the other girls in our year."

"Eh, it isn't that big of a deal. I think that if Sirius wasn't here it might be more of an issue, but I've talked to McGonagall about it and we figured this was for the best."

"The other girls are stuck between wanting to have Hepatica Potter in their dorm thanks to hero worship and being grossed out by the same idea and worried if you'd peek."

Hepatica grimaced. "Yeah well, I doubt there's much I could do to convince them otherwise. It's not even about that kind of stuff anyway. But aside from them, the parents have a say as well. If Hogwarts didn't separate girls and boys dorms this might not be an issue at all, but it is what it is at this point."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it is one thing that separates me from being "allowed" to be a girl, as if. But no because I get the reasoning, and I'm just glad Sirius and I have the time to spend together."

"I'm glad you have that too. It isn't right though that those other things matter, it isn't as if you chose who you are."

"No, but people don't realize that, so they give me hell for it anyway. The other Slytherins have been just plain awful since Tuesday, and Ron won't even look at me anymore."

Other Slytherins now referred to those who hadn't ventured in to the Spire since they tended to be the more bloodthirsty of the lot. By now around half the school had gone for at least an initial lesson, and a few other students had decided to do as Neville had, and learn the elements primarily.

They mounted the stairs and entered in to the warmth of the entrance hall. Hermione lowered her voice so it didn't carry.

"Did McGonagall offer to push for you rooming with us if you wanted her to?"

Hepatica shrugged. "I think she's just as confused as everyone else is. I don't think she really knows how to handle a situation like this. She did say it was up to me if I wanted to have her talk to the parents, but that was all. I don't want to make a big stink out of it."

"Alright, as long as you aren't being dumped out of the way like an inconvenient problem."

She smiled. "I'll just go live in Fluffy's old room if it comes to that."

"Such a prat. Go have fun in Occlumency why don't you."

Hermione gave her a quick peck goodbye and Hepatica waved to Sirius who was stomping his boots to remove the snow, but spreading the wet around as much as he could. Even adult men couldn't escape the childish hatred for Filch it seemed. She hurried upstairs and knocked on Flitwick's door.

"Come on in Hepatica." He called.

As usual she entered and exchanged a few pleasantries with the kindly professor before seating herself comfortably and closing her eyes. She was getting better in some ways, but it was hard to tell. How were you to know when your mind was more organized? How were you to be able to tell when it was more protected?

What her professor ended up finding out today though was that Hepatica was much better at developing a mind-scape than she was at either organizing it or protecting it. For some reason that got him rather excited and he began jabbering on about how she could use the mind-scape to protect itself rather than having to build an entirely different system.

"Use it as the foundation." He said. So for an hour they practiced coming up with ways to do just that. The little man was scarily devious.

**TDC**

Monday, January 8, 1996

Daela opened her eyes to the new day and stretched with a moan. As if there was anyone beside her to take pity on her and let her sleep a little longer. Perhaps she should talk to Hepatica and Hermione. Maybe they would be amenable to a relationship of some sort. It might take some explaining first however. The commonly accepted boundaries of relationships in the modern society were rather different than what the Druids held to. Everything was so restrictive and Daela wasn't a fan of it.

She pushed away her blanket and allowed the sunlight to bathe her skin with fiery warmth. That heat suffused her and Daela pulled upon that power to bring full wakefulness to her thoughts. Languishing in bed was nice and all but it only made it harder to get up when you had to. The stone floor was frigid beneath her bare feet so Daela practically hopped over to her wardrobe to dress. Knowing she had the meeting with the Goblins, she was tempted to wear something more elegant than her usual garb, but then the part of her that couldn't care less won the argument. Then she remembered the appointment with Albus later in the afternoon. His first lesson.

"I can't plan a decent schedule for the life of me." She grumbled while tugging her tall boots on over her trousers. "Who would put those two things on the same day anyway?"

She would, apparently. So it was going to be a lovely day after all. Maybe she could bully Neville in to working with him?

No that would just be cruel. Neville didn't deserve that.

Damn.

Someone knocked on her door. At this hour?

"Enter!" she called and took up her hair brush to begin the arduous task of managing her curls.

Her mother stepped in and closed the door. "I know you have the meeting this morning, but do you have time to talk first?"

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

Eluir perched on the edge of Daela's bed, hands folded in her lap. She looked worried about something. Was she thinking that Daela might not do well today?

"I cannot help but feel like you have been dealt an unfair hand in all that has been happening."

Daela sat beside her, pulling her mass of hair over a shoulder to rest in her lap for easy access. "How so?"

"While it is clear that events were meant to be as they have been, I still wish it were not you that must be at the fore. My daughter, you have done incredibly well, but I worry that you have been given a burden that is stacked against you. Perhaps if I had learned of this sooner I could have trained you more in the appropriate matters, but…"

She shook her head. "I doubt any amount of training could have prepared me to fight a false god. Never mind properly manage the diplomacy to counter him. This is going to get much larger in the coming months than even you would be able to manage, I think. I do not believe that Tom will be content to remain on this island. He will hunger for more eventually. No one could have been properly prepared for this."

"Still though, I wish it were not you that must handle this. If you would prefer I could manage the diplomacy again."

"Am I failing to do this part properly?"

Eluir looked shocked. "No no, not at all dear. You have done wonderfully. It is not your skill I am worried about, I simply." She trailed off.

"Then perhaps it is for the best. I prefer using magic over mincing words, but if I am going to need the skills eventually anyway, then I might as well learn now."

"I dislike giving my daughter such a challenge. Challenge is good for learning and growing, but this?"

"I am not alone. I have you and Hepatica, and Hermione and Sirius. We even have Amelia on our side and after today, potentially the Goblins. I do not enjoy all of it, but I think we will manage."

Eluir smiled. "You are working well with the options you have been given dear."

"I do have one question though. You have fought him. Do I stand a chance?"

"When you held him off, your strength was bolstered by the summer solstice and he did not expect your intervention. I command all elements as you do, and yet have not mastered them all. Tom does not know or truly understand the full extent of his powers as yet, and the problem is that he does not need to train for years as we would. If he realizes he can do something, he does it, he does not need to learn how. That is the abomination of what he has done. No one could gain that level of control of all elements within their lifetime. Unfortunately, no. Individually, none of us stands a chance against him."

"We will find a way. No one and no thing is invincible."

"Yes, we will. If the Goblins agree to aid us, will we be ready for Thursday?"

"Yes. Hermione has been a great help to learning new ways to transfer energy. I am impressed at what non-magicals have learned in such a short time. This will revolutionize how we store energy. Not only will we be ready on Thursday, but we will be prepared to move forward with the entirety of the project. You have again, done well my daughter."

"Thank you. I am just glad things are working out so well."

"If you are sure all is well, then I should let you get to work. I love you Daela, always know that."

"I do, and I love you too mother."

Eluir kissed her and swept from the room, leaving Daela to her duties. Once her hair was finished she donned a knee-length cloak and long gloves before making her way out of the Spire. The winter air was as unforgiving as it had ever been and yet Daela leapt from the bridge, using the frozen wind to carry her forward to the gates of Hogwarts. Her hair whipped out behind her and her ears and face stung, but Daela never liked covering her head, so she infused herself with just enough fire to keep her from getting frostbite, and pushed ahead. She could entirely forgo warm clothes if she wished, but using that much energy to warm herself was unnecessary, so she settled for the minimum. The spiral of wind lowered her to the snowy ground and Daela sank nearly to the tops of her boots in the powder. She trudged forward using her calves to part the frozen mass and through the gates to where she could teleport without the heaviness of the wards. She bent the light around her so no one would see her appearance before grasping her power.

A tug of energy, and Daela materialized outside the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She pushed open the door and released her hold on the sheltering magic. All eyes in the pub turned to her and quiet fell. Pretending they weren't staring at her, Daela melted the snow from her clothes and stepped forward to wait by the fire for Amelia and Sirius.

They were still staring at her. It was usually the clothes; not many people walked around entirely in white, but that was literally her job. The Druid ambassador was supposed to wear white to symbolize neutrality and peace. But these people didn't know that. Maybe they thought her some kind of holier than thou priest or something. Ah well. She wasn't going to explain unless someone asked, they could practice their manners.

During the summer, less had been aware of who or what she was, but now that the news had broken and she was more of a public figure, it was all different.

The fire flared green and her companions stepped forth in to the silent room.

"Right then, are you ready Daela?" Sirius asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"Of course."

They left the pub and passed through the gateway in to Diagon Alley.

"You know Daela, sometimes they just want autographs." He quipped.

"Oh good, next time they're silently staring at me I'll try to remember to conjure up some parchment."

He grinned. You'll get used to it. At least the photographers haven't been all over you yet."

"They have. I was just here the other day. No escaping them."

"I would offer you a guard," Amelia said, "But I both doubt you could use one, and know it would only bring you more attention."

"Thank you but I do believe I will forgo that option."

They mounted the steps to Gringots, Daela front and center and only halted when the Goblins at the door blocked their way.

"What is your business?"

"We have a meeting with King Veldur. If you would pass the message that Daela of the Druids, Lord Black, Chief Warlock, and Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement are here, that would be appreciated." Daela announced.

"It shall be so. Wait within the hall and you shall be summoned."

"Thank you."

The guard she had addressed entered before them and hurried off in to the depths of the bank. Inside, Daela was glad to see they had mended the dent she had placed in their floor during the solstice. It probably wouldn't hurt to apologize for that while she was here.

Or not, it may appear she was intentionally trying to appease them.

She might be the ambassador, but she did not like politics.

When they were finally summoned, six guards flanked them on their way through the passages that led from the front hall. The opulence of the bank did not diminish as they passed along several long corridors, finally arriving at large double doors. Without preamble, the guards opened them and ushered her party inside, closing the doors behind them and lining up on either side.

The hall they found themselves in was longer than it was wide, and large enough to hold maybe fourty people seated on the floor. Before them sat King Veldur on his throne, with four Goblins to either side of him; the clan chieftains most likely. Daela knew they were important for large decisions so clearly Veldur had accurately determined the import of their visit.

She, Sirius and Amelia stepped forward and provided short but respectable bows.

"Greetings. Know that you are the first humans to stand in this hall for several hundred years. We offer this as a sign of trust and good faith for the future. Too long our peoples have been at odds or separated from one another. I do hope that will change. Be welcome here. And tell me, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Daela spoke as they had decided since even though wizards had done much to break the Goblins' trust, it was the Druids that they held more ire towards. Goblins could be tricky like that. Though they had fought actual wars with wizards, they expected such relations from them. So it was the Druids, who had been their friends and seemingly abandoned them, that they truly needed to build faith with. She understood that and though it wasn't her fault, Daela knew she had to help repair that rift, be it perceived, ancient, or mild.

"We are honored to be here King Veldur and thank you for your time. We three come to you in the hopes of working together in a mutual task that will hopefully bring all our peoples closer together. As you know, Tom Riddle is incredibly powerful and has recently overtaken Stonehenge. We predict that he will wish to eradicate any Druid homes he comes across. Therefore we have abandoned our homes within these isles with the hope of building a new, safer domain. We are not alone in this. There are some number of wizards and witches who would aide us in building a home that any might live in. It is our mutual hope that you and yours would be a part of this venture."

For all his stoicism, Veldur seemed to be intrigued. He gestured to Amelia.

"Warrior of the ministry, what is your part in this and why do you support something that is contrary to the agenda of your superiors?"

"I will be blunt with you King Veldur, if that is satisfactory." Said Amelia.

He nodded.

"We cannot win this war against Tom Riddle as we are. Whether or not the ministry chooses to acknowledge that is not my decision. However I and several others recognize this and wish to both assist the Druids in building a new home that would not have been necessary if we had done our job properly the first time. We also need to move forward. A city, a stronghold that could stand up to Tom is more important now than ever."

"Continue Ambassador. Tell us what your hope is for us in joining you."

"We intend to build a city. A city that humans and Goblins could live in. Though it is a distant concern, I wonder if Tom will involve the non-magical world in this conflict. If he does then we may need a refuge where even they could live. This is not a simple project, but it is necessary. If you so choose to have a place in this city then we would only ask that you join the construction. Each of us brings different magics and skills to the project and we hope you will do the same."

"Your plans?"

Sirius withdrew a scroll from his pocket and dispelled the shrinking charm on it. With a flourish he unfurled the widening parchment on the floor, revealing the blueprints for the city. It could not display the ability of it to move or where it was to be located, so Daela explained as much. She, Sirius and Amelia answered his questions and waited while Veldur and the clan chieftains discussed in their language.

"You are insane."

She blinked up at him. Of all the things she could have expected the Goblin kind to say, it hadn't been that.

"The power requirements simply to build the foundations, never mind the base of the city are enormous. The warding needed to cover this city will be beyond any current system. The mere gall to build a city such as this, and in the desired location is disgusting."

She wasn't sure what to say. Sirius looked to be struggling not to laugh and Amelia didn't seem to have any emotions whatsoever.

"You are insane. But you are desperate and ambitious. You have need of this. Perhaps we do as well. Therefore we will provide you with the assistance you seek, if only to keep you from killing yourselves with imperfect construction techniques."

Wait, what?

"Uh, thank you King Veldur."

He was bearing his teeth which Daela normally would have thought was a sign of aggression.

"One condition."

"If we can manage it."

"We will remain in management of finances. Humans are hardly bright enough to manage their own, never mind the wealth of others."

"I don't, I don't see why that would be of issue. We would be happy to have you continue in your current capacity."

"Good. Then consider our clans, most of them anyway, to be present in this task. I suggest sending several of your project managers to meet with those of us who are skilled with construction. Perhaps we can improve upon a few things before Thursday."

"Thank you."

"Chief Warlock."

"Yes King Veldur?"

"We expect a seat in your government. A joint mission such as this should warrant such a thing, yes?"

Sirius looked conflicted. "It is not my decision to make, however I do agree with you. It should have always been so. I will vow at least to do all I may to have it be so."

"That will do." The king locked eyes with Daela. "Together we trust one another. I do expect that the events of the past shall not be repeated. You are well intentioned, that I can see. You are young however and may not be as aware of the harsh realities of the world. Keep in mind your own promises, as shall we. You know that if this is to work then utter trust is required. Demanded. Otherwise, if this were not so urgent or paramount, we would prefer to build trust over time rather than diving in to something so rashly."

"We understand. I am, very much honored to receive your trust such as it is. I believe this will be the cure to our past and our future."

"As you say. We shall await your transport on Thursday. Until then ambassadors."

With further bows and the feeling that they had someone won a victory they didn't deserve, the three left the bank behind them.

"He handled that rather well." Sirius said as they returned down the alley. "He offered us aide and managed to insult every one of us about five times. Well played on his part."

Daela glared at the man.

Yes, they had the Goblins involved, but theirs' was a crafty race and Daela wasn't going to let her guard down. A gift was as likely to be a weapon against them if they weren't careful.

**TDC**

Section 1: Of Intuition

Knowledge without knowledge, the perplexing reality that unfortunately encapsulates the vast majority of humanity in a false perception. No more is the art of learned falsehood revealed than in the belief, and subsequent failing, that intuition is a skill that must be trained and is given to only a select few of those who can master it. The truth is that we are all born with intuition, the knowing without knowing, the seeing without viewing, the understanding without questing. We are all born with this mighty faculty, and yet time and misconception have led to a humanity that for the most part ignores the third eye, leaving it closed and inert.

This is neither a skill nor a gift. It simply is. Accept its power, and the eye will open. Deny it, or attempt to manifest it without freedom and true vision shall be denied to you. It must be released and not directed. Intuition is in itself, freedom. Attempting to leash it only limits the incredible potential it holds.

I hope to provide in this volume a path to freeing one's third eye, be you a Seer or not. I hope to show you how to see what is before you without looking. I hope to show you how to release control and thereby gain it without reserve. I hope to help you see and know. I hope to set you free.

**TDC**

Monday, January 8, 1996

Albus floated over his castle, master of the skies. As much as his opponents made him feel impotent in the realms of politics, he needed this to remind himself of where his true power lay. Albus was the Gandalf of his time, the master of magic, the true power in the land.

And today, he was about to learn how to gain more. He disliked knowing that he would eventually have to kill Daela, but for now the little Druid girl, as frustrating as she could be, was going to teach him her magic. This, he needed before taking the next step. Once he did, she would let him nowhere near her. Unfortunately she was blind to the greater good and would not recognize the need for his sacrifice. At least for now he could get what he needed.

He descended through the air currents, floating down to land atop the Spire like a spirit from on high. There she stood, wearing white like some pretender of innocence. Albus would enjoy testing her power against his one day. Though, he wasn't sure how the Elder Wand would work against magic such as hers. Was it unbeatable only if the other person was using a wand? Did it matter? Perhaps he could just overpower her regardless. Either way, he held the true weapon.

Realism.

So many took it for granted, being able to observe the world in an objective manner. Albus however, he understood the importance of objectivity. The greater good did exist and it was much more important than any petty schemes this lot were going to come up with.

"Good afternoon headmaster." She greeted.

"Thank you for instructing me." He replied, flashing his grandfatherly smile. The young ones always underestimated the mind behind that smile.

"Of course. I am pledged to teach any who enter the bounds of the Spire. Please come with me and we will find a warmer room inside."

They made their way inside, Albus marveling at the beauty of the tower.

"It is incredible that you managed to raise this entire structure from beneath the lake. I am impressed at your strength." There, see what she would have to say about that.

Instead of accepting the praise, she shrugged. "Thank you, but it was not myself. The wards used me as a means to accomplish the task. I could no more raise this Spire on my own than I could build it."

Evasive little brat she was. Albus knew how magic worked and that wasn't it. The wards were not sentient, they couldn't make anyone do anything. She was hiding something, perhaps in the hopes of surprising him when they eventually contested one another. Pity.

"Yes, the wards. Would you be able now to explain why it is that they do not alert me to your entrance to them, or why the castle obeys you as it would myself?"

She gestured to an empty room and they entered.

"My understanding is that it has to do with my connection with the Spire. The wards here are in some ways more potent than those of the castle, therefore they take some precedence. That is really all I know of the matter."

"But they accepted you even over the summer before this appeared."

She shrugged again. "Again, it must be because of my connection with them, other than that I have no idea. Perhaps the honored relic would know? The Sorting Hat, I mean."

He had to restrain himself from huffing out loud. That torn old thing? She claimed to know it well enough to call it honored. Yes it did have something to do with his predicament, but the beastly thing had refused to speak with him about it.

They took seats facing one another over a small table, the windows providing a lovely view of the Forbidden Forest.

"I am sorry to see that your people had to relocate here. How is it that Tom overcame you all? Has he truly become that powerful?"

Daela locked eyes with him, a decidedly blank expression falling in to place across her features.

She didn't say anything.

"Did I say something Ms. Ermaine?"

"Yes. Several things in fact. Are you here simply to get answers for previously unanswered questions or would you like to learn? I am absolutely in favor of students asking questions, but only if they are related to the subject matter."

"But this is. From what I am seeing, the magic the Druids hold is much more powerful than ours and I'm just trying to learn how and why."

"No, you are trying to learn the deeper workings of the magic so you can get answers to the things that have been bothering you. Those are different. I will answer your question however. The horcruxes Tom created made him extremely powerful upon reabsorption. His methods are abhorrent yet they have given him deific powers, allowing him to take what he wants, when he wants. I do not understand exactly how nor do I care, unless it helps me stop him. Now, are you ready to learn for yourself?"

If he were her grandfather he would have slapped her for that. Instead he smiled at her and nodded, rubbing his elbow as if it were sore.

"Of course. Thank you for answering my question. Now, what will we be working on today?"

The girl nodded, neutral expression still in place. "That depends on your knowledge. I have heard of your power and skill so perhaps you understand more than most about the seven, or eight elements, depending on whom you are speaking with."

"I have admittedly done my research since the summer. I at least understand the basics."

"Good, then today instead of listening to me talk, you get to practice sensing each of them. You have intentionally or not used them all in your casting over the years, particularly in any large scale duels you have participated in. Therefore this may be easier for you." She spread her hand and a semicircle of orbs shimmered in to existence before him. As she spoke she pointed at each in turn.

"Water, collected from the air and condensed through cooling to coalesce in to the form you see here. Earth, dust and minerals so small and frail that they float upon the air, unnoticed to us all as we breathe. Air, condensed in to a miniature current so tight that it would feel solid to touch. Fire, brought forth by draining heat from the environment or a vessel until the air has no choice but to alight with magic, though no physical fuel is present. Lightning, of polar opposites and violent potential if unbound; yet beyond useful when maintained with focus.

"Spirit, the essence of magic itself, the very energy we bend to our will for all spells and forms, gathers as smoke and radiates light. And mind, that which allows us to perceive the energies in a way we can understand, forced together it creates a form as spirit, but thin and frail, though magnetic to one's attention. All together, these seven elements make up the branches of magic we wield. Wands handle them seamlessly, combining them without attention to detail. But when bending magic with one's mind and body, understanding of the weavings is paramount to one's ability to perform."

He would unfortunately have to break that brilliant mind of hers when the time came.

**TDC**

Thursday, January 11, 1996

Amelia was giddy with childish excitement. As rapid as the preparation had been, it was exhilarating and almost fun. Her efforts at drumming up wands interested in both supporting as well as being a part of the Atlantis Project as they were calling it, had been a practice in seeking out those who were not loyal to the corrupted sectors of the ministry. All in all, she had 24 witches and wizards beside her, ready to dive head first in to this. Their group consisted of both Aurors and common employees. As long as they wanted to help and brought skills to the table, she was happy to take them.

Today they were laying the foundations for perhaps the largest construction of their time. They weren't just building a single structure, they were building a bloody city. In the middle of the ocean no less. And Amelia had managed to fabricate enough of a story to allow the use of all these ministry employees for the day under the honest and ambiguous guise of a secret project for the DMLE. It was childish, but she allowed a grin to break through her mask of calm.

Sirius and Tonks gave her questioning glances but she shrugged and spoke to Kingsly. "Are we ready?"

"For today yes, but I couldn't say about the end result." His smile was equally out of place as her own and Amelia was glad for it. So much of their duty involved breaking things down, whether it was criminal organizations or simple law breakers. They would relish the ability to create something grand for once.

"Alright folks, time to mount up!" Amelia called across the deployment room in the DMLE. At her words, the excitedly chatting groups all hurried to the circles of brooms arranged on the floor and brought themselves to a hover. Each ring of six was connected by a rope, a preset portkey that would take them to the proper location to meet Daela. This was stage one and it was the easiest. Portkey to the site and ward it as best they could to keep muggles away and mask the amount of power that was going to be radiating from the area. Mounting her own broom, Amelia readied herself and Tonks counted down.

"Three...Two...One.."

So far as portkey travel was concerned, the sensations of magical transport were no different than normal. What was discomforting though was the extended duration of the trip. Amelia had, over the years, become dulled to having what amounted to a gut wrenching experience, primarily due only having to tolerate it for a few seconds at a time. When her stomach began to roil from a drawn out torment such as this, Amelia knew that recovery for the masses would be a problem; never mind the fact that some other mode of transport would have to be worked out. No way would she ever expect that children or the elderly endure this. Experienced as she was, it was hard enough keeping hold of her broom.

In an instant, both the swirling light and tugging on her solar plexus vanished, leaving behind the expected nausea. Not to be outdone, the warmth of the ministry was replaced by bone deep cold and biting wind. Only the ropes kept her assembled crew from scattering in all directions and not a few of them were vomiting in to the waters of the Atlantic, several meters below. Though expected, the sight was disturbing. Yes, something would certainly have to be done about this.

Kingsly let out a shrill whistle and the groups converged upon theirs. Many of the ministry volunteers were being supported by Aurors or the few workers who were not so strongly affected. Looking around at the lot of them with the backdrop of empty ocean, it was hard to believe that soon this would be a home. Even those who bore green-tinted faces looked excited. So when she spoke, Amelia allowed her voice to carry and a small amount of satisfaction to shape her lips.

"You have three tasks today, each of them vital. First is to ward this area to hell and back. The amount of magical output coming from this project is going to be like trying to find where the sunlight is coming from, for the ministry; unless you keep them from seeing it. Second is to keep any non magicals away from the area. The wards will include muggle repellant charms, but until those are complete, we have to make sure they don't come anywhere close. So while you put up today's wards, keep your eyes open. And third, we will be helping to charge the ward stone. What that means for you is that between setting up these initial spells and charging the stone, you will rest. You will keep watch, first and foremost, but you will do that in a manner that allows you to recover as much of your magical energy as possible. Charging this stone is the single most important task we could assist with today. Put your heart and soul in to it today and remember what we are working for. Now, get to it!"

A brief cheer went up and then in a matter of seconds, Kingsly had been given the ropes and her volunteers had formed a single ring as practiced. At a signal from the Aurors they flew outward and only halted when another signal was given. Their group now surrounded the entire zone that would need to be protected until the primary ward stone was active. Tonks and Kingsly flew off to help with the warding and Amelia turned to Sirius. The Chief Warlock was glancing at his watch with a frown.

"Where do you think they are?" He asked.

"Not sure, but it may have to do with their form of travel. Daela said something about how portkeys cheat the system in regards to distance and magical output."

He chuckled. "I'm sure that Hermione was intrigued."

"Daela didn't know what hit her. Granted, neither do I when Hermione gets going, if I'm honest with myself. Susan is bright, but that girl has the brains of a Ravenclaw."

"We always wondered the same about Lily. It almost seems that the brightest of them get put in Gryffindor, regardless. Lily was brilliant with potions and arithmancy, but Hermione just seems to get it all. She'll be kicking my arse in class before she graduates I guarantee you."

Amelia shifted on her broom, eying the slowly rotating ring of fliers as they cast what spells they knew to ward off magic detection and non magicals. "Very similar to something Daela said to me. Apparently Neville Longbottom is proving to be a quick study, and Mr. Malfoy is not far behind, considering his ultimate limitation in the craft."

"I've considered dropping my wand in exchange for the elements, but for now I think it would be too much of a change for me. I'm happy with what I'm learning. I like trying to shock people, it is fun. Oh, want a handshake Amelia?"

She extended her hand as if to accept the gesture, but at the last second she poked him in the nose instead.

"Ow!"

"And if you managed to shock me with your pitiful lightning skills, don't you think I would hurt you more?"

Rubbing his nose, Sirius grumbled. "Yes Ma'am. Always taking away my fun."

She smiled at his glum look then sobered. "How is Hepatica doing?"

Sirius sighed. "Well enough. This is all new territory for us and I'm still learning how to be a parent on top of it. She's always been determined, but almost too much so. I think a lot of the time she is pretending not to be uncomfortable when she's actually really confused."

"You're doing just fine Sirius." Amelia squeezed his hand. "Considering everything going on in your lives especially. But as far as Hepatica goes, that sounds like normal teenage behavior."

"I'd have to agree with that. I just wish she would confide in me more. But I know she's needing women right now, so I'm trying not to think about it too much."

A short distance away, the air stirred and in utter silence, a large group of figures materialized. They were already formed in concentric rings and from a. Quick observation, Amelia counted them close to one hundred. If Amelia hadn't known the rest of the plan, she would have doubted their ability to complete the task set before them. In the center of the rings, hovered Daela, who was letting go of Hepatica and Hermione; both of whom sat astride brooms. What were they doing here?

The two teens began flying up in her and Sirius' direction, Hepatica guiding Hermione's broom as well as her own. Yes, the young Potter did seem to love flying. The grin she wore wasn't dimmed by the slightest, even though Hermione was clutching her broom like it might choose to abandon her at any moment. Together they rose and halted close enough to communicate over the wind without shouting.

**TDC**

"So, skipping class are we?" Sirius asked, trying to look disappointed in them.

"Nope, I'm actually very unwell due to the onset of monthly lady problems and Hermione was kind enough to be my support through this difficult and emotional time. So, nope, not skipping class at all." It might have worked a little better if she hadn't been grinning the whole time.

Sirius seemed confused though and looked around them as if about to tell a secret. He leaned in and asked, "You get those now? Really?"

Allowing the joke to die before it became a toddler, she shrugged. "Eh, not yet really, but eventually. It's not a given but apparently it can happen. Obviously not exactly the same, but hormones do a lot on their own regardless of the body they're in apparently. Crazy stuff really. If you want I could explain more about the…"

Her godfather straightened and waved her off. "Ehm, no thanks, I'm good. Wouldn't want to invade the privacy laws of women or anything like that."

She laughed. "But really though, we couldn't miss this."

"And even if Hepatica hadn't decided to lie her way out of class making me support her, I would have done anything to be here. I mean, its historic. We're metaphorically digging the first hole of what could be the greatest city since the first Atlantis."

"Could be? Don't let Daela hear you say that. She was practically dancing before we left." Hermione's pout was adorable and she looked so pretty and eager even though Hepatica knew she was terrified of flying.

"Anyway Sirius, aren't you skipping class as well? And twice this week I might add." Hermione prodded.

"Oy, this is official Chief Warlock business this is. I'm protecting the future of Great Britain by making sure this diplomatic mission to save the world doesn't go awry. And oh look they're starting. You should pay attention to that."

Hepatica smiled and turned, though not as quickly as Hermione managed. Scared of flying indeed.

The Druids had formed a large ring the size of what would ultimately be the central tower. From what Hepatica could tell it would be larger than even several of the Hogwarts towers combined. They really weren't messing about. A small shiver of excitement passed through her, though it could've been the cold. Even the warming charms and heavy clothes weren't enough to blot it all out.

She saw a small spurt of magic hit the water beneath the ring they had formed, and instantly it froze in to a solid ring of ice about three meters thick, enough for a couple of people to walk and pass one another without risk of taking a swim. As the Druids lowered themselves to the ring that now looked to be floating perfectly stable upon the water, the ministry volunteers Amelia had spoken of converged upon the area, curious and looking tired. After the level of warding they had just done, she couldn't blame them. Daela detached herself from the group and soared up towards them, leaving the others to slowly walk toward the center, freezing the top layer of water as they went, creating a disc 200 meters across.

"Are you ready Sirius? This could be the most important task of your life." Daela called as she slowed to a stop.

"I do ever endeavor to provide the best ferrying services I may. I hope the post of Chief Warlock can stand up to my amazing travel guide tendencies."

Hermione quietly pulled out her wand and whispered, "Finite." Sirius yelped and urged his broom forward and grabbed hold of Daela. The two vanished immediately.

Hepatica turned to Hermione, unable to hold back the laughter at Sirius' rather girlish squeak. "What did you do to him exactly?"

Her girlfriend looked sheepish. "Well, I might have canceled his warming charms, all at once."

"Wow, you are evil. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"He deserved it." Amelia deadpanned, sending the two younger girls in to a fit of giggles.

While they waited for the others to return, the gleaming disc of ice was completed. And the druids took up the next task of inscribing runic circles upon it. Each of the five rings was smaller than the last, the largest being upon the very edge of the disc, the smallest only about two meters across in the center.

"Alright, so I get why there are rings in the first place, but why so many?" Hepatica asked Hermione. She knew that transmutation was a big part of this, but the theory of it had never been fully explained to her.

"If we start from the outermost, you can tell it is the most narrow, really close to the one just inside. That one is purely Druid magic. They designed it to compel all living organisms to leave the area within. Obviously the last thing we want is to have a fish or even the plankton stuck in the middle of this."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Right. The next is overall the next largest since it covers just about the entire disc. That one is used to freeze all water in a column from this disc down to the ocean floor. Rather brilliant if you think about it. I mean, it's obviously incredibly deep down and yet they're going to make a single cylinder of ice all that way."

"That I get too, which is why there are so many people here."

"And Daela and Sirius are bringing the Goblins who will have more. I don't know exactly how much energy this will take, but I imagine no one is going to be leaving here very wakeful."

"Yeah, I'm tired just thinking about it."

"Oh hush you. Anyway, the next one in is a little different. The first two transmuted everything within the scope of their circles. This one only affects what is between it and the next circle in, so a meter and a half if I remember correctly."

"Which you always do."

That earned Hepatica a kiss and a poke in the ribs.

"Anyway, this one turns everything in the cylinder in to stone, leaving the ice outside of it and the majority of the column that is inside its limit as ice as well. That will be the wall of the pillar eventually. And the last one I know about is the entire center. That ring will be used to vaporize all of that ice in to steam so it rises and leaves the whole thing open."

"Yeah but what about that tiny one in the middle? And how exactly do you turn that much ice in to so much stone? I know transfiguration could do it but it wouldn't last."

"That's one of the things the Goblins are known for, transmutation. With all the mining they do, they have to do it a lot. I'm so glad I got to go to some of the planning meetings, they're really bright you know."

"Yes, and?"

"Pushy aren't we? Anyway, they said that that ring will amplify the, presence, of the sediment and minerals within that layer of ice and, erm, entice it to overpower the rest. Something about using it to become dominant within the circle so that it wants to turn the ice in to rock and the ice wants it as well. The rest is will power just like any other transformation."

"That's crazy."

Amelia chimed in. "And I'm glad for it. We've treated the Goblins like bankers and potential enemies for too long. In a matter of days they've already shown us loads of new magic without even trying to. Same with the Druids. Honestly I'm not sure our world is going to survive it without going through a revolution of some kind. But I'm glad for it all the same. Hermione is right, we are witnessing history today."

"But Dumbledore doesn't teach history on Thursdays." Hepatica complained.

Her girlfriend apparently didn't see fit to respond other than a roll of the eyes.

Some time later, several groups of figures appeared on the ice. Sirius stood amongst about thirty Goblins and Daela shimmered back in to existence amongst several dozen more Druids, all ringed around sparkling stones that even from this distance Hepatica could tell radiated power. Each of these was at least as large as a hefty boulder, or more precisely, a Hagrid. Maybe she should start using her friend as a unit of measure. She should check with him first though, no need to come off as rude.

"The ward stones."

"From where?"

Hermione was practically drooling. "From the homes they abandoned. Hepatica those are ages old."

"But why bring them here?"

"To charge the circles and new ward stone silly."

"Oh yeah."

"Have you been practicing your Occlumency?"

"What? Why? Of course I have."

"Hmmm, your memory seems off today."

"Nope, that's just me as usual. Professor Flitwick said I'm better at organizing the mind-scape than I am at organizing memories."

"Ugh."

"I know, this is all amazing isn't it? I hope you're watching. We are witnessing history here after all."

"Why are we dating again?"

"Because no one else could simultaneously irritate you to no end and make you smile."

"Simultaneously? I believe that is the largest word I've ever heard you say. Good job."

"Books and cleverness. That's what you bring to the table. I just get to eat the left over scraps and sometimes there's a good word here and there."

"I hate you."

"Love you too darling."

"Ugh."

"How did I get stuck with the babysitting duty?" Amelia grumbled.

"Because you're…" Hepatica began before Hermione pointed.

"Oooh look, the Goblins are filling in some of the circles."

"Yes, we can see that." Said Hepatica.

"I know, but still. This is their strength, alchemy, transmutation. They're much better at it on a large scale than we are."

"Yeah we just spend our time turning tea kettles in to rabbits and turtles."

This time Hepatica got an elbow in the ribs.

"Madam Bones, do you see how mean she is to me? Always poking and elbowing. Its abuse it is."

"Nope, sorry, I've been too busy watching the first event in who knows how long where Goblins, Druids and wizards work together. Perhaps you should file a complaint with the proper authorities."

"Um, aren't you just that?"

"Ah, good point. Ooh look, magic."

Why did Hepatica feel like she couldn't win a darn thing today?

"Okay, so honestly though, I get most of this, but what is the point of making all of this ice first? Why not just change the primary cylinder to stone? It seems like a lot of extra work."

Hermione smiled at her. "For once you ask a good question."

"Oy."

"Reason being, it is easier to turn a solid in to another solid than turning a liquid or a gas. So since we have all this water that with a simple temperature drop will become solid…"

"Ah, I get it. Does it have to do with what the Goblins use as making the sediment want to be the dominant particles in the area?"

"Right!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed her. Maybe Hepatica should study more if seeming smart got Hermione excited.

This was not the time to be thinking about that. Get your mind out of the gutter girl.

They broke off and turned back to the gathering below. Sirius was flying back toward them, grinning madly.

"It's working you lot, we're going to do this. Amelia, would you join me? They want all magic users down below to help charge the circles. You two however, Daela has a special task for you."

"Oh? And what is that dare I ask?" Hepatica drawled.

"Memories. Daela said that while she would love to have you two helping, your cores haven't' matured enough to not strain too much when doing so. Did she explain this beforehand?"

Hermione nodded. She said it might be so, depending on what alterations the Goblins made."

"Good, she does feel badly about it. But, she wants to make sure this is viewed from the outside, as the young lady would like a clear memory of this event. So you two get to be the camera folk so to speak."

"I can work with that." Said Hepatica.

"Good, because I'm going to want to see it afterwards as well. Now be good and pay attention you two."

He chuckled and flew off with Amelia, gesturing to the other fliers. Like a converging swarm of crows, the wizards and witches from the ministry rocketed down to join the others. One Druid was directing the lot of them, and a moment later, everyone scattered, lining up around the very edge of the disc.

"To finish answering your question," Hermione added, "If there is a solid on both sides of the piece we want to be stone, it is also easier to make it so. If water surrounded it, then it would be much harder to transform it without either the water getting in to cracks as it took form, or the water's presence causing difficulties."

"So there really is a science to it in a way."

"Yes, more so than I would have thought when I first learned about magic."

"Good to know there is some kind of logic at least."

A voice boomed out, magically magnified to reach everyone across such a large open area.

"This first circle, meant to protect the life within our area of work, shall use our will. We together will push against all life below this circle to leave so that none is harmed. Our goal is safety, our intent is peace, let us ensure the life of all we must oversee."

The outer ring of runes glowed green. It wasn't a bright green, so Hepatica couldn't distinguish any symbols, but the light rose around each person spaced evenly about it. Then with a flash of light, an emerald wave of energy coalesced and shot downward below the waves. There was no noticeable difference, but there was now a transparent cylinder of energy that rose high in to the air, and as far as she could tell, mirrored the same down below.

"Step forward now to the next circle. Here we shall use the energies of magic itself to cool the water below us. We will draw the heat from the waters, channeling it through ourselves and away. Breathe in the heat from below and know what we shall build."

This ring had one of the ward stones in it. Above the effect was similar, but she could see as the stone flared with light, motes of power draining downward in to the runes, bringing them to life with azure mist. The waters of the Atlantic rippled away as if a large boulder had been dropped in to them and another wave of light bolted downwards. This one however darted back and forth, up and down repeatedly, moving more slowly each time.

"That's amazing!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah."

With a great crack, the light dissipated, leaving a circle of people who were pulling off their outer layers, or flapping their cloaks as if to frighten away the heat.

"Rest and breathe a moment while the heat fades from you, then we shall proceed."

"They did it. I can't believe this. I mean, isn't the ocean like leagues deep or something?" Hepatica breathed.

"Yeah, I don't know how deep it is right here, but it can be. This shouldn't be possible."

"Maybe that's why King Veldur called Daela crazy."

"Maybe he had more reason to than we thought. There is literally a solid pillar of ice going all the way down to the bloody ocean floor. If you asked any non-magical they would say it was insane for you to think it even feasible."

"Good thing everyone on our side is already mad, might not have worked otherwise."

"Mmmmm."

There was a loud report and the stone they had used to aide in the charging of the circle split in half.

"Must have been the heat. I wouldn't have thought the stone would receive it too, but I suppose the amount of area they were freezing would have burnt them all to crisps if they hadn't' had anything else to channel it with."

"So that's why they're deciding whether or not to take all their clothes off?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, the heat had to go somewhere."

"Ah."

Silence.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I know we just talked about this the other day, but, I just wanted to say thanks. For, being so great about all this."

Hermione pressed closer, though it was hard, sitting on brooms as they were. "How so?"

"Well, you've been putting up with a lot because of dating me, and because you're dating another girl who is trans. It's been better than I think it could have been because Malfoy isn't against us now, but still I know it's a lot. So thanks for being so great about it."

Hermione gave her a quick kiss. "It's been hard, but totally worth it. You don't have to thank me for feeling the way I do about you."

"Well, I'm not exactly."

"I know, I mean, I guess I mean that I don't care about all that other stuff. It's you I care for. Whatever I am and whatever you are, that's all secondary in the sense of how we feel about each other. If other people can't get that then they can bugger off."

"Language, Hermione."

"Oh shut it you."

Hepatica grinned. Below, the voice called out across the sea once more.

"Step forward now. Now we must coax the earth within, until it rises above all else within this circle. We must encourage what we desire and make it so. Your will shall guide the flows of magic and your power shall give it strength. Call upon the stone within and make this so."

Leaving behind the circles that glowed green and blue, everyone stepped in to the next ring. Hepatica could count three of the ward stones present in this ring, and from what she could see, there were only two left. Those three crystalline spheres flared with light and shattered, the ring of runes glowing a strange brownish colour.

The ice within the cylinder defined by the two rings, churned. At first Hepatica thought she was going mad, but no, as she watched, the solid ice, moved.

The runes glowed brighter and brighter, the figures around the circle seeming to stand taller, widening their stances, as if the effort was weighing upon them. Great reports smote the air as that shifting ice darkened from a frosty bluish white to a hard grey.

It was working

There came a collective cry of effort, every figure sinking to their knees, and light blossomed.

The runes they knelt upon glowed so brightly that even from their distance, Hermione and Hepatica had to look away. With one final hammer blow to the air, the light faded, leaving behind a solid manifestation of rock

"Bloody hell." She breathed.

"They actually did it. Holy cricket, they actually did it!" Hermione cheered, clapping excitedly.

"Remind me never to doubt them again, right?"

"Absolutely."

Those few people who were able to stand immediately stepped backward to the outer rings and bent to them. With flares of light, they dismantled the rings, the runes going dark.

"Now, let's see if you did your studying. Why are they able to do that. Isn't this the same as a ritual platform?"

Hepatica frowned at her. "Of course I studied. I have to keep up with you don't I. I resent the implication."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay okay. The difference is that a ritual zone is intended to perform a constant task, or a remaking of something. It has to remain in place permanently or else the effects will cease. A circle like this completes the task and dissipates. I'm still working out the differences of what kinds of things you would want to do with each one, but that's the better part of what you're interrogating me for isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I don't really get the difference either, but Daela seems to find it very easy to tell the difference."

"Maybe we should corner her and make her answer loads of "what if" questions until we can figure it out for ourselves."

"Yeah great plan dear. You try and corner that one and I'll help you interrogate her."

"That's hardly fair."

"Your idea Potter."

"Yeah well, at least someone's coming up with plans."

Practically only the Druids were left standing, and only about twenty of them. Everyone else was scattered about the stone ring, catching their breath. Those few crossed the circle of ice, the largest of them all and placed their hands upon the minuscule ring in the center. Flying closer, Hermione and Hepatica could see only half of the runes light up with a bluish cast. That was odd.

"We should get back Hepatica, they're going to need us out of the way."

"Oh alright."

They retreated again out past the furthest segment and watched as the Druids, those few who still stood, activated the giant ring of ice. Bright orange figures came to life around it and the casters aimed their hands down at the ice. Fire blossomed from their fingertips, swirling down to scatter sparks across the unyielding surface. Flickering, the last ward stones flared again and again before shattering. There was a moment of silence, then the ice seamlessly reformed back in to water.

Bubbling water.

All of a sudden, Hepatica felt hot, the sun's heat beating down upon them as if all its strength was focused in their little area of the ocean.

With a tremendous hiss, every ounce of water within the circle of stone, nearly two hundred meters across burst in to steam.

All at once.

Hepatica had expected a cloud of boiling gas to rise. What she had not expected was for it to look like an enormous bonfire as it did so. There was so much steam rising to the sky that it scattered like sparks fleeing a great central force that billowed and swayed with deadly heat. It was one of the most beautiful and terrifying sights Hepatica had ever seen, and that was saying something. She'd faced down a dragon.

"Its, beautiful." Hermione gasped.

And it was. Intricate whorls and bursts of roiling clouds of steam danced amongst one another as they fought for altitude and escape. The entire mass continued to rise until it reached what must have been the top of the entrapping circle where the steam formed a mushroom could, escaping in all directions, taken away by the wind high above. The entire process took several minutes.

And when it was complete, a gaping maw greeted them, black and immense. A deadly hole that could swallow buildings and small islands in their entirety.

In the center, thin and looking frail compared to the emptiness that surrounded it, rose a narrow pillar filled with water that disappeared in to the depths below and stretched high above. It must have captured some of the steam and melted the ice it was so hot. From what Hepatica knew, this was entirely the Goblins' plan, a surprise for them all, they had said.

As the flat surface of stone was rather narrow, a platform was being created out of ice again just to the side where everyone was gathering. Someone beckoned to Hepatica and Hermione, and they flew down to join the throng.

"What's the pillar of water for?" Hepatica asked Daela when they landed.

"No idea. We're about to find out though."

Even Daela who always seemed so unbeatable was clearly exhausted and sweating despite the cold.

"You alright?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody knackered, to be honest."

"Is everyone going to be able to get home well enough?"

"Absolutely. Some have your portkeys and the rest of us can manage with our travel. We haven't had to use any magic related to air, so that element isn't strained right now. It's less accurate for transportation, but it'll do."

"Wait, you can…"

"Ah," Daela held up a hand, a tired smile turning her lips. "Not right now. I'll explain when we get to that part of your training, if you so choose. I don't have the energy right now though."

Hermione pouted then looked up when King Veldur began speaking for all to hear.

"I believe that the level of exhaustion we are all experiencing is a testament to what we can achieve when we work together. I speak for all our clans when I thank you for inviting us to join in this creation. As both a sign of good faith, and as a gift to benefit us all, we have come to a decision. Much of the magic we use is, different, than what one might normally expect. We spend much of our time beneath the surface of the earth, and so transformation and transmutation are key to our survival and success. Many of the processes we hold dear are unknown to others however and we have guarded our secrets well. We have altered the initial plans slightly and created what you see there, a pillar of what is now water. Your goal is to have the energies stored within the city be accessible throughout it. The method you have chosen is functional, yet as I have said, we plan to offer an option previously unknown outside our people."

"Oh my." Daela gasped before leaving her friends where they were, to move through the crowd toward the Goblin king.

"What you need, instead of a ward stone and a separate facility for power storage, is a unified system. With a system of interconnected pipes, using magic to manage shifting connections, you could have water in all areas of this city, bound within the pipes. Why would you want this? Because, we have found a new way to store energy. The same energy that powers wards, the same energy that powers ambient systems. Ley lines are not available here, so we offer a new option to all involved.

"We are all very tired, so I will explain in brief. Separate a fluid from connecting with either air or other liquids, and push magic in to it, and not only will it store that magic, just like a crystal would, but it will spread it evenly throughout, and transmute as the power increases. Water will turn to plasma given enough potency. Plasma being much more efficient for storing magic. The complexities of this can be discussed later. For now, know that we hope that this union of ours will provide the foundation for a much more stable future for all our peoples."

"Bloody hell."

"Hermione, language." Hepatica chided.

"Language? Language. Hepatica, do you realize…"

She smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "I do actually. I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose my girlfriend to a Goblin scholar over this, so know that while I have no idea how something like this is even possible, I know that it was worth the loss."

Hermione didn't respond so Hepatica pulled back. Ah, she wasn't responding because her mouth was open and her eyes glazed.

"You alright love?"

"Of course not, I'm trying to figure out how to even process what you just said."

"No need darling. Ooh look, magic."

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


	22. Chapter 20: Love and Family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 20:

Love and Family

We do not choose those we love, we do not choose those we are born to. What we can choose is what to do with those feelings and how to be amongst them. Choice it seems often does not play a part in love. A piece of the equation we thought was key, that in the end appears to be only an external factor, effective only after the answer is obtained.

**TDC**

Sunday, February 4, 1996

The letter was brief, as they all had been of late. It only bore four words, and one of them hardly even that. And yet those words said so much. Draco was being called to answer for his actions.

Her airy voice came from behind him where she sat by the small pool of water, somehow drawing pictures in the surface. "What does it say Draco?"

He still didn't know how she did it, the amount of concentration required to maintain a sculpture of fluid water was incredible. Then again, Luna had always managed the impossible.

Draco closed his eyes, gripping the window sill with his left hand, then concentrated. His affinity was with fire, volatile and dangerous, comforting and easily controlled by will though not by tangible means. The letter in his free hand caught flame and fell to the floor as ash. The empty validation from his father leaving a hollow place in his emotions.

"It gives me a place to be, and a time to be there."

She didn't ask stupid questions, just one of the things he was beginning to really appreciate about this girl who had simply expected him to start dating her. She just kept drawing, sculpting, shaping, the water. Luna did that when they talked, she needed to keep doing things. Considering, she probably had the best attention span of anyone in the castle, except maybe Granger. It had irritated him at first, thinking she was bored. But now he knew it for what it was.

"Is it safe?" Was all she asked.

Hog's Head, Saturday, 11." He quoted in a monotone.

"It could be anyone."

"It'll be just him."

"Written words do not mean certain actions Draco. If his master is there…"

He cut her off like the ass he was. "Damn it, I know what could happen alright? Don't you think I've considered what could happen to me if I go? Yes, if He is there, I'm dead! I'm well aware."

Luna didn't respond. Somehow she knew he wouldn't want her to come and hug him. She liked to do that, but now? How did she always know what he needed?

He turned and put his back to the window. She sat as always, bent to her work, wide eyes reflected in the motionless water.

"I'm sorry alright? I just. I've thought about this every day since October. Every bloody day since I turned down my opportunity." Draco sagged. "It will be just father. He doesn't like having anyone get involved in his family business. He won't have told anyone we are meeting. And I know it isn't safe there. But I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice Draco."

"But, maybe if I talk to him."

She raised her eyes to his and held the gaze. "Is your life worth the risk of turning your father?"

He couldn't speak when she watched him like that. Instead he nodded, barely. That was enough for her, for she nodded in return and returned to her magic.

"I still don't get how you can do that." He muttered.

The corner of her mouth lifted. "Limitations are of our own make Draco, I simply have the problem of not seeing them."

"It isn't a problem." He blushed and turned back to the window.

"You think so? I always thought that limitations were important so we could guide ourselves and others. Without them we have little ability to move forward in an understandable path. Though, if that were true, then Atlantis would not be feasible."

Atlantis.

Daela had manipulated him. She had put him in a place where the few skills he actually had would end up being vital. She had raised him up and made Draco important.

He didn't want to be important. He just wanted to be left alone.

Though it seemed that this year, being left alone was impossible. Between Daela and Luna, Draco hadn't stood a chance.

Okay maybe Daela wasn't doing it all on purpose. But it still bothered him.

Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to be important anymore. He had given that up months ago. He was supposed to be safe and insignificant so no one would pay attention to him.

Atlantis however, had drawn him out. He couldn't resist. The Druids were decent planners to be sure, but building a city was not something they knew how to do. He'd had to help them.

Which had brought him to be in discussion with Granger.

He had been a total ass before. He still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about blood purity, after all, the family lines had to be preserved, but that girl was smart. How did that happen?

Mud…muggle-borns were supposed to be stupid and ignorant. He'd thought her a pretender and now he was entirely unable to lie to himself any longer.

Granger was smarter than all of them; and she was most certainly the best at magic while using a wand.

Draco's entire world had been turned upside down by these people and he was still falling.

Then there was Potter.

"I hope that your life is not put at risk Draco. I would miss you." Her voice surprised him and Draco had to think to remember where they had been in their discussion.

"I don't want to vanish either.

Damn! Why couldn't he just say it? Why did he always have to leave it up to her to interpret his damned insensitive communication skills.

"I just, I don't know if I can let myself simply give up on him. He's my father."

"I understand."

"In his own way he is trying to make sure I am safe. I'm just only realizing that it isn't the right way to do it."

"You have learned many things these few months."

"I just don't know how to deal with them all. I feel like everyone is just okay with things and I am trying to catch up."

Quiet footsteps approached him and Luna wrapped her arms around him from the side. She laid her head on his shoulder and for once, Draco didn't flinch when someone touched him like that.

"I don't know what to do Luna. I don't think I'm strong enough for this. The one person I was specifically supposed to hate just for who they are, is now a representation of just how many things I have to accept. Potter is a girl now and dating another girl, who happens to be Granger, and all while learning Druid magic that has been lost for over four centuries. How do I even begin to process this?"

"I think you should first figure out why you haven't pushed me away yet."

"How is that even related?"

"How isn't it related?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"You make no sense sometimes."

"Making sense is boring."

"Yes. Apparently it is."

**TDC**

Tuesday, February 6, 1996

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss him. It wasn't even as though they had had a row; they had all simply drifted apart. Initially it was due to his work ethic and lack of interest in learning the Free Magics, but now it was even more pronounced. The three of them hadn't spent time together since the end of their fourth year and Hepatica just knew that something was going to go wrong with this.

"Hermione, he's going to get the wrong idea." She huffed while running her fingers through her hair, trying to get it at least half-way organized.

"No he's not. It will be plenty clear that this is not a date.

"This is Ron though. He's totally going to get the wrong idea."

"He isn't, and stop with your hair it is already fine." Hepatica lowered her hands. Her hair had always grown quickly and now that her magic was allowed to do what it wanted, the rate was amplified. Dark waves and ringlets fell about her shoulders, a length that normally might have taken two years to grow. She loved it, even though it was hard to manage; something she and Hermione could mutually understand.

"Do you think we should invite other people if he's right next to them? I don't want to come off as rude or anything."

"It depends on who it is. Ati, stop fussing, you look fine and if you don't want him to think you're asking him out the last thing you want to do is look all prim and put together."

Hepatica stopped trying to straighten where her blouse overlapped the top of her skirt and just pulled her robes closed instead. They were new, and well made, designed to fit the body better than the shapeless garb traditionally sold. She and Hermione had bought them on their trip with Sirius and Hepatica loved them. She didn't have a figure yet, though fat redistribution was beginning to take place, and she had just enough of a chest to warrant a bra. All together it was just enough to make it clear she wasn't a boy, which was really all she cared about. It wasn't about looking a certain way, it was about perception. Lookin a certain way and being perceived the same were dangerously close, but she knew there was a difference. Communicating it was an entirely different matter.

Hermione came closer and took her hands in hers. "You look great, as always. Don't worry alright?"

"I just wish it didn't have to matter."

"How so?"

"There isn't anything saying I have to put in a certain level of effort, but I know I have to. If I don't try hard then I am more likely to look like a boy to people right now. I don't need the skirt to feel like a girl, but it helps other people get the classification right the first time. It's just annoying having to cater to other people when they will never realize it. Even when it is something I would do naturally in the first place, it almost taints the things I want for myself."

Hermione nodded in understanding. They had talked about this before, but it wasn't feeling any better.

"Well, if it helps, I see you as Hepatica. I wasn't sure how to feel about everything at first since I thought I wouldn't like girls in that way, but I realized that it doesn't matter what gender someone is; sometimes love just overcomes that. I like you as you are Ati. You don't have to convince me of anything."

Hepatica kissed her softly, lingering a moment in the close proximity. "You're brilliant you know."

"I've been told that before." Hermione breathed with a smirk.

"It helps to hear that, but not with other people. I can't even tell you how much it means to me that with you I am myself. I think I just have to get over the rest of it in my head. I hope."

"You will. If anyone could figure this out, it would be you Ati."

She loved it when Hermione called her that. It almost took away the anxiety. Almost.

They left the common room of Sirius' quarters and made their way to the Gryffindor tower. It wasn't far since Sirius had made it clear that he would always be a Gryffindor and that if he had to be anywhere in the castle, it had to be near enough to the den of the lions. Hepatica thought it might have to do with the minor apprenticeship he had taken up with the Weasley twins, but she couldn't verify it with proof of any sort. Giving those two access to another branch of magic was certainly causing problems for the rest of the school. Poor Umbridge hadn't had a moment's peace, and since they were so careful, no one could prove it had been them. The had had decided to hassle professors like Hagrid to see if she could find reason to fire them, but Hagrid at least had stepped up his teaching a bit.

The portrait of the fat lady swung open and they clambered through the hole in to the Gryffindor common room. It had been long enough since Hepatica stopped living here that people called greetings to her, those that didn't turn their noses up at her at least. Ron was lounging by the fire next to Ginny, a strange pairing since they usually avoided each other. She'd have to ask Hermione about that later. They approached and Hepatica stepped up to Ron.

"Hey,, so it's been a while since we all hung out. Since everyone's going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, want to meet up with Hermione and I? We're going to the Three Broomsticks for the last couple of hours so if you're up for it want to meet there? We miss you Ron."

Ginny wasn't looking at her, but she was looking hopefully at her brother who for his part continued staring in to the fire. When he spoke though, his voice was certainly not devoid of emotion.

"Why do you have to talk like that?"

"What do you…"

"Why do you have to bloody do that? Why do you have to try and sound like a girl. You don't by the way. You sound like a boy who's been kicked in the groin. Stop pretending to be something you're not."

Hepatica was frozen. Not only did she not realize he felt that way, but his words were cutting deep. Yes, she had been trying to increase the pitch of her voice a bit so it didn't drop any further, but she didn't think it sounded so awful.

"You can wear what you want but it doesn't change who you are. And of course you want the attention. You know, I don't know what went wrong with me last year when I bloody apologized after the first task. I must have forgotten how much you love the attention and fame."

Heat was building inside her. Hot anger, confusion, shock, and most of all, pain. He wasn't speaking quietly either, the entire room had gone silent.

"You're more unnatural than you-know-who. He at least had the decency to create a body with the same gender. Don't talk to me anymore, got it."

He was right. He had to be right. How else could anyone hold that much disgust, that much anger.

He had to be right.

She was disgusting.

**TDC**

Ginny Weasley was confused about a lot of things.

Since the beginning of the year she had been thrown off by the Druid that arrived offering to teach wandless magic to anyone who wanted to learn it. As most knew this was labeled unofficially as dark magic. Her mother of course made that very clear in the howler she'd sent. The howler that the girl had taken apart in a heartbeat. Her brothers had decided to learn that magic and the twins, though supposedly being trained in dark magic were no more twisted than they had already been.

Harry and Hermione hadn't turned evil either, though they had certainly spent less time with their friends in Gryffindor. And the fact alone that Hermione was learning from the Druid lent strength to the argument that it was not dark magic.

Then her brother Ron had started actually wanting to spend time with her. He never had wanted this before and neither did she. To be honest she was still unsure about the whole thing. She was clearly his replacement for Hermione and Harry, but what could she do. She couldn't date anyone with him hanging about, so she suffered through it.

Then Harry had said he wanted to be a girl and Ginny's mum had nearly had a stroke. After the dark magic incident, Ginny was less enthusiastic about following everything her mother spouted, but she did agree with her in large part for this. It wasn't natural. And for her personally it felt wrong. She'd had a crush on Harry for years and now this? What the heck was she supposed to do with that.

So she was confused. A confusion that led to her not engaging her once crush in either conversation or mutually shared time. It did not lead to hatred or disgust. No. Because Ginny knew she was better than that.

So when her brother and their mum went off on rants about how despicable the whole gender shift was, Ginny listened to their points but filtered out the cruelty. Not agreeing with something didn't mean you had to be rude about the matter now did it? Besides, she still owed Harry for saving her in second year. She could never repay that. The least she could do was dislike something with more kind thoughts.

And she knew how much Ron missed the other two. He had latched on to her, strangely enough, to try and fill the void. But it wasn't working. They had found that just not talking was better than discussion; so much of their time spent together was filled with appreciated quiet. She didn't hate him, absolutely not. But she did know how much they conflicted on things. That wasn't going to be changing any time soon.

So when Hermione and Harry approached them in the common room and Hepatica asked Ron if he'd like to join them in Hogsmeade, Ginny was happy. Yes she was happy that he might leave her alone, but she was happy for him maybe getting his friends back. He had missed them so, and been hurt by Harry's change, but maybe that could be healed.

Ron, however, had never been known for his tact. And when he spat his usual vile language at Harry and he ran from the room crying, Ginny couldn't help herself.

Her hand connected with his cheek in a painful crack that would keep the both of them hurting for another day or so. She saw Hermione's anger as she stepped forward, so Ginny knew she had to go further, if only to save the idiot's life. Her signature hex slammed in to him a second later and Ron began suffering the torment he knew well of having greenish grey bats crawl out of his nose and attack him.

The prat deserved it and hopefully it would keep Hermione from doing any more damage.

"You don't treat people like that you ass!" she found herself yelling at him. "No, I don't agree with it either but that is no way to treat someone who is your friend and has been for the past four and a half years. What the hell is wrong with you? As far as I'm concerned you can stop hanging around me too if that's how you're going to treat other people."

With that, she turned to leave the common room, only then realizing that Hermione was just exiting as well. Ron wasn't going to apologize for what he said, and someone had to. Someone had to be the bigger person. She wasn't comfortable with this, no, but Ginny was if anything, aware that people could change. Even if it meant that she had to. The least she could do was offer her apology.

With rapid strides she caught up to Hermione in the hallway and fell in beside her. The brunette didn't say anything but acknowledged her with a small smile. She seemed to know where they were headed, so Ginny didn't ask. Instead she was trying to figure out what the hell to even say. She was pretty sure that the phrase, "Sorry, my brother's a prat." Had passed her lips enough times as it was, so something new would be needed. Why was she always making excuses for him?

Silence accompanied the two girls until Hermione opened the door to a staff suite guarded by small flanking lion statues about the door. The door opened and Ginny heard muffled tears, and they unexpectedly tore at her. She knew Harry was crying, but the sound of someone in so much pain because of her brother hurt. It didn't even make her angry, it just, cut. She wasn't responsible for the git but maybe she could prove herself better than him.

Hermione moved to the sofa that perched in the center of the room before a low fire in the hearth. She sat and took the curled up figure of Harry in to her arms, relieving him of the pillow that had been muffling the tears. Ginny stood by awkwardly and realized that she really wasn't sure what to think. Yes Harry was a boy, but he was somehow exuding a feminine presence. Maybe it was a collection of tiny actions, little motions and perceptions that Ginny had noticed over the last month or so, but it was different than what her thoughts and judgements were telling her. She'd seen Harry upset before, and always he had raged and bellowed, tried to force down the tears and instead expressed them as anger. This was different. In a way he was more, comfortable, even as he clung to Hermione in an entirely vulnerable way that confused her judgements even further.

If only things were as clear-cut and obvious as her mother had always implied they would be. This wasn't a simple and easy judgement to make. This wasn't obvious and clear. Some distant part of her hated it just for that. Why did Harry have to make this so complicated? Though he never had really intentionally made things complicated before, it had always happened to him rather than caused by him. The training of her mother wasn't helping in this situation and Ginny was frustrated because of it.

But there was still right and wrong.

No she didn't like what was happening, but that in no way made it okay to hurt people like Ron had.

The sound of her name jolted Ginny from her thoughts and she looked up to find Harry's eyes on her. His cheeks were wet and the expression on his face…

Pain. Vulnerability. And something else she couldn't detect. Not broken, Harry wasn't the kind to break, but whatever it was, it struck a chord in Ginny and something inside her hardened.

Harry didn't deserve this. He absolutely didn't deserve to feel like this.

And Ginny owed him. No not everything was going to be easy, but she at least had to try. For him.

"I can't apologize for my brother, and I don't want to. What he does is his own problem. But you don't deserve that, not at all. So I'm sorry that you have had to." Ginny said, voice firm and more steady than she felt.

Harry's voice was quiet, "Thank you."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, I'm not good with this stuff, and honestly I don't get what you're doing, but there are things people shouldn't do. Whoever you are and whatever you are doing isn't exactly affecting anyone else, so I don't think anyone should be treating you like some are. I might like to try and understand it better, but it doesn't sit right with me. It's not much, but I'd like to try to understand."

No she couldn't say his name, either of them, but she didn't have to. All Ginny had to do was try.

"Thank you." Yeah maybe now wasn't the time to try and get a lot of words out of him. She'd said her piece, now it was time to go and leave it up to their future interactions.

"You don't need to thank someone for trying to be a good person. We should hang out sometime. But I'll let you two chat. I'll look for you, but don't be a stranger okay?"

Harry nodded giving Ginny a small smile.

She left the room after a small wave goodbye and walked back to Gryffindor tower, still confused, but feeling much better about it. She had taken a step in the right direction. No thanks to either her siblings or her parents.

**TDC**

Saturday, February 10, 1996

**TDC**

The entire situation had become untenable and Albus was ready to let it all fall away.

He had tried to work with Amelia. He had tried to curb the attitude of the Druid girl. He had tried to maintain control over everything he once had. And now he had lost most if not all of it. He could not control them. In order to save his country, perhaps the world, he would have to take that step and forsake everything for the greater good.

There was no other choice.

Which led to Albus strolling down the main street of Hogsmeade disguised as a middle-aged man who had no similarities to himself. When the need for a hefty drink arose, one had to go to the Hog's Head. But Albus couldn't go there wearing his own face, Aberforth would kick him right out. That was of course if there weren't wards in place to keep him away. He would have to check again before entering. It was always worth a look. His brother might have decided to place some new trip wire since Albus' last visit.

While it lasted, Albus enjoyed the ability to walk down the street in anonymity. Even here people would stare and gawk at him as if he had just won the war yesterday. His proximity to the village had done nothing to accustom them to his regular presence.

He turned down the walk toward his destination and withdrew his wand. A few flicks and twirls later he knew he was safe to enter. Even if his brother had managed to create a block to Albus' magical signature, the Elder Wand would have allowed him to surpass it. Even Aberforth didn't know about it. And that was just another thing that divided them. Aberforth, never truly able to match his brother's power, for reasons he knew not, had created some jealousy that had only festered with time. It mattered little now since he would never be speaking with him after today regardless.

The pub was dark and filled with quiet conversations, his brother never had liked when it got boisterous. The man himself stood behind the counter, incessantly wiping a glass with a rag. Even when all the glasses and mugs were clean and dry, Aberforth would take one to polish. It was a tick he had, needing to always be doing something with his hands. As a bartender, that was the most acceptable thing for him to do. The man had never tried to get past himself in that way. He was an odd man and had a number of odd tendencies like that one. Albus dropped on to a stool at the bar and gave the man a nod in greeting.

"What'll it be?" Aberforth asked.

"Make it burn if you would." He responded, voice gruff and lower than it otherwise would be, disguised just a little with magic.

His brother nodded and returned a moment later with a glass of the deep amber liquid, the surface of which glimmered just slightly as if radiating heat. The drink itself was rather normal temperature, but once it entered the body, you either forgot about your troubles or went mad with the feelings they gave you. Albus tossed a coin on the table and tipped the glass to the barman before taking a moderate swig. His throat clenched and Albus held his breath, waiting for the initial shock to subside before allowing air in to his system. That of course only amplified the effects of the beverage.

"Woman?" Aberforth asked, looking grimly at the glass.

"Not this time." Albus laughed. "Sibling rivalry apparently." He couldn't be overly specific, his brother wasn't stupid after all, but Albus had enough leeway to speak vaguely about actual situations without giving his identity away.

His brother stepped away for a moment to refill a drink for another customer then returned, nodding to Albus. "Ah, those are tricky. Never leave the soul feeling quite the same."

"It's not like I even know why it's a problem. It's just always there and now that things are about to change I find I'm really worried about it."

"Brother or sister?"

"Brother."

"Ah. If it was a sister I'd say just hold on tight and ride it out but…" Aberforth gestured helplessly. "Going to have to address it directly then eh?"

Albus grunted and took another swig. The fire warmed him and his magical core began to tingle.

"Worried about his reaction or how what you do is going to affect you two?"

Albus mirrored the gesture his brother had made a moment before. "Neither really. I think I just don't like that it's there at all. I'd rather get along with him, but even so I don't think he'd understand what I have to do."

"Who's the problem?"

Albus paused. "That's an interesting question."

Aberforth shrugged. "People only answer it honestly when they're drinking. I couldn't care less but sometimes it helps people to think about it realistically. Most people don't like considering themselves."

When he moved off again, Albus spun the glass in his hand and took small sips of the churning liquid. This was an entirely different side of his brother that he never got to interact with in the open. It was a pity really, he quite liked this version of Aberforth. The man actually cared and tried.

It really was a pity.

"I don't think it's either of us really." Albus began when he returned. "History isn't all that forgiving it seems. Doesn't matter how much you try sometimes it still clobbers you."

"Who got the better deal?"

Albus grinned wryly, yes his brother was perceptive, and asked wonderful questions. After another gulp, draining the last of the glass, Albus said, "Does anyone really? I got to be important and he got to be normal. I like to think he got the better end of it personally."

Aberforth flicked his eyes to the empty glass and Albus slid it over to him for a refill. He slid his hand in to his pocket for another coin and his fingers brushed the handle of his wand. Yes, it really was a pity how things had to be. Aberforth would never understand.

"Seems he disagrees with you."

Albus grunted again.

"So what's the big problem?"

"Well, he's got this grand idea of right and wrong you see. I've worked for the Ministry for years and now that I'm about to leave it, he sees that as a betrayal of what is right."

"Ah." The glass was returned to him. Albus was in the middle of a drink when his brother continued, "So you've talked to him about it then."

He nearly choked on the fiery beverage. "Merlin no. He'd skin me alive."

"So how do you know it's a problem? Seems like you might just need to talk to him."

Well if that wasn't just beautifully ironic.

"If only it were that simple."

Aberforth sighed and rested his hands on the bar. "I'll tell you honestly, whether or not you take my advice is up to you. Out of all the people that come in here with problems, the majority of them are due to lack of people just bloody talking to each other. We presume and guess and think one thing or another. But when it comes down to it, we forget to actually discuss the things that we say we care about. If he's your brother, he'll understand. Besides, you're just not going to work for the Ministry anymore; it's not as if you're about to go slaughter a bunch of people eh?"

The muted chuckle his brother allowed himself did nothing to calm Albus' heavy heart. It was sweet how his brother would say these things and never apply them to his own life. They hadn't talked in years, not really anyway. Albus just couldn't deal with how his brother would react, never mind dredging up the past. The last thing he needed was to delve in to memories that cold.

The glass emptied itself before Albus realized it. Aberforth was chatting with another patron to the right and Albus swam in the fuzzy warmth with muted colors and softened sound. This was comfortable, safe, peaceful. The face of his brother came back towards him and Albus fumbled another coin to the counter and jerked the glass forward, gripping it tightly so it didn't slide too far forward too quickly. He released it and folded his hands together, idly watching a candle behind the bar.

The past was a curious creature, one of uncertainty and pain. It never changed even though the way people perceived it did. It didn't matter if Albus enjoyed a memory or hated it, either way it would still be there. He didn't even know if he cherished the memories of when he and his brother were close. They had been, but did he actually like thinking back to those times?

Albus had been close in the past, close to falling in to the shadow, close to betraying his purpose. He was there to protect the weak however and had realized it just in time. Albus was for all intents and purposes the white wizard of his time. He had to do what was right. Often it seemed the correct path was unclear. Those he would have expected to be pure and clean had shown themselves to be twisted and angry. His only option now was to stride down an unpleasant path in order to return the world to the grandeur only he could provide.

His brother, could not be allowed to get in his way. The man before him was too knowledgeable, he knew too much about Albus. He knew things that no one else outside of a prison knew. That knowledge was powerful, powerful enough to bring Albus to his knees.

It could not be so.

It really was a pity.

"You're pissed. I think you're done for today."

Albus blinked. Aberforth was standing in front of him across the bar, eyeing the empty glass between them. When had that happened?

"Maybe you're right." Albus slurred his words without even trying to.

Pity.

He fumbled around his pockets and gripped his wand, pulling it out beside his thigh below the bar.

"Ah, thought I'd lost my money." He lied, hardly having to pretend to be overly intoxicated as it was. The dark environment meant that no one was able to see what he did next. A few deft flicks of his wand and a silent spell later, Albus was ready to leave.

Pity.

He tipped his brother some amount of sickles that made the man blink in surprise, then gave him a jaunty salute before staggering out of the bar. He would live for a time, but Aberforth would not last long enough to stop Albus from what he must do. Fratricide was unpleasant business, but it was either that or overcome his demons and Albus was nothing if not stubborn. Those demons and memories could stay locked away just fine thank you. His brother would never know he had been cursed, at least not until it was too late. As if it wasn't already; a curse from the Elder Wand could not be stopped. Aberforth's days were numbered. The least he could do was give him a few of those rather than killing him outright. Maybe he'd have the opportunity to help out a few more people before he passed in to the next great adventure.

It really was a pity. Poor Aberforth.

Pity.

An escalation of voices from above poked at Albus' curiosity through his bleary state. He turned outside the bar and looked up at one of the windows on the second floor. A hand stretched out the window and passed out of the shadows and in to the sunlight. In that instant, the hand morphed in to solid fire, and with a flash, it vanished. A solitary bellow tore the air and a silhouette appeared in the window. Albus stepped back and tripped, falling to the ground. His balance was far gone, perhaps he had consumed more than he thought. Well, at least he could still get up.

Or not.

Well, at least he could…

Nope, the three Ds weren't solidifying in his brain properly. Drinking, drunken and, what was the third one?

At least there was a comfortable sign post he could wrap around. Yes, that suited nicely. Curling his body around the base of the pole, Albus let his eyes close as the buzzing fog of blissful forgetfulness consumed him.

Pity, he'd really like to know what someone made of fire was doing inside a wooden building.

Fire. Yes, he'd had a lot of fire whiskey hadn't he?

Maybe he could…

**TDC**

Section 3: Of Intent

To want, to crave, to desire, is to forsake the future.

There is a fine line between knowing what must be and wanting something to occur or be simply to satisfy a wish or desire. These fine lines are walked daily by one of the Third Eye. Intuition by its own right is foreknowledge, a gift that has been declared sacred. How can something gifted to all be beyond our grasp? How can we deny ourselves, restrict ourselves, demand of ourselves, something we already have?

We do not intend to see, we do not intend to hear, we do not intend to smell or taste or feel. We simply do. As must be our intuition, as must be our foreknowledge, as must be our innate understanding. Intended focus is blinding. Natural allowance and perception is enlightening. To attempt to force and manipulate the third eye is to forgo its gifts. Exercising the muscle with too much force constricts it, making it essentially useless to us. We must let the eye see what it will.

As such, intent is the most damaging to one of the third eye. If one pressures the third eye, if one attempts to force sight, it shall backfire, and strike one upon the arm as would a wayward arrow from the bow. Pressure upon the free eye causes blockage, causes hurt, causes discomfort. The symptoms vary, but they are all the reaction of unwanted pressure on the eye. Lack of comfort, lack of warmth, lack of sight, lack of vision. They are commonly misconstrued as tendencies and personality, however I have found a strong correlation between those who attempt to force foresight, and those who are in this way. Every injury has a symptom; those of the third eye being understandably more abstract than most.

**TDC**

He was dying.

Such a simple fact was not the cause of his distress however. What truly caused the pain was that it was his brother who had struck the killing blow.

Aberforth scooped up the silver his brother had left him as a tip and watched the drunken man stumble from the pub. Curious how incredibly vulnerable the master of the Elder Wand could be in a moment of emotional weakness. Such thoughts hardly mattered now though.

Aberforth Dumbledore was dying.

Behind the bar he pulled out his wand and quietly muttered a few diagnostic spells. While he hadn't seen the Elder Wand pointed at him, he knew the magical signature of his brother. Perhaps Albus hadn't considered it, but that was more telling than anything else Albus could have done. Oh Aberforth had known the moment his brother walked through the door, as he always did, but the ritual was to let Albus have his fun. After all, he was the deadliest man on Earth, so why fight against him? Considering that, Aberforth could have easily retaliated, but even intoxicated, his brother could have leveled the village without a thought. No, it wasn't worth ever fighting against Albus when he wanted something.

As it had always been.

Several spells later, Aberforth grunted. He couldn't tell exactly what the spell was, but he knew well enough what it would do. The insidious little bastard would kill him slowly with a curse that drained his strength until organs gave up the fight and nothing was left to keep him alive. A magical poison. Well, the barman wasn't without ingenuity of his own.

After years of curing hangovers by removing the toxins from the digestive system and blood stream, Aberforth knew what he was doing. He didn't think he would be entirely able to stop the flow of magic, but he could delay it. The Elder Wand would have his life, but he could hold on for a time at least. With that knowledge, Aberforth did the one thing he hated to do.

He kicked everyone out of the pub and closed up for the day. It meant he had to go through the rented rooms and inform those holding any secretive meetings that he had to address an emergency and unfortunately they would have to relocate. They weren't happy. Lucius Malfoy was in a towering rage but it seemed he was leaving anyway. Bloody arrogant ass he was. Aberforth had never liked politicians; maybe that was because of what they had turned his brother in to over the years of corruption and manipulation. Poor Albus. The idealistic man had never stood a chance.

Aberforth had meant everything he said to his brother, ignoring the flickers of irritation that passed across Albus' face when he said them. They had never been able to have the kind of communication Aberforth had wanted. Albus was too different from him, too confident in his opinions. Unwaveringly so; it was dangerous, and have been proven to be so on several occasions. He tried to show his brother who they could be if only Albus would talk to him, but every visit, every talk, Albus only showed the signs of catching someone in a lie. He probably thought Aberforth was only like that with strangers. What he didn't realize however was how much Aberforth just wanted to embrace his brother again, to have him back. Every time he had tried to talk to him in the past however, Albus had rebuffed him. They just didn't get along as they were. It was extremely unfortunate.

After they had lost their sister…

Aberforth didn't even let himself think her name, it was too painful. Made only more so by the inability to reconcile with his brother. The idiot had been in love and it had torn the family apart. Nothing new about that. Talking to drunks over the years had given Aberforth a large deal of perspective he knew he otherwise wouldn't have had. Part of that perspective including learning that love shattered families as much as alcohol or anger did. They were no different from anyone else.

Except that the man Albus had fallen in love with had turned out to be a murdering psychopath who wanted to dominate all those weaker than himself. Rather like a more refined Tom Riddle actually. He wondered if his brother would have fallen for a young Riddle had they been the same age.

Scary contemplation that.

Once the bar was empty, Aberforth laid down on his bed and held his wand over himself, point down toward his stomach. He had to target his magical core if he was going to have any chance of surviving this damn thing. He couldn't remove magical toxins, but he could turn his magical core in to a form of an immune system to try and fight off the spell. It wouldn't work of course, but it was the closest thing Aberforth could do to extracting it. The Elder Wand was not to be countered by any level of ingenuity.

A single tear slid down from the corner of his eye and dripped on to the edge of his ear.

His brother, sweet Albus, was killing him.

Perhaps if he lived long enough he would write a book or a journal of sorts. Might as well. He was going to die regardless.

It was a pity really that it had to end like this, brother killing brother. At least he could dive back in to his work the next day as if nothing was wrong. A fair distraction to keep his mind busy from the pain.

**TDC**

Dating Hermione was, easy. It wasn't easy in the sense of not needing to try or in not putting in any sincere effort. It was easy because they already knew each other so well. There was little they needed to do to feel special about the time they spent together. Their journey through the village that day had been simple and happy. It was time now to meet Sirius in the Three Broomsticks, but the books Hepatica had bought for Hermione and the charms Hermione had bought in return for her bracelet, weighed them down in happy spirit. They didn't have to try to be together, they just were.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it awful that I don't really miss Ron right now?"

Her girlfriend gave her hand a squeeze. "If I'm honest, i don't really miss him most of the time. After what he said to you earlier this week, it doesn't really hurt that he's not here."

"I know, I just." Was it really as complicated as she thought it was? "It just feels strange. He's been our friend for so long, its just odd."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. But Ati, it really just reminds me of autumn in fourth year when it was just us. He's been with us a lot but that just makes his absences more noticeable. Do you think it's wrong of me to feel like that?"

"No not at all. I just feel, responsible somehow."

Another squeeze. They entered the warmth of the Three Broomsticks and found an empty table. Hermione eyed Hepatica as she tugged off her gloves. "You might want to explain that one before I have to glare at you properly."

"Well I mean that, I kind of brought us all together in a way, so I feel like its my fault we're not anymore."

Hermione sighed. "Look, I love you Ati, but you taking the blame for everything that isn't your fault isn't helping anyone. Ron was raised a certain way and has certain beliefs. His lack of interest in learning extra made him decide not to learn from Daela last summer. That ended up affecting the three of us more than any of us would have thought. Now that you've gone public about yourself, he's made that choice as well. It isn't your fault he stepped away from us, it was his."

"The problem is that I know that. It just doesn't help me get past it for some stupid reason."

"Hullo ladies." Sirius swept over to their table and embraced Hepatica. "Happy Lovesick Puppy day."

"Really? You're going to call it something different every time you say it now are you?"

"Of course Hepatica, can't let people think I don't care about Global Apology to Women day."

Hermione's hand slapped to her forehead.

"Anyway, I got a room for us. There's already food if you're hungry."

"That's great Sirius, thanks." said Hepatica.

"Did you say Daela would be joining us as well?"

"Yeah, she wasn't exactly sure when she'd be getting here though."

"That's alright, i'll let Madame Rosmerta know to look out for a tall Irish redhead with the temper of Mad-Eye Moody."

Hepatica shared a look with Hermione as Sirius hurried off looking pleased with himself.

"Are you sure he's the Chief Warlock?" Hermione prompted as they collected their things.

"I don't know if even he knows the answer to that."

"Ah well. Could be worse I suppose."

They wove their way through the main room and down the hall to the private rooms. They weren't sure which one was for them so they waited, Hermione taking the opportunity to give Hepatica a quick hug.

"I know it's hard. I feel it too. I think though that it's easier for me because of how he and I were most of the time. And don't you dare go blaming yourself for that. The point is, Ron made his choice, you have to make the choice to stop blaming yourself."

"She's right you know." Hepatica jumped and spun around. Sirius had come up behind them while Hermione was talking. "Sorry to listen in, but Hermione is right." Sirius opened one of the rooms and they made their way in. The room was cheery and comfortable. It wasn't elaborate, but the table laden with food and the full fire lent a large atmosphere to the space.

Sirius hung up their coats before taking a seat for himself. "I won't presume to take over this discussion, so let me know if you want me to shut up. But I might be able to give you some advice if you'd like it."

She nodded, reaching for the glass of water beside her plate.

"This isn't one of those stories where I tell it to you and you feel bad for me alright? That isn't the point at all. We had a pretty close group of friends in school. You might have heard of us, the Marauders, yeah?" There wasn't much to do but glare at the man. "Alright alright, yeesh. Anyway, I've been thinking about those years a lot lately since when it comes down to it, that was the majority of my life outside Azkaban. Turns out funnily enough that if we had been paying attention properly, we might have seen Peter's betrayal coming. We didn't because we loved him and because we were all young and stupid. Peter," Sirius paused to take a bite of a roll, considering his words.

"Peter was the third wheel in our group. Part of that was our fault, but it was also his own. And much of it wasn't his fault intentionally. James and I were, rather dominant and outgoing. Even Remus had trouble putting up with us at times. We were all creative and interested in girls; over confident and obnoxious. Peter was curious but hesitant. He was brilliant in his own way, but he didn't flaunt it. Neither did he have much confidence in himself, and he preferred to be a follower, letting us lead even when he could have. Peter did just about everything we did, but he did it because he was part of the group, not because he wanted to do it for himself. I think that in truth, it was much more the problem than I'd thought it was. He learned to be an animagus because the rest of us did, even though we did it to support Moony.

"Anyway. My point is, sometimes friends are part of a group because it is a group to join, and sometimes they are there because they want to, though it might not be for the best reasons. I can't blame myself for Peter, I've tried. It doesn't work for long because I start hating myself."

"That's a good point I suppose." Hepatica allowed. She turned her cup in her hand, looking over at Hermione. "I'll try to be nicer to myself okay?"

The smile she received lit the room.

"Good." Sirius clapped his hands once for emphasis. "Now we can eat properly. Now where's that girl who likes to electrocute things?"

"Probably wondering why she hasn't electrocuted you just yet."

Hermione giggled at the remark and had to pause in her eating. Sirius frowned. "I'll have you know she's already done that several times in class. Don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"No." they chorused to his dismay.

"So mean to me."

"Yup." said Hepatica.

Daela knocked on the door a quarter of an hour later. She looked exhausted and Hermione said as much as the girl dropped in to a chair.

"Sorry." said Daela. "I was meeting with a delegation from Canada after one from Brazil. You know how I hate politics."

They nodded. "What did they want?" asked Sirius.

Daela gestured vaguely as she yawned. "Same as all the others we have reached out to. They are curious about Atlantis, our aimed impartiality, our connection to this war. Bla bla bla."

"Will they be sending help?"

She shrugged. "Sure, when we've finished building and have shown that we're not going to use the city as a giant weapon or something like that. As a whole, considering our issues with them, the goblins around the world have been more invested. I still don't understand why and I am probably not supposed to."

"At least no one has tried to contest the idea yet." said Hepatica.

"Eh. We are more divided than many would think. Just because we support similar ideals and magical practices doesn't mean we all agree on politics. The majority see the need but are concerned about our working with the goblins and wand users. People are scared of losing their anonymity."

"For good reason. With that psychopath on the loose I doubt anyone really wants to go public."

"After Stonehenge. Everyone is frightened. We just have to prove that this is worth it and that he won't be able to shatter Atlantis like he did Stonehenge."

"Do you think it could hold him off?" Sirius prompted. "I mean, once it's finished at least."

Daela shrugged. "If he doesn't find out about it beforehand and obliterate the whole thing then yet. Stonehenge wasn't intended to be a defensive structure. The wards were strong, but only in the sense of hiding it. The wards that were built for defense were not as supported as the others. This is different."

"Which," Hermione chimed in, "is also why people are so scared of it. Atlantis could be used as a weapon or a stronghold if it had to be. They have reason for their fear."

A nod from Daela. "Fortunately or unfortunately, that is correct."

"And it is your job to try and convince them to help make it stronger."

Another nod.

"Glad I'm not you."

Daela showed her teeth. "Hermione, how do you like practicing throwing very big and very heavy rocks for your next lesson?"

The act of sticking out one's tongue at an opponent was childish, but it still made Hepatica laugh at Hermione's silent rebuttal.

"Alright alright, as much fun as it is to pick on Daela, you need to eat, you look exhausted. Besides, there's some things we should talk about." The mood sobered, a pause intertwined with only the sounds of eating and an internal dialogue that Hepatica really didn't want to have with herself right now. She knew the topic, and her willingness to discuss it was mild at best.

"The bullying at school is rampant and no one is doing anything about it. I'll admit I was a part of it when we were younger. We didn't like Snape very much and we'd go at one another frequently. I didn't see it as the bullying it was though, until, to be honest, I saw what kids have been doing to you two." His eyes, they were sorrowful, they bespoke a deeper regret and pain than Hepatica thought she understood from him. He was sincere in this, and he had seen some of it. "What I'd like to know is what has been happening that I haven't been able to counter."

His gaze moved between herself and Hermione. Hermione's head lowered a little and she didn't meet his eyes. Hepatica knew it was hard for her. Bullying was supposed to be handled by the staff but those authority figures she had told herself so fervently were there for them, had failed their group on many occasions in the past.

"Sirius." He looked back to Hepatica. "I don't know if there is much you can do. They've always bullied Hermione for her blood status, though since Draco is on our side now it has died down a little from the younger Slytherins. The crap about us being a lesbian couple has started more recently since people have finally figured out I'm a girl, but they also treat her like she's dating a monster."

"And they treat you worse." Hermione's snappish remark was exactly what Hepatica had wanted. Not to defend her, but to get Hermione talking in the first place.

"I can deal with being called a mudblood, but telling you you're like a crossbred creature is bloody awful."

She reached out and took one of Hermione's trembling hands giving it a squeeze. "I know love, that's what he wanted to talk about it for. Maybe the school can do something this time, for all of us."

"I know, I just, I hate it so much and no one cares." Hermione's eyes were starting to tear. Hepatica moved her chair closer to slide an arm around her as Sirius spoke.

"You shouldn't have to feel like that. I know for myself I haven't been as present as I would like to be, but in general the staff should be discouraging and preventing as much of this as possible."

"It isn't your fault Sirius." said Hepatica. "But there really should be a better way to monitor for that when you have a school full of kids with lethal weapons in their hands."

"There should. Have people been hexing you as well?"

"They tried." was all she said in reply, earning a proud smile from her godfather.

"Technically there is a way to monitor using the wards." said Daela. "But the headmaster has to attune himself to them properly and also be present within them. Those outside positions haven't allowed him to be present much over the last years."

"And Albus was never the best at being aware of small matters like this, as he would see it. He's more of a big picture kind of man."

"Which is why the bullying from Snape continued for so long." muttered Hermione back under control.

"True. Unfortunately we can't change peoples' opinions, but we can advocate for that change and reinforce it as much as possible. So I'm going to stick my neck out there a bit and push for some legislative changes."

"You don't hav…"

"I'm your godfather and I love you dearly. Tell me why i don't have to do that for you?"

She didn't have a good answer. "You could get ousted from your position."

"And I'd be worse off than I was over the summer how?"

"Well…"

"I didn't want the job in the first place, they rather made me take it. I'd rather lose the position protecting you in any way I can than sit there all high and mighty and useless." Hepatica wanted to thank him but she didn't feel that the words were enough.

"What are you going to do?" asked Daela.

"Well, as it is, there aren't any laws about trans-genders in the first place, at least on our charter. So what that means is that you Hepatica are in a place where you aren't legally protected. When it comes down to it, the wording of the law places you as neither a man or a woman at present, and so…"

"Non-human."

Sirius grimaced. "Umbridge has been working with her similarly minded maniacs to declare you a magical creature and a half-breed. It doesn't work perfectly with what we have, but if they change the right classifications then we have a problem."

It was cold, cold as the wind outside and cold as the ice Hepatica had been learning to draft from water. There was no heartlessness in it, it was simply cold. Unfeeling. Sirius didn't give her long to think on it though and kept talking.

"So, I'm working to make sure you don't lose your human classification. It will take work since you aren't a third gender but someone who was born biologically as one and is transitioning to the one you are inside. Its tricky with the wordings we have but I can do it, if, i get the support. The problem is that most people are indifferent. It's the extremists that are pushing and campaigning to convert the moderates. I need to get to them first."

"I hate politics. Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"Can you hold out a little longer? I'll meet with the staff to discuss the treatment you've been given, but its going to take a little to get the laws going in the right direction. If you can keep it together that will go a long way to showing that you're not a monster since you haven't instigated any interactions between the bullies."

"I can do that."

"So can I." The answer was slower from Hermione. "But you hurry, you hear me?"

"I will. Daela, I know you're dealing with a dozen things right now, but your support could be helpful."

The girl thought about it, tapping a fingernail against the side of her plate as she did so. "The support of my people is seen as a hope against Tom. You hope to use that support as a backer?"

"i do."

"Risky. I'll talk to my mother but I don't have a problem with it. I'd be happy to help in any way i can."

"Its awful, but right now your people have the pity of a lot of people for the destruction of Stonehenge. It may help us in the long run."

"Agreed."

They stayed for a while after that, Hermione and Sirius talking law and Hepatica discussing the more subtle intricacies of the Druid culture. They kept close to the important topics, and those reared up throughout, but no one stayed on them for long. Over that time the mood lightened again and Sirius told them he was planning to go home that week to talk to Petunia and Dudley about how they were handling the whole transition matter. Hepatica wanted to try with them but if they had an issue with her then it wasn't going to be worth much of an effort. Daela further explained about the wards Dumbledore had access to, stating that he could sense general emotions within the castle so that he would sense fear and cruelty if he was paying attention, as well as where those feelings were radiating from. Apparently she'd been chatting with the sorting hat behind Dumbledore's back like a good spy.

Hepatica's arguments that she should just take control of the wards from him were met by a forcibly stern gaze.

One could hope.

**TDC**

The hand of the Druid High Priestess gripped Amelia's arm and the world dissolved. All light faded and Amelia was left with an impression of safety, solidity, and rapid motion. She smelled soil, like mud on a rainy day, like freshly tilled earth in her garden. It was uncomfortable. Every inch of her body felt like it was resting against hard rock, as if she'd stripped naked and lain down upon the unforgiving stone of the ministry floor. She'd done nearly that the day Tom Riddle returned to a physical body. Upon closing her office door after dealing with Crouch Junior and Cornelius' refusal to see the truth, Amelia had slugged down some unknown quantity of brandy and let herself rest on the cold floor. She'd completed her to do list, so it was alright. And bloody hell, Voldemort was back. She did keep her clothes on of course, but this was similar enough that it brought back the memory of that haunted evening.

She would have shaken her head to disperse the thoughts, but Amelia thought it wise not to move when traveling like this. Eluir's hand on her arm was rock still, a grip of iron in a world of stone. There was no sound in that world, no light. Nothing but the smell of rock and the sensation of rough stone.

Then with a jolt, everything faded back to life.

If there were truly a hell, Amelia thought it must be similar to this. Her sense of smell was first to return, bearing the odor of sulfur and untamed fire. Sound echoed in an immense open space, and her body was surrounded by rippling heat.

Before her, deep troughs filled with molten rock looking like rifts in to the underworld itself, converged upon one another in a great intersection, then spurted upward in a single wide column that glowed bright orange and red. That column rose high out of sight through a wide cylinder at which Amelia and Eluir stood at the bottom. In the dead center of that cylinder, not far from the rising magma, was a pillar of shifting water that sparkled and held a soft glow, barely perceptible beside the bright channel.

"I heard tell," Amelia said, "But seeing it is, very different."

"You have yet to see the efforts above ground. But come, let me show you how this works." Said Eluir, directing Amelia's attention to the nearest wall of grey stone.

Amelia looked and noticed that each of the channels of magma ran out of a passage that was carved out of the outer wall of the cylinder, the base of the ring of stone she had stood upon that first day. The top was so far above she couldn't even see it save for the tiniest pinprick of light. They walked toward the tunnel that was wide enough for half a dozen people to walk abreast with room to spare and taller than Hagrid. The channel ran along the left wall, runes inscribed along its length every few meters. Were those to keep the stone hot so it could be moved this way?

"We have several teams divided amongst a handful of corridors like this one." Eluir began as they moved along the hall, as perfectly straight and smooth as if someone had taken the time to flatten the stone behind whomever made the tunnel in the first place. "This passage in particular leads east toward England. As they move, they melt the stone and sediment, as well as anything else they come across, and pass it down this channel. It is passed up through the central column and up to the construction above. I must say that the work you and my daughter did acquiring the aide of the Goblins has been critical. Without them, much of what we do here would have been mere speculative hope. We had plans but they made them possible."

"Who is on the teams? Are they just Druids?"

"Each team has several Druids, Goblins and wand users." That term had become more common of late, the Druids seeming to not like that wizard was primarily a male term and witches female. They preferred to not specify gender if they didn't have to when referring to an entire group.

"How far have they each gotten?"

"This one is new, so we should reach them soon. The others have made enough progress that they have reversed and begun widening their path, returning here so that they don't get too far from the core operations."

"Why is this one so new?"

"Because we dream big Amelia. Some young man with a fantastical idea got it in his head that we might as well make an attempt. So thanks to Neville Longbottom, we are creating a tunnel all the way east to attempt to meet up with the Spire."

Amelia swore. "That's, that's, hundreds of miles."

"Yes, he does have interesting ideas doesn't he?"

"But why? What would be the point? Magical transport would be infinitely faster."

"Because," said Eluir gesturing broadly, "he believes it might be worth creating an artificial Ley line connecting the two so they might share energy in case one or the other is in need."

Amelia just stared at the woman, her mouth slightly open.

Those friends of Susan's were going to give her a heart attack.

"How likely is that to work? You're trying so you must believe it possible, but Merlin, I can't even imagine."

"Personally I think it just as mad as you do. However there are many others that think it prudent to attempt. Thankfully it is unnecessary, so we don't have to devote a large amount of resources to the project. We won't abandon it either until we know for certain."

"Why do the young always wish to accomplish the impossible?"

Ahead they could hear conversation and the sound of moving stone, the orange light to the side providing just enough to see movement.

"I have occasion to think it is merely to help us age faster while we cringe from their ideas."

Amelia laughed. "Yes, that is very likely just it. Another question though. The, stone ring, for lack of a better term, we created last month only went to the ocean floor. So how is it that these tunnels can go straight out from the base of the formation?"

"That was a consideration. We had to think of a way to get enough material to actually build the city proper. The solution was to deepen the creation by a few dozen meters or so by this same method we use now. It gave us extra material and allowed for these tunnels. It isn't perfect or flawless, but it is functional."

"Won't the ocean, i don't know, push the rock down and crush the passages or something?"

"A valid concern. But just as we use runes to trap heat within the troughs in order to melt the stone, so do we use runes to manipulate the air in to supporting the edges of these mines. Again, not perfect, but it works. The Goblins gave us the idea as well."

"We don't deserve this level of trust from them. My people at least."

"Perhaps not in the past, but they would not place it in you now if they did not see the potential for the future. There was always a divide between mainstream society and the Goblins simply because of racial bias. We all work together now. The sheer potential of that gives me hope. This could perhaps be the greatest we have ever been, united."

"I sorely hope so. It is about time we make a positive change. Magical society is rather stagnant. I don't really like to admit it since I know I fall in line for most of it, but it is true."

"As are we Amelia. Our openness may be more broad than most, but our culture has remained perhaps more stagnant than your own. As has the Goblins'. We are all guilty of such tardiness. In that we should look to the non-magical peoples."

"Revolutionary words those."

"As you said, perhaps it is time."

Upon reaching the team of workers, Amelia and Eluir exchanged greetings with them and inquired as to their progress. As they labored, Amelia observed the process; a slowing process as it were. This particular team was due to switch out with another soon as the work was draining on one's magic. The Druids would separate a brick of material, longer and thicker than a grown man, from the front wall of the tunnel and slide it out towards themselves. It would then be levitated over and lowered in to the trough. One or two members would add a small amount of energy to the runes, insignificant in all, but still adding to the whole. All the heat held within the network of troughs and pipes, bolstered by energy from the sun and an impressive collection of pressure transformed to heat, then melted the block down in seconds. That material then was drawn away to make room for the next chunk. It used a lot of magic, the chunks of stone were heavy and providing enough heat in to the runes as well as adding new ones all the while as they progressed, was exhausting. Apparently, fresh teams could make significantly more progress in a shorter time; and new methods were being tested all the while. This team was slated to rest and then learn from one of the others that had supposedly developed a much more efficient strategy in their own mine.

Amelia was impressed at the extensive network they had developed. Taking different kinds of energy and force from all over the area to combine it all to one purpose. It was impressive, and she couldn't wait to see what it was creating above the surface.

Eluir's hand took her arm in a solid grip once more, and through earth and stone they traveled up to the surface. With the stone foundation as a path, they traversed the depth of the sea and appeared amidst sunlight and molded stone.

**TDC**

Draco was not one to appreciate public displays of affection; especially not those that would draw unwanted attention to him. So he did not hold Luna's hand as they picked their way along the beaten path through the snow. He did not even walk next to her, allowing her to instead take the lead to find a meeting spot for emergencies. For years now he had been accompanied everywhere by the two hulking companions who agreed with everything he said. Well, just about everything.

Draco and the other Slytherins who had pulled their heads out of their bigoted arses were on the list of outcasts. Nothing overt would happen to them, as nothing had thus far. But the others had all been spoken to by their families. Blaze had shared that his mother was more curious with his actions than angry. Greengrass and Davis were more in the line of trouble than he since their families cared more about maintaining neutrality. Cozying up to the Druid was not seen as a very neutral stance. Nor was it seen as neutral to still be friends with Potter.

Draco had wisely remained at school for the winter break, citing the now apparently annual Yule Ball as a legitimate excuse to stay safely in the castle.

Now however he was walking to a likely doom to finally hear his father's pronouncement. Draco knew he had a lot to answer for.

Which made the empty space to either side of him much more spine tingling. Those two had abandoned him and left Draco to fend for himself in Slytherin house. No one would directly act against the Malfoy heir, but neither would they condone actions they viewed as contrary to his father's wishes.

It was unfair, that's what it was. Draco had finally grown up enough to make decisions for himself and now he was being punished for doing so. He couldn't win before against Potter, and now he couldn't win against his father.

Well, such shifts happened when one changed sides like Draco had. He had been foolish to think he might continue unscathed.

Ahead, Luna paused, examining a small space between two shops

"Is this enough space for you Draco?" She said.

He stepped up beside her and looked at the narrow gap. It was wide enough for about three people to walk through together and was empty of all but snow. He nodded and stepped out of the general flow of traffic, punching his feet through the packed snow beside the cleared path.

"Yes, it will be enough."

"Alright, let me clear it for you first though."

Draco paused then stepped back out of the way. He wasn't focusing very well, she had already suggested this. Luna extended her hands forward and made broad shooing motions as if there were an unwanted dog in the alley rather than a load of snow.

As if a gust of wind had smote the area, billows of snow scattered in the air away from them. Like a reversed storm, snow leapt from the ground before Luna and fled down the alley, leaving a bare patch large enough for them to stand in comfortably.

"Does Daela know you can do that?" He demanded.

Luna cocked her head. "I'm not sure, why?"

"Because we both know you shouldn't be able to do what you just did. I thought you were going to Harden it to ice first."

Luna just smiled at him. It shouldn't be possible, especially not so soon for Luna. If she had hardened the snow to ice first and made it one solid piece then that was all she would have needed to concentrate on. Instead, Luna had moved hundreds, thousands, millions of snowflakes at once. Each was essentially weightless, so as far as physical effort was concerned it was minimal. But the mental energy required to move that many objects was, staggering. That was why dust clouds were hard to move, or smoke, or light, or snow. Wind was commonly used to move the others since it didn't require individual focus.

"I suppose she might be interested in learning to do it herself." Luna said.

"Why, can she not?"

"No. She would have melted it to water or frozen it to ice first."

"Exactly, you're mad."

"If madness is being able to concentrate on loads of little things at once, then yes."

As usual when talking to Luna, there wasn't really a good response to be made.

Except he didn't want to stop because he was terrified.

It was getting to be the time of meeting, and as that time loomed ever larger and more imminent, his fear grew. He'd thought that having had several days to prepare would have helped, but he was finding that such presumptions were folly. He could very well die today if his father dragged him off to the Dark Lord's justice.

"I'll be here for you Draco."

"I know."

"As long as you're near a window, you'll be able to get away."

"Unless the sun goes behind the clouds again."

"It won't for you."

"You can't know that."

"Can't I?"

"You literally can't."

"Why not?"

Draco bit back several slightly unkind responses and decided it was better to let the etherial girl do as she pleased with predictions.

"I should go."

"It is time."

He walked away. Draco looked over his shoulder before he'd gone more than a dozen paces. She stood there beside the patch now clear of snow, smiling at him. As if it weren't freezing out. As if he hadn't just walked away from her. As if he wasn't a total ass in the way he treated her sometimes. As if Draco wasn't about to walk in to a nest of vipers.

He paused and turned where he was, meeting Luna's eyes.

"I'll be better, if I come back." he said just loud enough for her to hear. "If I make it out of this, it might just be a sign that I deserve us. I'm sorry."

Somehow he knew she was crying, as he turned and walked on. Somehow he knew because she would mirror his reaction in this. Somehow he knew because that part of him that stayed connected with her even when he cut off his emotions, that piece of him, it already knew how he felt about her. The girl who expected him to take her to the ball. The girl who literally wore a dress of leaves to the dance. The girl who smiled at him when Draco couldn't admit to himself just how much he needed it. The girl who had only been in his life for a couple of months and had already done more to save him than he had.

Today was his chance to join the effort; this wasn't supposed to be her task. It was time for Draco Malfoy to stand up for himself.

He wiped away the tears before they froze to his lashes and approached the Hogs Head.

The barman directed him to a room on the second floor, a small sign of hope for Draco's chances. The second floor would be more likely to be hit by the sun if it stayed out from behind the clouds. No building shadows to block its path. He'd never traveled by fire before, or by any element. Daela had explained it all to them long ago so that they would not accidentally attempt it before they were ready. He appreciated that trust. The trust to make choices for himself rather than being told the knowledge only when his instructor felt he could handle it.

Transport through the elements was actually rather easy, it was the other factors that mattered.

The patch of ground in the alley was visible to the sun at this time of day, no buildings blocking the path. Hopefully the window in this room would be similar. All he needed was for the sun to be touching both places at the same time. With any luck…

He knocked on the door.

"Enter Draco."

After a deep breath, Draco stepped in to the dim room, letting the door shut in his wake. The window, the only source of light, was open. Through it blew a mighty cold breeze and the ambient light from the snow beneath. His father sat at the small table, watching him to see what he would do. He always felt the need to test Draco. He wanted to see the strength of his warming charm no doubt. Something he could monitor how often Draco applied it. A direct viewing of his son's magical power compared to his own.

Instead, Draco let his inner fire warm him, something that would ultimately make his transport faster when it came time, but drain him severely in the interim. He walked forward casually and leaned against the window, facing sideways so he could watch both his father and the sun's placement. If it looked like any clouds were coming he'd have to just make a break for it.

His father having clearly not seen him applying any charms laced his fingers together on the table and eyed the younger.

"Come Draco. Sit."

"Thank you for the offer father."

He didn't move, instead he traced a finger along the scars upon the sill. It gave his mind something to focus on other than that gaze. That gaze that had always made him shiver.

"I see. Tell me Draco, where do your loyalties lie?"

"They lie where you instructed me to put them father."

The gaze never faltered. "Oh? And where is that?"

"You instructed me to learn the Free Magics from the Druids. That has been my task and so I have succeeded." The fact that it was no longer a task he was completing for anyone but himself was not to be said. Standing up to one's father needn't be any more risky than it already was if one could help it.

"Yes, in that one thing you have succeeded. It seems my instructions were, too difficult for you to follow."

"Those were the only instructions you gave me father."

The calm in his voice was stronger than Draco was actually feeling. And it was making his father angry. His jaw was tightening, that was always the sign.

"Oh? And when you were given the task of delivering a powerful object to the Dark Lord?"

"I delivered it. I do believe however that you specifically, did not tell me to hand deliver it."

"Your instructions were to take the cup yourself and hand the item to the Dark Lord! How much of an idiot are you!"

Draco didn't flinch at the tone, at the volume, at the hand that slapped the table for emphasis. He traced the worn wood of the window sill.

"You never gave me instructions yourself about that. I have always obeyed your directions father. As you were not the one who instructed me in that task, I made a decision based upon my conscience."

The outburst of anger faded and a small smirk turned his father's lips. "Your, conscience. And when Draco has that ever been more than a glimmer in your eyes?"

The barb was sharp, and his father knew it.

"Ever since you told me to think for myself father. Before that though, you are correct."

"And I told you to do this when?"

"When you commanded that I enter the Spire. One can only pass its wards if the choice is their own."

"It was your own."

"No, it was something I was doing for you. Only when I made the decision for my own means could I pass."

"Ah, so it was your choice to befriend the he-she?"

Unexpectedly, Draco felt his own anger flare. It stoked the fire inside him and he had to focus hard to calm it. No he wasn't sure how he felt about Potter's change, but the sneer on his father's face was not in Draco's heart.

"Potter is one of the people learning from the Druid Daela. In order to participate, a certain level of amiability is required."

"Yes, amiability. I suppose that taking the Lovegood whelp to the Yule Ball is an example of this?"

The coloring of his cheeks was entirely involuntary and all too revealing. Draco cursed inwardly at the narrowed eyes that locked on his.

"Ah, I see." Draco's father pushed his chair back and stood with a slow ease that reminded Draco of the formidable duelist the man could be. His eye flicked to the sun's position. By the standing of the building, the light passed the window at a slight angle. He could reach out of the shadow, but it would take a precious second. His theory of fire travel was solid, but practice was always different. That Daela had said it was easier than any other skill he might use was not a comfort.

"Let us be clear Draco." The man was pacing around the room now. He stayed far enough from Draco that the younger could make his move in time, but it was the hand on his wand that was the concern. "You have made a mockery of this family by involving yourself with the Lovegood spawn. You have defied a direct order from the Dark Lord. You have ingratiated yourself with the freak of nature that Potter has become, and have been dissociated from your house. Is there anything else I have forgotten?"

"Yes."

"What?" Lucius spun, eyes of fury flashing. Ah, the question was supposed to be rhetorical.

Might as well double down then.

"Yes. I said yes father. Would you like me to inform you of the rest of my transgressions against your directives?"

Now his hands were trembling, the fear no longer contained within his thoughts.

There was no disobedience in his father's household. Draco would be punished severely if Lucius had any say in the matter. As far as his father was concerned, he did, he had all the say. But his father didn't know that Draco had a possible out. He might as well go all in.

"I have come to realize the Granger, the muggle born, is rather not the scum I had been led to believe she was. I rather enjoy the friendships I have built in this group of friends and new allies. I have learned to use some of the Druid magics and I can say honestly that you never will. And," the look of rage on his father had hardened to immobile and forced calm. The hand on his wand however was white knuckled. "I am quite certain that in addition to not having a problem with Potter's decision, I am falling in love with Luna Lovegood. Because she reminds me that I am not a younger version destined to become the monster you are."

His father bellowed, hands extending as he leapt at Draco. His wand remained where it was and only the clawed hands of fury were reaching for Draco.

Draco reached his hand out to the left and…

It wasn't far enough.

He had miscalculated the extend of the shadow cast by their building and his fingers were inches from the sunlight.

As his father reached, Draco threw himself at the open window, the sound of his father's rage blaring in his ears.

And he felt the sun, the blessed sun, touch his skin.

In the cold air, in the cold grip of fear, Draco embraced the heat, welcomed it, enveloped himself in it. He called to it and begged his magic and body to become that fire.

In his mind he fixed the image of that small patch of dirt beside Luna, and prayed.

Lucius Malfoy's hand never touched him.

In a flash of gentle warmth, more soft than Draco would have expected from the element, he flickered, and all he saw was roiling fire.

Image held tight in his thoughts, Draco released the power.

And collapsed, off balance, to the cold dirt made sacred by the sunlight that splayed across it.

It was all the more sacred for the body that enfolded him in to its arms just seconds later. Her voice speaking his name amidst tears and worried whispers. Her trembling matching his own as he grasped at Luna, holding her as tight to himself as he could. As tightly as he'd held her image, her warmth, her smile to keep him warm.

There on that sun-bathed ground Draco accepted the choices he had made that had brought him to this place. And there on that ground he let himself sit with Luna in his arms; and he didn't give a damn who walked by them, he was hugging his girlfriend. He'd probably have to take her on an actual date now though, escaping his father wasn't all that romantic.

He couldn't go home anymore. He could talk to his father again, it wasn't safe. He simply wasn't safe anymore.

That could be worried about later though, summer was months away. He'd figure something out by then. For now, he was going to just enjoy feeling emotion for once and not feeling ashamed for it.

**TDC**

Wednesday, February 14, 1996

**TDC**

Sirius strode out of the emerald flames in to a kitchen that somehow managed to be even dimmer than its usual gloom. He blinked a couple of times until he spotted small fragments of light, candles, perched upon the table. And on either side of those candles were faces.

Remus and Petunia to be specific.

And on the table between them were, clasped hands.

Moving carefully and silently Sirius sidestepped a couple of times trying to give himself a clear line of movement to the door. They stared at him in shock. He'd mentioned he'd be coming home tonight, but not what time. It appeared he'd walked in on, well, evil.

With a manly soprano shriek, Sirius covered his eyes and dashed for the kitchen door. Something soft bounced off his head, probably a thrown roll, but he made it through the door and up the stairs beyond, leaving it to close behind him.

The horror!

Up in the hall he found Dudley making his way down the stairs from above, the boy smirking.

"Walked in on them did you?"

"Are my eyes bleeding? I think my eyes are bleeding. Oh Merlin, what the hell is happening in this house."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I said when I found out."

"You mean this has been, happening, before right now?"

Dudley nodded. The kid wasn't a gem or a saint, but he'd changed a lot and Sirius got along with him well enough. He hoped that Hepatica would be able to reconcile with the Dursleys eventually, but for now at least they had a home.

"Bloody hell." Sirius lowered himself to a seat on the bottom step, eying the unmoving drapes over his mother's portrait.

"Filthy muggles defiling the house of my mistress."

"Shut up Kreacher." The words came out rather reflexively now as did the quietly spewed insults that the elf sent over his shoulder, somehow appearing out of the shadows on one side and vanishing in to them again on the other. Like some kind of terrifying spirit of hateful disgust. If only he knew what was happening in the kitchen.

The thought gave Sirius the idea of waking up his mother's portrait just to see if she might catch herself on fire with anger over the goings on. He thought better of it though. The house was made of wood and stone after all, not all of it would survive. At least his eyes would be done bleeding.

"You doing alright with it?"

Dudley grimaced. "My mum is dating a werewolf who is also a wizard. Considering that I'm surprised she's alright with the whole thing, I'm not really sure if my feelings are quite right. If that makes sense."

"Change takes time. I think she appreciates that you haven't given her any trouble over it. Not that I would know. Have you?" Sirius said.

Dudley shook his head. "As I said I don't know how to feel about the whole thing myself. For mum to do a full turn like that, I wondered if he was hexing her or something like that."

"He wouldn't, but I can't exactly blame you for thinking that. You weren't exactly raised to look kindly on such things."

"They haven't exactly shoved it in my face or anything at least. I only found out because I caught them holding hands a few weeks ago. Mum talked to me after. I don't think my life makes much sense anymore as it is. Why should this?"

"True, but have you told her how you feel about it?"

"I've talked to Mr. Granger a bit. He and I chat sometimes. I think he's a bit lonely. But no. Especially after the news about my cousin, its been hard to talk about these things."

Sirius flinched inwardly. He hadn't been as on top of that one as he should have. One of the reasons he'd come by today was just that, to talk about love and acceptance, on the day of love. Probably a bit hypocritical of him since he should have tried this sooner with them. They were living in his house after all.

"I'm glad you've been spending time with him. Simon is a nice man."

"Yeah. It's just, I don't know. He and mum each lost someone they were, married to. They're not reacting at all like the other. I know people think differently and all, but it's really different. He's, he's not right in the head still."

"Trauma, hurts everyone a bit differently. I'm still working through my own problems, and so is your mother. Simon got hit a bit differently than Petunia because they each had different relationships with their spouses. It doesn't mean any one of them was stronger or better, it just means it was different. As much as I've recovered, I can tell you right now that if anything happened to Hepatica and I lost her? Well, I wouldn't have the strength I should have. I'm starting to live for myself, but right now, that would be the last straw for me. I might be worse off than Simon. Mind, this house isn't exactly the most warm and homely of places either for someone to recover."

"He seems to like talking."

"I'm sure he does. I know it helps him to talk to you Dudley. It can help a lot to build connections with people who had no connection to one's life before the trauma. Your not knowing Ruth probably means a lot to him."

"I'm glad I can help I guess. I never really, got a chance to before."

Sirius smiled lightly at him. "We all deserve the chance to try and help someone. In a way, all of our lives have been reset over this last summer. It took a lot of hell to get us here, but in some ways I'm glad for it."

They sat in silence, listening to the breathing of the ancient house as it creaked with age.

"What's my cousin like?"

Such a simple question, and yet…

Those two probably needed each other more than they thought they did.

"She's had more people throwing hatred at her in the last month than ever, and yet somehow it's made her stronger. I've never seen Hepatica so happy. She's sweet and witty, she's wiser than she should have to be and still childlike in the same way. She's part of a group of friends that is bridging the house lines at Hogwarts like none other."

"She's never going to forgive me is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've just gotten to where I call her my cousin instead of "the freak" and now I can't even say her new name."

"She doesn't hate you Dudley, she had to deal with a lot living with your mum and dad, but she doesn't hate you for how you were raised. People can get past those things. Look at this house, it's bloody terrifying. I ran away from home once I realized that the beliefs of my family were detrimental to my survival. You've learned a lot since the summer, she will understand."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am that I'm going to give your mum and Moony no rest about what I just walked in on."

That made the boy smile.

Sirius was no Albus Dumbledore. He didn't believe that anyone could be rehabilitated, he didn't really even believe in third chances. But if there was anything he had learned this year it was that it was always worth a try. Petunia had become more comfortable and was clearly dating Remus. Dudley had calmed down loads from how Hepatica had described him. The young Malfoy had defied his father and was currently somewhat of an outcast in Slytherin house.

The world was changing, and these people showed Sirius that effort was always worth it. It helped when he sat down to talk to them about Hepatica. He emphasized his love for her, the kindness she showed everyone. He talked of how close she was with Hermione and how happy she was. He talked of how free Hepatica seemed now, as if even though she was essentially the same person, her personality had been emphasized in certain places, making her who she was.

Dudley wanted to just start anew with his cousin and managed to convince his mother to do the same. Simon was happy for his daughter and Sirius made sure to tell him that she would be able to visit again soon. The man was quiet still, but it was Hermione that brought life in to him, even if it was just the speaking of her. Sirius stayed for the night, something he should be doing much more than he had. They were all good people, and he missed Moony. Their's was a house of healing in a way as they all talked and passed out of the darkness of their pasts in to hope for the future.

**TDC**

Hepatica led the way through the snows down to the small cabin by the edge of the forest. The windows were lit as always by a cheery fire and Fang's barking heralded their arrival. Hermione and Daela followed in her wake, the former telling the latter of their friendship with Hagrid over the years. Hepatica and Hermione had spoken with Hagrid at the beginning of term but only briefly and long enough to apologize for no longer taking his class so they might study the Druid magics. He had of course been sad to see them go, but wished them the best. They really should have kept visiting him as they once had. It had been far too long.

Hagrid had even sent Hepatica a letter after she had spoken to the school saying he'd like to have her over for tea, she had instead allowed her busy schedule and the negative feelings from loads of the students keep her away. Well now it was time to show that they still loved him. And to apologize.

The door opened before the three girls could reach it properly and Hagrid's enormous silhouette blocked out the light.

"Get back Fang. Hepa'ica, Hermione." He came forward and enfolded Hepatica in an ocean-deep embrace that was uncharacteristically gentle for those she had received in the past.

"Happy Singles Awareness Day Hagrid."

He huffed and released her to greet Hermione. "Huh. Been talkin' ta yer godfather have yeh. He once called Halloween "Dress Like Yer Maniac Relatives Day," ruddy nut. Come on in out o' the cold. I'll put the kettle on."

They tramped in after him and Fang welcomed Daela with a deluge of drool and rank breath that challenged even her stoicism. Hepatica determined that she must be evil somehow because the girl somehow redirected the monster to her and now it was Hepatica's turn to protect her face from the enthusiastic greeting.

"Get down Fang, let 'em breathe. Daela righ? It's nice to finally meet yeh."

"And you Hagrid, I've heard loads about you from these two."

They hung up their heavy cloaks and took seats at the table. "Then ye'll know yer always welcome ta visit." He put out a plate of his rock cakes and turned back to the fire. Hepatica mimed to Daela about pretending to eat one and grimaced. To demonstrate she took a tentative nibble and regreted it. The vibrations sent through her jaw were, unpleasant at best. Daela for her part took one and considered it before raising it to her lips. She paused, then sank her teeth in to the treat with a loud crunch and a satisfied wink. Hermione and Hepatica stared at her as she chewed the thing like it was a normal piece of food and not made of diamond.

Hepatica mouthed "I hate you." at her drawing quiet laughs from the others. Hagrid, oblivious to the interaction turned back to the table and lowered himself to a chair, one hand patting the large head of his dog.

"I thought ye'd never come again ta be honest, but I'm glad yer here you lot."

"Sorry Hagrid, it's been, busy. But that isn't an excuse, we all should have come to see you sooner."

"Iss alrigh, yer here now an tha's all that matters. Yeh look good Hepa'ica, happy."

"Thanks Hagrid. I really am, these two are amazing."

"yeh are, yeh are. But iss in yer eyes, yeh can see it. Las time I saw ye this happy was after Sirius asked ye ta live with him at the end o' yer third year. And, I heard a rumor." Here a broad grin spread across his cheeks. "Sound like ye two," pointing at Hermione and Hepatica, "ave been dating. Glad ye finally figured it out."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Daela got to it first. "Yes, everyone knew but you two."

Hepatica bit back a laugh. She loved the way Hermione expressed irritation, the way her eyes narrowed, the way her lips pursed. It was adorable. As long as it wasn't directed at her of course.

"Thanks Hagrid, we're glad we figured it out too."

Hermione hid a smirk behind that irritated look. "Yes, well, some people took longer to get the hint than others now didn't they Ati?"

She smiled. "Yes dear."

Daela pretended to gag. The tea picked that time to start whistling sat them so Hagrid missed the show. Which meant he also missed the rock cake that Hermione threw at Daela, and the subsequent destruction of the innocent pastry as Daela flicked it to the floor with a whip of air, shattering it to pieces.

Rock cakes indeed. Apparently Fang found them easy enough to eat. He and Daela must be cast from the same mold.

Hermione pointing this out resulted in further destruction of food as Daela crushed a cake in her hand and sent the crumbs to scatter all over Hermione's robes. Whereupon Fang took up the duty of trying to clean them off. Hepatica couldn't help but laugh. It was good to see Daela acting like a child sometimes. She was always so commanding and pressed with expectations that people hardly remembered that she was only just about to turn seventeen.

"So, how has your year been so far Hagrid?" Hepatica asked loudly.

The big man brought over three cups of tea and a jar of dark honey before sitting down with his own giant mug. He eyed the other two suspiciously but seemed to figure Fang was acting normally in his success at frustrating Hermione and answered the question instead.

"Oh iss been alrigh. Classes are different without yeh though. Ron seems lonely. But, I almost got to go on a trip over the summer until Professor Dumbledore called it off."

"Where would you have gone?" Hepatica said.

"To the giants. Dumbledore wanted me ter treat with 'em, but didn't say why he changed his mind." Hagrid seemed a bit more disappointed in that than if it were a simple trip.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yeah, but, I was hopin' ter see if I had any family there yeh know." His entire beard sagged along with the frown behind it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hagrid." said Hermione. "Was it likely?"

"Nah, but, there's not many o' us yeh know. I was jus hopin'."

"There are quite a few communities around the world Hagrid. If you'd like, I could see if any of our contacts could get you in touch with some of them." At Daela's words Hagrid's eyes burned with eagerness and he sat up straight.

"Yeh mean that Daela? Yeh'd do that fer me?"

"Of course. I can't promise anything of course, you know how they are, rather private and reclusive. I don't much blame them with how they've been treated in the past. But I will reach out and see what i can find. In general we've tried to remain peaceable with the giants when possible."

"That'd mean a real lot ta me."

"And even if nothing comes of it," Hepatica continued, "we're always here for you. You'll always have us as friends alright?"

Big, fat tears started to fall and the tea drinking was delayed while they embraced the large man. The question did remain in all their minds however, why had Dumbledore decided not to reach out to the giants? What could have changed his mind? Hepatica thought it might have been the appearance of the Druids, but that had made their cause more successful in a way. Either way, Dumbledore's motives were always a bit uncertain to those around him.

Inevitably in their discussion, Hagrid asked about Ron and why he hadn't come to visit.

"Seems a bit lonely ye know?"

"He should be lonely," said Hermione. "He's treated Ati something awful."

"What d'ye mean? Ye've been friends for years."

Hermione started to answer but Hepatica cut her off. "What he said doesn't really matter Hagrid. It was rude and I'm not about to forgive him for it any time soon. The first part of the year we just kind of drifted off, but the other day he said some awful things. That's not the kind of friend I want to keep around."

"Yeh want me to talk ter 'im?"

"No." she shook her head. "It was rather, intentional."

"I know. Yeh want me to teach 'im a lesson?"

"I hope you're not implying you'd hurt a student Hagrid."

"Nah, jus scare the idiot out of 'im is all."

Hagrid was smiling though so Hepatica supposed she was allowed to as well. "Thanks, but I think him finding he has no real friends will do just that soon enough."

"Alrigh but yeh can always come here ta talk, I know what bein' an outsider is like."

"I know you do, thanks Hagrid."

They three visited with their friend for much longer than Hepatica had expected. Not visiting Hagrid for a long time really did make one realize how kind he was. She wouldn't neglect him in the future. They talked until nearly curfew even though Daela said that she could get them in to Sirius' suite and Gryffindor Tower without getting them caught. They dispersed anyway and Hermione and Hepatica headed back up through the castle, leaving Daela to make her way to the Spire.

As much time as she spent there, Hepatica still felt it was odd, having the Spire in Hogwarts. It just didn't fit. Not in a negative way, but it was so new that part of her felt she was in a dream where fantastical magics had arisen to take the fight to Voldemort. A large number of students would filter in and out, most just curious to learn little things here and there, testing the validity of the claims of dark magic. As such, Umbridge was being ignored by most and retaliated against by the twins, though they would never admit it. Between their joke products and the new magic system they had access to, they were practically impossible to catch. Hepatica thought that it might be one of the major factors in convincing the general population that Druid magic was in fact not dark. It was a comfortable oddity, a new joy.

"Ati."

Hermione's voice broke through Hepatica's thoughts, the surprise in it bringing her alert.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your," Hermione pulled her to a stop beside one of the torches lining the corridor, cupping her cheeks in gentle fingers. "Your face, it's changing."

It wasn't the fact that Hepatica had been hoping her face would adjust with the new hormones, it wasn't something she'd put high hopes in. It was Hermione's smile, the small amount of pleased awe that touched her voice and her eyes when she spoke. It was that reaction that made Hepatica's heart soar.

"You think?"

"Yes. It's not a lot, just, I noticed it earlier and just now again. Just a little, I can't even say what it is. I doubt most would see the difference, but it's there."

Hepatica smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you for noticing, it means a lot."

"Of course I'd notice, how could I not?" Hermione tapped her forehead to Hepatica's in a soft motion. "But I'm happy for you, really I am."

"Its the little things that matter. I'll take a small bit of fat redistribution here and there over just about anything at this point. Most people know what I look like anyway."

They went silent, just standing there holding one another by the firelight. Hepatica loved looking at the subtle happiness that seemed to tinge Hermione's face nowadays. Her friend had always been happy enough, but this was deeper, different. Hermione was comfortable. Amidst the bullying, amidst the war, amidst it all, Hermione was happy to be with her.

"You mean the world to me you know." Said Hepatica in a whisper.

"And you."

Hermione's voice had dropped to a breathy whisper. If they weren't in the middle of a hallway just before curfew, Hepatica would have kissed her senseless. As it were, the day was nearly done and Hermione had to go on patrol with one of the Hufflepuff Prefects.

"You, I know you're happy, but you doing alright with all this?"

Hermione nodded, somehow understanding what Hepatica was really asking.

"Yeah. I am. I never would have thought I'd be in to girls before, and in a way I'm not. It"s just you. I don't really know how it works, but that's just how it is. I mean, not entirely, I mean I kind of…". She trailed of looking nervous.

"Go on, it's alright."

"I don't want to upset you."

Hepatica smiled even though her stomach tightened in worry. "Go on, we can always talk about whatever it is."

"Well, just you and, well, Daela. I mean, I just think she's pretty too, that's all. Nothing, else."

Relief. "Its alright, I won't lie, I think she's pretty too, always have. But you are the one I want to be with."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I think that since we both think she's pretty, it must be okay right?"

"I suppose. Liking girls is strange."

Hepatica laughed. "Yes, it is. Girls are strange, we all are. Now let's get going before I get told off for being late getting back to my room."

They continued on their way to dropping Hepatica off, discussing the strangeness of their gender and how awful boys could be. There had to be camaraderie in something after all.

**TDC**

*Chapter Updated: 7th December, 2018

Elise


End file.
